Nicktoons and Anime: Attack of the Toybots
by Horrorfan247
Summary: Professor Calamitous is back. And this time..he is plotting to conquer the world with an army of evil toys. Once again, Anicktoonime and their friends reunite to stop him, but they will also gain the help of some new friends. Can they defeat teh mad professor? It's time for Anicktoonime to once again UNITE!
1. The Biggest Genius

**Hello everybody, it's me, back with the third installment of the Nicktoons and Anime series, this time its Attack of the Toybots. So as you know, I do plan on having new characters in this one. Who are they? Well, you'll all have to read and find out ;) Also Brian will be part of the main focus in this one, just like how Jaune was kind of the main focus of the last one. His past, and how he got his powers will be explained...forewarning, it ain't pretty. Now lets begin :)**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Biggest Genius/Stage_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Someone announced. "Welcome back to the game show of the multiverse! The Biggest Genius!" He said as the lights in the entire room all lit up and the audience started to clap. "And here is our host. Mr. Gary Whiflebottom!"

At that point, a stereotypical gameshow host entered on the stage with a big smile on his face as he was carrying a microphone. "Welcome back to our show everyone. Now we shall tell you aobut the last remaining contestant. Professor Calamitous!" He said as the audience cheered. "Now inside our Biggest Genius's sound-proof Diary Closet. Calamitous will reveal to us on how he intends to use tonight's 5 theme ingredients!" He said as a large TV on the stage starts up

* * *

_Biggest Genius's Sound-Proof Dairy Closet_

Professor Calamitous, the archenemy of Jimmy Neutron was in the closet banging on the screen.

"Testing/ Testing. Is this thing on?" He asked as he was shown carrying what appeared to be a purple teddy bear. "After much planning, I have seen what happens when Faires eat too much Krabby Patties." He said. "they create a magical gas, which is perfect for my army of evil toys!" He then said with an evil laugh. "Once powered by Ghost Energy and Dust, my evil army will then be lead by toy copies of goody two-shoe heroes, which will be powered up by Lacrima."

"My robots capture the best hero from every dimension to scan and create an evil master model, for which we use as the bases and designs for my toy copy of heroes. And then we send the heroes back home none the wiser." He said as he then laughed evilly, and banged on the screen with a small bear, to which the bear angrily got up and confronted him.

* * *

_Biggest Genius/Stage_

The screen went to static and Mr. Whiffelbottom looekd to the audience with curiosity while rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm...Krabby Patties, Faires, Ghost Energy, Dust, and Lacrima. How will our contestant's hero duplicates turn out?" He asked, just before the closet door opened and shoved the host out of the way for a moment as Calamitous looekd on.

"I prefer the term...' perfect evil sidekicks'" He said before the Gary gave him a short glare and turned back to the audience as he closed the door.

"Will these sidekicks be better than the original?" He asked as once again the professor opens the door to lookout.

"Of course they will." He said in an annoyed voice. Gary shouts teh door again.

"Will the professor shave off his stupid mustache?" He asked that was when Calamitous immediately launched the door open which knocked Gary back.

"What? No way, not in a million years!" He said as he looekd around to see the other contestants laughing a but with the audience, he then rubbed the mustache with a solemn look. "I mean...do you not like it?" He asked as Gary shuts the door on him again going back inside.

"Will Calamitous win the show? Or will the other contestants win?" He asked as Calamitous then finally slams the door open, slamming right in Gary's face and causing the host to fall unconscious.

"Why wait? Why not just give me the hard now?" The professor asked as he snatched a trophy from somewhere? The evil teddy bear went over to a table and started causing trouble for the other contestants, causing them to all runoff. "Ha, there a few of them out already!" He said as he laughed.

Gary got up a bit and smiled weakly. "We seem to be having some technical difficulties here, join us again when we come back..." He said as he fell back unconscious. "_I need a new job.._" He thought as he then fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Opening**

(_Cues Nicktoons Attack of the Toybots Title music_)

**0:00-0:05** (Anicktoonime all appear from the shadows, see's robots coming at them and charge, leaving way for the title to appear)

**0:06-0:21** (Jimmy begins walking in the factory, he is then followed by Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Inuyasha, Brian, and Jaune as they march on through a part fo the factory)

**0:22-0:26** (Anicktoonime see's Calamitous on a screen and run to it)

**0:27-0:33** (Anicktoonime and some of their friends look aorund a factory with awe and shock)

**0:34-0:40** (Spongebob is shown going sliding with his tongue, Luffy is shown stretching up to a platform, and Brian is shown in Bird form looking out over one of the factories)

**0:41-1:00** (Anicktoonime look back to see Sam, Tucker, Patrick, Sandy, Gary, Katara, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Misty, Brock, Togepi, WBY, NPR, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara walking up to all of them)

**1:01-1:10** (Anicktoonime stare at a bunch of other heroes from other worlds, wit their backsides shown with arms of Anicktoonime looking either excited or surprised at some of their appearances)

**1:11-1:19** (All of Anicktoonime ad their friends are now in mech-suits shooting and fighting off their toy duplicates, while faires are flying all aorund them with smiles on their faces)

**1:20-1:26** (Anicktoonime see Calamitous in a large mech suit and all charge at him, and with a clash, the opening ends with the title card appearing again)

* * *

**So I hope you liked the prologue/intro. Sorry if that opening was kinda short, but I might update it when more heroes appear in the story, so as you all we have our returning characters, but we WILL be getting new ones as the story progresses.**

**Next time we will be meeting our optimistic Sea-Sponge and Starfish deliver Krabby Patties to a mysterious factory. **

**Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have :)**

**Stay tuned for next time, and I'll see you then :)**


	2. Inside the weird Factory

**Hey everyone, back with the first official chapter for Toybots, e shall see as our optimistic Spong and Starfish drive to a location delivering some Krabby PAtties, what will happen? Let's find out :)**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Bikini Bottom_

SpongeBob Squarepants, the happy-go-lucky Sea Sponge was driving in a boat with his friend, the dumb yet good-natured Patrick Star as they were making a huge de-WAIT A MINUTE! SpongeBob was driving a BOAT? NORMALLY WITHOUT CRASHING? I...I'm not even going to question it...anyway, as they were driving to their location, they failed to notice a sight that gave the picture of a silhouetted teddy bear on it.

"Welp, here we are!" SpongeBob said as they drove up to a large metal gate. They both got out and SpongeBob knocked on the door, after a few minutes, a weird looking robot came out. "Hello sir, we bought your order of Krabby Patties, all three million, two hundred and eighty-seven of them." He said as he pointed to a large collum of Krabby PAtties behind them.

"Not to brag or nothing, but every one of these yummy delicious patties was made lovingly by yours truly." SpongeBob said with a smile.

"Oh, and I did the washing up!" Patrick said raising hsi hand, causing SpongeBob to roll his eyes a bit and chuckle. the sponge in question looked at the robot in question

"So..are you guys having a party in there?" He asked as the robot ignored him and went right up to the food. "Like having a few hundred friends in there? Or maybe roommates?" He asked. But the robot kept on ignoring him as he took out a vacuum and started to suck up all the Krabby Patties. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" SpongeBob yelled as he tried to stop him. Vacuuming up perfect food like that was an insult to the Sponge, as he cooked them.

"My best friend SpongeBob cooked each and everyone one of those patties, with his own hands," Patrick said while looking at his stubby hands. "While wearing his own SquarePants. If you arent going to eat them, then you could at lease-" But he was interrupted as after the patties were vacuumed, the robot sucked up the boat and sucked up Patrick too s e yelled.

"PAtrick, no!" SpongeBob said as he tried to run after the robot, but the door immediately slammed shut tun him, causing the sponge to fall flat first on his back. "Crap, I got to get in there and rescue my best friend...but how..." As SpongeBob was pondering he got a good idea. "I know!" He said as he dug in his pockets and got hsi recaller. "My team can help me." He said as he opened it up and out appeared all of Anicktoonimes contacts. He pushed on all the buttons and waited a few minutes. But after a while, he didn't get an answer.

"Drat, must not be home...well, it looks like it's up to me, but how am I going to get in?" He asked as all of a sudden he heard something.

"Defective Work Unit 825." A voice as a bunch of different robot pieces started to pop out and land on SpongeBob. "Reject. Reject. Reject." IT said as it emptied all of its stuff on the Sponge. "Have a nice day, and don't forget to call us again when you are feeling better." The voice said. Spongebob looked around at the parts and had an idea,

"_I wonder..._" He thought

_About 10 minutes later..._

SpongeBob was now covered up by the metallic alloy he put on, he also had on steel on his shoes and wearing metal on his arms, giving him the appearance of a robot.

"Wonder what Jenny would say if she saw me like this." SpongeBob thought as he laughed. All of a sudden, a mechanical eyeball appeared out of nowhere and faced the Sponge.

"Ah, Work Unit 825, feeling better?" It asked, prompting SpongeBob to nod his head and salute teh eye. "Good, then come on in." He said as then a large pipe appeared and sucked the sponge inside.

* * *

_Toy Factory/Bikini Bottom_

SpongeBob was thrown out of the pipe and onto the factory floor, as he got up he looked around in awe.

"What the..." SpongeBob asked. "Look at all those Krabby Patties, what are these guys using them for?" As he was asking himself this, he heard something.

"SpongeBob! Help!" The sponge turned to see Patrick in a large tube being sucked upwards. Spongebob immediately ran after him by getting on the platform and having it go upwards. Her saw that some patties were being blocked and so was PAtrick.

"Hold PAt!" SpongeBob said as he tried to run and kick the glass. "HI...YA!" He tried to do a flying kick at teh glass...but it resulted in an epic fail and he fell back on the floor. "Oh darn it, I wish I was as strong as Luffy or Natsu." Spongebob said with dejection, he then noticed a switch nearby. "I wonder what this does..." He said a she went over and hit the button, this caused the patties and Patrick to g through another tube. "Hold on Pat! I'll save you!" He said.

But as he got on another platform to get back down, he was greeted by more robots and they were giving him dirty looks. SpongeBob nervously waved. "Uh, hello..suppose you guys can help me get my friend back?" He asked. The robots responded by having their arms turned into sharp weapons like swords and buzzsaws. "I suppose not.." SpongeBob said with fright as he ran away from them and they started to chase him, he noticed Patrick in one of the tubes and started to chase, him he then tripped over something.

He looked to see that it was some kind of gun with green stuff in it. "Yes!" He said as he grabebd it and pointed it at the robots. "Alright guys, prepare to be Gooed." He said while laughing, but then making a serious face as he shot at all the robots, causing them to get stuck. SpongeBob then put the gun in his pocket and put his karate gloves on. "Now **Karate...CHOP!**" He said he chopped a robot in half. "**Karate...SLICE!**" He chopped a robot in the middle. "And for the finale, **Karate...PUNCH!**" He then gave a punch at the third robot, causing its head to go flying in the distance and like that, all the robots were defeated.

"Alright! SpongeBob One! Evil Robots Zero!" He said with a big grin. Patrick called out to him again. "Oh shoot, don't worry Patrick, I'll save you!" He shouted as he followed after him again. SpongeBob followed him up to another piece of tubing and as SpongeBob was wondering where it leads to, he saw a pipe. "_Maybe if I go in that pipe..._" He thought as he walked over ait and he was sucked right up.

The pipe led him to another part of the big building as he saw Patrick in a big tank and looekd aorund for more switches.

"Here's one." SpongeBob said as he pushed the button and Patrick was sucked in again. "Oh drat." SpongeBob said as he ran aorund to see where Patrick might have been. He then noticed something weird at the lower floor and jumped on a platform to get him down, he then found Patrick now in a piece of plastic, showing that the was vacuum packed.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he grabebd his best friend. "Don't worry, I'm here now, buddy." H said happily just then an alarm went off and SpongeBob noticed some robots coming at him. "Now it's time...TO RUN AWAY!" He said as he started to make a run for it while carrying Patrick.

"Mmfphh Mpfh!" Patrick said.

"I know buddy, but we will make it...I hope." SpongeBob said, as he was still running, he noticed a button nearby and pushed it, then a large metal trap door opened up from below. Spongebob looked worried and had two choices. Go down the possibly dangerous door and most likely die. Or he could stay here and be torn apart by vicious toys...

* * *

_Tak Toybot Area_

This is just like surfing at Goo Lagoon!" SpongeBob said as he was sliding down a ramp, it's obvious that he chose the former and had Patrick in his hands. After a few minutes, he fell off the ram and landed with a thud and dropped Patrick as the metal pieces fell off of him. "The only downside...there ain't no soft sand to land on..." He said, as he rubbed the area he was hurt. He then walked over to Patrick and tried to get him out of that plastic pack.

"Was that you?" The Starfish asked.

"no it wasn't me," SpongeBob said with annoyance. "You've been vacuumed packed, I'm trying to get you out." He said as he pulled on the plastic a few more times until he was finally able to get his friend out.

"Phew, thanks, SpongeBob." Patrick said with a smile.

"No problem Patrick." The Sponge said with a smile on his own. Unkowbest to them, they were being watched by someone, who then finally made his entrance by jumping down in front of them. It was a teen who looked like a tribal boy, he wore no shirt, but had a loincloth on, he also wore an ankle bracelet, had tribal paint on his eyes and had a feather in his hair, he was also carrying a staff and had a bowl haircut.

"Hey, little fella!" SpongeBob said with a smile. "Who're you?"

"I'm Tak...of the Pupununu People. You two are the good guys right?" He asked the sea creatures.

"Yeppers," SpongeBob said. "It's only the ones with beady red eyes that are the evildoers. I'm SpongeBob Squarepants, nice to meet you." He said.

"I'm Vacum- I mean, I'm Patrick Star. What are you doing here?" the Starfish asked.

"I have been hiding out here and trying to think of a way of escaping these evil toys." Tak said to them. SpongeBob and Patrick looked aorund the scenery and were surprised by yes...all the toys surrounding them did look like Tak.

"Uhh...these toys...they look like you though." SpongeBob said with confusion.

Tak nodded his head in agreenment. "Yea, me and some people named Timmy Turner and Brian Johnson." He said with some uncertainty. Spongebob and Patrick both went wid-eyed.

"Did you say Timmy Turner and Brian Johnson?" SpongeBob asked worriedly.

"Yea...you know them?"

"Yea, they're our Nakama!" SpongeBob said to TAk, who looked confused by the name. "I'll explain later, but yes we know them."

"Well ok then, but check out the eyes." Tak said as he pointed to a box behind him, and that toy did show off evil red eyes.

"Red!" the two sea=creaturs said in unison. "Jinx!" they said again. they then turned back to Tak.

"These things come from someplace called the Evil Toy Co.?" He said with some uncertainty. "I don't know what happened, but I got captured and scanned by some robots and got scanned, after that, I was able to escape, and I hid out here." Tak explained to them, who were nodding their heads as if they listened.

"So..do you know where the real Timmy Turner and Brian Johnson are at?" Spongebob asked.

"No...but since you are here I might be able to use my Juju powers to locate them though." He said.

"Poo-Poo powers?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. Spongebob and Tak looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No, he said Juju powers Patrick." SpongeBob said, even though he was confused as well. He turned back to Tak. "So do you have a plan?"

"I sure do, just follow me." He said as he started to walk to a large door, with the Sea Creatures following him, when they got to the door, Tak spread out his arms. "I call upon the Power of Juju to open the door!" He said as Spongebob and Patrick covered their heads, Tak quickly saw a button and pushed it while returning to his pose. When the door opened, Spongebob and Patrick turned back to find a large factory structure.

"A large vast and complex toy factory." Patrick said in awe.

"Yea, this must be where they make the evil toys." Tak said.

"Nice working, you just earned yourself a real big tick, Tak." Spongebob said.

"TOE!" Patrick said as Tak and SpongeBob flinched from his outburst, they saw that he was holding up a paper with the tic-tac-toe game on it and all the O's were crossed.

"_Not the brightest people, but nice nonetheless._" Tak thought while sweatdropping.

(_Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob and Patrick running away from an evil teddy bear wielding a hammer_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Tak casting a spell at a robot, turning it into a butterfly_)

_Factory Zone 1._

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Tak were walking through the toy factory, to find the missing Timmy Turner and Brian Johnson.

"So you guys come from an underwater citie?" Tak asked them.

"Yep, Bikini Bottom is the best place in the world!" SpongeBob said with happiness. "there's my house, Squidward's house, Patrick's rock, Goo Lagoon, The Krusty KR-"

"What's this?" Patrick said as Tak and Spongebob looked over to see that Patrick was now looking inside a tube, after leaning hsi head even further in. He got sucked in.

"PATRICK NO!" Spongebob yelled as he ran after him. Tak tried to stop him but it was too late though.

"Drat, well better go after them." Tak said as he jumped right int he portal, unknown to them. A bird saw them and flew right down the pipe as well.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Tak, SpongeBob, and Patrick all landed in a large chamber and got up.

"What is this place?" Tak asked in wonder.

"I don't know..." Spongebob said, as he looekd around some more, he spotted some familiar faces. "Look! It's Timmy Turner and his littel flying friends!" Timmy was lying on the floor and his faires were in a glass tube. They all ran towards him, while Tak and Spongebob helped up Timmy, Patrick tried to break the glass.

"Woah, hey Spongey." Timmy said with a small smile. "You're here too huh?"

"Yep, I had to rescue Patrick." the sponge said. Timmy then saw Tak and raised an eyebrow. "Oh sorry, this is our new friend, Tak."

"nice to meet you, so they got you too?" The tribal boy asked the buck-toothed kid.

"Yea...last thing I remember was this weird dream of UFO's picking me up, but after waking up now I realize that it wasn't a dream and it's more like a nightmare now." He said.

"What about your faires? they might help." teh Sponge said.

"Yea..they might, I hope." Timmy said with dread. Tak tehn ran over to the glass done and smashed it open with his staff, unfortunately, though Patrick got stuck underneath the lid though. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof. Are you guys ok?" Th eonly thing is that t ey did NOT look ok, as theyir faces were all greena nd they loked tired, as if they did not sleep for a few days

"Poof-Poof..." Poof said sickly.

"We ate...too many Krabby Patties." Wand said.

"Yea, and we feel so sleepy to." Cosmo said as he was getting drowsy. SpongeBob was shocked. No one should have too much Krabby PAtties, it will make them sick,

"but I might need some emergency wishes though!" Timmy said with worry. However, Wanda shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie, but we only have enough magic to make sure no harm comes between you our the rest of the team" Wanda said.

"Well," Cosom said a shiny turned to see Patrick trying to get the lid off of him. "Permanent harm anyway."

Timmy sighed a bit and rubbed his face. "Well...that's better than nothing." He said, but then Poof then barfed on the ground. "I guess..." Timmy said disgustedly. But then all of a sudden, the area started to shake and out of nowhere came an army of toy cars and teddy bears. "Great...rigth now?" Timmy dreaded as they all got in fighting positions.

"No need to worry!" they all turned to see a large Rhino charge right at teh bots and knock them all off the area. "Good thing I saw you guys." The Rhino smiled.

"Uh...who are you?" Timmy asked as he and the others looekd at the Rhino suspiciously. He sounded very...familiar to them.

"It's me, Brian!" He said as he turned back into Brian. Jhonson smiling at them

"Brian!" SpongeBob said as he ran up to hug him. "I'm so glad you are alright." He said with a smile.

"Me to Spongey." He said with a grin, he turned to Tak. "Nice to meet you, names Brian."

"Names Tak, so how did you get captured?" The boy asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, I am sleeping at home, when I feel like I am being picked up by a UFO or something...at first I thought it was possibly a dream, but not now." Brian explained. "Anyway, I got scanned by something, but after that, I was able to break out and escape. I have been flying aorund here trying to figure stuff out, but so far I have not been able to figure it out."

"Well, that's alright, as long as we can find other people here, we are all good." SpongeBob said with enthusiasm, he looekd over at Tak who was making some movements. "He's doing it again."

"the power of Juju is telling me that there are other heroes here." He said.

"Really? Where?" Timmy asked. Tak just shrugged his shoulders though.

"I don't know, trapped somewhere, let's go." He said.

"That...really doesn't help." Everyone said sweatdropping. And with that, Cosmo and Wanda turned into laser swords, and Poof tuned into a blaster. And with that, the gang started to make their way back to the first factory zone.

* * *

**So that is going to be it for this one. So this will be the last one posted because I am going to take a break for Christmas time, it gets stressful at work and stuff.**

**So SpongeBob, Patrick Timmy, the faires, and Brian have reunited and they met their new friend Tak. Wht shall they do now? We shall find out next chapter.**

**So a little background story on Tak if any of you are confused. Tak started out as a videogame series before the TV show. The games were Tak and the Power of Juju (released on October 15, 2003), Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (released on October 11, 2004), and finally Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (released on September 19, 2005). These games were developed by Avalanche Software for the Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox (only for the last two though) and were published by THQ and were developed by Helixe and Technologies for the Gameboy Advance (Helixe for the first game, and Technologies for the third game). It was interesting as these games were not based on any TV show at the time. A few years later, it would become a TV show for Nickelodeon but was canceled after 1 season with 26 episodes, it ran from August 31, 2007, to January 24, 2009. Fun fact Jason Mardsen (who also voiced Chester McBadbat in Fairly Oddparents) voiced Tak in the original games, but in the TV show, he was replaced by Hal Sparks. There were also two games that were based on the show, Tak and the Guardians of Gross (released on October 13, 2008), and Tak: Mojo Mistake (released on teh same day..if I remember correctly).**

**Also, as I mentioned in the last story, Brian is going to gain a love interest in this story, who will it be? Well, you'll have to wait and see. And we will also go into his backstory and discover how he got his powers...like I mentioned it is not a good one either and his backstory is kind of...tragic.**

**Speaking of...remember how I said I was going to have Brian's beasts be based on mythical creatures? Well, I have been thinking and I might be dropping that aspect. Instead, his beast will be explained in the story and we might see one of them or two :)**

**Also, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me. I will see you next time and have a Happy Holidays :)**


	3. Meeting The Chad-Bot

**Hey everyone, "I hope you are all having a good Christmas so far, so last time, we saw SpongeBob and Patrick reunite with Tiimmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Brian, and they met a new friend called Tak. Tak tells them of other heroes trapped somewhere in the factory. Can our heroes find more heroes to help? Let's find out**

**To DB-20: Thanks :)**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Yea, I already know how some of the group will react to the mech suits. Read the chapter till the end and you will see the hint ;) I will not have them react to Death Battle, I already have a few Death Battle reaction fanfics planned, they will react to the Jimmy Neutron Movie and the SpongeBob Sqaurepants Movie. Brian...well ok, I'll give you a hint...she has purple hair and wears galsses, it isn't Laki from Fairy Tail btw. Speaking of Fairy Tail...YES! I am so excited for the new Fairy Tail game that is coming out in two months., and I'm so excited for the new One Piece Pirate Warriors 4 game, for the past few weeks I have been playing Pirate Warriors 3 again because I'm so hyped for it :) I have not heard of that particular opening, I will check it out :) And I will go over to devianart to look, but I already know what the mechs will be like in my mind :)**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belongs to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software**

* * *

_Factory Zone 1_

The group was now all walking alongside each other through the factory.

"I wonder who built all of this." SpongeBob wondered with awe.

"I don't know, but who would build a factory designed to make evil toys though?" Brian asked as he was looking aorund, and seeing a bunch of toys in boxes.

"Maybe they are trying to make it for the holiday season!" Cosmo said, causing everyone to look at the green laser sword with deadpanned looks.

"I doubt it." Tak said. "But still, makes me wonder where the other heroes are at." Brian was curious as well...if they were here...then the rest of Anicktoonime must be here as well! They had to find them all and figure out how they can stop whoever is doing this.

"Well, they gotta be aorund here somewhere." SpongeBob said, meanwhile he noticed Patrick right by a lever.

"Ooh!" He said. "A button." he said as he was aobut to push it.

"DON'T PUSH IT, YOU IDIOT!" Everyone (sans SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Poof) yelled with worry. But it was too late, and after Patrick hit the button, an alarm went off and then a large posse of toys appeared right in front of them, and they were carrying weapons.

"Oh, so you guys want to fight huh?" Brian said changing into a Lion. "Well come at us then." He then charged for the bots and raise his clawed paw. "**LION SLASH!**" He yelled as some of the robots got slashed to pieces.

Timmy saw some teddy bears come right at him and he slashed them up with his laser swords. "Seriously? Evil Teddy Bears?" He questioned as he then got out his Poof Blaster and fired a round or two at a toy plane.

SpongeBob karate-chopped them up in half, and he also blew a bubble bomb and threw it at the bots. "Alright! We're winning!" He said with a grin as he was doing a small dance.

Patrick was shown ramming into them and also punching them to smithereens. "Yea take that you...you..." Patrick then got relay confused as the toybots was giving him a deadpanned look. "You...weird things!" He said as he went back to smashing them.

Tak was hitting several of them with his staff, and he fired several beams from it at the bots, which turned some of the toys into harmless things like butterflies. "Jeeze, we can not get through to any of these toys." He said.

Just as they were finished fighting they all caught their breaths.

"Ok," Brian said in an irritated voice. "I don't know who had the idea of making killer toys, but this is getting really annoying." He grumbled.

"I know right?" Timmy said as he picked up a discarded toy box that had an image of a teddy bear on it. "Like this area is all based around a toy called Mr. Hggles, someone is seriously running out of ideas." He said. Brian went over to grab the box.

"And who the hell is going to get this for their kid? Like here is what the box says. "I'LL HUG YOU AND KILL YOU. YOU'LL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN. I'LL KILL YOUR PARENTS."

That phrase made everyone gulps a bit in fright.

"that's' jsut..really creepy." Tak said while shaking a bit. Brian then threw the box away.

"Well, it just proves that we have to stop this thing before it gets even worse." Brian said as he threw the box away. "But where should we go? For all know, this factory must be connected to different areas."

"I agree. Let's keep moving people!" SpongeBob said determinedly. And with that, the group continued to walk. After a while, they all began thinking about what other heroes might be in here.

"So what other heroes do you think is trapped here?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, I hope they are friendly," Brian said with a smile. "Anyway, we need to figure out more about this factory before we can rescue anyone else." He said. All of a sudden, SpongeBob came across a pipe that had a holographic image of himself.

"Ooh," He said as he began walking away from the group and walked over to the pipe and looked in awe. "Hey, guys!v Check this out!" He said this prompted the others to walk over to him. "Where do you all think this pipe leads to?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." Timmy said. "but maybe we should jump right down in it or something."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boys," Wanda said with caution. "for all we know, those toys might be down there."

"But then we can just easily kick their asses though." SpongeBob said innocently.

"SpongeBob Squarepants! Mind your language!" Wanda said, shocked at hearing the young sponge swear. "_I swear I think Luffy and Natsu are becoming bad influences on him._" she thought with some annoyance. SpongeBob sheepishly apologized.

"I'm starting to wonder if maybe only SpongeBob can go down there, after all, it does have his picture on it." Tak suggested.

"Ok then, I'll go." SpongeBob said determinedly. "Everyone, I am about to go down now, I don't know if I will make it back...but in case I don't..."

"..."

"Tell Gary..."

"...

"Not to eat the sofa." SpongeBob said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE PAUSING AOBUT?!" Everyone shouted comically as SpongeBob jumped down the pipe.

* * *

_Mr. Huggels Slide area_

SpongeBob fell out of the pipe and got up. He looked to see a large ramp that was going down.

"What the heck is this?" He asked. All of a sudden a speaker appeared out of nowhere, speaking him. "AHH! Don't kill me please!" SpongeBob begged. The speaker however spoke.

"All you have to do is slide down this area right to the end, once you are down there, there will be a door to which it will take you to your desired location, your friends will be sucked there as well." The speaker said as it then disappeared to the sky. Spongebob looked up to where it once was.

"Ok...thanks, Mr...Speaker guy." He said nervously, he then looekd down. "Oh barnacles, how am I going to get down? I don't have a bo-" But then he got an idea. "Oh wait, I don't need a board..and you know why?" He then put his head down and sprung it back up to show that his tongue has gotten large, he jumped down and used his tongue as a surfboard.

"Alright, let'th go sthliding!" SpongeBob said, lisping due to his tongue being out. As he was sliding down the ramp, he also made sure to avoid all obstacles. He jumped up a ramp and did twirl around.

"Yee-HAW!" He shouted as he landed back on the lower ramp in perfect condition. "Perfect landing!" He said with glee. He saw some toys walking aorund the ramp and freaked out. "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He yelled as some of the toys got ran over by him.

"_*Wilhelm Scream*_" One toy yelled after being run over by SpongeBob. Another toy saw him coming and was not able to get outta the way in time.

"MY LEG!" It screamed as SpongeBob went past them.

"I'm sorry!" He called out to all the toys who got run over.

"GET BENT, YOU LITTLE JACKASS!" They all screamed at the Sponge in anger. SpongeBob went red with embarrassment and continued to slide downwards the slope.

"Dang it, how long doeth thisph ramp go on for?" He asked as he was still sliding, as he was aobut nearly down there, he saw a large metal door about to close. "Guess that's my way out." He said as he tried to improve hsi speed while gliding down, as he went down a large ramp appeared and he went off it.

"OHHHH CRAP!" He yelled as he went right through the door as it closed and barley got SpongeBob by the foot. SpongeBob glided further until he landed right on the floor face-first. He groggily got up and rubbed the dust off of him. "That was a bad landing.." He said dejectedly, he looked on ahead to see a large red button in the centerfold, he walked up to it and adopted a confused look on his face. "Meh, what can go wrong?" He asked with a grin ad he pushed it.

This caused the room to shake a bit as then another pipe came out of nowhere and sucked up the sponge.

* * *

_Factory Zone 1_

Everyone was waiting for SpongeBob to come back, but it's been a while now.

"How long is this going to take?" Timmy asked impatiently as he looked over to see Cosmo and Wanda tending to Poof, who still wasn't feeling relay good from the Krabby Patties he consumed.

"Who knows, all we can do is just wait and be patient." Brian said, but he too was getting a bit impatient. But at that point, another pipe appeared and sucked them all before they can even notice.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

The pipes appeared in another room and spit out the others, and they all landed with a thud.

"How the hell did we not notice that?" Brina asked as she pushed himself up.

"I have no idea." Tak said, unsurely. At that point, he noticed Spongebob and ran over to help him up. "SpongeBob, are you ok?"

"Yea." the sponge said. "That pipe thingy took me to some weird room where I had to slide down a long ramp...I kinda crashed into stuff, but I made it down and there was this big shiny button that I pushed, and I guess that it sent us here." SpongeBob said shrugging his arms.

Everyone sighed at the Sponge's one-track mind and looked around. "We're in the same room as Timmy and his fairies were in." Tak said. "I wonder who is in it now..." He wondered, everyone walked up to the chamber to see a familiar face.

"It's Jimmy Neutron!" SpongeBob said worriedly.

"Jimmy Who-Tron?" Tak asked confusingly.

"Oh, he's a friend of ours," Patrick said to the boy. "We all go way, way, way, way back. He's got a huge head." Patrick said pointing to his head.

"And he's a big show off with a huge ego." Timmy muttered under his breath, to which Wanda gave him a disapproving look. SpongeBob looekd back at everyone else

"How are we going to get him out of there?" He asked, but then a speaker appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump a bit.

"I can help you there." IT said. "Press the big red button on the top there." It said. Patrick appeared out of...nowhere? And slammed on the button with his tummy, at that point the chamber opened and Jimmy fell out, prompting everyone to get concerned.

"Woah..." Jimmy said rubbing hsi head. "What the heck-" As he looekd up he was surprised to see his friends. "Timmy? SpongeBob? Brian? Wanda? Poof? Cosmo?" He asked.

"Why did he say my name last?" Cosmo said while pouting, a remark that was ignored by everyone else.

"What's going on here?" Jimmy asked, at this point, Patrick came up to them all, he was wearing blue flippers, a blue ascot, and a sailor hat.

"Uh...nothing, nothing at all." He said. Everyone looekd at him and was giving him a weird look (sans Cosmo and SpongeBob).

"That...was not what I wanted to see today..." Brian deadpanned.

"I know." Tak said disgusted a bit. The speaker spoke to them all again.

"Find your way to teh basement, I shall meet you all there, I have a proposal for you all." It said before it disappeared. Leaving everyone to wonder what it meant.

(_Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob cooking Krabby Patties for the team_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Tak performing some Juju magic, to SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby's delight_)

_Factory Zone 1/ Mr. Huggles_

As the group was now back in the zone, they brought Jimmy up to speed on what was going on. Jimmy listen to what they had told him and was pondering something.

"Calamitous might be behind this." He said.

"Wait, you mean that short old guy who allied himself with our greatest enemies and tried to destroy the multiverse?" SpongeBob asked with worry. Jimmy nodded hsi head in agreement. Timmy and the fairies (sans Poof) narrowed their eyes a bit. So that old man was up to no good again huh? Well, they can just kick his butt like last time.

Brian and Tak were confused though.

"Who is this Calamitous?" Tak asked.

"Enemy of yours?" Brian asked. Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob looked at them.

"Oh yea, you guys weren't there." Timmy said. "Well Calamitous is Jimmys arch-enemies, about...a month ago..if I remember, a bunch of our enemies joined forces to conquer or destroy the world. Jimmy called upon us and some others to stop them."

"And we did it all through teamwork!" SpongeBob said happily. Jimmy smiled a bit and Timmy rolled his eyes a bit at the Sponge's happiness, but couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hmm, well any enemy of you guys is my enemy as well." Brian said determinedly. "but still, why would he want to create killer toys? I mean this is just...ridiculos." He said while sweatdropping.

"I know, but I do remember that I and Goddard were in the lab, but were somehow sucked up by this weird glowing light." He said.

"Glowing light?" Timmy asked, prompting the boy genius to nod his head. "I was spiced up by a weird light too!"

"Same here!" Tak said.

"Yea...so was I." Brian said while rubbing his chin together. "But...why would he kidnap us? I mean if he is making an army, couldn't he have just sent them to our homes and we could have fought them?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I am suspicious aobut this though.." Jimmy pondered.

_A few minutes later_

The gang was still walking in the zone, and it was the same, just a bunch of machinery and toys being built.

"Man, too bad Luffy and Natsu aren't here, we could shut this all down in a flash." Timmy said in dread. Tak was confused but decided not to ask questions, saving them for later.

"Makes me wonder something," SpongeBob said. "If we got captured...do you guys think that our friends are captured as well?" Everyone was wondering the same thing. If they got captured..then could the entire team of Anicktoonime got captured too? They hoped not, they were pretty strong.

"I don't know, but if they did get captured then we should try to rescue them." Tak said.

"Right, but we still don't know the layout of this factory yet, hopefully, once we find our way into the basement, we can hopefully get a map of some kind." Jimmy said as they kept on walking. At this point they heard a crashing noise and a large posse of toys appeared, it wasn't just those Mr. Huggles bears neither, it was also cars, and ballerina dolls. Everyone had gotten ready for a fight.

"Teddy Bears, Toy Cars, and Dolls...what the hell is our life right now?" Timmy asked.

"Language Timmy!" Wanda scolded. The Bears made a dash for the heroes and tried to hit them with their mallets, but Brian's arms turned into that of lions and he slashed them up to shreds, with their wires, metal, and fluff sprawled on the ground.

"You know, I feel kinda bad for them due to this...toy gore or something like that." Brian said as he dodged out of the way from a roaring car, which Timmy slashed with his sword.

"Right, but they're just toys though.." Timmy said nonchalantly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" SpongeBob yelled comically. Jimmy brought out a blaster and fired at the dolls, which then got obliterated. But more were coming out of nowhere and the group was getting surrounded.

"Ok, what's the plan? We're getting crowded here!" Brian said.

"I don't know.." Jimmy said as they got worried, but before they knew it they heard gunfire and one robot's head exploded, everyone turned to see who the person was who did it and the group smiled at who it was.

"Get your hands off of my friends." Ruby Rose said, her arms holding Cresent Rose as she fired several more rounds into the bots, causing them all to explode. After that Ruby ran up and hugged the others. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here as well!" She said with a grin.

"Me too Ruby!" SpongeBob said hugging her back, but how did you get here?" He asked.

"I don't know, me and my team were at Beacon watching TV, when all of a sudden, we get captured by this weird glowing green light and end up in this factory."

"Wait, let me guess." Jimmy said. "You got captured and scanned right?"

"Yea...wait, how do you know?" Ruby asked with a shocked expression.

"Because it happened to us as well." Brian said as he crossed his arms. "Jimmy believes that this Calamitous guy might be behind it."

Ruby looked at the shapeshifter with wide-eyes. "That old man? He is making an army of evil toys? How could he? The poor innocent toys." Ruby said with some sadness. SpongeBob went up and patted her.

"Don't worry Ruby, hopefully, we can stop the professor and save more toys before they can become evil!" Spongebob said with a smile, something that made Ruby smile back at him.

"This is why your one of my besties Spongey!" Ruby said hugging him, SpogneBbo smiled and hugged back. As they continued onward Ruby was fascinated by Tak's staff and asking him aobut his magic, which Tak said he would explain in due time.

"Where is this basement?" Timmy asked irritatingly. "We have been wondering aorund this stupid place for 5 minutes."

"Maybe it's behind this mysterious door." Patrick said as the others looekd at where he was pointing to. He was pointing at a door that said "Employees Only" Everyone looked at the door and were surprised.

"Well...worth a try I guess." Ruby said as she and everyone else went inside.

* * *

_Chad-Bot's Basement_

In a large room that had a screen of monitors around. A blue robot was watching Calamitous on a screen as Calamitous was giving another speech.

"_As you all see,_" He said. "_It's the energy from the Ghost Zone, Dust, and Lacrima, that will power my evil toys. And that is why I shall be named..the Biggest Genius!_" the professor said through the screen. The bot scowled a bit.

"Yeah right," the robot said. "But not before I call you, the worst boss in the history of bosses." He said as he threw the remote away, and it landed right in front of the heroes. Teh robot noticed them and raised the screen. "Oh, hello intruders. I'm Chad-Bot." He said as they all looekd at him. "I'm Professor Calamitous's hard-working and underappreciated help-bot. He makes me work too hard here, and as for the mustache-" But he was interrupted by Ruby who walked up to him with stars gleaming.

"Could I see your weapons, please? She asked. "I want to see your cool weapons." She said with her hands clasping together and giving him the puppy dog look. Chad-Bot gave a short chuckle.

"Sorry Ruby Rose, but unfortunatly, I am not equipped with the proper materials that make me useful for, just stuff for helping out." He said. As Ruby was pouting a bit she got confused.

"Wait, how do you know me?" She asked confusingly, her pout, long-forgotten.

"I have information on every hero from every Dimension." He said as he brought up another screen displaying Team Anicktoonime, which included some pictures of them together, fighting the Syndicate, and fighting the monsters on Volcano Island.

"Man, where was I when you all did this stuff?" Cosmo asked with a huff.

"Cosmo...you were there with us..." Timmy said deadpanning. Cosmo looked at his Godchild with shock.

"REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL M-"

**KAPOW**

Cosmo was snow on the ground sporting a welt on his head and Wanda giving a glare.

"Thanks, Wanda," Timmy said, with Wanda nodding her head at him. Jimmy sighed and looked at the Chad-Bot.

"Wait...if you supposed to be Calamitous's helper, then why did you help us?" He asked suspiciously, if the Chad-Bot was a helper to the professor, then why would he help them? And why would he lead them to the basement? He wanted to know.

"Because I am underappreciated, he makes me work too har,d and his ideas are ridiculous." Teh Boit said. "Seriously why would he want to make an army of evil toys?"

"that's what I said!" Brian said. "I don't know guys, he seems nice enough, I say we give him a chance." Brian said with a shrug.

"Well...I guess we can trust you, for the time being, that is..." Jimmy said to Chad-Bot. "But seriously though, do you know what Calamitous is up to?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Chad-Bot said pulling up a monitor. "Calamitous is building these toys by using magical gas from Fairies, Ghost Energy, Dust, and Lacrima, and they are the energy sources." Chad-Bot explained. Ruby was shocked. She and her team have heard aobut more Dust robberies teh past week, but she could have sworn that Torchwick was in jail, so this confirmed that Calamitous was up to no good again. Timmy was also shocked, that's why his faires were so queazy looking because they ate Krabby Patties and the gas is pouring up the toys.

"But that is not all, the energy is also going towards large Toy duplicates of yourselves and your friends." He said as he pulled up a picture on the monitor that showed pictures of large Toy replicas of Team Anicktoonime. "Along with duplicates of some other heroes." He said other duplicates showed up. "If you are to stop Calamitous, you must shut down the factory and defeat your toy duplicates.

"Ok, making sense here." Tak said as everyone was listening (sans Patrick who was dazed off." "But wait, is more of our friends here?" He asked the Chad-Bot.

"Yes, some are here in the factory in Master Model Chambers, while some are still in their worlds," Chad-Bot explained. " I do have a communicator that can allow you to talk to your friend; Danny Phantom." He said as he pulled out a recaller.

"Sweet!" Jimmy said. "You think we can use it?" He asked.

"Yes..but I need your help with something first." The Chad-Bot said, prompting some of Anicktoonime to look surprised, now that has to do something to call their friend? this was possibly going to do something hard.

"Fine...but it doesn't involve science or math stuff does it?" Timmy asked. "I'm not so good at those places.

"Don't worry Timmy, I suck at math as well." Brian said, showing the boy some sympathy. Chad-Bot chuckeld a bit at it.

"Nothing like that, but I need you all to help me add some action figures to my collection." He said as he pointed to shelf that housed figurines that resembled al of them. "These are Master Models that Professor Bad Mustache created, each one a perfect replica of teh hero he so-called "borrowed". He said with sarcasm. Everyone walked up tp the shelves to look at their action figure duplicates.

"Am I really that fat?" Brian asked as he looked at his action figure.

"I look so cute!" Ruby said with a squealing voice as she was going awe at her duplicate.

"If you can bring me a few more to my collection, I'll let you use use the communicator to talk to your friend. Deal?" He asked them.

"Deal!" Everyone said.

"Good, now I shall give you a map that shows you the factory layouts." He said as he gave Jimmy a map of the area. "The factory consists of three zones, each with a different theme and layout in four stages; A majority of the captured heroes are in Master Model Chambers in different areas of the factory, you can find a majority of them in the first Zone."

"Ok, but how can we get back to the basement if we need to?" Brian asked.

"Each Zone and area have a different area that allows entrance to the basement, do not worry, the toybots will not follow you down here." Chad-Bot explained to them. "Also there are entrances to each perspective world, your toy duplicates will in those worlds and will be lead by a Toy duplicate of yourself that will be powered up by a copy of your Master Model."

"Ok then...what should we do first?" Brian asked.

"Well first we should get those Master Models for Chad-Bot, also while we are doing that, we can rescue more heroes that could help us," Jimmy said to them.

"Yayy, that means new friends!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Ruby said enthusiastically, while the rest were giving them small smiles. Chad-Bot looked on the screen as his metallic eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, it seems like two heroes have gotten out of their chambers." He said. "_I hope they have the models though..._" He thought in a worried voice.

"Really?" Ruby asked as they all went up to him. "Do you know who they are?" She asked. Chad-Bot looked into the screen.

"Hmmm, it's hard to make out...but from what I can see...it looks like a male dog and a female cat..." He said.

"A...dog and cat?" Tak asked with a raised eyebrow. "That...doesn't make any sense, how can a dog and cat be considered heroes?"

"Different Dimensions remember?" Jimmy told him. "Ok guys, let's go meet this cat and dog and get more models and call Danny!"

"YEA!" They all said as they left teh basement. Chad-Bot watched them all go and had a smile on his face.

"Such nice people, they will hopefully put a stop to Professor Caterpillar Lip's plans." He said as he watched over the monitors.

* * *

**Hmmm...a female cat and a male dog? Jee...I wonder who that might be? Well, guess we'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out ;) **

**Sorry It took me till now to post this chapter, I was going to do it yesterday, but with the New Year and all that, it was crazy. But what a good way to bring in the new year huh? **

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys, and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time and HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR :D**


	4. New and Old Friends Part 1

**Hey everybody, back with a new update, sorry it took so long. Anyway, so for this chapter, the group will explore more of the factory while also meeting the male dog and female cat. Who are they? We shall see, and they will also find and rescue a few more people, some including familiar mages. Sit back and let's watch :)**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Yep, T.U.F.F. Puppy is in this! And who knows? **

**To Starlord Master: Hey there :)**

**To David Dixon: You are right, Dudley is the dog, and Kitty is the cat. That's' cool, I already know whats going to happen in the future, and thanks for the offering but I don't need any help, but still, thanks for asking, and if I do need help on a future story, I might ask you :) Still thanks though :)**

**To marcano321: Sorry if I haven't been including you, for some reason, I can't seem to find your profile, or see any of your reviews...did something happen to your profile?**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents, _****_Danny Phantom, and T.U.F.F. Puppy_**** belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belongs to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software**

* * *

_Factory Zone 1/Mr Huggles Fun_

After the group left the basement, they were now walking aorund the factory in search of the missing heroes that the Chad-Bot identified.

"A male dog, and a female cat..." Timmy said, trying to process what the bot told them. "I don't get it..."

"Me either...do you think they are friendly?" SpongeBob asked them.

"I hope so." Tak said as they continued to walk around. "I swear this factory is like a big maze...good thing the Chad-Bot gave us this map, speaking if wich, where are we going to Jim?"

"Let's see," Jimmy said as he brought up a map for everyone to see. "We are currently in the Mr. Huggles layout in the first Zone area of this factory, and from what Chad-Bot told us, there are four stages in the first zone, apparently Mr. Hugels s the first stage. Apparently from what I can guess, this is where they build all fo their Mr. Huggles properties and stuff."

"And what are the other three?" Brian asked the younger boy.

"the next three are...Stun Bunnies, Killer Robots, and Racetrack Mayhem..." Jimmy said while paling a bit.

"Well, that's just comforting..." Timmy said under his breath.

"COME GET SOME YOU EVIL TOYS!" A loud voice said in the opposite direction. Everyone turned to see where the noise was coming from.

"It came from over there!" Jimmy said. "Let's go, guys!" He said as he and the others followed the source of the noise. After running through the area for a few moments they finally located the source of the noise.

they saw a white dog with a black shirt shooting at a column of Stun Bunny's with a large blaster, and right behind him was a cat women wearing a gray jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and black hair shooting some as well.

What the...?" Tak said with wide-eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Ruby said with a big grin.

"Yea, that dog and at is kicking some serious ass on those toys!" Brina said with a smile. Ruby then looekd at him.

"Oh, I was referring to their weapons and stuff..." Ruby said to him. Everyone turned to her to give her a deadpanned look and Ruby, who was looking away in embarrassment. "Stop looking at me...jerks." she pouted.

"Well anyway," Timmy said. "We should go and help them."

"Just wait," Jimmy said. "Let's just watch for now." The others wanted to go down there and help out, but they decided that it would possible best to watch, for now, so they could see how they fight.

"Alright!" the dog said happily. "Eat lasers, evildoers!" He said she blasted them all away with his gun. Meanwhile, his cat friend was blasting Mr. Huggles away and also clawing at them with her claws.

"Just don't lose focus Dudly!" The cat said as she fired another laser a the toy.

"Don't worry Kitty." the dog now identified as Dudley said to her. "I got this all under control..." but unfortunatly he was not paying attention and he fired a laser in the wrong direction, a laser that hit Timmy right in the gut.

"OW!" Timmy yelled out loudly. "WATCH IT, DOG BOY! He yelled out in anger, this prompted both Dujdly and Kitty to stop fighting off teh bots for a moment to address teh source of the noise and saw Timmy.

"Who is that?" Kitty asked with a raised brow.

Jimmy sighed. "Well 'cmon guys, let's help them out!" He said as he got out a laser gun and everyone else jumped in. After a few moments, all teh Huggles were defeated.

"Wowza's, that was a rush!" Brian said as he turned back to normal.

"Hey!" they all turned to see Dudley and Kitty coming up to them. "Just who are you, people?" Kitty asked with a stern tone in her voice, a tone that made them a bit nervous.

"Well...it's kind of a long story..." Jimmy said to them.

"Oh really?" Dudley asked. "I story, I need to get some popcorn first, and a nice big bone!" He said with a big smile.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Patrick and Cosmo said at the same time, this prompted them to looks surprised. "Jinx!"

Jimmy sighed and began to explain to Dudley and Kitty aobut who they are and why they re here and explained aobut Calamitous's plan.

"So this evil professor is making evil toys to conquer the world?" Dudley asked with wide-eyes. "NOOOOO, NOT THE CUTE CUDDLY TOYS!"

"Dudley...stop," Kitty said while wiping her head in annoyance, she then turned to face Jimmy. "Although, this does seem a bit far fetched, it is kinda cool hearing about how there are other worlds out there and that you and your group form them."

"That's right, and more of our friends are trapped here in this factory, why don't you help us out? We could use some more help in defeating these toys." jimmy said with a smile as he ut his hand, Kitty smiled a bit and shook it.

"Might as well, I wouldn't feel comfortable letting a bunch of kids run around here not supervised." She said to them.

"Hey, we can handle anything!" Ruby said while pouting. "But also...could you please show me your weapons? Pwetty please?" Ruby said with puppy dog eyes.

Kitty, however, chuckled a bit. "Kid, do you have any idea how many times I have to deal with those eyes?" she asked while turning to Dudley, who was fighting over a bag of popcorn with Patrick and Cosmo, leaving the anthropomorphic cat to sigh and leaving Ruby to giggle a bit. "Besides, these weapons are for T.U.F.F. agents only."

"Awe," Ruby said while pouting, but then her pout turned to a look of confusion. "Wait, what's T.U.F.F?"

"**T**urbo **U**ndercover **F**ighting **F**orce, we protect our city of Petropolis form all kinds of crime and evil."

"Wow...so you guys are superheroes then?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"Not really, we're just secret agents."

"Those are cool too...!" Ruby and SpongeBob said with a big grin with her eyes turning into stars.

"Wait...I remember now!" Jimmy said. "I was researching more worlds after our fight on Volcano Island, and Petropolis was one of the worlds I saw. You're Kitty Katswell, your TUFF's best agent!"

"Well, I mean..." Kitty said while blushing a bit out of embarrassment, then Dudley went right over to Ruby and sniffed her cloak, causing the human girl's face to go red from both, invasion of personal space and because of the sniffing.

"Uh..." she began questioning.

"I smell cookies, you definalty had cookies recently." Dudley said as he was still sniffing the cape, to which ended thanks to Kitty pulling him back.

"Knock it off," she said irritatingly before she turned to the others. "This is my partner, Dudley Puppy."

"Yo." He said with a grin as he waved his hand..or paw?

"Dudley...Puppy?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"Anyway," Jimmy said. "How did you two get here?" He asked.

"Well, all I can remember was that Dudley and I got picked up by something mysterious."

"I told you the aliens are coming Kitty!" Dudley told her accusingly. "But nope, you didn't believe me."

"Anyway," Kitta continued. "We got transported by these robots, and they took us to a weird room and got scanned by some machine, we were able to break out and escape, but we have been navigating this factory fighting off these toys, but there seems to be no ending sight of them."

"I know," Jimmy said. "By the way, do you two have anything in your possesions?" He asked.

"We do." Dudley said as he took out his Master Model. "If they wanted to turn me into an action figure, they could have asked..but they need to give me royalties though."

"I doubt they are doing this for good reasons Dudley..." Kitty said to him as she got out her model as well.

"Perfect, that makes two, all we need is a few more!" SpongeBob said happily. The two agents looked confused.

"what do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Ok, there's this robot guy is...on our side hopefully, we need to get in contact with a friend of ours, but we need to get some of those figures to him first before he can give it to us."

"Oh," Kitty said.

"But I still demand royalties though!" Dudley said, causing Kitty to sigh a bit.

"Don't worry, we can find more in this factory, and hopefully we can find the rest of our friends as well!"

"You're right SpongeBob, c'mon you guys!" jimmy said.

"Alright! TUFF agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty KAtswell joining new friends to fight evil!" Dudley said with excitement as they all sighed a bit.

A few minutes later, they were still wondering aorund the first level, which was all related to Mr. Huggles.

"I swear, there's no end to this!" Brian said with agitation in his voice. "Where're the damn stairs? Or an elevator?"

"Don't complain kid." Kitty told him. "I'm sure we'll find them sooner or later.

"I ain't no kid, Cat Woman!" Brina snapped.

"Guys, nows not the time!" Jimmy said. As they continued walking Brian snapped out of his complaining to notice something.

"Look at that!" He said as they all walked up to what it was they were seeing, it was a pipe with a holographic picture, similar to the one of SpongeBob form earlier. Only this time, it had Brian's picture on it. "Huh, guess it's meant for me."

"Where do you think it leads to?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, only one way to find out." He said as he walked over to teh pipe. "I'll be back in a little bit!" He called out to his friends as he was sucked up the pipe.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kitty asked with a raised brow.

"Brian can handle whatever things throw at him!" Spongebob said with enthusiasm.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded in agreenment.

* * *

_Animal Course_

Brian was dropped off in the designated area on his butt. He got up and grumbled under his breath as he looked aorund in confusion.

"An obstacle course?" He thought in wonder. As he was looking around, this was not like any obstacle course like he has seen in school, but then he saw some pictures of different animals like cats and dogs and he got the idea. "I get it now, this is an animal obstacle course, all I have to do is turn into the correct animal for the particular course,e and I can get to the end!"

He was smiling at himself for figuring out that one, and he looked on ahead, he took a look a the first obstacle, which looked like one of those large climbing things for cats.

"_Guess I need to go cat form for this._" He thought. "**CAT FORM!**" He shouted as he then began to turn into a cat, he jumped up on the first platform to get started, he then noticed how the obstacle was above a pool of water, making him cringe and shake a bit out of fear. "Oh, great...water..." He said while shaking. "It's ok Brian, it's ok, just don't look down and focus." He said to himself.

He then made a dash and lept off the first platform and land don the next, he then climbed up to reach the small hole in there and went right through it.

"Damn...maybe I should buy one of these for myself." Brian said in amusement. "no wonder cats love these things!" He then started going out the hall to the other side, to which he saw a sign. "Good job on passing the first round, now head over to the exit, while trying to outrun a ridiculously large boulder."

But as Brian started to wonder what it meant, the course changed and started to shake, the end of the hall showed a red button and behind Brian was a large boulder at the start. He looked back and noticed that it was starting to roll right to him.

"Oh, crap!" He said as he quickly tried to make a run for it before the boulder could reach him. As he was still running he started to wheeze a bit. "I got to go back to the gym at some point." He said as he continued to run, he boulder was gaining fast on him but he was almost at teh button. "Almost..there..." He said as he still ran and jumped ahead, as the boulder was coming closer, his hand had hit the button. "Got it!"

As of that moment, the boulder had gone away due to a trapdoor and another pipe came out and sucked him in.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Two pipes appeared and one of them dropped Brian out, while the other had dropped the rest of the grohup out as well, as they all got up they looked around.

"A Master Model Chamber!" Timmy said with surprise.

"So, which hero are we rescuing this time?" Tak asked as he looked around the place.

"Look!" Everyone turned to see Spongebob facing over at some pads, that were holding some familiar people, including two new people as well. "It's Natsu Dragneel, and the rest of his friends!" He said with worry.

"Natsu Who-neel?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, they're friends of ours," Patrick said. "We all go way, way, way, way, way, way, way, wa-"

"We get it!" Timmy snapped at him. "But let's get them out of there." He said as he was looking aorund for a button, but instead, they all heard a noise and out came large toy monster trucks.

"Oh great! Monster Trucks?" Brian asked as his arms morphed into Gorilla arms.

"I swear, you all gotta teach me about the different things of your worlds have." Tak said as he got his staff ready.

"We will but later, Brian, Kitty, Dudley, you hold them off. We'll try to get Natsu and the others out!" jimmy called out.

"Alright! EAT LASER EVIL TOYS!" Dudley yelled as he started firing from his gun, which the trucks quickly dodged the blasts with ease. "Oh darn."

Brian charged right at one of them as he raised his arms. "Eat this!" He said as he smashed one of his fists into the truck, causing it to shatter and crack from the force of it.

"Help me out, guys!" Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda turned into laser guns, with Poof turning into a water gun as the two began firing at the trucks, causing them to either get blown up or short-circuit.

Ruby just slashed at them, causing them to get cut up in half. "I won't let you harm any kids you mechanical bullies!" she said as she slashed another one in half, causing it to go off.

After a few more minutes, they all managed to beat the trucks. "That was a relief." Tak said wiping his head.

"Right, anyway, let's get Natsu and hsi friends out!" Timmy said as they found a button nearby and pushed it, causing the chambers to open themselves up and Natsu and his friends all came crashing out and coughing a bit.

"Woah, what the heck just happened?" Happy asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know." Gray said as they started to get up. As the mages started to get up and feel their muscles again, they noticed the others.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu said with a smile on his face. "Didn't expect to see you all here."

"Neither did we." Jimmy said with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you all again!" Wendy said as she was hugging Ruby.

"So are we kiddo!" Brian said as Erza slammed his head into her chest plate. "Ow." He winced a bit.

"So you guys got captured too huh?" Gray asked, then Jimmy began to explain to them aobut what has been going on.

"Evil toys? That's kinda stupid." Natsu said tilting his head in confusion.

"I know right?" Brian said. "Anyway,s we also got some new friends. this is Tak, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell." He said to them.

"Woah!" Natsu said with wide eyes as he was looking at the TUFF agents. "It's a dog and a cat! On two legs!" He said excitedly.

"Uh...hello?" Kitty said to him, not feeling comfortable with him being so close to her face.

**BAM**

Natsu was then on he ground, with a welt on his head, with an angry Titania standing over him with a glare. "Quit making her feel uncomfortable!" She ordered him, she then turned towards Kitty and did a quick 180 personality change. "Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet."

"Uh...Kitty Katswell..." She said, a bit confsued about what just happened, meanwhile Dudely was hiding in a corner, afraid of the red-haired girl.

"KITTY!" All of a sudden, Kity was knocked down to the floor by a girl who looekd to be aorund Erza's age, she had on a purple cape, had born messy hair that resembled a cat's ears, and she was also wearing a black choker with a bell on it, a black bikini, and black briefs with a belt, she also wore black and purple leggings and gloves and boots.

"Is she...a catgirl?" Tak asked as he was looking at her, and it would come as no surprise as he was blushing at her...features as well, and he was not the only one.

"Is every girl from Natsu's world this lovely?" Timmy asked as his face was turning red as a tomato, with Wanda immediately shielding his eyes, much to his chagrin. Come on!" He complained.

"Why are they turning red?" SpongeBob asked as he noticed some of his friends starting to blush out of embarrassment, prompting the sponge to get a bit confused.

"Uh, please get off of me," Kitty asked as the catgirl was still hugging her tightly. Then another woman came to help drag the gril off. This woman looked to be aorund Erza's age a bit, she had dark hair in a hime-syle haircut, she wore a white blazer with gold lining, had a large collar, which revealed that she was wearing a collared shirt and a red tie underneath it. Her cuffs on her jacket were tucked in her wrist-high gloves. She also wore black tights, which were tucked into white knee-high boots while also had on a frilly skirt. the most distinguishing thing aobut her was teh white ribbon that was tied on her head, and she also had a sword with her as well.

"Millanna, get off." the woman said to her.

"Oh, I can't help it Kagura, she is so adorable!" The catgirl said to her.

"Uh...thanks...I guess..." Kitty said while blushing out of both embarrassment and confusion. Erza smiled a bit and looked back at her.

"Sorry, my friend just loves cats, her name is Millianna, and my other friend there is Kagura Mikazuchi." Erza said.

"Nice to meet you all!" The catgirl said with a nice smile. Kagura didn't say anything really, she just simply looked at them all and nodded her head in agreenment.

"What's her deal?" Timmy asked he saw Kagura just nodding and having that small frown on her face. Did they do something to make her mad or something? Although..of course, they were captured by Calamitous, so it made sense a bit.

Millanna saw this and gave a smile at them. "Oh don't worry, Kagura's nice, he just isn't very talkative." She said to them all.

"Ok then..." Brian said. Although to be honest, he couldn't blame her, he too was not talkative that much when he was younger...maybe if she spends more time with the group. maybe she can be more talkative? "Anyway, are you both new members of Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Oh no, they aren't Fairy Tail," Erza explained. "they belong to the Mermaid Heel guild, an all-women guild."

"All women? No males?" Tak asked while tilting his head.

"Yep!" Millanna said with her chipper smile.

"_Man, these guilds must have lots of rules to them._" Tak and the others thought to themselves.

"Anyway, what's going on though?" Natsu asked in confusion. Jimmy then went on to explain on what teh Chad-Bot told them about how Calamitous was using the evil toys to conquer the world. While Fairy Tail and the two mages of Mermaid Heel were angry for doing this act, they were also a bit confused about the whole idea though, just like everyone else.

"Why toys though?" Gray asked. "It just doesn't seem so practical.

"That's what I keep saying!" Brian said with annoyance.

"Alright, so all we gotta do is destroy this factory right? Sound easy! Let me just burn it!" Natsu said with a smile as his finger caught on fire, causing Dudley to go up and look at it.

"Ohhhh, pretty!" The dog said with a big grin before he was interrupted.

"We can't do that dude," Brian said to him. "First we need to find some more of our friends, for all we know, the got captured too, plus there might be more heroes here as well."

"Good observation there Brian." Erza said with a smile before slamming his head into her chest plate again,

"Ow!" He winced

"But first, do you guys have any action figures on you?" jimmy asked.

"Actually yes." Lucy said as the Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel mages took out their MAster Models. "And no one gave me permission first!" she said in distraught.

"But why would they make these though?" Gray asked in confusion.

"From what Chad-Bot told us, Calamitous is capturing heroes to make Master Models based on us, large toybots. He also told us aobut how they are big, all I need to do is figure out how we can beat them."

"We can do that later!" Tak said as his eyes were closed. "I can detect something coming outside. We should go check it out."

"Good idea, let's move people!" Erza said everyone started to leave. Before Brina left he turned around to look at the walls. He didn't know it, but cor some reason, he felt like they were being watched...but who was it?

"Brian!" He quickly turned back around to see Erza's stern face. "Come on!"

"R-right!" He called out as he began to catch up with the group. After he left, seven figures were spotted in the shadows spying on them. Who were these people?

* * *

_Factory Zone 1/Mr. Huggles Fun_

_Everyone had made_ it back out to the area as Jimmy pulled out his map. "Ok, there are only a few more heroes on this floor." He aid as he looked over at the map. The next few will be on the second level of this zone."

"which level are we going to now?" Brian asked.

"Well, we are in Mr. Huggles stage, we are going to go to the Toy Racer stage." He said as he put the map away. "C'mon you guys, let's go!"

Everyone began to follow him

(_Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob being chased by a Mr. Huggles_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Millanna hugging Blake tightly, prompting the Faunus to go red in embarrassment_)

_Factory Zone 1/Racetrack Mayhem_

" Now this...is soemthing..." Gray said with awe as they up the next level, it showed that the Toy Cars stage was designed to be somewhat of a race track, with road signs, lights, and other stuff.

"Woah feels like I'm at the racetrack!" Spongebob said through a smile. Imagining himself and his friends racing each other.

"Race cars...just great." Timmy said while deadpanning.

"stuff and objects of other worlds never cease to surprise me!" Lucy said with awe. She was hoping that she can explore some of the other worlds if she can.

"Welp, now we gotta find more heroes huh?" Timmy asked as he noticed a large set of robotic vehicles coming right at them. "Oh great, we got more company." He said as Cosmo and Wanda formed into blasters, with Poof acting as a backpack, and everyone getting into fighting positions.

"Time to take care of-" Brian was aobut to say, until something unexpected happened, a figure had appeared right by them and ran towards teh toys, in his hand was aq glowing blue ball and when he approached teh toys he shouted out.

"**RASENGAN!**" He then collided his hand with the bots, causing them all to go kaboom and get knocked back, crashing into the wall, everyone just saw him do this and was surprised.

"Uh...what?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"I don't know..." Gray said with equal awe. Unknowbest tot hem, three more toys were coming up behind them. Luckily they were saved by someone.

" **8 Trigrams Air Palm!**" A voice said as everyone quickly turned aorund to see the robots being sent back and destroyed. The boy looekd at the wall and smiled.

"Well, that takes care of that." He said as he and the girl walked over to the group. "You all alright?" He asked.

"Uh..yea..." Lucy said with wide eyes, amazed at how they took down those robots with ease.

The boy had blond hair, like Lucy, Jaqune, and Yang, he also had on an orange and black tracksuit, with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, and he had n black sandals, the most distinguishing thing about him though, was the cat-like whiskers on his face, and his long orange headband

The girl looked to be aorund the boy's age, she had dark blue hair that was in a hime-style haircut that went down to her lower back, she also had on a lavender and cream hooded jacket with lavender cuffs. she also had on navy blue pants and black low-heeled sandals, the distinguishing thing aobut her was that she had a similar headband to the boy, but it was wrapped around her neck rather than her head, also her eyes were white, making the others wonder if she was blind.

"So...who are you guys?" Brian asked.

The girl gave off a shy look and looekd at them. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga...nice to meet you." She said shyly while bowing to them.

The boy looked over to her and grinned. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**And there. Sorry aobut the long wait everyone, procrastination sucks you know? And so we met eh TUFF agents, reunited with Team Natsu, including new mages Millanna and Kagura and we met two ninjas. What is there reaction? How can they react to them? Tune in next time and find out :)**

**Again I'm sorry if I'm going so slow you guys, please forgive me.**

**Also if some of you are wondering about that thing with Brian's issue with water. Well here's teh things, whenever he is in full animal form, he exhibits the traits and fears some animals have (Ex. Water for Cats, Thunder for Dogs, etc.) **

**And also, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me. See you al next time :)**


	5. New and Old Friends Part 2

**Hey everyone, back with a new chapter, so last time. Our heroes have reunited with Team Natsu and met the ninjas Naruto and Hinata, and they will traverse more of that Racetrack are to discover some new friends. Who are they? We shall see and find out soon. :)**

**Funny thing, Naruto was originally supposed to be part of Team Anicktoonime from the very beginning, back in the first story, but I decided against it because I lost interest in Naruto for the time. I was starting to watch RWBY as well and thought that she would be a good member, so she was written in Naruto's place. if I did have Naruto in Anicktoonime from the beginning, Jenny would have been the only girl in the group, and Ruby would have most likely been introduced in this story.**

**To DB-20: I haven't written that part...yet ;)**

**To bige1218: Yes they are :)**

**To Starlord Master: Oh ok. Yep, Brina has some of the animal instincts. I know right? Yea Ruby! It actually sounds kinda nice. Jimmy researches every universe he can see. Yes, they do. What Catwoman reference? Not a prank..well, maybe for Blake, but still. Fun or dangerous? Take your pick. I know right? Dudley does look a bit like a beagle, I always thought he looekd like a cross between Brian Griffin and Snoopy. Yep, poor cats, and once Milianna finds out about Brina she will be hounding him to change into one. Kagura is always calm. What fun? Mermaid Heel does rule! Trust me, you are going to hear aobut it in the story alot. Yes I did include them**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Like I said, I will not be revealing anything. Only in chapters will new characters be introduced.**

**To KAPfan9876: Well to tell you the truth I have plans for Kagura, and it involves Jaune as well.**

**To Bloodguy: Never really seen My Hero Academia, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, or Balck Clover. And you will just have to wait and see ;)**

**To PopcultureFan101: Nope**

**To: EpicUniverse: I already mentioned once that this series is Nickelodeon and Anime/Magna characters only. No Disney or Cartoon Network. I already have plans for a story like that, but it won't happen for a long time.**

**To KAPfan9876: Two of them are a no, but one of them is going to be a yes for his love interest.**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents, _****_Danny Phantom, and T.U.F.F. Puppy_**** belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belongs to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**_Naruto: Shippuden_ belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekley Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media**

* * *

_Racetrack Mayhem_

"Naruto...Uzumaki?" Tak asked as the rest were now sitting down for a moment to meet the new people who had just saved them.

"Yep, that's me, and this is my friend, Hinata."

"Oh..hello, nice to meet you all." She said shyly as she bowed in respect.

"Why did she sound so nervous?" Kitty wondered. "I'm guessing she is shy or something like that."

She was then snapped back as she saw Dudley go up to Hinata and wave his hand (or paw) in her face. "Dudley!" Kitty said as she smacked him across the head "Don't be rude!"

"What? I just wanted to see if she was blind, I mean her eyes are all white with no pupils." Dudely said, trying to justify his action.

"Have you ever considered sensitivity training or something?" Brian asked with annoyance in his voice. But they stopped as they all saw Hinata giggling a bit.

"No, it's alright, I'm not blind. My eyes are just...a bit different, that's all." The girl said a bit shyly.

"How different?" Timmy asked her, but the girl just looked away while blushing a bit. Naruto smiled and looked over to them.

"Don't worry, she is just shy. Although I don't know why to be honest…" Naruto said. "But anyway, we met you guys, so who are you?" The entire group introduced themselves. Naruto smiled and Hinata looked at them and nodded her head a bit.

"So, if you don't mind me asking." Jimmy said as he looked over at the two teens. "How did you guys get here?"

"To be honest. I have no idea, me and Hinata were over at the Ichimaru Ramen shop eating some Ramen, when all of a sudden, some weird thing knocks us out. Next thing we know, we are in some weird factory being scanned by something. But luckily we were able to kick all those metal things butts and escaped."

"Yea..what Naruto said…" Hinata said to them.

"Oh, well you might want to listen about why you got captured because it's a long story." Jimmy said.

"Can it wait till we get popcorn first?" Patrick, Cosmo, and Dudley asked in unison. This caught them by surprise. "Jinx!"

"No!" Everyone said to them in annoyed voices. Jimmy went on to explain to Naruto and Hinata about how they all come from different worlds, and that they were captured by Calamitous for something, and that he stole energy sources to power up a toy army.

"Toys?" Naruto deadpanned. "That's kinda stupid."

"Thank You!" Brian said waving his arms in exasperation. "More people agree with me."

Jimmy ignored him and looked over at the two teens. "So, I know you might not trust us right away, but I was wondering. Do you guys want to help us? If not, I understand, but it might take a while before we can get you back to your world."

Naruto gave him a smile. "Why not, I'll help you guys out, after all, you all seem pretty nice to me, what do you say Hinata? Wanna help?"

"Oh! Ok...I'll help." Hinata said shyly.

SpongeBob jumped for joy. "Yayy, new friends!" He said with glee, with Patrick agreeing with him. This prompted the girl to blush again and smile.

"Well alright then, oh, by the way, do you two happen to have anything on you?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, yea!" Naruto said as he got out his Master Model, with Hinata doing the same. "I'm confused about why they would want to make figures out of us though."

"Without permission or consent!" Hinata said with a blushed face.

"I feel you girl…" Lucy said in dread.

"Perfect, just a few more and I think we will be all good!" Jimmy said with a big grin on his face. "Ok...I have been thinking...I'll bring these back to Chad-Bot, you all keep exploring and find some more heroes, here's the map." He said as he handed it off to Kagura, who was looking at the device weirdly as if this was the first time she saw something like this

"You sure dude?" Timmy asked him. "Like, you want one of us to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good, besides...I saw a room nearby that I kinda want to try out." Jimmy said with a smile. "I'll keep in touch with you guys over my communicator." He said as he headed for a door that had an employee only sign on the door. "See you all soon." He said as he headed for the door.

Kitty, however, narrowed her eyes. "I hope that kid knows what he is doing…"

"Jimmy's a genius, of course, he knows." SpongeBob said eagerly.

"Not always…" Timmy muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, we should keep moving," Brian said to them. "We got to find more people to help out." And with that, everyone continued walking. After a while, Ruby went over to Hinata and tapped her shoulder.

"Y-yes?" The girl said in a shy voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I was just wondering...how did you and your friend do those cool moves back there? You guys were all like Hi-Ya, and Bam, and Smash." Ruby said this ad she was doing some karate poses and stuff.

Hinata looked at her and blushed again as she smiled and giggled. "Well, N-Naruto and I...we're ninja's…" She said to her,

This caught everyone's attention.

"Woah! Seriously? Actual Ninjas?" Natsu said as he got in her face. Causing the girl to blush due to embarrassment and with him being too close to her.

"Uh...yes!" She squeaked in a frightened voice.

At that point, Natsu was being dragged back by Brian, who was scolding him on not to get too close to her personal space.

"Yep," Naruto said with a grin on his face. "And I'm going to be the Hokage one day. Believe it!" He said pointing his finger in the sky."

"Ho-kay-gee?" Dudley asked, mispronouncing the word. "What's a Ho-kay-gee?"

"It's actually Ho-ka-ge, and the Hokage is the leader of the village, we live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto said to them with his grin. "Oh yeah, and let me tell you more aobut me. I like to eat different types of Ramen and I really love the Ramen at the Ichiraku noodle shop. Unfortunately, if there's one thing I hate, it's the fact that I have to wait minutes before the ramen is cool enough to eat though."

"I know right?" Brian asked. "If I want food, I want to eat it now, but instead you have to wait. It sucks."

"Totally!" Naruto said to him.

"Cool...I guess…" Timmy said everyone was still unsure about him though.

"Hey, are you both strong?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, why?" Naruto asked.

Natsu then adopted a feral grin. "Because I want to fight you after we are done stopping this guy, then I want you and me to fight." He said giving a wide grin.

"Natsu!" Lucy told him. "We just met and now you are asking for a fight? You seriously need to stop doing that to ran-"

"It's alright," Naruto said to her with a grin. "He wants a fight, then I'll give him one." Naruto said with a grin on his own. Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit at hearing this.

* * *

_Basement_

"You're where?" Jimmy asked through the communicator, after Jimmy showed Chad-Bot the models they collected so far, he deemed them enough for Jimmy to talk to Danny.

"I said I was not at home when Professor Calamitous took over my house, and there was energy pouring from the Ghost Zone, and now there are robots going around and my friends and I are trying to stop them." Danny said over the communicator, it seems like Calamitous was tiring up trouble in Amity Park. "And that isn't the only part, these robots look like Sam and me!" He said.

"I figured…" Jimmy said. "We have to stop Calamitous from stealing any more Ghost Energy, are you and your friends alright with handling things on your own for a while?"

"Uh..sure, but why?" Danny asked.

"Well me and the rest of the group are gathering more heroes trapped in the factory, we might need the help we can get to battle these toys."

"Oher heroes trapped huh? Well ok, so who do you have with you?"

"So far it's me, Timmy, Timmy's Fairies, SpongeBob, Patrick, Natsu, Natsu's team Ruby, Brian, and a few new people that you'll meet soon enough. If you have your recaller with you, can you try to contact the rest of the group?"

"I'll do my best, but wait, what are you going to do?" He asked

"I have a plan…," Jimmy said with a grin on his face. "Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Alright, Jim." Danny said and Jimmy hung up. He then looked over at the Chad-Bot.

"So Chad-Bot, you got a room of abandoned toy bot pieces or something?"

"Yes, they are over there." He said as he pointed to a large door. "But if you don't mind me asking...why do you want to know?"

"Because I might have an idea on how to defeat our giant toy duplicates." Jimmy told him as he went to the door.

* * *

_Racetrack Mayhem_

"So how did you do that blue ball thingy?" Dudley asked him as the group was still walking.

"You mean my Rasengan? Well, I learned that trick two years ago. And it has gotten stronger thanks to Pervy Sage." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Pervy...Sage?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit disgusted at hearing the boy address someone like that.

"Yep, the same." Naruto said to them. "Anyway, enough about me. Just where are we going again?"

"Well, since Jimmy mentioned more heroes in this place, we can still find them if we explore a bit more!" SpongeBob said to them. "Oh, I can't wait to make some new friends!"

"Will you calm down?" Timmy asked him as he rubbed his head due to the headache he was getting. "Jeeze, but I guess it can be cool to meet some new people I guess…" He said as they continued walking. As they were walking, even more, they came across another hologram picture and it looked like Tak.

"One of me too huh?" He asked. "Well, better see what the deal is." He said as he went towards the photo and was sucked up by the pipe. Causing the two ninjas to gasp.

"Woah, so cool!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Wi-will Tak be alright?" Hinata asked in a nervous voice.

"Meh, he'll be fine." Timmy said while shrugging his arms.

* * *

_Jungle Gym Arena_

Tak landed on his feet and looked around to see where he ended up. It resembled a jungle mixed with some gym stuff. As he looked around, he noticed the big red button at the top

"Seems like I have to climb all the way to the top of this place….well, better get to it then." He said as he then closed his eyes. "I call upon the power of Juju!" He said as his body then flashed a bit and he gave a high jump to one of the platforms.

"Alright, just a few more jumps." He said as he then started to climb up a tightrope to the other platform. And when he landed he noticed some toys coming for him. "Oh great," He said as he got out his staff and Thwark and started to fight them off.

"Oh, yea! Feel the might of the best Shaman in all of Pupununu Village!" Tak boasted as he blasted some of the toys with his staff. After he cleared them all away he noticed that he was nearly at the button.

He did a jump on the next obstacle and then saw that there was a monkey bar hovering over drills and sharp objects and this caused him to sweat a little bit.

"Ok Tak, just stay calm, and try not to die." He said worriedly to himself as he jumped off and tried to cross. After looking down briefly, he suddenly looked up. "Ok, and also do NOT look down!" He thought nervously. But after a few minutes, he was able to cross in no time to spare.

"Well, that was a relief." He said as he then looked up again, he saw that he was almost at the button and just needed to jump on one more platform and he should be good to go. And as he walked back a few meters, he was mentally telling himself to not mess up.

"Ok..here I go! He said as he took a sprint and ran for the platform and did a huge jump. "Come one...almost...there…" He said as he was soaring in the air in order to get to the platform, and surprisingly. He was able to get there.

"Phew, that's a relief." He said as he looked up to see the button. "Now just for a quick shot." He said as he pointed his staff up there and field a shot from it, and it hit the button head-on.

"Yes, I did it!" Tak said with a smile on his face, and then all of a sudden, a pipe came out of nowhere and sucked him inside.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Tak and everyone else had all landed out of their perspective pipes and were now on the ground in pain.

"I swear, if this keeps happening.." Lucy grumbled under her breath. Everyone was helping each other out of there, with Millianna holding a tight grip on Happy and Carla, who were both not really enjoying it.

"You let go of me right this instant!" Carla told her but she wouldn't listen.

Brian looked over at Kagura. "Hey uh...shouldn't you like to stop her or something?"

"Just let her have her moment…" Kagura said to him as Millianna was still holding onto them.

"Well, who are we rescuing this time?" Timmy wondered as they looked over at the captured hero, two figures that the group recognized.

"It's Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu!" SpongeBob said as he ran towards the pod.

"Ash...Ketchup?" Dudley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even close…" Timmy, Happy, Kitty, and Brian deadpanned. Kitty looked to see the large button.

"I got this." she said as she leaped up and hit the button, causing both the young Pokemon Trainer and his little mouse companion to fall out and cough.

"Ash!" Ruby said with concern as she ran towards the boy. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea...I think.." He said, as he looked up and his vision cleared, he smiled at seeing his friends again. "Wow, you are all here too!" He said as he began to hug everyone. "I'm glad to see that I'm not alone!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he nuzzled everyone in there. With Hinata and Milannia giving him the most affection.

"But in all seriousness, what's going on? Last I remember, I was relaxing with Misty and Brock, when all of a sudden, me and my little buddy got picked up by a UFO."

"Well, you and Pikachu remember Calamitous?" Timmy asked him.

"You mean that old guy who gathered our enemies together to take over the world?" Ash asked as Ruby was helping the young boy up.

"Yep, so h has returned with a new plan. He now plans to take over the world...with an army of toys at his disposal, and he apparently made evil toy versions of ourselves as well to help out." Timmy explained

"Wait...toys?" Ash asked as Pikachu was giving the bot a confused look.

"Yes...toys, it sounds stupid, I know." Brian said to him while wiping his head in annoyance. Seriously...why would he use toys?

"So what do we do?" Ash asked him.

"Well Jimmy is back in the basement working on something, for now, we are finding more heroes to rescue, they might be able to help us defeat Calamitous and his toy army." Timmy told him. "But since we're heroes, we can easily take them all on." He said with a grin.

"That's right...but wait, one of those sources isn't Pokemon are they?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Nope, just Ghost Energy, Fairy Gas, Dust, and Lacrima." SpongeBob said with q smile on his face.

"Yea, I wouldn't be smiling aobut that..." Lucy deadpanned at the sponge.

"Well, that's go-wait a minute, Fairy Gas?" The trainer asked with a disgusted face.

"Don't ask…"Brian deadpanned. "Anyway, I say we all get out of here now." He said as everyone agreed with him.

* * *

_Racetrack Mayhem_

When they all got back out, Millianna was holding onto Poof, commenting on how cute the Fairy Baby was. Kagura was looking at him as well and even though she didn't express it, on the inside she was squealing in delight at his adorableness.

"So any more heroes in this area?" Timmy asked.

"Hmm, it seems like there is another image of one of us, and it's over there!" Tak said as they started walking towards, but they were stopped by an army of giant teddy bears.

"Great, Teddy Bears…." Timmy deadpanned as his Faires turned into swords.

"Alright, now attack!" Erza commanded as they all unleashed their assault on the bears, who went down in no time flat. After that, they got to the image, who showed SpongeBob.

Yayy, time to go sliding again!" He said as he jumped up the pipe while shouting "WHEEE!"

* * *

_Racetrack Slide Area_

SpongeBob landed so see that he was in another slide area, this time it resembled that of a racetrack.

"Alright Squarepants, let's slide." He said as he texted his tongue to be large and went sliding. As SpongeBob was going down the ramp, he was dodging all obstacles and pedestrians.

"Wheee, this is so much fun!" He said in joy and he held his arms in the air, almost as if he were on a carnival ride..unfortunately he was not paying attention and ended up causing people to jump for cover and some other cars to spin out of control.

"YOU LITTLE BARNACLE BRAIN!" They all shouted, but SpongeBob was too lost in his little world to hear them. But he came back to reality once he heard an alarm. He saw that the door on the other side was closing.

"Almost there!" He said as he still continues to slide down. After a few minutes, he slid off the platform and went right in the rooms the doors closed. "YES! I won!" He said as he then noticed the button and ran over to push it.

"Oh yea, now time for my prize!" Spongebob said with glee in his voice, but when he saw the pipe, he knew what was going to happen. "Oh great…" He said and was sucked in.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Everyone and landed on the ground again with a thud as they were all entangled in each other.

"This is getting old I swear…" Natsu grumbled under his breath.

"Get off of my ass Flame Brain!" Gray said to him angrily.

"What the hell you call me Stripper?" Natsu asked as the two slammed heads into each other and started to insult each other and call eachother names.

"Does this..always happen?" Kitty asked in confusion.

"Yep." Lucy deadpanned.

POW

"That's enough!" Erza said as the two were now on the ground and sporting injuries. "We need to rescue more people!"

"Aye ma'am…" the two said in dread as they got up.

"Hey, guys...check this out." Brian said with awe. As everyone got up they took notice of the hero they were rescuing..it wasn't just one hero...it was six of them. One boy, and five girls.

"Why does he have five girls with him?" Spongebob asked in wonder.

"Beats me." Ruby said while shrugging her shoulders. At this point, Patrick noticed the button and pushed it, prompting the five figures to fall out. Everyone went over to them.

"They're still knocked out...we should bring them to the basement, they'll be safer there." Gray said.

"Put them on my back." Brian said as he then transformed into a Lion. "I'll carry them back."

"I'll come as well." Erza said. "Everyone else just keeps searching for more heroes." She said as she and Brina found a door that leads to the basement.

"Alright, you heard her! Let's keep moving." Kagura said as she took charge.

(_Eyecatch_ _of Anicktoonime and their friends_ _having a picnic_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Brian looking up in the sky_)

_Basement_

"So you bought some more heroes here?" Chad-Bot asked as Brian and Erza dropped them off on a nearby couch.

"Yea...they was still knocked out by the time we got them out of those pods." Brian said as he looked over them. "I wonder though...why would Calamitous kidnap these guys? They look kinda average if you ask me."

"I don't know, but if Calamitous is capturing heroes, then these people must be heroes then." Erza told him.

"Yea..good point," Brian told her. As he was looking down on the heroes he was wondering about them.

The boy had black hair and had an athletic figure, a figure that made Brain a bit envious. He was also wearing what appeared to be a white button-up shirt with a red tie, a green jacket over it, and had a black belt on his light brown khakis. He was also wearing dark loafers as well.

One of the girls had a face of beauty that Brian blushed about a bit. She had pink hair that reached down to her knees, she also had one which appeared to be a similar outfit to what the boy was wearing, a white shirt with a green jacket, but also had a green short skirt, black knee socks, and shoes. The most distinguishing thing about her though...was the silver Rosario Cross around her neck.

The second girl had blue hair that made Brian think of the ocean, it was tied up and had a purple ribbon headband, which had one star on each side. She also had on a long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie on it. And she also had on a yellow colored vest governeth the white shirt, and she had on a brown checkered skirt, white leg warmers, and black dress shoes. The most distinguishing thing about her was...well..her chest, something that made Brian turn away for a minute to quickly wipe away the small trickle of blood going down his left nostril.

The third girl was much shorter and looked younger than the others. Brian and Erza both thought that she must be around Timmy's age. She had short black hair and also wore a pink top, and a pink corset, with yellow knee socks and also had on a cape. The most distinguishing thing about her was the black witch hat that she wore and the wand that a sin her hands.

"Is that….a wand?" Erza asked in shock as she inspected it closely.

"Looks like it." Brian said with awe, he wondered..was this girl a witch? What with the hat and wand? Or maybe...could she be cosplaying as one? Well once she wakes up she can explain.

The fourth girl looked to be around the other age. She had light purple hair and also wore a light brown checkered skirt. She also wore a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, with a black singlet underneath with a yellow pendant. She also wore long socks with dark and light purple stripes with white shoes. The noticeable thing about her was that she had something in her mouth and she also had a belt tied to her left leg.

The fifth and final girl had long dark brown hair that was put up in two ponytails on each side of her head that fell. She also had on clothing that only Erza and Brian would describe as gothic. She wore a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end, and had on high-heeled boots.

"Hmm, what should we do with them?" Brian asked Erza.

Erza thought about for a moment, it would be weird if they woke up with no one to tell them, but then again...Chad-bot and Jimmy were here, so they might explain. "Leave them here, I'm sure Chad-Bot and Jimmy can explain everything to them."

"You think so? Well alright then." Brian said to her as they got up. "Wait, what the heck?" He said as he then over to the monitors, it was glancing right at the Mr. Huggles Fun area. To his and Erza's surprise, they noticed five figures fighting off an army of toys.

"More heroes!" Brian said as he watched them fight. "Let's go help them out Erza!"

Right!" She said as they both left the basement to go help them out.

* * *

_Racetrack Mayhem_

The others were still walking through this part of the factory, and some were getting pretty confused on where to go.

"I swear I feel like we're going in loops here!" Timmy complained. "My feet are hurting."

Don't worry Timmy!" SpongeBob said with enthusiasm. "I'm sure we shall find the way out of here in no time." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Always optimistic…" the Godchild said under his breath.

"Man...I could go for some ramen right now…" Naruto said as he was rubbing his stomach.

At that moment, everyone heard some noises. It sounded like fighting a bit.

"Over there!" Kagura said as she narrowed her eyes over to the source. "Follow me!" She ordered as they all followed her without hesitation.

When they got to their destination, they got to see who was making the noise.

"**Gum Gum...PISTOL!**" The Anicktoonime members saw their friend and teammate Monkey D. Luffy fighting off some evil toys. And he was not alone either.

"**36 Caliber PHOENIX!**" The other person with him was Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and also the sensei of Jaune Arc. His attack had made all the toys flying away and slam into the wall.

"Suh strength…''Kagura said as she was eyeing Zoro with awe. Luffy meanwhile took care of the enemy and smiled at his first crewmate.

"Alright, we kicked all their asses," Luffy said to him.

"*Tsk* these things were a waste of time….just how the hell do we get out of here?" Zoro wondered.

"Luffy! Zoro!" They both turned to see the other members of Anicktoonime coming up to them.

"Hey! You guys are here as well!" Luffy said with a big grin as he went over to them. Zoro simply smirked at them as he sheathed his swords.

"Let me guess, you guys got captured?" Timmy asked.

"Yea...it was so weird, one moment we are at Fishman Island due to something happening, and next thing me and Zoro know, we are sucked up by some weird flying things….totally weird.

"But after we got captured and scanned by these weird things, we escaped and have been wandering around here. However, the design for this place sucked at it."

"Are you sure you didn't get yourself and Luffy lost?" Natsu said with a smirk. Zoro fumed a bit at hearing that.

"You shut up, you pink-haired idiot!" This caused Natsu to slam his head against Zoro's.

"The hell you call me? You shitty Moosehead?" Natsu said to him and all of a sudden they were separated by something invisible?

"Thanks guys." Timmy said to his Godparents and Godbrother. Who all nodded their heads.

"WOAH!" Luffy said as he was looking at Dudley and Kitty. "A talking Dog and a talking Cat! Wearing clothes!" He then started to get excited and ask them so many questions, so many that Dudley was getting dizzy.

"Easy there kid." Kitty said, making Luffy even more excited. "You're making Dudley dizzy over here."

"Oh right," SpongeBob said. "Luffy, Zoro, meet our new friends. Dudely Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Millianna, and Kagrua Mikazuchi."

"Sweet!" Luffy said with a big grin as he was looking at them all.

"You know the best part?" Natsu said coming up to Luffy. "Naruto and Hinata are ninjas!"

This prompted Luffy to get even further excited and start bombarding Naruto and Hinata questions, Hinata was blushing a bit due to being embarrassed and Lufy being too close to her. Lucy noticed this and dragged him away.

"But wait….who else is here?" Luffy asked while tilting his head.

"Well, Jimmy, Brian, and Erza are all in the basement." Tak said to him. "Jimmy is trying to get in contact with this Danny person. And we are just looking around looking for more heroes to rescue."

"_Not a hero.._" The two pirates thought in irritation.

"Anyway, since you guys are here, why don't you help us out find some more people?" Lucy asked.

"I agree with what is going on. We can use the help." Kagura said to them. Zoro saw the sword at her side and was thinking about facing her in a fight. And if Jaune was here, then he would have him spar with this girl as well. See how strong she was.

"Well alright then," Luffy shrugged.

"Wait, are you sure?" Timmy asked. "What about the rest of your crew?"

"They're all pretty strong, so they are alright," Luffy said with a big grin. "So...why are there toys going around anyway?"

Timmy went to explain to him what the Chad-Bot told them. About Calamitous and the evil toys.

Luffy's hands gripped tightly, he remembered this guy when he faced him off the last time. But something was confusing him thought.

"But..why to-"

"I know, we don't get it either. So what do you say Luffy, you and Zoro want to help?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Dame right I do." Luffy said with a big grin.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

"What the heck?" Jaune Arc asked as he had groggily gotten himself up off the floor. Today has been a weird day for him so far, one moment, he and the rest of JNPR are walking around Vale, next thing he knows. They re sucked up by some weird flying thing.

As Jaune got up he looked around. "Guys!" He called out. "Pyrrha? Nora? Ren?" He called out again. But to no avail, as he was looking aorund he only had one question.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

* * *

**So here we go on that one folk. So as we saw Brina and Erza big some new heroes down to the basement? Who are they? Also, they left to go help some other heroes that were being attacked by some Tohobts in the Mr. Huggels Fun station, will they get rescued? We'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyways. I just want to thank you all for liking this story and this series in general. It means a lot to see you all enjoying yourselves :)**

**Anyways please don't forget to read and review,w I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	6. More New Friends and Reveal

**Hey everyone, so last time. The group met the two ninjas Naruto and Hinata, and also reunited with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Luffy, and Zoro. And they still track through the factory to find more heroes and potential new friends. Also, Brian and Erza had bought sis teens in the basement, just what heroes are they? And both the magic knight and teh animal shapeshifter went back to the first level to help a group of five people. We saw Jaune Arc getting up and wondering where he was? Will he get out and reunite with teh rest of them? We shall have to see. and what is Jimmy planning?**

**To KAPfan9876: Two of them are a no, but one of them is going to be a yes for his love interest.**

**To DB-20: Yep it is, and I can already imagine it, it makes me laugh :)**

**To Starlord Master: I always did think Hinatas eyes were lovely, They will have a spar in the future. Yep, LAME. Rosario Vampire is pretty good, yep, the future Pokemon Master, the Electic Type, the future Pirate King, and the future Greatest Swordsman have entered :) Yep, I know since I saw her room in the episode where they were in the Tower of Heaven, Jimmy will explain in due time. Racetrack! Danny was captured, but Calamitous sent him back home, none the wiser. Me too, Jiraya was awesome. Natsu and Naruto fighting, which is going to be catastrophic. Not if the action figure is going to be plain fanservice. Same, I always wanted to try it. Lol yep, throws Luffy, SpongeBob, and Natsu in there and it will be a six idiot pea pod lol. I hate to tell you this...but we serve food here sir. I know what you mean if you ask me. Jenny should have been part of the game from the very beginning. I know right? Maybe? lol, you never know.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thank you, and they will find more heroes :)**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Yep, the Newspaper Club of Rosario Vampire ahs entered (minus Gin)**

**To KAPfan9876: Yep, maybe.**

**To UnivHunter: Yes they are, and don't worry more will appear in this chapter :)**

**To Bubby Jenkins: Mizore will not be Brian's love interest. I was considering it, but then I remembered the ages. If I remember correctly, Brina is supposed to be around either Natsu or Luffy's ages, and Mizroe is supposed to be 15 in the story, so I scrapped the idea. I like the anime too, but the only issue is that it has WAY to many pantie shots. Never seen the SpongeBob anime mix, I'll look it up :) **

**To Bloodyguy: I will :)**

**To KAPfan9876: I will not reveal anything at the moment, but I will say that Stimpy and Ren will NOT bein this story...or any other story, Adult Party Cartoon totally ruined the characters. And plus...I don't really know how well they would fit in.**

**To Queen Bee: what od you mean? Story? Chapter?**

**To Guest: Jenny? Oh yea...well, next chapter will explain a bit on her whereabouts..**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents, _****_Danny Phantom, and T.U.F.F. Puppy_**** belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**_Naruto: Shippuden_ belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekley Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

**_Rosario + Vampire_ belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and _Monthly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Jaune Arc looked around his new surroundings with a weird look on his face. And he doesn't even know what happened? One moment, he and Pyrrha were on a date, with Nora and Ren spying on them...and the next thing he knows, they are knocked out and all Jaun could remember was a weird feeling of getting dragged up into the sky by a weird object of some kind...just what was going on?

"Ok Jaune, there's nothing to be afraid of, all you need to do is find your team. And get out of this….weird place, and everything will be all fine." He said to himself with confidence. "All I need to do is figure out how to get out of here though…"

But before he could process the idea, even more, he heard a noise and something came out of the shadows, it was a large metallic robot that had blades for hands. And glowing red eyes.

Jaune, however, narrowed his eyes at the bot as it left towards him. Jaune rolled out of the way in time and quickly got out Crocea Mors.

"I guess you can't help me figure a way out then right?" He asked the robot's reply was him clanking his sword-hands together. "Figured...well, let's do this then shall we?" The robot then lunged at Jaune and tried to slash him, but luckily he blocked teh attack with his sword.

Jaune then used his shield to hit the robot in the face, causing it to skid back a bit. Jaune used this opportunity to run at it. Jaune took a notice to see if the robot had anything planned and so far, he didn't see anything. But one of the robot's sword hands launched itself at Jaune, with the knight looking surprised.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he blocked the attack with his shield, the other sword hand lunged at him as well, but Jaune was able to block the attack with his sword, he has then pushed the arms back.

He was now seeing the two hands floating and pointing at him.

"I wish Pyrrha was here, then she could hold them in place for me." Jaune said as he was prepared to fight them off. The hands lunged at him and he was blocking and dodging their attacks. And he was getting irritated.

"Alright, that's it!" He exclaimed as he then ran towards the body of the robot, the left hand came at him but he quickly dodged it, the right hand came to him but he blocked it and slammed it away with his shield. He then got closer as the robot went wide-eyed.

"RAGH!" Jaune shouted as he then slashed at the robot, causing its head to come right off, sparks going everywhere. He looked back to see the arms ultimately shutting down and falling to the floor. Jaune looked back at it as he put his sword and shield away.

Well, that takes care of that...but where the heck did it come from?" He wondered. "Well, better figure a way out of here." He said as he found a nearby door.

* * *

_Mr. Huggles Funtime Station_

Brian and Erza were both running through the whole level to see where the group of heroes were at.

"Brian, change into something that can pick up a scent!" The Scarlet haired swordswoman said to him.

"Right!" He said as his mouth and nose morphed into that of a dog's snout and began to sniff the air.

"_He can change his own body parts as well?_" Erza thought with shock. "_Brian, you are something._"

"*sniff* *sniff*. I can pick up a scene...it's coming from over there." He said pointing down a hallway. "Let's go!" And with that, the shapeshifter and the knight ran to where Brian detected the scent.

After reaching down the hallway, they came across some people fighting off some toys. One boy and four girls.

The boy had brown hair and dark green eyes. He also wore a tan sweater vest over a white-collar shirt, black pants, and combat boots. He was also carrying a sword and swinging away at the robots.

One of the girls looked to be around the boy's age, she had long black hair and she had red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie. She also wears a red belt that has a red skirt cover. She also wears long black socks and black shoes, and red gauntlets and black gloves, she was carrying what assumed to be a katana of some kind, but what kind though?

The second girl had long blond hair and yellow eyes, she was wearing a black tube top and black shorts with detachable sleeves. But her overall outfit was kinda revealing since her….womanly features were big. But the most distinguishing thing about her was that she had cat ears, a tail, and beast-like hands

"Does this girl have no modesty?" Brian asked as his face was blushing a bit at seeing her chest.

"Hmm...not a bad attire, I should figure out how to get one for myself." Erza said while tapping her finger on her chin.

"What?" Brian asked with a wide-eyed expression. But as he turned to face the blond something was going on in his mind. This girl looked a bit like Yang, what with the long blond hair and other features

The third girl was tall and had long violet hair, and was wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detachable lilac arm sleeves and had on white boots. The most distinguishing thing was that she was carrying large scissors that were slashing up the robots.

"Woah! Are those scissors?" Brian asked in a shocked voice.

"Mmmhmm," Erza said while nodding her head, Brian could not help but blush a bit at seeing her face.

Finally, the last girl had long pink hair tied into two tails, he had pink ribbons, and also had fuchsia eyes. She also had on a pink dress and carried what looked like a gun and was bursting at the robots

"Wow, those guys are seriously good." Brian said to the Scarlet haired knight, who nodded her head in agreement. She was starting at both the swords the boy and girl were carrying, thinking about sparring with the two of them at some point

"Jeez! How many of these things are there?" The boy asked as he slashed another robot."

"Who cares? This is fun!" The blond-haired girl said with a smile as she pounded another robot to pieces.

"Just stay focused here." the black hair girl said as she then sliced a robots head off. After a few more minutes, they all defeated the robots.

"Targets eliminated." the black-haired girl said as she put her sword away.

"Damn, nice work." the group turned to see Brian and Erza walking up to them. The pink-haired girl immediately pointed her gun at them, causing Brian to back up in surprise.

"Who are you?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Woah, there's no need to get violent," Brian said. "We just heard some noises and saw you guys here fighting the robots off, we were going to help but we saw you all take care of them with ease, you all got some pretty good skills." He said.

He saw the purple girl with glasses and went up with her. "And I have to say, those are really cool scissors you're carrying, did you make those?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Uh..well.." she said while sporting a blush of some kind. The blonde girl however grinned and grabbed the boy's head and pushed him into her chest.

"Well that's nice of you two, but we were able to handle them." She said with a grin.

"Mmmhmhpfhh." He said while trying to get out of her chest. She let go of him and he got out after taking a big breath.

"Yea, sorry about that, Leone does that sometimes." the boy said sheepishly. "So...do you think you might be able to tell us where exactly we are? I mean first, we were-'' but he was cut off by the pink-haired girl, who covered his mouth.

"Don't say anything you idiot!" she whispered to him angrily. The boy glared back at her. While Brian and Erza looked a bit confused. The girl then glared back to them and turned away.

The purple-haired girl looked at them and sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry about that, but do you think you could please tell us where we are at?"

"Oh, sure, well you guys are in a big evil toy factory. Run by this evil professor." Brian explained to them.

"Evil toy factory?" the boy asked Brian. "That sounds...kinda stupid."

"I know, but we can explain much better once we get you guys back to the basement. I mean if you guys want to come that is." He suggested.

The black haired girl was looking at them and not saying a word Brian would not lie if he said that this girl intimidated him a bit.

"Let us discuss it for a moment." She said as she led her group to a huddle.

"And no peeking!" the pink-haired girl snapped at them before walking to them.

Brian had a questionable look on his face. "Hey Erza, I don't know why, but something about them speaks danger."

"That's a nice observation Brian..I kinda felt it as well...we must make sure to keep our eyes on them."

"Yea." He said, they were watching as the group of five were still huddling. After a few moments, the five broke up and walked back over to the two.

"Well, we discussed it, my friends, and I agreed to come along with you guys." He said with a small smile.

"That's cool, I guess that means we should introduce ourselves. Names Brian Johnson."

"I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." the Scarlet haired woman said to them.

"I'm Tatsumi." The boy said with a grin on his own. "The girl with black hair is Akame, the girl with blond hair is Leone, the pink-haired girl is Mine, and the purple hair girl is Sheele."

"Nice to meet you both!" Leone said with a large grin.

"Yea, it's nice to meet you both." Sheele said while blowing a bit to them, after she got a glimpse of Brian, who simply smiled at her and she faintly blushed a bit.

Akame didn't say anything to them, she just nodded her head.

"Let's just get this over with." Mine said rudely as she began to walk. Brian looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who woke her up on the wrong side of the bead?" Brian asked them.

"Sorry, she is always like that towards people she meets." Tatsumi explained. "Believe me, it happened to me as well." And with that, the shapeshifter and the knight led the group to the basement

* * *

_Racetrack Mayhem_

The rest of the group were still wandering around Racetrack Mayhem in order to see what they could find regarding Calamitous plans.

"You think the others are alright?" SpongeBob asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine Sponge! They're strong." Natsu said with a grin. "Which reminds me." His face then became one of seriousness. "I still owe Brian ass beating for humiliating me back at Volcano Island.

"Do it later…" Happy deadpanned.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said to them. "So how do you think Calamitous captured us? I mean...I doubt he did it on his own."

"I guess she must have helpers or something like that." Timmy shrugged. "But we can beat him, heck we beat him last time, and we'll beat him again."

"Damn right!" Luffy said with a big grin.

Timmy looked up at Luffy. "So Luffy, what kind of crazy adventure have you been at this time?

"Well... I and my crew were stopping by Fishman Island for a visit...and the next thing I know, me and Zoro are sucked by these weird things."

"But then we got scanned by something but we managed to take them down." Zoro said nonchalantly, he then looked over at Kagura. "So..you're a swordsman?"

"Yes..why do you want to know?" the woman asked in her usual calm voice.

"Because I see that sword you are carrying with you." He said as he pointed to Archenemy."

"Oh, thanks….this sword means alot to me." She said.

"Oh, this is so fun!" Milianna said. "Meeting new friends, this is so exciting!" As she was being giddy, SpongeBob and Patrick joined her in her giddiness.

"So..where are we going?" Tak asked.

"Well...I think we might have enough Master Models, I say we head back to the basement and catch up with the others." Kitty said, all the while Milianna was by her and petting her ears, much to the agent's chargin. And with that, the group began to go find a door that would eventually lead them back into the basement.

* * *

_Killer Robots_

"Ok...this is getting confusing and scary…." Jaune said as he gulped a bit. After getting himself out of that weird room, he now found himself in a weird area that was filled with machines building these robots.

"Just what kind of factory is this?" He wondered as he looked all around to see the machinery. "Man, if Ruby was here, she would flip out!" He chuckled at that...and then a part of him was wondering...was Ruby here?

I should try calling- oh that's right...I don't have my scroll on me, Damn!" He muttered. "Well, I'm sure I might be able to find her as I make my way through here or something," He said as he walked his way through.

Jaune didn't go very far, as he then came across something that interested him. It looked like it was a holographic image that looked just like him.

"What the…?" He wondered as he took a closer look at the image, but as he was leaning in deeper, he was sucked in by something.

* * *

_Combat Arena_

The pipe spit out Jaune and he ended up landing right on his butt.

"Ow, what the heck?" He asked as he got up and looked around, he was in some kind of arena, with stands all on the side. But the problem was that he was all alone. "Hello?" He called out. "Anyone here?" He called out again. No one answered.

"Now what?" He asked himself, but as he was wondering what to do...he heard a loud clanking noise, a noise that made him quickly turn around and face the other side of the arena. As the large door was opening, a low rumble was heard from the door, and our blond knight heard a vicious growl.

"I recognize that growl anywhere." He said as he determinedly looked on at a familiar creature that was coming out.

It was a large Ursa Grimm, and it was coming out to the arena and staring at Jaune as if he was a piece of meat. Jaune encountered an Ursa before, back in his first semester.

Pyrrha had told Jaune that she helped him a bit with the Ursa attack and while he felt a bid down because he had help, this time he knew that he could do it. Thanks to the training he has been receiving under Zoro and Erza.

"Alright, you ugly bastard!" Jaune said while glaring at Grimm. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" In response, the Ursa roared and charged right at Jaune. The Ursa soared and swung its claws at the boy, who then dodged and rolled out of the way.

"_Got to go for its head._" Jaune thought as he ran back towards the beast. The Ursa roared again and tried to slash at Jaune, who then blocked the attack with his shield and made a thrust at the Ursa, who roared in pain.

"Ok Jaune…" He said as he looked at the creature, who glared at the boy while baring its teeth. "Don't screw up now." He said to himself as he began to run towards the Ursa, who tried to slash at Jaune.

The knight, having learned from what Pyrrha did in Emerald Forest used his shield to block the attack and then gave a mighty swing at the Ursa's head, causing the head to go flying, and the body to disappear.

Jaune painted a bit as he put his shield away. "I will not be a dork anymore..I will become a great Huntsman one day." He said determinedly. But unknown to him, the pipe appeared again and sucked him up.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Jaune fell out of the pipe and he landed on his butt again.

"Well, better than getting pinned to a tree." He muttered as he got up and took a look at his surroundings. "Huh, it seems like that one room I was in before…" He said.

As he turned around to get a better view at everything, he stopped when he saw someone standing in a pod. It looked like it was some kind of…Panda?

Yea..it was a Panda, his fur of black and white, but also..he looked like he was wearing burlap shorts with gauze wrapped around his ankles, and shoes that looked like panda toes.

"A Panda?" Jaune asked as he looked on at the weird yet cool sight. "How do I get him out?" He wondered, but then he spotted something that might help him, a big red button that was on the side. Jaune then walked over to it and stared.

"Let's hope that this works." He muttered as he pushed on the button. After that the pod opened it's a hatch and the large panda fell out. Jaune immediately ran over to check on him.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as the panda coughed a bit.

"Yea *cough* I think I am." He said as he then slowly turned to see who he was talking to...and then…

"AAAHHHGGG" The panda screamed, causing Jaune to scream right back, the two then jumped back and the panda got into a fighting position. "Who are you….what are you? And where am I"

"Woah, easy there Mr…..Panda." Jaune said, a bit off-put by his appearance. "I just rescued you from that tube thing that's keeping you in there." He said as he pointed to the tube, to which the Panda followed his gaze.

"Oh, well then," the Panda said as he gave Jaune a grin. "Thanks for that then. Sorry for assuming you were evil or something."

"Wow...he just accepted that just like that?" Jaune thought with shock. "Well it's no problem, I know the feeling. Names Jaune Arc."

The Panda smiled and bowed to him. "Sup, my name is Po." He said. "So buddy, if you would be as kind to tell me….where the heck are we at? I mean one minute, I am in the Jade Palace with the Five, and the next thing I know. I'm here."

"Well, to be honest, I don't know myself. I just found myself in a room just like this." Jaune said as he was looking around. "Although from what I have seen, it ain't nothing pretty."

"Yea...I'm getting the whole creepy vibe by just looking at everything." Po said as he looked around. "But how do we get out of here?"

"I can help you with that." they turned to see a speaker come down to them. They both got into fighting positions.

"Alright buddy I don't know who you are, but you tell us where we're at!" Jaune said.

"Do not worry, I am not here to fight, I am here to tell you both to make your way into the basement, There are others there that will be waiting." The speaker then went back up into the ceiling and was out of sight. Leaving the two bewildered.

"Well, guess the only way we're going to get home is if we get to this basement area then. What do you say Po?"

"Well, we might as well, while also kicking some major bad guy butt along the way." He said with a grin, and with that, the two heroes began to take their leave.

* * *

_Basement_

Kagura's group all made their way back to the basement.

"Ohhh, such a big place!" Luffy said he was looking all over the place.

"Oh, I see you all made it back with more heroes I see." Chad-Bot called out to them. When Luffy saw him he immediately ran up to him.

"Wow, so cool!" He said with his eyes sparkling. "Hey robot guy, why don't you join my crew-"

"NOT HAPPENING!" Zoro, Lucy, Timmy, and Wanda shouted.

"Hey, Mr. Chad-Bot!" SpongeBob said to him. "Good news, we found more heroes and more Master Models!" He said to him.

"I see that my sponge friend, as you all know, Jimmy Neutron is currently in a part of the basement working on something, he will tell you all what they are as soon as he is done with them."

"Jimmy's here too? Sweet!" Luffy said with a big grin.

"What's Nerd-tron working on now?" Timmy asked with him rolling his eyes.

"He said that he will tell you all as soon as he is done." Chad-Bot simply told them

"What? No fair!" SpongeBob, Ruby, Dudly, Ash, Luffy, and Natsu proclaimed, with some of the more mature members just rolling their eyes.

"Get over it." Zoro said as he rolled his eyes at their antics.

"So Mr. Chad-Bot, where are those other heroes we bought back?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, they're over there on that couch." He said as he pointed to the group of six, in which some of them went up to them.

"Woah!" Timmy exclaimed. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, check this out. One of them has a wand!" The fairies in question poofed into their normal forms to get a good look at her.

"Hey!" Cosmo said. "This girl is totally ripping off our style!" He said, slightly offended by this girl's attire.

"We all wear different things idiot." Wanda deadpanned as he rubbed her head in annoyance. "Although, I am curious about her wand though…"

"Wow," Ash said as he saw the pink-haired one. "This one is really pretty." He said while blushing. Some of the other males were blushing a bit as well, even Natsu, even though he didn't know why.

"Yea...but the purple-haired one is cute too." Tak said as he was blushing up a storm.

Some of the girls sighed a bit at the male behavior.

"Hey Lucy," Happy said as he pointed to the blue-haired girl's chest. "Hers is bigger than yours." He teased.

"SHUT UP CAT!" Lucy said as she used her hands and arms to quickly cover her cleavage in a mix of both embarrassment and anger.

"Alright, that's enough." Kagura said to them all. At this point, they all heard a noise and turned around to see who it was. It was Brian Johnson and Erza Scarlet, and a group of five following them.

"Aaaand here we are, the basement." Brian said to them, as soon as he saw the others, he smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"Guys! You're back!" SpongeBob said with a big grin on his face. The group of five, however, got a good look at them all and had one question.

Who or What were these people?

"Brian! Erza!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face as he waved at them.

"Hey, Luffy." Brian said with a grin of his own. Erza looked over at Zoro and smiled.

"Hello, Zoro." She said.

"Erza," He simply said. Erza, however, gave him a short glare at how casual and stoic he sounded at her.

"Alright!" Mine suddenly called out as everyone turned towards her and the other four people. "I want to know just where the hell we are at and who...or what the hell all of you people are?" She said as she had her weapon on her.

When Ruby saw the group's weapons, she immediately went full fangirl but before she could go over to them, she was pulled back by Erza.

"Ruby, stay back. Something about them speaks danger." She warned.

"Really? Oh…" She said as she then put her head down in shame. Zoro took a look at them and felt the same way, when he saw the black haired girl's sword, he felt something radiating off of it.

"Oh, you got more heroes?" Chad-Bot asked as the group of five looked at him.

"What the heck is that?!" The boy asked with shock, as the girls looked at the robot with a mix of awe and shock, except for the back haired girl.

"Alright," they all heard a noise and spotted two more people entering. "This must be it."

"Wait...I know who that is!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face as two people came right up to everyone. The blond noodle knight Jaune Arc, and a...Panda?

"JAUNE!" Ruby yelled as she then ran towards him and slammed right into him, causing the two to go down. While ignoring the pain, Jaune simply laughed and hugged Ruby back.

"Hey, Rubes I see I'm not the only one here in this weird place." He said as he got up and saw the rest of Anicktoonime ad co. He then gave them a smile. "Oh, gey guys."

"Jaune!" SpongeBob said with a big grin. Erza came up to him and gave him a smile.

"Jaune." She said as he grabbed her head and slammed it right into her chest plate.

"_Ow, still need to get used to that._" Jaune thought as he looked at her with a big grin. He then took notice of Zoro and smiled and waved, prompting the older swordsman to nod at him while giving a small smirk.

"Uh...excuse me?" Everyone turned to see the large Panda. "Hey, sorry not trying to ruin the mood here...but could someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"WOAH! A COOL BEAR THING ON TWO LEGS!" Luffy said with wide eyes as he ran over to check him out. At this point, everyone was talking to one another and talking about who knows what...until

"HEY!" they all turned to see the pink-haired girl looking peeved. "Listen, I don't know what you people are, but if I don't get some answers soon on why we're here. I'll have Pumpkin blow you all to sky high!" She threatened

"Mine!" the boy said. "Calm down would you?" He said, trying to keep her calm. But Mine wasn't having any of it

"Zip it Tatsumi!" She snapped at him. But before a fight would break out Jimmy came out to them all.

"What is the name of Albert Einstein is going on here?" He asked, but he really didn't take into account how he looked. His face was covered in sweat and soot and his clothes were a bit dirty as well.

"Uh...Jimmy? Why are your clothes dirty?" Spongebob asked.

"Is there a getting dirty party?" Patrick asked with eagerness. "Where's the mud pile?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "No Patrick, and yes I am SpongeBob, I have been working on something, but I will explain to you all once Danny arrives, and until the heroes on the couch wake up."

Just as if something happened, they all heard some groaning and turned to the source, it belonged to some of the people on the couch, getting up.

"Hey, the Sleeping Beauties woke up." Timmy said, causing a few people to snicker and others to roll their eyes at his behavior.

"Don't be mean Timmy." Ruby said to him, with the 10 year old rolling his eyes while muttering whatever under his breath.

Meanwhile, the boy on the cough groggy groaned as he opened his eyes. "Wh-what happened?" He asked, as he then got a great view of everyone else in the area. "Wh-who are you people? A-are we still at Yokai Academy?" He asked in a voice that was a mixture of shock, confusion, and nervousness.

The others had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Yokai Academy?" Ash asked, with Pikachu tilting his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea...you know…" As he was staring at them, something got his attention. Some Of these people….weren't even people….they were...animals?

"_They must be some kind of new monsters._" The boy thought. "_But monsters can't turn into their real forms though._"

As he was trying to process what was going on, he was suddenly glomped.

"Tsukune!" At that point, the girls that he was with, glomped him and they all piled onto the ground

"Are you ok?" The pink-haired girl asked worriedly.

"What happened?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"What's going on Tsukune?" The little girl asked.

"Oh man, I feel a bit light-headed." the purple-haired girl said in a soft voice.

"There must be a long story on why we're here." the other girl said.

Everyone all looked at the group with raised eyebrows. Were these girls...his girlfriends? How did that happen?

"Ok wait, I'm totally confused here." Naruto said with his head tilted to the side.

"Same," Brian said.

The girl named Mine was looking at all of this and was grinding her teeth, she wanted answers and she wanted them NOW. But before she could blow a gasket, they were interrupted by something else.

"Hey everyone." A familiar voice said and everyone turned to see Danny Phantom at the door with a smile, along with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Now who?!" the Panda asked with shock.

"Yea, what's going on?" The boy with his sword asked and at this point, everyone started.

"Alright!" Jimmy explained to everyone, who all looked at him, the people new to this were giving him weird looks. "Let me explain to all of you guys, ok?"

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime eating Krabby Patties and laughing_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Zoro sweat dropping at Erza crying over ruined Strawberry cake_)

"And that's that." Jimmy said, finishing his explanation to everyone in the room. Anicktoonime already knew about it, but to those of them who didn't they were shocked and a bit baffled. Other worlds? It was unbelievable.

"So I'm with other heroes and warriors?" the Panda asked. "That's so sweet!" He said with a big grin on his face.

"_Wait...so...we're considered heroes in our own world?_" Tatsumi thought with wonder. Now some of you might not know, but he and his friends..they were assassins, belonging to a group called Night Raid. They are part of the Revolutionary Army and their goal is to overthrow the corruption of the Empire. Run by the evil Prime Minister Honest, using the young child Emperor Makato as a puppet. Tatsumi looked over to see Leone, Sheele, and Mine trying to stifle laughter.

The members of Knight Raid don't really consider themselves heroes, as no matter what. They were killers themselves. But what that boy Jimmy said to them all. He was wondering….how much did he know about their world? And he was not the only one, the others were wondering as well. But Akame and Mine were more open-minded about it.

"So wait," Dudely asked. "How do you know about this Calamitous guy?" He asked.

"Well...how can I explain, guys, come on up." He said to Anicktoonime and they all lined up and presented themselves to the newcomers.

"We are Team Anicktoonime, we first grouped up a month ago, when Calamitous gained access to my plans for a device I was working on called the Universal Portable Machine. A device that can let a person travel to other worlds or dimensions.

"A portal? To other dimensions?" Tatsumi asked with awe. He never heard of such a thing, but his little girl posse, they were even more intrigued.

"He gained allies in each world and they all formed the Evil Syndicate, and that is where we came in. I gathered all of them together and with our combined abilities we were able to beat them all and save the multiverse."

"Yea! Score for the good guys!" Dudley and the Panda said in unison.

Danny chuckeld. "And that was not it yet. Then a few weeks later..if I can remember correctly. Some of us and our friends were summoned to this weird Island known simply as Volcano Island, where we had to fight off this monster called the Mawgu."

"The Mawgu? Sounds evil!" Dudley exclaimed. "But did you all beat it?"

"Hell yea we did!" Luffy said with a big grin. "Nothing can beat us!"

"Don't overdo it Luffy." Jimmy said. "And now it seems like we are her again..but we are still missing some people though." Jimmy said.

"How many of you are there?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there are fifteen of us...but we are missing three of our members….I'm guessing that they are here somewhere in this factory." He said to them all.

"But, why are we here though?" the boy in the school uniform asked.

"I'm sure Chad-Bot can explain." Jimmy said as he pointed over to the robot that was on the chair.

"Allow me, you see. Professor Bad-Moustache had captured a set of heroes to scan them for a Master Model, for as you see are up here on the shelves. Each one is of a certain hero he borrowed."

"And the Professor is using these copies to create an army of evil toys at his disposal,'' Jimmy said to everyone else. "Listen, I know some of you might not trust me or anyone else, and that's fine. But I could really use your help into defeating Calamitous and save the world….so what do you say?"

The friends of Anicktoonime were already on board with it, but what about the newcomers they just met? Would they help as well?

"I'll help." the Panda said as he raised his hand. "_Teaming up with other warriors, this is so awesome!_" He thought with a big grin.

"Uh...can we excuse ourselves?" The boy in the school uniform said as he and his female entourage scooted away.

"Same here." Tatsumi said as he and his group also scooted away.

Let's see what the boy in the uniform has to say.

"Girls, what do you say? I mean, I know you are monsters, but if you saw. We are surrounded by some people who aren't even human." He said. In case you are wo-

(**Kou: Hey buddy, I'll take it from here**)

(**AN: Wait, what?**)

Phew, now I get to tell you, readers who these people are, by the way, I'm Kou. You see, these students that are whispering amongst themselves come from Yokai Academy, a monster specifically for monsters. The boy you all just saw is named Tsukune Aono, a human that was mistakenly transferred over to Yokai Academy."

"The girl in pink goes by the name of Moka Akashiya, she is described as one fo the most beautiful women of the school. You readers are possibly wondering what the deal is with that Rosary around her neck, well a future chapter will explain it to you all. But I? Will tell you all that she is a Vampire."

"The blue-haired girl is Kurumu Kurono, she is a Succubus who has the ability to charm any men of her desire. Plus her chest is huge."

"The little kid is Yukari Sendo, unlike the others, she is a witch, which people in the monster world consider a mix between both human and monster."

"The girl with the stoic expression is Mizore Shirayuki, this girl is a Snow Fairy with the ability of ice, plus she is a stalker."

"The final girl is another witch by the name of Ruby Tojo, she is another witch, like Yukari, but she is also pretty masochistic."

"This group is all members of the Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club. Also, all the girls are attracted to Tsukune and often fight with each other for his affections. Whee!" And with that, the small bat flew away.

(**AN: Uh...ok, sorry about that folks, hopefully, the bat won't come back because I'm the one telling the story here.**)

"Well...I mean." Moka said while twiddling her fingers. "They all seem nice...but then again, what if they don't accept us due to us being monsters?"

"Oh, come on Moka!" Yukari said. "Did you see a majority of them? Some of them are different species, this could be fun!"

"Well, I'll do whatever it is Tsukune's doing." Kurumu said as she then grabbed the poor boy and glomped him into her chest.

"Hey! Let go of him you big chested cow!" Yukari said to her.

"What did you call me Flat Chest?" The Succubus called back as the two began to argue.

"Come on guys…"Tsukune moaned.

"Well if they do try something, I'll just freeze them solid." Mizore said in a soft chill voice. Causing Tsukune to moan again

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was chatting it up with his own group.

"I say we eliminate them all." Mine told them.

"Mine! Are you serious?" Tatsumi said in a shocked tone. "I know we can't trust people, but these guys seem alright to me."

"Oh? What do you know? For all we know, they might be spies for the Empire!"

"Mine! You heard the kid, different worlds you know? How can they know about the Empire if they come from different worlds?" Tatsumi said back to her.

"Uh...Mine?" The pinkette turned to see Sheele looking at her. "I have to agree with Tatsumi, I mean if they were affiliated with the Empire, then they could have taken us on."

"And would have ended with their deaths." Akame said to them.

"Don't say that so casually!" Tatsumi sweatdropped. "But in all seriousness, why don't we help them out? Please?" He pleaded.

The girls looked over at him for a moment, before Leone glomped onto him.

"Well, since you are pretty cute at pleading...I guess I can say yes, I mean maybe a day off from killing Capital officials seems nice. Although I wish the enemies were different things rather than toys though…"

Akame looked over at Tatsumi. "Fine, we will, but if I detect anything of the Empire on them, they are to be eliminated."

Tatsumi sighed a bit at their antics, but what's a guy to do right? He wishes that Lubbock and Bulat were here….well, beggars can't be choosers. Tatsumi took another look at the group and felt something, he didn't sense any bad thing about them.

"Just make sure they do not know about Night Raid, Empire, or anything else." Akame told them.

"Got it." Tatsumi, Leone, and Sheele said. Mine, however, was still pretty skeptical about it all but decided to join along anyway.

"And besides," Sheels said with a small smile. "I am amazed at how a majority of that group are littel kids and yet they were able to save the world."

"I can't even believe it if I wanted to." Mine said while huffing.

At this point they all began to introduce themselves to one another. All the girls wanted to hold either Pikachu or Poof due to their cuteness, even the normally stoic Akame and Kagura were trying to fight the urge to run over there and grab the mouse and fairy baby and cuddle them.

When the witches Yukari and Ruby heard about the mages of Fairy Tail, the two girls were excited at seeing other magic welders, but the monsters, however, were still a bit too nervous to reveal their true selves to the others.

"Well, since we are now acquainted somewhat. Let me show you all that I have been working on to battle the Toybots." Jimmy said as he led the large group to the other room.

* * *

_Mech Suit Area_

Jimmy had led them all into a large room, seems like something of a usual warehouse of some kind, but the thing that struck everyone the most... were the large objects underneath a large tarp.

"Uh...Jimmy? What's with the tarp?" Tak asked with a confused look on his face.

Jimmy gathered everyone around. "Tak, everyone, what you are all about to see are objects that can help us fight off the Toybots, and with my highly genius intellect-"

"Yea, yea, yea save it for the nerd convention and let's just get it over with already." Timmy said to him, causing some others to snicker.

Jimmy glared at him before continuing. "Alright, everybody….brace your eyes….on THIS!" And when he pushed a button, the tarp pulled itself back to reveal something….no someTHINGS!

They were Mech-Suits, large….big...metallic...mech-suits, and each one was designed based on the perspective of the hero. Like the suits had Anicktoonime's likenesses on them.

The reactions on everyone's faces? Well...Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Ruby, Jaune, and Brian, and Naruto's jaws dropped as their eyes turned into stars and then went absolutely nuts over the mech suits. Some of the others had the same reaction.

"All of this was built….by a kid?" Kitty asked with shock in her voice.

"Wow...amazing!" Tsukune said with awe, his little harem thinking the same thing, even though they were confused on what those things really were.

"Just...amazing!" Tatsumi said with her eyes widened, his friends all feeling the same way, but Akame was still stone-faced a bit. But Mine was twitching a bit at hearing aobut how that little boy made things such as those.

"Alright, so I was able to track down Calamitous's movements, we should head over to Amity Park first and stop him from stealing more Ghost Energy." Jimmy told them all.

"Alright and to everyone here, I know you still don't trust us, but I know that if we work together we can take down this factory. So let's go!"

"YEA!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

**Well, that wraps that up to folks, next chapter will have them go to Amity Park to fight off teh toy Invasion and stop the energy crises. So the worlds we will explore for the story will be Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, Fairy World, Remnant, and Magnolia.**

**Anyways, people, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time. And due to the Coronavirus, be careful and safe, and always wash your hands and keep hand sanitizer with you at all times.**


	7. Mech-Suit Mayhem

**Hey everyone, so the last chapter, we got to see more heroes and now they are going to Amity Park to stop the Ghost Energy Crises.**

**Now some of you might be wondering. "Why did you include Kung Fu Panda? It belongs to Dreamworks." I know that, but to some of you who don't know, Kung Fu Panda DID have a show on Nickelodeon that had three seasons and aired on September 19, 2011, to June 29, 2016. Plus I think Po was cool enough to star in this series :)**

**To be honest, I really didn't see much of this show, I only saw the films, but I did watch a little bit of this show. So please don't be mad or hate me, please.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thank you, I'm glad you like the chapter. Yes, the members of Night Raid will keep their jobs a secret for the majority of the story.**

**To ThanosCable69: Loud House..I still don't know, but Dragon Ball? No characters from Dragon Ball will appear in this story.**

**To KAPfan9876: At some point's they will, but not a lot. But yea I already got some ideas for that. It actually surprised me that Alexis Tipton voices both characters. Also if you don't know, Moka's Japanese Voice actress Nana Mizuki also voices Hinata in the Japanese Dub.**

**To Starlord Master: Well Nora especially, but Ren went with her to stop her from doing anything that might ruin the moment. That would be funny for Kitty to do, what with Milianna's love for cats. I always thought of Zoroa nd KAgrua would make a good couple, because not just because of their swordsmanship, but because they are both stoic, serious and loyal to their friends, and both have the tendency to frown a lot. Archenemy is pretty cool. Milianna is a lovable girl, even without her love of cats, she is a really friendly person. Yea, Brian can change is body parts. Natsu wants payback for Brina making him sick back at the Island. I did see a bit of Akame Ga Kill, it was alright. Not one of the best, but not one of the worst either. Leone does what she wants, she is always doing to Tatsumi as well. Yep, they are here and without Lubbock or Bulat. Thanks. Yukari and Ruby are going to be amazed when they get to MAgnolia and meet the Fairy Tail Guild. Thank you. They re going to Amity Park first, then check out he rest of the factory. Happy just loves to troll people, also I did not know that about her size, with anime girls they all look the same, not trying to be perverted, just stating my thoughts. Jimmy's been here. Danny and his friends have come to join the fun. This virus really si bad. I just hope it will goa way soon :( I included Po because...well just look up and you will see why. I know, that's one of the things I hated about Globs of Doom, the character select. You can only play as only two characters and you find;t even have a choice who to play as. Patrick wasn't even playable.**

**To Guest: Read till the end,.you will know where she is at...**

**To Bloodguy: I am going to try as I mentioned before, I tend to procrastinate. Not to be lazy, I just tend to lose focus sometimes and get distracted. Ninja Turtles? I am going to think about it.**

**To Guest: Thanks, I am glad you like my series so far. If you ask me, Aang and Jenny should have been in the games from the very beginning, sure Aang might be a bit out of place, but he could have adapted to the environments, and Jenny was pretty cool too, she would have been one of the two powerhouses, along with Danny. And thanks as well, including Anime characters is fun, but it was very tricky to figure out who I wanted to be in. I am very picky when it comes to Anime. **

**To Guest: I don't think the 2003 version of TMNT was on Nickelodeon though...**

**To Darth Multiverse: Nice Username btw. And thank you. Now...Loud House I am still beating on, I never saw Mysticons, Shrek is a no, Penguins of Madagascar? Possibly not, Shield Hero? Never heard of it, Never seen Demon Slayer or Dr. Stone. I do have two stories of Anicktooniem reacting to something but it won't be to openings. Just go to my profile and you will see what why will react to. Smoker, Tashigi, and Sabo will appear, but it won't be in this story.**

**Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, and T.U.F.F. Puppy belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**My Life As A Teenage Robot belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**One Piece belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and Weekly Shonen Jump and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Fairy Tail belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**RWBY belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and Weekly Shonen Sunday and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**Tak and the Power of Juju belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**Naruto: Shippuden belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shonen Jump, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

**Rosario + Vampire belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and Monthly Shonen Jump, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

**Akame Ga Kill belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

_Diary Closet_

Professor Calamitous was in his closet laughing to himself.

"At last! Once my evil toy army is complete, I will be named the Biggest Genius, and my plans for world domination will be complete!" He said. "Oh, and to think that I was able to finish my machines this time, those classes really helped out alot."

Just then a buzzing noise appeared on the screen and he opened up to see Mr. Huggles with his army cap on.

"Sir, reporting to update you on the running of the factory." He said.

"Oh yes, how is it going Lieutenant?" Calamitous asked.

"Sir, most of the army is being wiped out, and that's not all. Some heroes have broken out of their Model chambers."

"WHAT?!" The professor said in a shocked voice. "Damn you Jimmy Neutron...Alright, tell me, where are the heroes going now?" He asked.

"Sire, reports are saying that they are heading to the world of Danny Phantom. Amity Park to stop the first Danny boy."

This left Calamitous to grow in anger. "Fine then, if those do-gooder heroes want to try and stop me? Let them try. There's no way they can beat the Danny-Bot due to the Fire and Electric Dust put into it. Mwahahaha!"

* * *

_Amity Park_

There was an army of Toybots roaming around the streets, citizens were inside their homes scared out of their wits.

"So, you haven't found the Ghost Boy yet?" A large robot tic asked the other toys. This robot was a perfect replica of Danny, it had Danny's hair, eyes, and his appearance perfectly, except for the parts that were covered in metal.

"Sorry sir, we have not." Said Mr. Huggles.

"*Sigh* Fine then...keep looking." The Danny-Boy said as it flew off.

"Alright men, you heard him, look for the Ghost Child, and make sure to tell our troops over at Fenton Works to keep guarding the Ghost Portal!" He told them as they all saluted.

"Yes sir!" they all said as they went back to doing their patrols.

Meanwhile outside the toy factory, two human-sized toy soldiers were standing guard of it.

"You know Frank, you ever wonder why Calamitous is using toys to take over the world?" He asked.

"I don't know Marty, it does sound kinda stupid." Frank said. "But we need to make sure he wins, and to make sure that this area is heavily guarded, you know about the heroes, we can't let them get back here."

"Right." Marty said in a confused voice. Guess tath even Calamitous's Tyobot army find the plan stupid.

(**You can say that again buddy**)

(**GET OUTTA HERE, STUPID BAT!**)

(**Whee!**)

Sorry about that….again, anyway, as the two soldiers were guarding the outside, they heard something inside making them get their weapons and staring at it seriously.

"What was that?" Frank asked.

"I don't know…" Mark said as he went up to the door and put his wooden ears to it. "Sounds like something's opening though." He said as he heard some rattling.

As Frank was looking at the large door, he saw some large shadows from underneath the doors, and he heard some beeping from the other side. At this point, he freaked out.

"MARTY, GET OUT OF THE-"

**KABOOM**

But the doors exploded open and the two soldiers were flown back

The Toybots that were walking the streets looked at the explosions and got their weapons out. What came out of the explosion? Some of the heroes that were captured.

Anicktoonime were all in their mech suits ready for battle (except for Brian and Po). Since Jimmy only made a few for the original members, some of the heroes they rescued had to share. Tatsumi, his girl squad, and Brian were in Ruby's mech-suit Tsukune and his little harem were inside of Danny's Mech Suit. Po offered to be in Jaune's suit.

"Alright, it's an evil toy butt-kicking time!" Timmy said from his mech-suit. "Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"It's the heroes!" A Toy soldier said in fright.

"GE THEM!" Frank said as they began to fire at them, but luckily Jimmy made sure that the mech suits were built with armor that acted as perfect defenses.

"Let me try!" Ruby suddenly shouted from her as she approached the bots, after pushing a button, her mech suit pulled out an exact replica of Crescent Rose and raised it over her head.

"Get out of the way!" Mark said as they all tried to make a run for it, but unfortunately, it was too late as the giant scythe swung and sliced them all up.

"SO COOL!" Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick, Tak, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Naruto, and Tatsumi said at the same time. Causing Ruby to blush a bit.

"Just a question, why don't I get my own?" Brian asked in a pouty way.

"Well," Jimmy spoke. "Since you can transform into Dinosaurs, I figured you wouldn't need one, so I didn't build you one."

"THIS SUCKS!" He shouted comically as tears came down his eyes. Ruby patted him on the head to cheer him up while Tatsumi gave a nervous smile.

"Hey, just calm down bro," He said nervously as he patted his shoulder.

"*Scoff* what a child." Mine said in an annoyed tone. "_This is so stupid, we should be back home, the boss and the rest are possibly worried, and Tatsumi has is help people we don't even know._" She thought. "_Well...I guess it's better than nothing._"

Leone gave a teasing grin at Brian as she saw him. "_He might be fat, but he sure is a cutie..maybe I can mark him._" She thought while licking her lips...oh boy.

Sheele was amazed as she saw everything inside the mech suit, to think that this was all built by some kid, he might be a helpful asset to the Revolutionary Army.

Akame was shocked as well, but she kept her stoic face on. She was kinda annoyed that Tatsumi wanted to do this, but since these guys were trying to save innocent people, she decided to help. Just like how the Revolutionary Army is trying to defeat the corruption of the Empire. She made it a note to keep an eye out on all of them.

"Danny!" SpongeBob called out." A robot, 12 O'clock!"

"I see him." He said as he turned to face the bot, pushed a button and a missile launched out and hit it, causing the robot to explode. "Nailed it!" He said with a smirk as he and Tucker gave each other high-fives.

"That was amazing!" Yukari said to the older boy with a huge grin, prompting the ghost boy to laugh and sheepishly rub his head.

Natsu and Wendy thanked Jimmy mentally because when they first got it, they thought he was going to get sick, but he didn't. Jimmy explained to him that he made some modifications to it to ensure that Natsu and Wendy did not get sick.

"Wow, Natsu, the first time in a vehicle that didn;t cause you to get sick or something." Happy said to him.

"I know! It's so great." He said as he looked at all the buttons on the bot. "What does this one do?" He said she pushed it, causing a missile to fire out and nearly hit the others though, causing some of them to use the mech suits and get out of the way, but luckily it hit some of the bots that were walking around on the ground so that was something.

"Oops." Natsu said. "Sorry." He said towards the others.

"DUMBASS!" Zoro, Brian, Tatsumi, Mine, Danny yelled out angrily while shaking their fists from the mech suits, and Erza slapped him upside the head.

"Stop messing around Natsu!" Erza sternly said.

"Sorry…" He said.

"So..we took out some of the bots, now where do we go?" Timmy asked. Jimmy was in his suit and looking over the schematics.

"Calamitous is stealing Ghost Energy, we have to defeat all the boys around Amity Park, and head over to Danny's house and stop the energy flowing."

"I say we split up." Erza called out to him. "We could cover up some more ground."

"Good thinking, you heard her everyone, let's all split up and get rid of all the bots, any people you see need rescuing, you do it!" Jimmy said to them all, and with that, they all went their ways.

Danny was walking around the nearby park, where he saw some robots carrying crates of weird-looking goo.

"Ghost Energy!" He thought of anger and annoyance. Tatsumi and his harem were looking at them with interest.

"What are those things?" Moka asked in awe.

"Robots," Danny answered for her. "Everyone hold on." He said as he then activated his blaster and shot one of the robots down.

"The Ghost Boy is here." One Robot said in a monotone voice.

"Eliminate!" Another one said as they fired their weapons. Danny then touched the robot with his hands and with concentration, his entire suit turned intangible and the missiles went right through them.

Danny smirked as his suit then phased back to normal. "Man, you guys got a terrible aim, I tell you that right now." He said as he then pushed a button and the mech suit's right arm extended out and a light began to glow from the palm.

"Now eat some laser metalheads!" Dammy taunted as the beam finally shot out from his palm and blasted at the robots, leaving them all incinerated, but making sure to not damage the crates of ghost energy.

"Ya-hoo! We won!" Kurumu said with a raised fist in the air, prompting Danny to smile over at her. Using his mech-suit, Danny walked over to get the crates up.

"Let's head over to my place, for all we know, my family has put up some defenses." He said.

"This is so exciting!" Yukari said with elated joy. As they were leaving Danny turned to face them.

"So, where are you all from?" He asked, and the monsters were a bit nervous, after all. They were afraid that if he knew they were monsters, then he and the rest of the strangers might not want anything to do with them.

Danny could see the looks on their faces that they were not comfortable, so we would not complain, after all, he could feel them. He was Half-Ghost and only Sam, Tucker, and his friends know, he was nervous that if he told his parents...then they might disown him.

"Well, that's ok. If you guys don't want to tell me that's alright, you won't be judged. After All, we have a sponge, a cat, and a mouse in our group." He said with a small smile.

This made the monsters of Tsukune's group look at him with wide eyes. Did he really say that he didn't care about if they were not human or not? Well, not literally but you know what I mean. For Moka, she used to not trust humans, due to them being mean to her when she was younger, but after meeting Tsukune, she started to trust them again. Maybe..she could make friends with these other people? The thought of it made her hopeful and excited.

Ruby was also similar in that way. Her parents were also witches, just like her. But they got killed by a drunk human driver, and after that, she despised humans with a passion. But after she lost to Tsukune and his group, she began to open up more. Even after he revealed that he was human, she didn't care...but these guys...could she trust them?

Tsukune saw his posse and smiled a bit, maybe these guys wouldn't care for Moka and the others were monsters or not. He could see the small smile on Moka, indicating that she felt the same way.

Meanwhile, Luffy was using his Mech-Suit to walk all over the place, and how was he acting? Well…

"OH YEA!" He shouted. "I get to have an awesome robot for myself!" He said with his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

Zoro was simply watching and shaking his head. "The kid is gonna regret giving Luffy this…" He muttered. But all Luffy was thinking about is how many buttons to choose from. But before he could do it, he saw an army of giant toy robots coming at him, weapons in hands.

"Oh, so you guys want to fight huh?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow while giving off a cocky grin. "Well let me show you what this cool robot thing can do!" He said as he looked at a button, which was labeled. "_Gum Gum Gatling_" Luffy smiled and pushed it.

Luffy's mech suit then began to reel it's arms back. "**Gum Gum…**" It began to say in a robotic-yet perfect impression of Luffy's voice. "**GATLING!**" It said as it's giant mechanical hands began to thrash on the army of robots, smashing them all to pieces.

Zoro looked on with an impressed smile on his face, guessing robot suits weren't that useless, but he then covered his eyes as Luffy began to...glow?

"You get excited way too easily." He said as Luffy was smiling with big joy as tears went down his face.

"You know what? When we get back, I'm gonna challenge Franky to a robot fighting contest and see who's stronger!" Luffy said with determination and a big grin on his face.

"That's a disaster waiting to happen…" Zoro muttered under his breath. Zoro would be lying if he said that he was not jealous that he didn't have a mech-suit of his own. But it didn't matter, because he could easily cut them down to size.

But there was something going on inside the pirate hunters' mind. That Akame girl, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her and her sword...he could feel the aura radiating off of her, that sword of hers was also a mystery to him as well. Just something about it screamed danger. Zoro made a mental note to keep an eye on it. That Kagura woman was also interesting, he made a note to spar with her at some point, her and Jaune to see how much he did since he trained.

"_I might also teach Jaune the Two Swords Style, just in case he ever loses his shield._" The swordsman thought. Zoro was kinda chuckling to himself a bit. Never would he have thought that he would get a student. If he was to see this two years ago, he would have thought he had too much to drink.

Back with Ruby's group. Ruby was telling Night Raid and Brian about her and Jaune'sstatus at Beacon Academy and Huntsman And Huntresses. This got Tatsumi intrigued.

"So Huntsmen and Huntresses are like heroes of justice!" He asked with a grin.

"Yep, it's what I always wanted to be when I was little. Heroes who fought for what they believed in and for what was right, just like in the stories my sister read to me as a kid." She said with a grin of her own.

Akame had to give a small smile at her. While she and the rest of Night Raid knew that their world was not all sunshine and rainbows, that's why they and the rest of the Revolutionary Army were there. So that they can end the corruption in the Empire.

"Rubes, you really are something you know that?" Brian said with a smile.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." She said, prompting her, Brian, Tatsumi, Sheele, and Leone to laugh. As they were done, Brian turned to face Tatsumi.

"Hey Tatsumi, I have a question." Brian said.

"What is it?" the young assassin asked.

"So...your friends…are they you're harem?" Brian asked in a curious voice.

Well...that made everyone's (sans Akame) jaws drop to the floor, and Tatsumi was turning red for a moment. Why did Brian have to ask that?

Brian took notice of everyone and got confused.

"What did I say?" He asked innocently.

**BONK**

Brian now had a welt on his head, courtesy of Mine.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him while gritting her teeth.

"Well...I mean he is the only guy with you...so I was just curious." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was no big deal. "Sorry if it was a stupid question." He mumbled while twiddling his fingers together.

Mine, however, gritted her teeth a bit and her left eye twitched. "_Gotta...resist...using...Pumpkin._" She thought while trembling a bit.

"Well no, we aren't," Sheele said to him. "We are just friends." She said to Brian with a small smile.

"Oh ok then, by the way, has anyone ever told you that you had a nice smile?" Brian asked Sheele.

This caused Sheele to blush a bit. "Oh...well...no…thank you." She said. This made Leone stifle some laughter.

Ruby also had another question for them. "So..I know this is possibly not any of my business...but can I please hold your weapons? When I saw them back in the basement, they looked so cool! Especially those awesome scissors that Sheele has, and that amazing gun Mine has!" ruby said with glee.

Sheele and even Mine both blushed out of embarrassment. Never would they have been complimented like that. To those of you who don't know, what Tatsumi and his group possess are no ordinary weapons, they are what's known as Teigu, or Imperial Arms. These weapons are mysterious, but powerful relics that are considered rare. And only the strongest of warriors can wield.

Akame's Imperial Arms was her sword, One Cut Killer: Murasama. This may seem like a simple sword, but it's very deadly..because of what it is capable of. Murasama is a cursed blade that can kill a person with a single cut. Even the tiniest scratch is lethal. How is it lethal? Because once someone is cut, it injects a poison into their body that can kill them in seconds. This is also a reason as to why she wears gloves.

Mine's Imperial Arms is Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, This gun-like weapon uses spirit energy and has two forms, a sniper mode, and a machine gun mode. Also, Mine does not have to reload on ammunition. Pumpkin can also fire off rapid-fire bursts and has a scouter in the compartment.

Leone's Imperial Arms was different from the rest, he was called King Of The Beasts: Lionel. This was on her belt and the most distinguishing thing about this one was that it allowed Leone to transform into that of a beast, and also gave her physical strength and abilities. In her case, it turned her into a lion-like woman with claws, cat ears, and a tail. So the basically activated her Imperial Arms all this time, she has not deactivated it yet.

Sheele's scissors were an Imperial Arm by the name of Extase. Despite them being giant scissors, it's really sharp and can cut through any material. It's also pretty sturdy, allowing Sheele to use it for defense.

Tatsumi is the only one without an Imperial Arms, however, his superior, Najenda promised that one day he would get his own. And with the training he has received from fellow member Bulat, he might get one.

"No." Akame simply told her, "Our weapons are too dangerous for you to touch." She said to the younger girl, causing ruby to pout and turn away.

"Sorry." Sheele said to her.

"Why would they say that they are dangerous?" Brina thought. "Sure I can sense danger in them….but why though? Of course….that sword Akame is carrying...I can;t help but feel a bit of dread from it." Brain thought with a raised eyebrow

Just then they all heard a big noise coming from nearby.

"What was that?" Akame asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know, but it might be from nearby!" Ruby said as he then used the suit to take them all to where the noise was.

When they got to it, they saw some robot's carrying crates of Krabby Patties and piling them up. From what Ruby heard, Calamitous was using these burgers for his evil purpose.

Brian couldn't help but notice Akame's mouth water when she saw the Patties, a sight that made him chuckle a bit, same with Leone.

"Man, Akame, you can never go one minute without thinking of food." Leone teased at her, making the stoic girl give her a deadpanned look.

"Ruby, you handle the big ones, I got the small fry." Brian said as he had Ruby open up the hatch, and he jumped out. He then landed on the ground as he looked to see the robots. "Alright, time to shine." He said as he smirked.

"Now, T-" but then he was interrupted as he heard the hatch open and Tatsumi and his group jumped out to join him. "What the heck? I already said I can handle these guys!" He said while sending a glare at them.

"Awe, you mad because we might beat more than you?" Leone teased a bit, causing Brian to twitch his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't mind her man, she always does that." Tatsumi said to him. "Besides, since we're helping you guys out. It's only natural for us to help you out now."

"He's right." Akame said to him. Brian still felt a bit uneasy about her, but let it go for now so they can deal with these guys.

"Well alright then." Brian said to them she turned to face them. "Make sure not to damage those crates, we don't know what they might have in them." He said as he then turned into a gorilla. "Let's go!"

"Yea!" Tatsumi said as he and the others went for the small fry.

The soldiers saw them coming and started to fire at them with their blasts, but everyone was able to get out of the way.

"God, you guys have terrible aims, you know that?" Brian taunted as he ran towards them and raised his fists. "Now **Gorilla Smash!**" He said as he then smashed the heads of two robots to smithereens. Two more came up to him and he transformed into a Tiger. "Now **Tiger Backslash!**" He said as he then used his claws to cut down the robots he was facing.

Akame was running at a fast pace to dodge the lasers firing from the soldiers. "Eliminate…" she said as she then got out her sword and slashed all the robot's heads off, causing their now headless necks to sparkle and short circuit. She then put her sword in her sheath as she looked down at the fallen enemies. "I will admit, it is a breather to eliminate something different than corrupt Capital officials." She thought.

Mine was simply dodging them all and blasting them away with Pumpkin, all with a smug look on her face.

"Ha, you metallic freaks suck at shooting!" She taunted as she fired some more at them. Tatsumi, who had sliced one up, looked over at her and sweatdropped.

"She is enjoying this too much." He sweatdropped.

"Oh, yea! Come get some!" Leone said as she then bashed several of the robots to pieces, and also slashed and kicked most of them as well.

"I was wrong, Leone is the one enjoying it too much…" Tatsumi thought with dread.

Meanwhile, Ruby was now looking at the larger robots staring at her.

"Hey, jerks! Do you think you can mess with a future Huntress? Guess again, dude!" She shouted as she then pushed a button, all of a sudden she saw that her mech suit was reaching behind and pulling out a large metallic scythe...and it looked just like...Crescent Rose!

"OMG, CRESCENT ROSE IS BIG!" She squealed in delight. The robots were going to fire their lasers at her, but Mine promptly blasted them to smithereens.

"Suck it losers!" Mine said as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"**Crescent….SLASH!**" The much-suit said as with one mighty wave, the large metallic scythe totally slashed the robots in half.

"Wow….!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes, such amazement. She was going to beg Jimmy to let her keep this. And he was not the only one who had those eyes.

"Wow, so cool!" Brian and Tatsumi said with amazement in their voices. The other girls were also amazed as well.

"Meh, it was alright." Mine said with a huff.

"Oh come one Mine, she did amazing," Sheele said with a small smile. Unknown to her, a robot was approaching her with its hand turning into a large sword. As it was about to hit her something else hit him.

**SLASH**

The others quickly turned around to find that the robot was slashed from the side, with Brian doing the work, as the robot then fell dead. His Tiger arm morphed back into his normal arm.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yea...thank you." She said while giving him a smile.

"Eh, no problem." He said as he was rubbing the back of his head while sporting a grin.

"Hey animal boy!" Leone said as she swung her arm around him while having him blush a bit at how close her chest was to him. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Uh...sure…" Brian said, a bit nervous about what she was going to say, but he blushed, even more, when she leaned into his ear.

"That was pretty awesome, what you did there." she whispered as she then….LICKED HIS EAR?!

"WOAH!" Brian said as he quickly walked back and clutched his wet earlobe. "What the heck was that for?" He asked as he then wiped his ear to get rid of the wetness.

Leone chuckled. "Oh nothing, I just marked you as my territory." She said with a cheeky grin. "So there's no use hiding from me."

"TERRITORY?!" The shapeshifter asked with a shocked expression. "I JUST MET YOU!" What the heck was with this girl? First, she is dressed in clothes that are too revealing, now she licks him? What the heck kinda world did she come from where this was allowed? And besides, they just met like an hour ago and she does this?!

"Don't worry man, she did it to me as well," Tatsumi said to him while patting his shoulder.

"Eh?" Brian asked with a surprised look.

Mine sighed a bit as she shook her head, Akame didn't say anything, and Sheele couldn't help it...but when she saw Leone do that...she felt a bit jealous for some reason.

Ruby was watching down there with a confused look on her face.

"Well, at least we were able to save the good burgers. I wonder how the rest are doing?" She wondered.

Let's see how our favorite Sponge and Starfish are doing.

"Did we find the thing yet?" Patrick asked in a bored tone. There were not that many robots to fight, and so they were just walking around.

"No, not yet Pat...hey, why don't we play I spy?"

"I love to spy!" He said with happiness. So Patrick, who was trying to look from the outside of his suit looked all around. "I spy something...blue!"

SpongeBob looked all around to see what was blue, and after spotting a car, he guessed that.

"Darn it, you're good at this game." Patrick said while pouting a bit. SpongeBob laughed for a bit as he then looked at the starfish.

"Alright Pat, Now I spy…." As SpongeBob was trying to figure out what he was seeing, he took notice of large robots packing up some big storages of Krabby Patties. "BIG ROBOTS CARRYING KRABBY PATTIES!" SpongeBob yelled in fright with his eyes bulging out.

Patrick, however, was a bit oblivious and looked in SpongeBob's direction. "Hey, I was supposed to find it!" He complained. But SpongeBob wasn't listening as he saw those Patties...being used for evil….and SpongeBob would not allow it!

"Let's go, Pat!" The Sponge said in an angry voice and took off, leaving his best friend behind to look confused.

"Huh? Oh, right!" He said and took off after him.

The robots were stacking up all the crates and putting them into piles, so far there were only two large piles. And as they were getting the next few, they were interrupted by shouting.

"HEY!" They all turned to see an angry Sponge in a mech suit looking at them with anger in his eyes. And there was a starfish behind him.

"Krabby Patties should NOt be used for evil, Krabby Patties should be for eating, for friends to get together….and you all have the audacity to use them for your evil purposes?" SpongeBob said as he was shaking with fury. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" He shouted as he pushed a button and the suit's arm extended, showing that it was holding a giant metallic replica of his Bubble wand. The wand dropped a large bubble bomb down and the mech suit held it in the other hand and reeled back.

"**Bubble Bomb!**" It shouted as it threw the bomb at the large robots, causing them to explode on impact. It didn't blow them up, but the moisture from the bubbles caused the boys to short circuit and break down.

Spongebob got out of the suit and ran over to the crates of Krabby Patties, feeling upset he rubbed the crates sadly.

"Oh, you poor Krabby Patties, how your deliciousness was used for evil purposes." He said sadly as tears went down his eyes. "Well don't you worry, I promise, when I see Calamitous, I'll kick his sorry butt." He said determinedly. He then opened up the crates to see that the patties were still in perfect condition.

"I'll get Timmy to poof these back to Bikini Bottom...but," He said as he got out a large bag. "I better take some for everyone else….and a lot for Luffy." he said with a smile as he started getting the patties and put them inside hsi large bag.

Timmy and Jimmy were both walking around and taking down large robots.

"Man Neutron, I have to say, this might be one of the many things you managed to get right so far." He said with a smirk.

"What? Please, I have built stuff that worked." Jimmy said with a huff.

"Yeah right, not what Cindy told me though." Timmy said to him while Jimmy gave him a death glare. Timmy just ignored it and took on more robots.

Timmy was thinking back to when they all got together and took down the Syndicate, and again when they fought the Mawgu...Timmy's home life...was it really the best. His parents always ignored him, and always left him alone with his evil babysitter Vicky. He hardly ever sees Chester and A.J. anymore, and Crocker is usually failing him as always.

The last month he shared with them was great. Of course, Timmy always did have an ego, but he would not deny that everyone in this group...he felt really close to them. After all, they were all Nakama.

Jimmy was thinking the same thing. Even though, yes he has Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, his Mom and Dad, and Goddard. Every time he has built an invention, it always goes rampant and he always saves the day. Yet most of the time, the people of Retroville often get mad at him for it. Jimmy has been trying hard to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"You know something Jimmy." Timmy said to him. "The last month I had with you all...it was the greatest." He said with a grin. "I mean we all stopped a villain organization from taking over the world, and a few weeks later, we stopped an evil monster from doing the same thing...and here we are, about a month and two weeks later, working together once again to stop an army of evil toys from taking over the world." He said. "What else is next?" He asked.

"Who knows Tim...who knows, there's a whole bunch of worlds out there, worlds that have not been explored yet. Just The thought of it makes my brain go giddy with excitement.'' Jimmy said with a smile.

"Giddy? Who are you and what have you done with the big-brained know-it-all Jimmy Neutron?" The beaver toothed boy asked in a teasing voice.

"It is nice to see you boys getting along, and not at each other throats." Wanda said with a smile, on her face. Her, Cosmo, and Poof were all strapped to a harness that was plugged into the machine.

"Sorry for having you do this, you guys." Jimmy said to the fairies, "I hope you are ok with being a power source for the time being." He said.

"Don't worry sweetie, we just can't use too much power, we still need some to protect you all." Wanda Said with a smile. "But hopefully you can find something else!"

Jimmy smiled and they began walking again. "Huh?" He said as he took a notice of something suspicious going on by Casper High. "Timmy, over there!" He said as he saw something move. "Let's go!"

"Yeppers!" He said as the two of them sped off in their mechs.

* * *

_Casper High_

Over at Casper High, several robots were capturing people and putting them into cages, all the while gathering crates of Ghost energy.

"For the love of Great Gatsby, please don't do this!" Said an overweight man who was bald, middle-aged, had green eyes, and a goatee. He was also wearing a blue-short sleeved dress shirt with a black tie, gray slacks, and black shoes. This was Mr. Lancer, a teacher over at the school.

The man was often said to be a disciplinarian, often giving out detentions to Danny and his friends for thinking that they got into trouble. But now he was not pleading for the bots.

"Put me in there, but please let the students go!" He pleaded with them, but the bots didn't listen as they shoved him inside with the rest of them.

"Hey, metal-heads!" Everyone turned to see two kids inside large mech suits. "Let those people go, and give us back that energy!"

The robots didn't say anything, but they did point their masters at them and fired.

With the push of a button, Timmy and Jimmy's suit when flying in the air for a while, it was another feature Jimmy put into all of them, but they could only go in the air for a few minutes.

"Alright, time to activate the missiles!" Jimmy said as he pushed a button, his mech suit's shoulder began to open up to reveal a large cannon-like missile launcher and was pointing at the robots. "FIRE!" He yelled, and with that the missiles fired at the robots, causing a majority of them to explode.

Timmy, not wanting to be outdone by Jimmy, turned his attention to the other robots. He pushed on a button, which made the fairies glow a bit and the magic began to grow onto the robot.

"Activating Magical Bazooka." A voice said as Timmy's mech suit began to glow, and its arms began to morph into those of cannons. "**Magic Bazooka Launch!**" It said as the missiles then went towards the robots in rainbow light when it crashed into the robots, they exploded and created another rainbow light.

Jimmy turned to face Mr. Lancer and told him to get everyone else and get out of here. A request that the teacher immediately did. After he and the students cleared out, Jimmy went over to the crates of Ghost energy, he got out of his suit and got out his handy dandy Hypercube. He put the cube close to the crates and they were sucked in.

"Alright, that takes care of that." He said with a grin. "Hopefully, once we take care of Danny's robot duplicate, we can bring this back to his house." He said. "Weird...Chad-Not mentioned something about our own Toy Duplicates being here as well...but I haven't seen any…"

Jimmy then got back in his suit and began to wonder where Danny's duplicate would be at. Chad-Bot mentioned that all the toys and robots were led by their toy duplicates….so where could Danny's duplicate be at?

"I got it!" Danny said with surprise. He then grabbed shi Caller and called everyone else in the group.

"Guys! I might know where Danny's toy duplicate is at." he said as he was pushing some buttons. "I am sending you all pinpoint to my location, meet me all here at this location, and I will explain what the plan will be."

"You got it, Jimmy!" Ruby said with an eager voice.

"Will it be good? We didn't get to fight anything." Natsu said in a complaining voice.

"Just meet me here at this location and I will explain." Jimmy said.

_20 minutes later…_

Everyone was at Casper High, and everyone was out of their suits.

"Alright, this is just my thought...but I think that Danny's toy duplicate might be at his house." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Tucker asked.

"No wait, he's right, There were these two big robots that looked like me and Sam back when I first saw them." Danny explained to them all. "Besides, I was about to go over there anyway, so this works out."

"My guess is that they are using the Ghost Energy for these toys and bringing them back to the factory." Tucker explained while he was on his pad. "But luckily we were able to stop them from stealing more though."

"Yea, but we still need to take down my Toy Duplicate though, and then we gotta transfer all this energy back into the portal." Danny said

"Alright then guys, what do you say? Save Danny, Sam, and Tuckers home?"

"Heck yea!" SpongeBob said while raising his fist in the air.

* * *

_Fenton Works_

There was a colony of robotic soldiers and toys standing at the street, and who was leading them? Danny's toy duplicate. This monstrosity was exactly similar to the real Danny, he had the look, but his body was shown to be made entirely out of metal and red glowing eyes.

"Where the heck are they with those crates?" He asked impatiently. "We can't be here all day."

"Maybe they are all taking a break?" A soldier exclaimed.

Robo-Danny gave him a deadpanned look. "Yea, whatever...they just better hurry up though."

"Oh don't worry, we made it just in time." A voice called out, and Robo-Danny and his army turned to see Anicktoonime and their new friends all in mech suits and giving it a grin.

(_Eyecatch featuring Luffy in his mech-suit fighting General Franky, much to Anicktoonime and the Straw Hat's dismay at the property damage_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian and Sheele look for her glasses...both unaware that the glasses are on her head_)

Robo-Danny was staring at both his counterpart and the other heroes as he and his toy bot army glared at them all.

"Huh, it's my fleshy counterpart, I have been waiting for you to arrive." He said with a grin.

"Sorry, we were late, metal head!" Timmy said. "We got lost on the way here."

Luffy looked over in confusion. "Huh? But isn't that Zoro's thing?" He asked, prompting the swordsman to glare at his captain. Timmy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well anyway." the real Danny said through his mech-suit. "Why don't you say that we get the party started?" He said as his mech suit's arms began to glow green.

Robo-Danny rolled hsi red glowing eyes. "Yes...unfortunately, you shouldn't...unless you want your family to suffer" He said as he pointed to a large cage, which showed Danny's mom, dad, and sister Jazz unconscious.

This roused up their anger.

"Let them go!" Danny said through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately I can't, Calamitous knows about you...now you will stay there...or you can see them all die." Robo-Danny said as the toy Soldier pointed their weapons to the cage.

"I'm gonna melt you down you bastard!" Natsu said through gritted teeth. It's one thing to mock shi friends, but when you threaten a man's family? That's a step too far.

Robo-Danny rolled his eyes. "So what?" He asked. Meanwhile, Brian had a good idea.

"Ruby, open the hatch a bit." He said to her, Ruby looked at him confused and Tatsumi demanded what he was planning. "Don't worry, just open it up a tiny bit." He said and Ruby reluctantly opened up the hatch.

"Alright, Gerbil Form!" He said as he then shrunk down and became a small, adorable-looking gerbil. "I'll go down and see if I can get a drop on them." He said as he then hopped out.

"_Oh my gosh...he looked so cute!_" Ruby, Sheele, and Mine thought with blushes going down their faces. Mine however then quickly shook her head.

Brian, now in gerbil form, beacon crawling away from the group and onto the sidewalk to go around the house. "Alright, I got to get a drop on them, Maybe my T-rex form should do the work." He thought.

As he was going around the house, he saw some glowing going in through the basement window and took a closer look. It was a bunch of mechanical Mr. Huggles extracting energy from the ghost zone using a weird device, that was strapped to the portal and spilling the contents in a large crate.

Brian narrowed his eyes. "I still don't know much about this Ghost Energy and stuff. But we gotta take care of this Danny-bot first and fast!" He thought. As he crawled around the side he turned back into a human and he silently took out a Mr. Huggles guard by slashing his head off, luckily he covered it up so the sparks didn't attract attention.

"**T-Rex Form!**" He said as he then began to grow and he transformed into his dinosaur mode, he quickly dispatched the guards by biting their heads off and spitting them out.

"Brian, you're so cool!" Luffy, Natsu, Ash, Ruby, SpongeBob, Patrick, Dudely, Po, and Jaune said with stars in their eyes.

"_Wow…_" Tatsumi thought with amazement, he was wondering if he might be able to take on some Danger Beasts or something.

"Just..how strong are these guys?" Tsukune asked with wide-eyes. And his harem was thinking the same thing

"Hey bro!" Brian said. "I took care of your guards, now get ready to get your ass handed to you!" He said.

"Alright, attack!" Jimmy called out. And with that, they all tried everything.

Jaune pushed a button, that made hsi mech suit grab out a large replica of Crocea Mors, and he tried to slash Robo-Danny with it, but the metal beast simply stopped the attack, lifted the suit up and tossed him away, with Jaune and Po screaming.

"Jaune! Po!" Ruby said with worry.

"Bastard!" Natsu said as he ignited his arms and stitched them into two arm sockets. When that happened, the mech suit's arms caught on fire. "Alright pal, you're gonna see what happens when you mess with my friends! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Using his magic, the mech suit then gave a flaming punch at Robo-Danny...but unfortunately, the punch didn't seem to faze the large toy one at all.

"What?!" Natsu said with a shocked voice, and he was not the only one that was shocked. "That should have left a dent in him."

"But..what happened?" Lucy asked.

Jimmy scanned the bot to find a surprise….Lacrima…

"Great…" He muttered as he called out to his friends. "Guys, I just scanned him, and he is infused with Fire and Lighting Lacrima inside him, so whatever you fo, you need to fight without using fire or lightning!"

"I don't even use those things so it's fine with me." Brian called out as he then kept at Robo-Danny and bit into it's metallic arm, hoping to rip it off.

Robo-Danny turned to the dinosaur and had a bored look on his face. "Is that really supposed to hurt me, Animal Boy?" He snarked as he then punched Brian right into his gut, causing the dinosaur to morph back and knee in pain.

"Brian!" SpongeBob said as he turned to Robot-Danny. "You're going to pay, not just for hurting my friends, but for using my Krabby Patties for EVIL!" He shouted as he pushed on the button to activate the Bubble Bomb and went right for it, hoping that the moisture would short circuit it.

But unfortunately, that didn't even work, making the sponge a bit nervous.

Jimmy scanned the robot again, trying to see if he can detect a weakness. "C'mon, there has to be something…" He said through gritted teeth as he was trying really hard to figure out what kind of weak spot the robot might have.

Patrick tried using his suit to punch Robo-Danny, but it proved ineffective as it had defenses up.

"Oh, barnacles." Patrick said as he was thrown back, causing a large thump noise in the ground.

As Jimmy was looking over some more. He then finally got something. "Here we are." He said. "It seems like there is an area around his back that is totally weak, if I can get Brian to slash at his back we might be able to get hsi defenses out."

At this point, Jimmy contacted Brian, who was still on the ground in pain. With Tatsumi and Sheele running out of Ruby's suit and going over to help him up.

"You alright?" Sheele asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea...I'm alright." He said as he rubbed his stomach real quick. "But how the hell are we going to beat-" But at this point, he was interrupted by his recall going off. He answered to hear Jimmy's voice.

"Brian, there is a weak spot on the back of Robo-Danny! You need to hit that back to get the weak point and it will get his defenses down, and we can attack with all we got!"

"Got it!" He said as he put the recaller away. He turned towards the two assassins. "You guys want to help?" He asked.

"Sure." Tatsumi said.

"Oh..ok." Sheele said.

"Alright then." And with that, he turned into a T-rex again. "Get on!" He told them and they did just that.

"Wow…" Sheele said with amazement.

"Ok guys, I need your help to attack its back, someplace there is a weak spot, we have to hit that and it will bring down his defenses."

"You got it." Tatsumi said as he hopped off of Brian's head and lept on to the robot and started to slash it while holding onto something. Sheele was about to go on until she stopped to look at him.

"Brian you said you wanted help right?" she asked.

"Uh..yea, I just said that." He replied.

This caused Sheele to blush out of embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention but I am sorta air-headed." She said while looking down.

Brian smiled at her. "It's alright, we all tend to forget things sometimes." He said. "Now just head on up and help Tatsumi, I will do my part as well." He said to her.

Sheele went wide-eyed. He didn't mind that she forgot something? Now to all of you, Sheele is...kinda air-headed a bit, but what she makes up for it, she excels in assassinations. She was looking into his giant reptilian eyes with awe.

"Ok...thank you." she said as she got out her giant scissors and left towards the robot while slashing it from the back.

Brian then took notice of the back, trying to see what might be a vertical weak point, once they hit it. Robo-Danny's defenses will go down to zero...hmm.

As Brian was taking care of it, the others were doing their best to stop him.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I am also equipped with Fire Lacrima?" Robo-Danny asked as his metallic fist glowed orange and prepared to fight. "So your pathetic little suits will just be damaged by me and you will all get burned to a crisp.

"Well then," Jimmy taunted. "Thankfully we got someone who can utilize fire attacks." He said.

"That's my cue!" Natsu said with a grin as he used the suit to run towards the robot, with the metallic beast attempting to punch Natsu but Natsu pushed a button, which caused the mouth of his mech suit to grab Robo-Danny's arms and suck in the fire through its mouth.

"Thanks for giving my suit some more energy pal." Natsu said with a feral grin as the mech suit also caught on fire. "Now take some of this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He said as he then used his mech suit to punch the robot in the face, but due to the defenses, Robo-Danny was not harmed however

"How many times do I have to tell you? My defenses are up." Robo-Danny said in annoyance.

"Then how do we turn off your defenses then?" Tak said.

"Like I'm telling you all." Robo-Danny said as he turned away.

"Hey, chump!" He turned to see Brian, and Tatsumi and Sheele, who was on his head. "Sorry to tell you, but we just turned off your defenses, so now you are wide open." He said with a grin.

Robo-Danny then outright bulged his metallic eyes out. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"Alright, now attack!" Jimmy said to them all.

Mine. who got out of Ruby's suit, used Pumpkin to fire several shots at Robo-Danny's large metallic chest, causing him to grit in pain.

"Now take some of this!" Tak said as he then pushed a button, causing his mech suit to glow purple and fire a magic beam at the Robo-Danny. "Wow, this thing is amazing!" Tak said with a grin.

Leone, not wanting to be left out of the excitement, pushed a button that opened Ruby's hatch and jumped out, and landed a solid blow to Robo-Danny's chest, causing a large dent in it.

"Oh, yea!" The blond girl said with a big toothy grin.

"You..have not..won yet." Robo-Danny said as he raised his metallic hand and unleashed a torrent of lighting at them. Natsu broke a hole through his suit and jumped out to inhale the lighting. Which did not go unnoticed by the others?

"What?! Did he just eat lighting?" Timmy asked in shock.

"What the hell is he thinking? He's gonna die." Tatsumi said with a shocked expression. Just what kind of oddballs did he and his girl posse meet?

Natsu was now engulfed in both flames and lighting. "Oh, yea! Now I'm all fired up baby!" He said as he then ignited his left arm in fire and his right arm in lighting and put them together, making the flames and lighting merge into one.

"Now **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!**" Natsu yelled as he swung his arms around and created a devastating vortex that went right towards the Robot-Danny. When he saw this, he only had one thing to say.

"Darn it…" The metallic robot said as the attack hit him and took it out in an explosion, all the while some of the buildings got destroyed and some of the heroes got knocked back a bit too from the force of it.

When they all got up, they all took notice that the dust was clearing, and standing where once Robo-Danny was..he was still alive, but he was damaged badly and shaking, Natsu's attack short-circuiting him.

"Giant metal….me!" Danny said weirdly. "You are down and out!" He said as Robo-Dannys head then blew clean off. "Clean up on aisle seven!" He called out, prompting some of them to laugh. At this point, they took notice of the other toys and robots breaking down.

"Hey guys, check out the other evil toys!" Happy said.

"They're shutting down." Patrick said.

"I would call it, giving up." SpongeBob said with a smirk as the robots began to break down.

"So now what do we do?" Gray asked while unconsciously taking his shirt off.

"Well...I remember that I found some crates of Ghost Energy back at Casper High," Jimmy explained. "So Timmy, can you get your faires to poof them all here?" He asked.

"Whatever you say nerdtron." Timmy said.

"You know…?" Jimmy said with a glare. Wanda sighed a bit as she, her husband, and their baby raised their wands and with a poof. All the crates were delivered to the front of the house along with the crate of Krabby Patties.

"Yayy, food!" Luffy said as he hopped out of his suit and ran towards the crate. That is until SpongeBob stopped him.

"Wait Luffy, I already got some for us all." SpongeBob yelled before running after him. All the others got out and ran after them.

_10 minutes later…_

Inside Danny's basement, as Jimmy was putting the Ghost Energy back inside the now open portal. Danny was giving some of the new members a bit of a tour. with him trying to make sure Luffy, Natsu, and Happy don't raid his fridge like last time. Danny was able to get his parents and littel sister in the house and put their sleeping bodies on the couch, they were going to be alright. They should be up in a few hours.

"Well, this is where my parents usually work on ghost hunting stuff." Danny said as he showed them everything.

"Wow...amazing!" Jaune and Brian said with stars in their eyes. The others were also shocked.

Naruto was simply all starry eyes and wanted to touch something, but Danny did not let him, The last time that happened Luffy and Ruby fought over something and nearly killed them.

Hinata, who was still a bit shy around them, couldn't help but be amazed by everything in the lab. They didn't have anything like this back in Konoha.

"So much...stuff!" Tsukune said with awe. His little harem thought so as well. Never did they see anything like this at all in their lives? And everything they saw...was amazing! With Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby have taken more back to it.

"I can't believe your parents make all this stuff!" Tatsumi said with awe. So much stuff to see, he was wondering if maybe Danny could let them borrow some of this stuff for the Revolutionary Army.

Akame was still stoic, but if one could look, in her eyes, there were little stars, showing that she was just amazed.

"All of this is pretty awesome!" Leone said with a big grin.

**BLAST**

They all ducked due to a laser shooting the wall right by Mine

"The hell…?" she asked as everyone else turned to the source, to see Dudley pushing buttons with a big smile on his face.

"Will you two please stop that?" Kitty asked with annoyance.

"I love pushing mystery buttons for no reason!" Dudley said with glee as he pushed on a button, causing a laser to drop down...and zap Brian.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" He said as he got sapped, and it ended he was now injured and twitching in pain.

"Oh..sorry." Dudely said.

"IDIOT!" Brian yelled at him. Sheele went over to see if he was alright...until she nearly tripped.

"AYE!"

"Woah!" Brian said as he quickly caught her and helped her up, he was still in pain. But it didn't matter to help out a friend. "You alright Sheele?" He asked.

"Oh...yea, sorry." she said with her face turning red.

"Naw, it's no biggie." Brian said with a smile on his face. Sheele saw his smile and turned away while blushing a bit.

"Alright, guys!" Jimmy called out. "I just put all the Ghost energy back in the Ghost portal. Why don't you say we get outta here and get back to the factory?"

"Yea, and then we can shut all of this down!" Tak said with his staff in his hands.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to see SpongeBob, standing in the center and holding a big bag. "I picked up a bunch of Krabby Patties, remember? Why don't we eat right now."

"Agreed!" Luffy, Natsu, and Brian said at once.

"Alright then…" Jimmy said with a smile as they all sat down in a circle and began to eat.

_5 minutes later…._

"YUMMY!" A majority of the group said at once. This is the first time some of their friends have eaten a Krabby Patty before. Even the normally stoic Akame was digging through her pattie like a wolf that has not eaten for days. Sam, being a vegetarian didn't have one.

"It's so yummy!" Hinata said with a blush on her face with a smile.

"The best thing I ever ate in my life!" Brian said as he was digging through it like no one's business.

"This is now my second favorite food, behind Dumplings!" Po said as he was licking his fingers..or paws? Whateves…

While they were eating, Zoro looked over at Kagura.

"So, you come from that magic world right?" He asked, biting into his burger.

"Yea...why?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, since I'm a swordsman. I want to challenge you." He said this prompted everyone to stop eating and look over at Zoro. Erza knew that Kagura was one of the strongest female mages of Mermaid Heel, and now she was asked by Zoro to a duel? This might be interesting.

"Why?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see how strong you are with it." He said. "And that's not all, I want my student to spar with you as well."

Jaune then choked on his pattie when Zoro said this. "Wait what?" He asked in a shocked tone. "I got my butt whooped by Erza, and I have no doubt that she will beat me as well."

"Stop complaining," Zoro said to him. "You want to be stronger? Then you challenge her, end of story." He said as he went back to enjoy his pattie. "_Stuffs better than the stuff that shitty cook makes._" He said. He then turned over at Akame who was digging through her burger. "_I wonder...maybe I should have Jaune spar with her too. Along with that other boy._"

Jaune turned to face Kagura, who was giving him a stone look, making him a bit nervous. Yep, she is going to kill him!

"HEY!" Everyone turned to face Naruto, who was giving Luffy a glare. "You stole my food!"

Luffy shook his head to try to deny it, but it proved to be futile as Naruto then began to chase him around the lab, while also causing some things to fall and breakers to break.

"Will you knock it off?" Danny said. "My parents will flip out if they see this!" Danny then sighed as he rubbed his head in annoyance. "_It's bad enough that Luffy and Natsu got me in trouble for the fridge, I don't need Luffy to mess the lab up._"

Brian looekd up at them all with a small smile on his face. He then looekd down at his burger and trembled a bit, soemthing coming up on his mind….something sad. After a few minutes. Moka tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" The pink-haired vampire asked with worry in her voice.

"Huh? Oh...yea, I'm fine." He said with a small smile, but of course, there was something wrong, something that Sheele, Ruby, and others took notice of and became a bit worried. What was on Brian's mind?

* * *

_Diary Closet_

Professor Calamitous was growling in anger, those toys failed to defeat the heroes! And now all of his precious Ghost Energy was gone...but luckily he still had a little bit of it.

"Heh, so what? I will still win nonetheless….besides…" He said as he pulled up a screen, to show two figures being strapped to tables.

The first figure was Jenny Wakeman, a member of Team Anicktoonime, and Penny Polendina, a young robot girl who is a close friend to Ruby. Anicktoonime met her during their first adventure. What could Calamitous be doing with them? Whatever it is..it won't be good…

"Once I am done with them, those pathetic do-gooder heroes will have no chance to stop me now!" Calamitous said evilly as he did his laugh.

* * *

**And that is that everyone. So we just saw the group facing off against Danny's robot counterpart...but no Sam robot? Wonder where she might be? Who knows. Also, we just found out that Calamitous has not only captured Jenny but also Penny. What kind of horrible plan does he have planned for them?**

**Also, I hope you have all been doing alright during this outbreak. To those of you whoa re in quarantine, I hope you are all doing alright, and to those of you who have caught it, I hope you are all doing alright as well. I'm thinking about all of you.**

**Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to answer from you guys and I will answer questions as well. **

**See you all next time :)**


	8. Easter Omake

**Hey dudes and dudettes, I hope you all had a great Easter. So I decided to write this make here...around 1 in the morning yesterday. But I find;t get around to finishing it due to me not feeling too well from wearing too much candy. But I finished it already and I am happy to share it with you all.**

**Also like the Haloween special in the last story, this is simply filler. Not Canon**

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

"GAH! I'm so bored!" Luffy said in an angry tone. They were all still sailing on the seas, so there was not really anything to do. No islands, no rival pirates...nothing, and he was getting bored as heck! He and the other Straw Hats were in the Aquarium Bar eating some breakfast, which consisted of sausages, waffles, rice balls, and fish.

"Luffy we just left that one island yesterday." Nami said to him. "You just need to be patient"

"But it's soooo boring..." Luffy whined as he then stole Usopp's waffle, prompting the angry sniper to yell at him. Just then a noise was heard through the hall. This made Luffy smile big. "Oh! It must be one of them!" He said he mentioned the group he was part of Anicktoonime. He then took the recall out of his pocket and answered it eagerly.

"_Hey Luffy, how are you doing?_" Danny Phantom said on the other end of the line.

"Great, now that I'm talking to you. I'm so bored." Luffy said. "Hey! Why don't you and the others come on over!"

Danny was heard chuckling a bit. "_Heh, actually Luffy I was wondering if you and the others wanted to go over to Jellyfish Fields for an Easter party? SpongeBob gave the approval_" Danny asked.

This made Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jump for joy,

"SWEET A PARTY!" They all yelled out in happiness...until a look of confusion spread to their faces.

"Wait..what's Easter?" Luffy asked.

"_Just come on over. Everyone else and their family will be coming to._" Danny said.

"Will there be food?" Luffy asked, causing a majority of the group (sans Robin, who giggled a bit) to sigh at his question...what was it with him and food?

"_*Sigh* yes Luffy...there will be food._" Danny deadpanned.

"Sweet! My crew and I will be there!" Luffy said, and with that Danny hung up. Luffy then stood up. "Alright crew! You heard Danny, there's going to be something called an Easter Party! I say we all go!"

"And you're going to go without your older brother?" A voice said and everyone turned to see the source. I was Luffy's older brother Sabo, the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, and he was not alone, his friend Koala was with him as well.

"Sabo! you're here to!" Luffy said with a grin as the crew looked on.

"Yeppers, so I heard you were going to this party...you don't mind if Koala and I tag along do you?" He asked.

"Sure! Oh! You will get to meet my other friends as well!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Well, let me get some things together, just in case." Sanji said as he began to cook more food.

"Sweet!" Luffy said with excitement.

* * *

_Night Raid Base_

Sheele was combing her hair while singing a soft tune to herself. After the whole mess with the Toybots, she and Brian both revealed their feelings towards each other, and now the two began to date.

After Tatsumi told them about Danny inviting them over To SpongeBob's world. The group made up a lie to tell Najenda that they were going to the Capital for a little while, and their leader gave the ok to go.

Sheele was excited, not only to spend time with her new finds, but she can now spend some time with the boy she loved.

"_Oh...I just hope that I don't embarrass myself._" She thought with dread.

"Hey Sheele, you almost ready?" Leone said through the doorway. The sudden arrival made Sheele jump and knock over her cup of water, which smashed on the ground.

Sheele looked at the mess and blushed red of embarrassment, much to Leone's amusement.

"Leone!" Sheele said.

"Sorry, Sheele..but in all seriousness though, you might want to hurry...or I might try to steal Brian from you~" She teased.

This made Sheele angry. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" She yelled as she then started to chase after the busty blond, much to the latter's enjoyment. Tatsumi saw this and facepalmed.

"This is going to be an interesting day." He muttered.

The only ones available to go were Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, and Sheele. Mine, unfortunately, had to stay there at the Hideout.

Akame approached him while carrying a large pot.

"I figured that the party could be of use for food." She said to him.

"Oh..that's nice Akame." He said with a smile. "But I am curious about this Easter thing.." He said.

* * *

_Yokai Academy_

At the academy. Tsukune and his girl posse were getting a bunch of food ready for the party. The group had learned that his friends were monsters. But Anicktoonime didn't care one bit. And it made the girls really happy.

"I can't wait!" Yukari said with dizziness and excitement. "My first time I'm going to a party with humans!"

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Moka said with a smile on their faces.

"My special Curry should make them all excited." Mizore said in her usual soft chilly voice.

"I can't wait to flounder off my beauty to everyone!" Kurumu said. But then turned away in anger with images of Lucy and Leone coming into her mind. "And to show those blond bimbos who the real boob queen is here!"

"Ok everyone!" Everyone turned to see Ruby standing at the door"Is everyone ready to go?" The masochistic witchsaid with glee.

"Yep!" the girls said in unison. Moka, however, had a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey, where's Tsukune?" she asked.

Ruby smiled at her. "Tsukune is waiting for us at the bus station. But we should not wait long, shall we? Now let's go, girls."

"Yea!" All the girls said in unison as they went to go join the boy.

* * *

_Jellyfish Fields_

SpongeBob was waiting with anticipation. And he was not alone here either, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary were here. He asked Mr. Krabs and Squidward if they wanted to come. But Krabs said that he was a bit busy, and Squidward...well you know how he responded. With a slam of the door in SpongeBob's face.

The area was set, there was a large table lined up for a lot of people, and there was another big table for food. Along with it were a large tray of Krabby Patties, with room for more food in case people bought more over. On the other table, there was another large table for drinks. Soda and Juice for the younger members.

"Oh..I can't wait!" SpongeBob said. "All my friends will be here, oh, it's going to be a really good time."

"I know what you mean SpongeBob." Patrick said as he was….OVER AT THE FOOD TABLE GORGING ON THE KRABBY PATTIES!

"Patrick!" Sandy said. "Stop eating, and wait till everyone else shows up!" Sandy said to him in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sorry…" The Starfish muttered while twiddling his fingerless hands.

"I just hope that they make-" But SpongeBob was interrupted as a large green light appeared and some figures came out of it. It was all of Anicktoonime (sans Brian for some reason) and their friends and some of their families. The only ones whose family was not present were Timmy's and Brian's.

"YAYYY!" The Sponge said with glee. "You're all here! Now we just need to wai-"

**HONK HONK**

SpongeBob turned to see that a boatmobile was pulling up right to them. The car stopped and three figures came out, they were SpongeBob's height but different.

The woman was a round orange colored sponge that had black hair and had on a purple matchbox dress with matching sleeveless pantalettes with purple high-heels and had on a pearl necklace. This was Margaret Squarepants, SpongeBob's mother.

The man was a round brown-colored sponge with a gray mustache and wore golden glasses with blue lenses. He also wore a white shirt with brown pants, a black and white belt, and a tall white hat with a brown stripe and black shoes. This was Harold Squarepants, SpongeBob's father.

The final figure was a dark orange-colored sponge who was wearing a light green and pink dress and light blue glasses, she also had purple hair and pink lips with purple shoes. This was Grandma Squarepants, SpongeBob's...well you know..Grandmother…

"MOM, DAD, GRANDMA!" SpongeBob yelled out as he ran over to them and hugged them all.

"Woah, easy there son. We got food in the car." Harold said with a smile on his face.

"Can you help us, dear?" Margaret said.

"Of course Mom!" Spongebob said happily as he began to help out his family. Anicktoonime watched and was surprised.

"_That's his family?!_" Anicktoonime thought with surprise.

"They're the same size.." Danny said with mild shock.

"Woah!" Ruby said, with her father Taiyang Xiao Long, and her uncle, Qrow Branwen behind her and Yang.

And after SpongeBob was done helping he brought his family over to his team and their families.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, meet my friends." He said proudly as the three adults stared up at them all.

"It's nice to meet you all." Margaret said with a kind voice.

"I hope my boy hasn't been giving you all too much trouble." Harold said to them.

"No way sir, Spongey's been really amazing." Ruby said with a grin on her face.

"Why don't all the parents go and set up?" Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother suggested as she and her husband Hugh Neutron went to go to the food table to help out. And the other parents went as well. This left only the group and their friends.

"Oh, I'm so happy you can all make it!" SpongeBob said with excitement. "This is going to be the best day ever!"

"Can we eat now?" Luffy asked.

"YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Danny, Timmy, Aang, Jaune, and Tatsumi yelled at him. Causing the pirate to pout.

"Don't worry Luffy, but for now I got a bunch of games for us to play." He said.

"Oh, games?" Shippo said with excitement. "Like what?"

"But first...we need a little someone." He said as he led them all to a large curtain. A sight that made everyone present raised an eyebrow at.

"Uh...what's with the large curtain?" Tak asked.

"Is there a surprise?" Natsu asked with glee.

"Well, not really." Spongebob said, causing the Dragon Slayer to pout. "But we have a host that will explain the games and rules!" He said eagerly as he went to the side.

"Alright Brians, you ready?" SpongeBob asked. Causing Anicktoomie to look surprised.

"Brian's here already?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha were holding hands.

"Seems like it." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to come out.." He said in a defensive voice, this made Anicktoonime look more surprised.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Pft." Everyone turned to see that it was Toph who made the nose.

"What's funny Toph?" Aang asked her.

"Oh...you will all see." she said with a stifled smile.

"Ohm, now I'm interested." Inuyasha said with a grin of his own.

"Screw you dude!" Brian said over the curtain. SpongeBob frowned.

"C'mon Brian." SpongeBob said. "You have to come out so you can present the games!" He said.

"*Sigh* Fine." Brian said as he had finally stepped out to everyone...and he regretted it, why? Because he was now a humanoid Bunny, however..he was now wearing a blue top hat, a blue polka-dotted bow tie, wore fluffy shoes, and was carrying a colorful cane. And if that wasn't the worst part..his fur was also PINK! And how did everyone else take it?

"PPPPPFFFTTTTT!"

Everyone had broken down upon seeing him, all of them rolling on the ground laughing their butts off. Even Akame, who was normally stone-faced and stoic, was laughing and rolling on the ground. Even Sheele was laughing at how silly he looked

"Yes...go ahead...laugh it up." Brian said to them as his face was turning red from embarrassment.

"You look so stupid!" Luffy called out to him as he was laughing and rolling on the ground and tears coming out of his eyes.

Brian was gritting his teeth in anger. "Ok, I know, it's funny. But still, can we get back to the games already?" He asked. At this point, everyone began to calm down a bit and got up to catch their breaths.

"Sorry, Brian *chuckles* it was just so unexpected." Danny told him with a grin. "Why are you even doing this?" He asked.

"SpongeBob asked me too, but I refused, so he asked me again, and I said no. And it went on and on and on and on until I finally said yes just to shut him up." He said.

"So...are you supposed to be the Easter Bunny then?" Tucker Foley asked.

"...yes." Brian deadpanned.

This caused some of the others to laugh again, not roll on the ground, but just to laugh.

"Ok, we all get it, I look like an idiot, but can we get back to the game at hand?" He asked.

"Ok, ok, sorry." Danny said. "So what's the first game?"

"Well, it's this thing called Egg toss." He said as he reached into a bowl and got out a colored egg. "All you have to do is split into teams of two and toss the egg back and forth to each other without cracking the shell." He said as he put the egg back in the bowl.

"Now let's pick out the teams!" He said.

**Team 1. SpongeBob and Danny**

**Team 2. Tatsumi and Jaune**

**Team 3. Erza and Zoro**

**Team 4. Timmy and Yukari**

**Team 5. Leone and Yang**

**Team 6. Tak and Luffy**

"Alright everyone, teams are all set. Let's begin!" Brian said as the six teams began to head towards the pit. Sheele came up to him and smiled.

"Just letting you know, I think you look cute." She said.

"Stop, you don't have to lie." He said as he turned away and pouted, not noticing that he was blushing. Sheele giggled a bit as she then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his already red face turn into blood red.

_5 minutes later…_

Everyone was in bleachers as they were watching the teams go about. Brian, with his handy dandy cane, stood up and announced to everyone.

"Alright everyone, each team will have five eggs to use, if you drop or break all five eggs, you are out. The last team standing wins the game!"

So, you ready Spongey?" Danny asked.

"I'm ready Danny!" SpongeBob said with a smile.

"Let's show them that us underdogs got this." Jaune said to Tatsumi with a determined smile, a smile that Tatsumi returned

"Hell yea bro!" Tatsumi said with a smile on his face.

"Alright Zoro, you ready to win this?" Erza asked. Zoro, however, scoffed at her.

"Is is so stupid, I wish it was a cutting contest." He said, making Erza glare at him.

"Ok..Yukari..you ready?" Timmy asked the witch older than him by one year while blushing lightly.

"Oh, yea, let's showtime all that we got this." She said with a smile.

The two busty blondes looked at eachother and grinned.

"Let's show these losers that blonds like us never lose!" Yang said.

"Oh, yea!" Leone said as the two girls gave eachother a fist bump. They were not going to lose to some kids.

"Seriously though." Ruby asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Whenever Leone has that beast thing...doesn't she look like Yang a bit?"

"Sorta...but with cat ears thought." The goth said to the girl.

"Alright Luffy, you ready to win?" The tribal boy asked.

"Hell yea, let's do this!" Luffy said with a grin.

Brian with a smile on his face. "Ok then, on your marks."

One person from every team got an egg out.

"Get set."

Each team has determined looks.

"GO!"

And with that, they were off. So far it was alright, some of the eggs dropped, but didn't crack yet, which was a good thing.

"Alright," Tak said as Luffy caught another one. "Now so far, so go-"

"STOP!" Brina shouted, causing everyone to stop. "Team 6 is out." He said.

"What?!" Tak said in a shocked tone of voice. "But we just started!" Tak said.

"Yea...but Luffy didn't listen and ate the eggs." Brian deadpanned as everyone turned to see Luffy, whose mouth was covered in egg yolk.

"What?" He said. "I thought this was an eating sport."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE RULES I JUS EXPLAINED?!" Brian yelled with a vein appearing on his head. "*sigh* fine, well sorry, but Tak and Luffy are out."

And with that Tak angrily grumbled as he and Luffy walked to the sidelines.

"And there were only five…" Brian said dramatically as they went back to doing their tossing.

As time went on, Team 1 lost due to SpongeBob accidentally dropping the eggs, Team 3 lost due to Zoro using too much of his monstrous strength to catch them, and Team 4 lost due to Yukari using her magic, which was against the rules.

"Alright everyone," Brian said. "Only two teams left. Jaune and Tatsumi against Yang and Leone, who will win?" He asked. The two teams looked at each other.

"I hope you're ready to lose Jaune!" Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Jaune said.

"Don't worry if you lose Tatsumi, I'm here to cheer you and Jaune up~." Leone said as he put her arms under her chest, making them go up and jiggle a bit, while winking at them. Making both sword users blush a bit and have a little bit of blood trickle out of their noses.

"_WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS FLIRTING WITH MY MAN!_" Pyrrha thought dangerously as a red angry aura began to swarm on her body, making everyone that was near her to back away in fear of angering her.

"Alright, now begin!" Brian announced. The two teams were now tossing eggs left and right, with everyone cheering on.

_5 minutes later…._

The two teams lost a lot of eggs, and now both were down to one final eggs. Who is going to win?

As Tatsumi tossed the egg towards Jaune, Jaune tried to catch it, but it accidentally went right over his shoulder. Time seemed to slow down and Jaune tried to catch it in vein, but as he saw that the eggs were about to land on the ground.

"Nooooo!" He said as the eg then went tumbling to the ground, and….

**CRACK**

The egg broke, with the yolk on the ground and seeping into the dirt.

"Alright!" Brian called out. "Leone and Yang Xiao Long win!"

"ALRIGHT!" The two girls said as they both hugged it out. The people cheering for them applauded while the people who were cheering for Jaune and Tatsumi clapped their hands for their effort.

"Oh well, sorry Tatsumi." Jaune said with a frown.

"No big deal, I had a lot of fun." He said with a grin. And just like that , the two boys were scooped by LEone and pushed their faces into her chest.

"Awe doesn't worry boys, let me help you feel better." She teased as the two boys started to blush like crazy, Pyrrha was fuming and it was made worse when Leone looked at her and stuck her tongue out.

And that's how Pyrrha had to be restrained by the combined efforts of Danny, Jenny, Aang, and Natsu.

"Alright everyone, one more game and then let's eat!" He said with eagerness, while also trying to break up the possible fight between the two ace women.

"Sweet!" Luffy and Natsu said in unison.

"What's the game this time?" SpongeBob asked.

"Egg race." He said, causing some of them to look confused.

**Participant 1: Ruby Rose**

**Participant 2: Tsukune Aono**

**Participant 3: Moka Akashiya**

**Participant 4: Nora Valkyrie**

**Participant 5: Aang**

**Participant 6: Sheele**

The six people lined up with spoons and eggs in their hands and Brian told them the rules.

"Ok people, the rules here are simple. All you have to do is run two laps around this base Timmy poofed up for us. It's your job that while on these laps, you have to make sure that the egg does not drop from your spoons. If the egg drops, you are out."

Sheele looked so determined. "I will not lose, I will win, for Brian." She thought.

"I shall be victorious!" Nora said with a big grin on her face.

"Good luck Moka." Tsukune said to the pinkette.

Moka smiled at him. "You to Tsukune." She said sweetly.

"This will be mine." Ruby said with a smile.

"Alright guys and dolls," Brian said. "You can begin….NOW!"

And with that, the six of them took off and tried to run around the track, with everyone in the bleachers cheering for one of them to win.

"Go Nora!" Jaune cheered on.

"Go kick their butts Ruby!" Yang said.

"Alright, Sheele!" Tatsumi and Leone cheered, while Akame was simply waving a small flag with the Night Raid symbol on it.

Meanwhile on the track field, Ruby was running as fast as she could.

"_I can't use my Semblance, because that might be cheating...but I won't lose this one._" The young reaper thought aloud to herself.

" OH jeez." Tsukune said as he was trying really hard to keep his egg running in place as he was running. Moka saw this and was smiling at seeing him try..but then..something happened...sh ejsut...she couldn't hold it anymore

"I'm sorry Tsukune." She said as she then just dropped her egg and she ran right towards Tsukune, this caused them both to fall and drop their eggs.

"What are you doing?!" Brian called out in shock. Moka turned towards him.

"I'm sorry….but I can't help it!" She said as she then...bit down on Tsukune's neck to drink his blood.

"Oh c'mon, right now?!" Tsukune asked in dread.

"HEY!" Kurumu yelled as she, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby ran towards them. "What do you think you're doing Moka? You can't keep doing that!" She said. Well..one thing led to another and now they were all fighting for Tsukune, with each girl grabbing a different part of the boy, causing him to cry in dread.

Everyone in the audience...they just deadpanned.

"Really? They have to do this now?" Kitty asked while rubbing her head in annoyance.

"It's not fair!" Sanji said while crocodile tears were pouring out of his eyes. "Why does that bastard get to have all the women?!"

"Sanji...they are all younger than you." Brian told him in an annoyed tone. "Stupid creep." He muttered. "Well...Tsukune and Moka are both out." And with that, the boy and his monster harem joined the others. "Now all that's left is-"

"KYA!" He turned to see that Sheele had tripped and fallen to the ground, and her egg, unfortunately, fell and cracked. This made him hop over to her (hop because..duh, he's a bunny)

"Sheele!" He said as he hopped over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh..yea, I'm fine.." She said. "I just accidentally tripped on something...sorry if I lost." She said.

Brian cupped her face. "Don't be sorry, you did your best." He said his face then morphed into his normal human face and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Making the air-headed assassin blush and turn away.

"Awe, they're so adorable!" Margaret said with glee in her voice.

"All women deserve a nice guy like him." Judy Neutron said, smiling at how kind Brian was being towards Sheele. Leone couldn't help but feel a bit...jealous? Hmm…

After that, it was now down to Aang, Ruby, and Nora. They had just started the second lap. Who will win?

"I shall be victorious!" Nora said dramatically towards the other two as they all ran beside her. "You shall feel no mercy from me."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby taunted. "I don't know the meaning of the word mercy!"

"Guys." Aang said as they looked at him. "Let's just have some fun." He said with a girl.

"You're gonna eat my dust to Arrow boy!" Nora declared.

"_Arrow boy?_" Aang thought with a bead of sweat going down his head. And with that, the three were running side by side as the finish line was present.

"GO RUBY!" WBY yelled.

"GO NORA!" JPR (sans Ren) yelled.

"GO AANG!" Team Avatar, Danny, Jenny, Luffy, Kagome, Tatsumi, and Po yelled out loud.

"Ok….almost there…" Brian said as he kept his eyes focused on who the winner might be. And afterward..all three of them….crossed the line at the same time?

After that, the three racers got their eggs and panted for a while while the audience looked confused a bit, even the bunny announcer.

"Ok...uh... it's a tie...I guess?" Brain said with a confused look on his face. A face that he then shrugged off. "Well, whatever, it's time to eat!"

YAYYY!" A majority of everyone said as Brian sighed in relief.

"So...can I change back now?" Brian asked.

"Wait till after dinner silly!" SpongeBob said, causing some of them to laugh and for Brian to fume.

"I swear…" He muttered.

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian in Bunny form looking annoyed as Leone and Yang were teasing him_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Luffy riding on the humanoid form of Brian, while the latter yells at them to get off_)

After that everyone, children, teens, adults; they were all beginning to sit down together and prepare to eat. And Luffy was aobut to dig right in before someone stopped him.

"Wait, everyone, before we eat. Let's all put our hands together." Brian said.

Some of them did, but some others did on account of not knowing why they had to do that. You might know who. But those people did it anyway, just so they can get dinner rolling.

"Thank you, Lord, for this food we are aobut to eat, and make sure all of us stay in good health. And please don't let the friendship we of Anicktoonime share, ever end" Brian said as he began to make a sign of the cross. "In the name of the father, and the son, and the holy spirit. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said after him.

"Alright guys and dolls, let's eat." Brain said with a smile.

At this point, everyone was digging into a feast that consisted of ham, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, rolls, and a nice salad. Other's bought other food such as steamed fish, dumplings, ramen, and rice balls.

It was such a lovely dinner despite some yelling..and you might know what it was about.

"Luffy!" Sokka said as he and Luffy wrestled for the piece of ham that was on Sokka's plate. "That's mine!"

"You weren't even eating it! I counted." Luffy said.

"Let go you jerk!"

"You let go!"

Some of the adults of teh table sighed and rolled their eyes. Sabo was laughing at his brother's antics and Hugh Neutron was talking to the adults about his duck collection.

Hinata, while still shy aorund others, was enjoying this lovely meal with all her friends. Unfortunately her father, sister,r and Neji were all busy so they could not make it. Her and Naruto tried to get others, but they were a bit busy so it was just the two of them.

Naruto was smiling at seeing all his friends eating together and socializing, and not worrying aobut saving the world. Sure he liked to go on missions and protect hsi friends and village, but it was nicer to just kick down and relax for a while.

After a few minutes, Luffy got some chapsticks and put them in hsi nose and started to make funny faces. Which made everyone at the table laugh or to roll their eyes at his behavior.

"Hey, Peter Rabbit." Danny taunted as he turned to face the now irate Brian. "You want a carrot bunny?" He asked pulling a carrot from...somewhere?

"STOP TEASING ME DANG IT!" He yelled, causing Anicktooime to laugh and for Sheele to giggle.

_30 minutes later…._

The sun was now going down and SpongeBob was sitting on the hillside. After the large dinner, everyone started to pack up all the food and head for home. Anicktoonime, The Newspaper Club, and Night Raid, however, stayed behind a littel bit and bid their parents farewell as they went back home.

SpongeBob was thinking aobut the day they all had. Everyone had so much fun. It was great! He was hoping that nothing would ever come between them and the friendship they had together.

"Oy Spongey!" He turned around to see the group. Along with Sam, Tucker, Patrick, and Sandy.

"We're about to head back home now." Ruby Rose said to him. "We just wanted to come to say goodbye."

"Oh….ok," SpongeBob said in a d0owncast voice. "I mean..I was just wondering if maybe...we could all sit together for a while? And look out into he sunset?"

Anicktoonime was surprised by teh question, but Luffy answered it for all.

"Sweet Alright!" Luffy said with a big grin as he took his seat next to Spongebob as he pulled out and ate a piece of meat from..somewhere? Everyone just signed a bit as they all sat together with their optimistic sponge and sat down together.

"You know, I always wonder." SpongeBob said. "Do you...think friendships last forever?" Everyone then turned to face him. "I mean….what if we all just forget about eachother and drift apart?"

As some of the group was thinking aobut this...it made sense in a way. Friendships are bound to fade away after a long time. But someone had shared his opinion.

"Don't be stupid SpongeBob," Natsu said with a big grin. "Of course our friendship will last forever. Besides, we're a team aren't we?"

"Damn right!" Luffy said. "I don't know how I can become King of the Pirates without you guys."

"But don't you have your crew with you?" Jaune asked. "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbei?"

"Duh! Of course, I have them, but even if you guys don't travel with us, you are still part of my crew." Luffy said with a big grin.

Danny chuckled. "You know, for being a dunce at times, you sure do have a way with words Luffy." He said, prompting the pirate to smile brightly at him and everyone else to chuckle lightly as they all stared out into the sunset together.

"You know...this really is a nice view isn't it?" Timmy asked.

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Tsukune and his girl harem walking up. "Can we join?" Tstukune asked.

"Us too!" Tatsumi said as he, Akame, Sheele, and Leone walked up.

"Sure!" Brian said as Brian then turned back to normal. And with that Sheele walked up to sit right next to him, her head on his shoulder and holding onto his hand.

And WBY, NPR, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiala walked up to join as well. And they all sat down and stared off into the sunset together. A perfect end to a great day.

* * *

**Well, that's that everyone. ****I hope you all had a great Easter, and I will see you all next time...officially :)**


	9. New Areas and a New Friend

**Yo everybody, so last time. Our heroes went to Amity Park and stopped the Ghost energy from flowing through, and saved the park. As they head back to the factory, what new areas will they discover? And will they meet and make new friends along the way? Let's all find out :)**

**To Bloodguy: Thanks man, I know right? Leone enjoys doing that way too much.**

**To Orange Warrior: Kingdom Hearts? Hmm...maybe? I don't know, I already have two Kingdom Hearts crossovers planned at some point, but the thought of the Syndicate, Maleficent, and Xehanort teaming up? That spells disaster. Acnologia, Esdeath, Salem, The Akatsuki, Madara, and Kaguya will all have roles in the series in the future. But I will not reveal anything at the time. But Kaido? If you been catching up with the manga, you know that even Luffy can't beat Kaido just yet, having all of them might help a bit, but I don't see a majority of them taking Kaido down.**

**To KAPfan9876: Yep they will find more heroes and make new friends**

**To Guest: I know right? And since I'm stuck in the house till this damn Virus goes away, I will be enjoying myself while playing Rehydrated, along with Fairy Tail. And wouldn't it be rad for them to remaster the Nicktoons Unite series? This time having a new roster of characters, like Korra, TMNT, Lincoln Loud, Jenny, etc. But all we can do is pray and hope that they do eventually decide to do a remaster of Nicktoons Unite.**

**To David Dixon: There was, but I changed it for this story. Some of the heroes replica toybots will be the antagonists of their own perspective worlds, not all worlds will bein the story but a few.**

**To Guest: Space Patrol Luluco? I never heard of it.**

**To Guest: Never seen Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**To Guest: just read the chapter, you will see soon. Demon Inuyasha will appear in this story, I am not going to reveal anything at the time but he will appear in this story in a future chapter, while the older members of Anicktooimie will e shocked to see him again, the newer members will be horrified at his brutality. I won't reveal anything at the time about Naraku just yet, and thanks Narkau is the kind that you love to hate:). Inuyasha will get a focus at some point if not in this story then the next one, and they will al discover Inuyasha 's childhood, Jimmy already knows about it but others will discover it as well. Inuyasha is going to cry at some point. Hmm..never really seen any of the movies, I'll check them out, and if I do decide to do them, then they will be filler stories; not canon to he main series. **

**_Spongebob Squarepants_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_, _Danny Phantom_, and _T.U.F.F. Puppy_ belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_ belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and _Weekly Shonen Jump_ and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_ belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and _Weekly Shonen Magazine_ and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_ belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_ belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyash_a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and _Weekly Shonen Sunday_ and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**_Naruto: Shippuden_ belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

**_Rosario + Vampire_ belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and _Monthly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

**_Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

**_Akame Ga Kill_ belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

* * *

_Factory Diary Closet_

Professor Calamitous was watching over a monitor of all of his toys together. And he was not happy. After their humiliating crush at Amity Park, he was not happy with them in the slightest.

"you know, I don't know why I ever called you elite toys, because you ain't. You're loser toys." He sneered at them.

"We apologize for the failure sir." Said a brown bear with a military cap on. "But our troops got defeated by those heroes."

Calamitous sighed a bit as he rubbed his head in annoyance. "You think I don't know that?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Well, it doesn't matter now. SpongeBooby, and those other goody two-shoe heroes are inside my factory! Sergeant Huggles!"

"Yes sir!" The bear said, giving him a salute.

"I want you to bring your Teddy Shock Troops inside the factory, and make sure that a bunch of them guard the other areas the heroes haven't gotten to yet. And make sure you have those Saucer Men are not stopped, you hear?"

"You got it sir!" Lieutenant Huggels said as the monitor went off.

Professor Calamitous then pulled out a monitor that showed the downed Jenny Wakeman and Penny Polendina and smiled at them.

"Well, my dears..it looks like it's your time to shine." And with that, he pushed a button. And with that, Jenny and Penny both woke up with glowing red eyes. "I want you both to head over to the large Portal at the second zone area of Planet Express, where the Saucer Men are at and stop those heroes!" He said.

Jenny and Penny both nodded their heads and took off.

"Oh, yea..this is going to be interesting." He said. He then saw a picture of Tatsumi and his girl posse with Brina and Erza. "I wonder what they're doing with those heroes...they are assassins, ergo they shouldn't care about lives." He wondered.

* * *

_Factory Basement_

Anicktoonime, Sam, Tucker, Tak, Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club, Po, and Night Raid all watched the screen and saw Calamitous's speech. Chad-Bot turned it off and looked at them all.

"I would advise your situation as not good." He said to them all.

Patrick, however, looked at him. "Uhh, could you be more pac-sap fi-...specific on the not good part please?" He asked.

Chad-Bot pushed a button and projected a holographic image. "Calamitous is using these Saucer Men to capture others and make models after them."

"Ok." Patrick said,

"You all must stop these Saucer Men from capturing any more heroes from other dimensions."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Danny said while shrugging his shoulders.

"However if you saw what was on the TV, he commanded Lieutenant Huggles to send more troops into the factory, so getting to the Saucer Men and rescuing more heroes will be even more difficult." He said.

"Well, so what?" Luffy said with his trademark grin. "We're all pretty strong, so we can kick anyone's ass!" He said.

"Never underestimate an opponent, Luffy." Ruby Rose said to him.

"Oh man, this is worse than being babysat by Vicky." Timmy thought. "_Although…I'd rather deal with Calamitous rather than that red-haired demon…_" He said with shivers.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked for specifics then…" Patrick said as he stroked his head.

"Alright, here's what we can do." Jimmy said. "From what I found out, there are a few areas where a few more heroes are captured." He said.

"And how many of them are there?" Danny asked.

"Well...I don't know." Jimmy said as he shrugged his arms.

"So much for the Boy Genius huh?" Timmy asked him, causing the boy to glare at him.

"Whatever, anyway. Since this factory has three zones with four different layouts, some of us should go to those different areas and try to find more heroes, while the others should find the Saucer Men."

"Ok then, so how's the group going to go?" Danny asked

**Team 1. Luffy, Zoro, Erza, Jaune, Kagura, Akame, and Tatsumi, Lucy, and Ruby Rose.**

**Team 2. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby Tojo, Danny, Sam, Natsu, Happy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Po, and Tak.**

**Team 3. Leone, Sheele, Mine, Brian, Gray, Wendy, Millianna, Naruto, Hinata, Dudley, Kitty, Ash, and Pikachu.**

"So what do you guys think?" Jimmy asked as he lifted up the teams.

While some of them were alright, as it seems to be a good matchup...but for Night Raid..they had their own different opinion.

"Woah, hold on there kid!" Mine said to him. "Why should we split up?" She asked him,

"Well...I mean to cover more ground, I mean it kinda makes sense when you know about it you know?"

"Are you serious?" Mine asked. "Like hell me and my posse are splitting up!" she said.

"What's your problem?" Brian asked her through gritted teeth. Tatsumi tried to calm her down but she was not listening.

"None of us trust any of you, that's my problem!" She said. "I mean we saw what you're all capable of and it makes us a bit worried."

"Oh ok so Erza and I save your ungrateful asses and you say you don't trust us?" Brian said as his fists were tightening. Mine was gripping onto Pumpkin while glaring at him.

"Hey, let's calm down!" Tatsumi said while waving his arms up to present a fight from breaking out. "It's not like we don't trust any of you...it's just...well...hey kid." He said to Jimmy, "do you have any knowledge about our world?" He asked.

"Well….I don't think I do...what are your names again?"

"I'm Tatsumi, and those girls are Akame, Leone, Sheele, and Mine." He said as he pointed to the girls. Leone smiled and waved, Sheele gave a small smile and waved back, Mine just huffed and turned away, and Akame just looked at them all with a stoic expression.

"Well...I don't think I have. "Jimmy said to them. "After the whole deal on Volcano Island, I have been looking up more worlds, but there are a few that I haven't looked up yet. It's been very stressful for the past few weeks."

Tatsumi sighed a bit inside. "_Well, at least he doesn't know about Night Raid..or the Empire._" He thought. He turned over to his posse to see that some of them also sighed in relief a bit. "_Still...I wonder if they might be able to help us...no, some of them are kids...they shouldn't be brought into a fight as brutal as ours._"

"Listen," Jimmy said. "If you guys don't want to trust us, that's fine, I asked if you would like to help. I'm not forcing you all to stay, just tell me where you guys are from and I can send you all back." He said. "Simple as that."

"No!" Tatsumi said. "It's fine, just ignore the pink girl, she just doesn't get along with people she just met, it happened to me as well." He said.

"*Huff*" Mine said as she turned away in annoyance. Leaving the others to go follow her to calm her down.

"As long as I'm with Tsukune, I don't care where I go!" Kurumu said as she hugged the poor boy from behind.

"Hey!" Yukari said. "Let go of him!" And with that, the other girls began to fight for him. Some of the others watched with mixed expression. But one thing was on some of the guy's minds.

Some of the males, well particularly Naruto, Brian, Tatsumi, and Gray were shocked and had their mouths hanging out with shock.

"How the hell did he get a whole bunch of girls to fight over him?" they asked inwardly. But Brian, however, changed when he saw Yukari.

"_Wait..isisn't she a bit young for him? She looks like she is around Timmy's age._" He thought with a raised eyebrow

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and his group were huddled.

"C'mon Mine, why are you acting like this?" Tatsumi asked her.

"Uh duh! Did you not understand what I said? You all saw what these people are capable of. Especially that big-headed kid, and don't even get me started on the one with the white hair. And that animal boy."

"She has a point." Akame said. "I don't trust any of these people...at least not yet, they don't seem bad. But we have seen what some of them are capable of...and they could pose as a major threat." She said.

Tatsumi was surprised. "What do you mean? They don't strike me as bad people Akame." He said, coming to the other's defense.

Sheele was twiddling her fingers a bit as she looked at all the others nearby, especially at Brian. She couldn't help it, but whenever she saw him, she felt something in her chest. But why though? But her opinion on all of them so far? Well, she didn't really talk or interact with much of them as of yet. But she could tell that none of them were bad people, and it made her feel good knowing that they were not enemies...well hopefully not.

Tatsumi looked over at Akame. "And besides you and I will be going together, so you know that you and I got each other's backs." He said. Akame stared at him and gave him a short smile and nodded her head. "And Leone, Mine, and Sheele will be together also."

He's right!" LEone said with a grin on her face, and then turned to AKame and her smile softened. "Listen Akame, I don't really trust some fo them either, but I can tell that none of them are bad people, heck maybe we could recruit him into Night Raid!"

"Is she serious?" Tatsumi thought. "Most of them are little children! They should;t be brought into a conflict such as ours!" He said.

"Alright, guys! Here's what's going on!" Jimmy said and everyone gathered around. "Teams one and three will explore zones one and three to see if they can find any more heroes, and Team two will be going to zone two to find any information on the saucer men."

"Sounds simple." Timmy said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well yeah, but if we remember from the Calamitous video, we are going to have to deal with more toybots in the zones, so all of you better be careful." Jimmy said.

"Hold on! What are you going to do?" Carla asked with her tiny arms crossed over her chest.

"_So cute!_" Some of the girls in the group (sans Fairy Tail) thought in unison.

"Tucker and I will stay here to monitor everything." Jimmy explained.

Tucker nodded his head in agreement. "Jimmy and I are going to keep track of everyone's progress and keep you updated on anything going on inside." He said.

"So basically you guys are just scared right?" Danny asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" the two nerds snapped at him, making him and Sam snicker a bit.

"Well anyway, I say we do this, the faster we do this, the faster we can be done." Kitty said as she took out a laser and inspected it, being prepared for a fight.

"Alright, so we're all in agreement on where to go?" Zoro asked them all. "As the big-headed kid said, the faster we do this the faster we can be done." Jimmy sent him a short glare.

"Alright, everyone. Good luck, and don't forget to find more heroes and more Master Models if possible!" Jimmy called out to them all as they all went into their perspective groups.

* * *

_Zone 1/ Mr. Huggles Fun_

Team One was now in the Mr. Huggles area, searching for clues and other things.

"I wonder if my team is here as well." Jaune said with curiosity. "I mean if I was captured, it makes sense in a way." He said.

"Well if they are, I'm sure we'll find them all!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face. "Besides I feel your curiosity, I wonder if my other team is here too." She said.

"All we gotta do is keep on looking." Erza said to the younger ones as they kept walking.

"I hope we don't run into anything terrifying." Lucy said with a nervous look on her face. "I'm too pretty and cute."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure the two knights in shining armor can protect you." Ruby said as he pointed at Erza and Jaune, making them both look at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Lucy said with a smirk. "I can protect myself, after Volcano Island, I have been training to use my whip more effectively and stuff like that." She said with pride in her voice.

"You have?" Jaune asked her.

"She has." Erza said with a smile. "Ever since we got back for Volcano Island she has been training herself to use her whip more, and not rely on her Celestial Spirits as much as she used to."

"Well, that's cool." Ruby said with a grin. As Jaune was walking, he turned to face Kagura.

"So...uhh..hey." He said awkwardly. With the older girl looking at him with a stoic expression, making him a bit nervous "So..I'm Jaune Arc, sh-"

"I know, big sis mentioned you before." Kagura said.

"Wait..big sis?" Jaune used a raised eyebrow.

"Erza." Kagura simply said.

Jaune turned to face Erza with a raised eyebrow, she was her big sister?

Jaune smiled. "Well, that's cool, her being your big sister and all. I got seven sisters myself." He said.

Woah! Seven?" Tatsumi asked with shock, making Jaune nod his head at him. "How do you manage to survive?" He asked

"Trust me, it was hard. Whenever my family would go camping, my sisters would sneak into my tent and put braids in my hair." He said.

"Wow...how cool.," Ruby said with a grin, trying not to laugh at him.

Jaune, however, didn't catch on. "But if you all ask me, I'm more of a Warrior's Wolf Tail kinda guy, you agree?" Jaune boasted...but everyone looked at him.

"That's...still a ponytail." Tatsumi said, smirking a bit.

"Whatever.." Jaune mumbled, making some of them snicker, even Kagura and Akame.

"You know..I think we already got most of the Master Models in this area...what other areas have we not been to yet?" Ruby asked.

Zoro took out a map that Jimmy gave to them all. "Well, apparently the other areas are Stun Bunnies, Killer Robots, and Racetrack Mayhem. So far we were already here and the Racetrack."

"Po and I were in the Killer Robot's area, but not for a long while though, I saw we go back there to see if more heroes are there." He said.

"Alright then, let's g-" But Zoro didn't get to finish as He was suddenly dragged by Erza while heading off to the area. "What the hell are you doing?" He angrily asked her.

"We don't want you to get loose now do we want you to get us lost." She simply said to him.

"I don't get lost. The areas have crappy directions!" He said to her. But everyone ignored him and continued on their way.

Akame was still wary of these strangers though, she can feel what they are all capable of, and it worried her greatly, of course, can anyone blame her? Where she comes from...trust was a hard thing to gain. But as long as her friends in Night Raid were here, she would not be eliminated that easily by these people.

* * *

_Zone 2/Haunted Forest_

Team Three were now in another part of the factory, this theme was Haunted Forest, according to the maps, this area was designed to create spooky stuff you would normally find in a spooky forest like wolves, and dangerous animals.

"I don't know about this..but I'm kinda scared!" Wendy's aid while shaking a bit.

"You aren't the only one Wendy…" Brian said as his legs were shaking a bit, clearly spooked about the noises a bit. And Pikachu...well he was hiding in Ash's hat while shivering.

"Awe, don't worry kiddos." Leone said in a teasing way. "Big Sis will protect you from the big monsters." she said.

Brian's fear turned into annoyance. "Oh please, I don't need protecting, I can handle myself, thank you very much." He said as he turned away with a pout.

"Hehehe, you're really cute when you pout like that." Leone teased, prompting Brian to blush a bit and turn away.

"*Sniff sniff*" Everyone turned to see Dudley on the ground sniffing it. "I smell oil..there's definitely robots nearby." He said to them all.

"Oh? What are the odds?" Kitty asked in sarcasm...whirl Milianna was hugging her tightly onto her. "And would you please get off of me?"

"I'm sorry, but you're just so cute!" The cat lover squealed happily, making Kitty sigh in annoyance.

"Huh, look over there." Carla said to everyone as they all walked over to another holographic image, which showed Brian's image.

"Me again?" He asked. "Well...alright then." He said with some nervousness since this was a forest, he was a bit nervous on what kind of obstacle course he would be doing this time. "If it's to get more heroes...then I got no choice." He thought. "Alright then wish me luck.''He said as he went up to the pipe and was sucked inside.

"Will he be alright?" Sheel asked with concern.

"He'' be alright, he can handle whatever comes at him." Gray said to them all.

"With those transformations of his, I wonder how he would do in a fight against me." Leone said with eagerness. "And I want to fight that pink haired boy and that kid with the Straw Hat as well!"

"_That's a disaster waiting to happen._" Some of them thought with dread.

"_Pika Pi…_" Pikachu thought with a bead of sweat going down his head.

* * *

_Animal Obstacle Course_

Brian landed down in another course to see that it was all decked up like the forest, this time it was nothing but trees and other stuff, it was the other animal course he did not so long ago..only this time it was all dark.

"Great…"He said in dread. "Well, what's the first course?" He asked as he then looked over and saw the sign that read

"The only thing you have to do is fly in the air to the end of the goal to the red button. Fly through the air..while avoiding killer robotic bats." Brain read loudly, this made him shiver. "I don't know who this Calamitous guy is..but he is damn creeping me out with this stuff he said.

"Alright, here we go!" He said as he then morphed into a bird, and with that, he took flight. "Alright, just head for the sign and avoid the bats...who have not appeared yet."

"**SSCCRREEAACCHH!**" Brian quickly turned to see a posse of bats coming his way, they were metallic and robotic, with their teeth all razor-sharp.

There was only one thing that Brian could think of….

"FLAP LIKE HELL!" He screamed as he then flew as fast as his wings could carry him. As he was flying, one of the bats caught up with him and tried to take a bite out of his wing. "Oi, I ain't dinner you metallic bastards!" He yelled as he flipped it faster to get away from the bats.

"Jeeze, can this get even more complicated?" He asked himself, and then all of a sudden, a robotic DragonFly appeared from the ceiling and flew down right to join the other bats. Ti's red eyes staring directly into Brians.

"Yep...it just got really bad!" He said as he then flew even faster, with the mantis flying right for him and going ahead of the bats. Brian could see the button was almost there and he was trying his damndest to reach it. "Almost...there…" He said through gritted teeth as he felt the mantis coming really close to him.

As the mantis was really close to taking a swipe at Brian's wing, the bird got to the button in time and slammed down on it.

"Ha!" He said, and with that, the robots chasing him, mantis and bat..all short-circuited and broke down. "That was close, and with that, a pipe came from the ceiling and sucked him up.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Brina and the rest of his group all fell down onto the floor with thuds. As everyone was getting up, they all turned to see Brian shaking and trembling, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey Brian, you alright?" Gray asked him.

"Bats….Mantis...scary!" Brian said while trembling with fright, Mine scoffed at him and Sheele gave him a sympathetic look.

"You don't like bugs?" Sheele asked him.

"No..not really." He said putting his head down embarrassingly. Sheele patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's fine for you to be afraid of some things." She said to him. Now let's….oh jeez, what were we doing again?" She asked him.

"Uh...rescuing a hero?"

"Oh..right...sorry."She said, making her the one to be embarrassed now.

"You don't remember much do you?" He asked.

"No..I'm sorry." Sheele said as hse blushed a bit, but Brian smiled at her.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I tend to forget some things as well sometimes. So you ain't alone." He said with a grin. This made Sheele smile a bit at him.

"Huh." They turned to see everyone looking at the supposed hero in the pod. He was a young boy who looked a year younger than Danny but older than the rest of the kids. He had tan skin and black chocolate curly hair, and brown eyebrows and colored eyes. He also had on an orange and yellow striped shirt and a black jacket that had a yellow line going down both arm sleeves and there was a small red star on the left side of hsi jacket, and he had on blue jeans and brown shoes. The two most distinguishing things about him was the scar that was down his left eye and the belt he wore. Which had the letter T in the middle.

Everyone was trying to wonder how this kid could be a hero.

"Woah! Another hero!" Dudel said with excitement. He then ran over to push a button. "What does this do?" He asked as he pushed it, and the chamber opened. Making the boy fall out of it and cough a bit, Kitty and Millianna went over to help the boy up.

"Ay mierda." the boy said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Gray asked as the boy was slowly getting up.

"Yea...I think so.."  
The boy said as he finally got on his feet and looked at everyone. "Oh, who are all fo yo- '' But as soon as he saw Millianna and Leone's chests, he immediately blushed a bit and turned red. "So..uh..you are all of you people?..."He asked in a daze. Carla saw this and turned her attention towards the two girls.

"Both of you cover up!" she said. "You're setting a poor example for the boy." She said.

One shrugged her shoulders. "Not my problem if people can't get enough of my gorgeous body. Right Stripper?" Leone asked Gray with a suggestive wink, making the Ice mage sigh and turn away.

Somewhere back in Magnolia, a certain Water Wizard felt something….an urge to fight a supposed love rival...

"Sorry, it's just their style." Kitty said, while also disapproving of the attire for them. "But how did you get here kid?"

"Well my friend, Frieda and I were hanging out, and then all of a sudden, I was sucked up by these weird things in the sky, and that/s all I Can remember." The boy said.

"Huh...so I guess that means you are a hero then." Gray said.

The boy kinda rubbed his head. "Well... kinda...I haven't really made that decision yet." He said, this made the others confused a bit as to what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The boy rubbed his head again. "Well..do you have any more people with you?" Making Gray nod his head. "I'll explain when you group up with your other friends."

"Well...alright then, but could you at least tell us your name?" Wendy asked him.

"Manny, Manny Rivera." The boy said with a smile. And He shook hands with everyone present, but Mine, however, turned away, sparking the boy's confusion.

"Just ignore her, we don't know why she's acting like that." Brian said. "So if you're a hero..do you have powers?"

"Yup, but I'll show you all one we get into a fight." He said with a grin.

"Hey guys," Kitty said as she had a map in her hands. Let's get out of here and find the others." She said.

"Got it." Everyone said as they all took off.

* * *

_Zone 2/Cookie Land_

"Yummy!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Po said in unison as they were munching on some cookies. This particular part of the second Zone was a particular and bizarre sight to Team 2...because it was decked to a cookie theme. Name any kind. Chocolate Chip, Oatmeal Raisin, Sugar Cookies. This room was themed in all of them.

"Guys!" Danny called out. "Please stop messing around." He said to them as he and the rest were watching the three much on cookies.

"Bhy? It's Beary wood! (Why? It's really good!)" SpongeBob said, hsi mouth full of cookie and crumbs were going on his cheeks.

Patrick was eating it all in sight and he was getting pretty big. "Oh man, all of you might have to roll me to wherever it is we were going to." He said.

Po was also eating it all. "So many cookies...so yummy. I wish there was milk though." He said as he munched on another cookie.

"Uh...excuse me." The three gluttons turned to see Moka, giving them all a small smile. "I know you three are liking it, but could you please stop so we can continue please?" She asked them.

"Oh...alright." the three of them said in unison, although they moped a bit. The three got up and began walking back to the group and they all continued walking.

"You know...this doesn't make sense. I mean I know it's a toy factory, but who the hell makes an area of a factory based off of cookies?" Natsu asked with his head tilting to the side...while also munching on a cookie

"Maybe Calamitous is hungry?" Happy asked as he was sitting on Mizore's shoulder. The Snow Woman was not saying anything, but if one could look, she was blushing at how cute he was.

"You know...I haven't seen any enemies so far….I wonder why." Sam asked in confusion.

"They probably knew that we could kick their asses to a pulp and ran away!" Natsu said with his grin.

"Doubt it." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Hey, another Image thingie!" SpongeBob said as they all ran towards the image, this time it showed Danny's picture.

"Huh, so it's me huh? Well then, it looks like I'm going in. Sam, you're in charge until I get back." Hem said.

"Got it Danny." The goth said.

"Huh?" Natsu said. "Why is he in charge?"

Danny gave him a deadpanned look. "You leading? If that happened you would destroy the whole place down in three minutes." He said. But Natsu didn't take it well though.

"You wanna say that to my fist?" Natsu's aid with his fist igniting into flames. Danny held up his own fist, glowing with ecto ghost energy.

"Sure thing buddy." The half-ghost said to the Dragon Slayer.

"Now now guys, just calm down." Tsukune said as he waved his arms, trying to keep the peace. Natsu and Danny looked at him, and back at each other and huffed.

"Fine." They said and Danny went to walk right under the pipe and was sucked in.

"Uh...will he be alright?" Yukari asked in a worried voice.

"Yea, he's pretty strong!" SpongeBob said to her with a big grin on his face.

* * *

_Ghost Energy Capacitor Room_

The pipe dropped off Danny into a large maze-like area, he looked around and was confused. What kind of room was this?

As he was wondering that, a speaker dropped down and went to him.

"_Danny? You their buddy?_" Tucker's voice said through the speaker.

Danny smiled. "Yea, I'm here pal, what's the deal with this place?"

"_Chad-Bot told me and Jimmy that There are still some areas in the three zones that contain capacitors that are used for capturing Ghost Energy. Seems like Calamitous has a backup plan._"

"Yea, so it seems." Danny said through gritted teeth.

"_Listen, all you gotta do is destroy all these capacitors and you and the rest of the group can get the master model and captured heroes._"

"Alright, how many are there?"

"_There should be ten of them, but be careful, these areas are like one big maze. And it's crawling with enemies, so be careful._"

"Thanks Tucker." Danny said. And with that, the speaker went right up into the ceiling. "One big maze huh?" He asked as he then turned invisible and few to a wall. "If I can be intangible for a fe-"

**BAM**

Danny flew right in the wall and fell down on his back. He then got up after feeling so dazy and shook his head.

"The heck? What happened?" He asked. At that point the speaker came back down to face him.

"_Yea...forgot to mention, the walls block your invisibility, so you can't use it to phase through the walls...sorry, forgot to mention it._" Tucker said in an embarrassed voice. And with that, the speaker went back up to the ceiling.

"Thanks pal…" Danny said in an annoyed voice. "Well, it seems like I can't go intangible then...can I still use my other powers?" He asked. As of that moment he heard some noises and turned to find some Mr. Huggles wearing police uniforms, armed with toy laser guns.

"Danny Phantom, you are completely surrounded, surrender and we won't open fire on you." One of them said to him.

Danny however just sweatdropped. I mean how could he not? These were teddy bears wearing police uniforms. And he thought Box Ghost looked stupid.

"Now normally I would not fight against the law, but since you guys work for Calamitous, I got no choice." He said as his fist glowed and he fired an ecto ray at all of them, making them explode into tiny bolts.

"Now to find those capacitors." He said as he flew in the maze to find them.

_10 minutes later…._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Danny screamed in anger. He had flown all over, high gi and low to find these damn capacitors, but he could not find them anywhere and it was making him a little bit angry.

"I swear this is going to take forever." He said in annoyance as he rubbed his head in annoyance, feeling a migraine approaching.

"I swear I flew all around and blasted all of the enemies, but where the heck are those capacitors?" He asked as he still flew around to find them. "Huh?" He said as he noticed a glowing from afar. "What's that?" He asked as he flew towards it. "Those must be it." He said.

_5 minutes later…._

Danny finally made his way to the source to find ten crates. These must be the capacitors.

"Alright, found them." He said as he then had his first glow and blast all the crates away. "Alright, I think I got them." He said and with that, a pipe came out of nowhere and sucked him up.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Everyone was all booted out of a pipe and landed on eachother. After some groaning everyone started to get up.

"Oh jeez…"Tsukune said as he was getting up to, but when he looked at everyone, he saw some of them had blushed faces. "What's wrong guys?" He asked. And then...he felt something...squishy….he faced down and looked to see what the was touching.

"Oh, Tsukune~" Kurumu said bashfully as Tstukue was...grabbing her chest? This made him fall back instantly and he tried to apologize rapidly.

"Wow...I didn't think he had it in him." Danny thought with awe.

"Pervert." Sam thought as she turned to face away. And with that, the girls of Tsukune's harem all went over to berate the blue-haired girl. While that was happening, the other's went over to the Master Model Chamber to see who else was in it, and much to their surprise it was someone they were familiar with.

"Oh great." Natsu muttered under his breath. "It's the mutt."

"Guys!" SpongeBob said. "It's Inuyasha!" He said as the rest of them saw how it was. Tsukune and his arm went over to see who it was.

"Who's he?" Tsukune asked him.

Patrick answered for him."Oh, he's a friend of ours, we go way, way, way, way, way, way, wa-" But his mouth was blocked off by Danny.

"Basically he is one of our friends. Just fair warning he is kinda...grouchy so be warned." He said as he went over and pushed a button. And with that, the hatch opened up and out came Inuyasha, who was snow coughing up a storm.

"Oh man, what the hell-" But Spongebob interrupted him by design and hugged him.

"Inuyasha! I'm so happy you're here and alive!" the sponge said with happiness.

"Wait, SpongeBob?" He thought, he then took notice of the others. "_Danny, Timmy, Happy, Natsu, and Sam? The hell are they doing here? And who are those people?_" He asked.

"Would you get off of me already you idiot!" He snapped as he pushed SpongeBob off of him.

"See?" Danny said to Tsukune and his harem. "Grouchy." He said.

"Ok then…" The boy said in an uneasy way.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at everyone. "Well, I didn't think I would find you people here." He said.

"I didn't expect to find someone useless like you." Natsu said to him. Danny immediately ran over to get in between the two, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Ok, you both can fight with each other later. But now we are busy. Inu, was Kagome and the others with you?" He asked.

"Not really...one minute we are traveling and the next thing I get sucked up by something. So what's going on?" The half-demon asked.

"Long story pal, we'll tell you once we get to the second zone of the factory." He said. Inuyasha was confused a bit but shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, whatever. Is anyone else in the group here?" He asked.

"Everyone except for Aang." The half-ghost said. "Now c'mon, let's go." He said and with that the others all followed him out of there.

* * *

_Killer Robots_

Team one was back inside the Killer Robot section of the factory.

"This is where Po and I ended up in." Jaune explained to the others. "We really didn't have time to explore since some voice told us to head towards the basement."

"Not your fault Jaune!" Ruby said with a big grin on her face. "But hopefully not we can search for more heroes to help us fight. Oh, I can't wait to see what kind of weapons they have!" she said with a big grin.

"_She's so happy…_" Tatsumi thought with a small smile forming on his face. "_If only the people in our world were more like that...oh well, maybe someday once Honest has been dethroned._" All he could do was hope. But why would this Calamitous guy view him and the rest of Night Raid as heroes? They were murderers, not heroes.

The thought of it made Tatsumi worry. Sure he couldn't trust these guys..but so far he didn't see anything wrong with them. Although Zoro, Erza, and Kagura did intimidate him a bit. But Jaune, Lucy, and Ruby were easy to talk to. He was also hoping...that hopefully Akame and the rest of the girls in Night Raid would learn to trust them too.

"Hmm?" Zoro said as he used his Haki to take notice of something. "Get ready, there's trouble coming!" He said, and with that, a large number of robots appeared. Their hands all being nothing but swords, buzzsaws, drills, and claws. Everyone got out their weapons.

"Let's get them!" Zoro said as they all engaged in a fight.

Zoro took on a robot with swords for hands. The robot tried to slice him from abuse, but Zoro managed to block the hand with Suisi and was able to cut the robot in half. Another robot tried to fire off several rounds at him, but Zoro was able to deflect the bullets and run towards the robot, and with a heavy slash he took it down in a flash.

Erza blocked several blades before she used her sword to take them out. She then noticed more robots coming for her and she closed her eyes. "**Requip!**" She said as she then glowed and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

This did not go untouched by Tatsumi, who was now amazed.

"Wow, that's so cool!" He said with wide eyes. Akame still had her stoic face on, but she was impressed.

"Now **Scattered Petals!**" She said as she sent a torrent of swords at the bots, causing all of them to explode on impact.

Kagura was using her sheath to fight them off. Now to those of you who don't know. Kagura uses a particular style of sword fighting known as the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. With This, she doesn't even need to unsheath her sword; Archenemy because her sheath can still slash away at enemies. However, Millianna once told Erza that once Kagura unsheathed the sword it would cause a cataclysm. Now her magic..that was another thing.

She uses Gravity Change, a type of magic that can allow her to manipulate gravity that can affect her enemy. Examples would be raising their gravity change, making them incapable of moving.

Since these enemies were just weak moots due to them being made of steel, Kagura felt like using Gravity Change was not necessary and just slashed them all with her sheathed sword, not wanting to destroy the whole place.

"How is she fighting with her sword not drawn?" Jaune asked in confusion. At that point, he narrowly avoided a claw going right for his face and he stumbled back a bit. "Alright, no more distractions. Gotta get serious." He said as he charged at the robot.

Tatsumi was slashing and parrying against the robots with ease. Due to his training with Akame and Bulat, he has been getting a little bit better.

"Take some of this!" He said as he sliced off a robot's head, causing it to spark and fall down. "If only Big Bro can see me now." He said with a grin.

Akame was simply dodging a mass of bullets being fired right at her, her grueling training as a young kid made her almost versatile in combat, and dodging all fo the robots bullets was like a walk in the park.

She then rushed right forward to the one firing off the guns, while also taking down some robots that were dumb enough to try to stop her. The bullet firing robot then adopted a face of nervousness.

"Eliminate." She said emotionally and then with a swing, Murasame then sliced right through the robot's torso, causing it to be split right in the middle of it.

Ruby was firing several lighting Dust rounds from Crescent Rose into the robots, making them all short-circuit and break down. "Never mess with a future Huntress!" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy had her whip on her and was slashing t all the robots. After almost being kileld by Naraku on Volcano Islan, Lucy then decided to train herself to be even more skilled with her whip and to not rely on her Spirits too much. But apart of her was still hoping that she would never have to see Naraku's face again...she hoped...

"Take some of this!" she said as she used her whip to wrap the legs of a robot and she then swung it aorund and aorund, making the tied up robot to hit several other robots, and it made them explode. "Never mess with someone as cute as me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at them all.

After that, everyone grouped up together again.

"Alright, another victory for the good guys!" Ruby said raising her fist in the air. Erza, Jaune, and Akame gave a small smile smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I hope that was it..for now at least." Jaune said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Not yet," Kagura said. "You heard your friend, we still need to find these Saucer Men."

"They might be in Zone 2, The map might lead us the way! Let's go." Erza said, and everyone followed her. Akame had seen at they were all capable of, and it still meant she couldn't trust them. She could see that they were good people, but due to what they are capable of doing..it still frightened her a bit, although she would never reveal it.

* * *

_Zone 2/Saucer Men_

In this room, the whole area was decked out to be like it is in outer space. And near the very back were a bunch of empty pods. And few were some heroes were trapped in, it was hard to see who they were because there were some troops in front of them, Lieutenant Huggles was in front of them and they were all viewing a screen that showed Calamitous.

"I want you all to stop those do-gooder heroes from rescuing these other heroes and make sure to give the Saucer Men some backup!" He said.

"Got it sir. And don't worry, those two robot girls you have been guarding them as we speak, so this should be a piece of cake." He said.

Calamitous sighed and rubbed his head. "Don't fail me." He said, and with that, the video went to static. Lieutenant Huggels then looekd out to his troops.

"Alright men, you heard him. The heroes will be coming any moment, so get to your positions, and make sure those Saucer Men are protected at all times and make sure that they don't try to rescue these other heroes!" He said.

"Yes sir!" They all said as they saluted.

"Now move out!" He said and they all ran to go get into their positions. Lieutenant Huggles as he smoked some of his cigar. "Man, this is going to be difficult. Now that they got those assassins and those monsters on their side…..still, they won't be around much longer once their precious robot friends deal with them." He said evilly. "So come and get us you bunch of brats!" He said.

* * *

**Welp, that's it for this chapter everybody. So one group found Inuyasha, so the entire group of Anicktoonime is almost together, now all they have to do is find Aang. Also, they rescued another hero, it was a boy...hmm, wonder who that could be? We'll have to wait and see.**

**So to some of you wondering aobut Night Raid, as you can tell some of them do not trust everyone. I mean if you all read the manga or saw the anime, you know why... But it looks like Tatsumi, Leone, and Sheele are warming up to some of the moire than Mine and Akame are. If you all know, Akame is usually stoic and not social, plus due to her training as an assassin, she has to be alert. But hs will get better as the story goes on. Similarly with Mine, she isn't a bad person, but she feels like she is better than them and of course,e like Akame, she doesn't trust Anicktoonime. **

**If those of you who don't know. Sheele is Brian's love interest, for now, I'm writing it as Sheeel only having a small crush on him, but her feelings for him will grow through the story. Also...I was kinda thinking of maybe making Leone his love interest as well, maybe have a poly thing between Brian, Sheele, and Leone. But that's just an idea that I need to think about.**

**Also in case any of you are confused about the timeline of Akame Ga Kill, this takes place at some point after Tatsumi kills Ogre.**

**Also for the cast of Rosario + Vampire. Their secrets of being monsters will be kept secret for the time being too. Also for some of you who might not be aware, This takes place in between Seasons 1 and 2, not of the anime, but of the manga. So Tsukune is a Ghoul. But has on the rosary lock. His ghoul farm will be revealed at one point soon, trust me**

**Anyways guys, please do not forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all, and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	10. Saucer Men Battle

**Hey guys and dolls, back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took me so long, I told you that I got a procrastination problem, but I do care aobut this stories and you readers :) So last time the group split up to find more there's trapped and to search for the Saucer Men to stop them from capturing any more people. In this chapter,r they will keep searching, but also entangle the Saucer Men. Who are they? And what new friends will Anicktoonime discover? Lets' all find out :)**

**So I have been thinking aobut something...should I do a Wiki on this series? Like, am I allowed to or something? I'm just wondering because I though it would be fun or something, just wondering, should I like am I allowed to make a Wiki-based one fanfic story? Does teh story need to be popular or something? Let me know**

**To Starlord Master: Leone mostly but I think Millianna doesn't;t really know. He does, but he is threatening though. He did, and the bastard deserved it, basically every enemy that Night Raid has come cross deserves death, but a few...I fell like I should have a chance at redemption somewhat. Same, I wish there was a third season of the Rosario + Vampire anime so they could show us. Akame especially since these guys are powerful in their town right, she heads the right to not trust them, Mine...Mine is difficult. For now, it's only going to be s all crush for both Sheele and Brian's side, and Leone is going to develop feelings for him to at some point. El Tigre is in the house :) Thanks. I included him because I thought he was cool.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks man, El Tigre was one of my favorites to watch as well. Frida will appear at some point. And there will be a few more people to release.**

**To KAPfan9876: But since he is a living creature..wouldn't he get poisoned though? I know Luffy might not since he has immunity, but SpongeBob? I'm just wondering. Alos yea they will appear once the heroes go into their worlds.**

**Guest: Inuyasha is here already, I will say that Inuaysha's demon side will emerge at some point in the story. That idea of yours...I already know something like that, but I will not say anything at this time. Don't worry Inuyasha is going to get a focus at some point if you read the first story he got focused on a bit at the end of the One Piece world. I won't have them react to the Inuyasha movies, but I might have an original story that has them in one fo them though. **

**To Bloodguy: Weiss would dislike her for a while, but would warm up a bit. Mine is going to get some focus in this story, and she will arm up to everyone at some point. Well, Fairy Tail is an anime..so... CatDog Idk, Angry Beavers? Never seen it and idk either, Catscratch is a no, Manny Rivera...is already here, Rocko, I'm thinking about it, and Wayne? Never seen it. Dude, even when I do a Nickelodeon crossover, I would never consider putting in Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, or Fanboy and Chum Chum. For Haruhi, she was considered for the first story, but like you said there really is not villains in there,e aside from the Zuka Club... Well Leone always was a bold knight, but we all know that Natsu and Luffy could easily take her down.**

**To Guest: Right...I don't really know aobut Lincoln...I am still debating won't, but so far idk...**

**To Guest: NEver played Ratchet and Clank**

**To Guest: I am! I can't wait for it, I am hoping that it is good, but why an anime sequel? I mean why not both an anime and a manga?**

**To Guest: I know the movies are there, I might see them at some point, Kagome and the others will be here, Sesshomaru might be, still need to think aobut it.**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Thanks man. I already decided to make Leone Brian's love interest too so he will have both Sheele and Leone as his girlfriends ;) Leone is a pretty cool character because even though she knows what she is doing is murder she cares aobut lives and will go berserk if any innocent people are killed. I already do have a plan at having them react to RWBy Chibi at some point :)**

**To Guest: I think I can already imagine it ;) and it would be funny. The fall of Beacon? Well...that will come up at some point, and there will be some differences as well, but it will be canon. I don't know if I am going to have theme react to SpongeBob episodes, maybe as bonuses, but idk yet.**

**To Bobby Jenkins: That...actually sounds good, but idk if I'm going to do something like it though, but I might think about it.**

**To Guest: I have not seen all fo the movies yet, but I might. Anicktooime watching the Pokemon movies? I don't really know, I'll think about it. What happen if that particular thing happened? They would either be shocked or just shrug their shoulders since they know Inuyasha has a temper. Never seen Keroro Gunso or Sgt frog. A short comedy like RWBY Chibi? Idk...I'll think aobut it.**

**To Guest: I get the reference :) ****Challenge, you mean his own song? I never hear that one before, maybe I'll listen to it at some point. I will take listen to those songs and check them out for myself. **

**To Guest: some would cry, and some would feel sympathy for him if he said that. Danny and Jenny would feel the same, Jenny gets discriminated a few times and the people of Amity Park don't trust Danny Phantom at all. I bet a majority of the girls would squeal at the newborn Inuyasha. If they found that out it would be hysterical.**

**To Guest: Myoga is with Inuyasha, he has not revealed himself at all in the stories yet. Anicktooimemalready got a glimpse of his durability in his fight with Doflamingo back int he first story, but the newer members will find out aobut it too. Their reaction to his human form will be shown soon. **

**To Guest: Never seen Blazeblue so...yea.**

**To Captain Imaginat: I never seen or heard of A Certain MAgicla Index, I get a bit picky at watching certain anime. I might take a look soon.**

**So...how many have you heard of Sakura Wars? Because I just heard aobut it a month ago with that new game out and apparently from what I heard it's a popular game series that dates back to the Dreamcast...and I am wondering, should I bring it to Anicktooime series? I know it's my story and I will make the decisions, but the game series sounds interesting and I have seen gameplay of it on Youtube. So what do you guys think? Should I do it? But remember, since I am the author, I will mka the final decision on whether if I bring them or not.**

**So Starlord Master was talking to me about he group Dynamic that Anicktooinme have and he wanted me to share it. so here it is.**

**The Hero/The Chick: SpongeBob SquarePants-He's the most innocent and moral of the group as well as the character who gets the most focus. SpongeBob also doubles as The Chick because he provides emotional support for his team.**

**The Leader/Smart Guy: Jimmy Neutron- He comes up with all the plans and gadgets.**

**The Lancer/The Chick: Timmy Turner-His personality contrasts with Jimmy's the most, especially since he prefers magic over science, plus while Jimmy and Timmy frequently butt heads they're nonetheless quite close. Timmy also doubles as The Chick because his quirky yet easygoing attitude helps him get along well with the group.**

**The Smart Guy: Jimmy Neutron-He's an expert at technology as well as a child prodigy. Jimmy Neutron also doubles as The Leader because of his strategic brilliance.**

**The Big Guys: Danny Phantom, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Inuyasha, X-J9/Jenny Wakeman, Patrick Star, and Brian Gregory-They're the most aggressive, the most powerful, and the most combat-experienced of the team. X-J9 'Jenny Wakeman' also doubles as The Chick because of her protective attitude and she makes sure that her friends stop fighting.**

**The Chicks: Ruby Rose, Avatar Aang, Ash Ketchum, X-J9/Jenny Wakeman, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Timmy Turner-They're the friendliest and most emotional of the team who they make sure get along. X-J9/Jenny Wakeman also doubles as The Big Guy because of her impressive arsenal of weapons.**

**Fairy Companions: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.**

**Team Pets: Happy, Goddard, Pikachu, and Ash's other Pokemon (Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Lapras, Heracross, and Chikorita)-They serve as comic relief and are the most outlandish of the bunch.**

**So what do you think of the dynamic he thought of? Do you agree or not? No hate comments aobut it ok? **

**_Spongebob Squarepants_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_, _Danny Phantom_, and _T.U.F.F. Puppy_ belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_ belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and _Weekly Shonen Jump_ and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_ belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and _Weekly Shonen Magazine_ and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_ belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_ belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyash_a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and _Weekly Shonen Sunday_ and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**_Naruto: Shippuden_ belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

**_Rosario + Vampire_ belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and _Monthly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

**_Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

**_Akame Ga Kill_ belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

**_El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

* * *

_Zone 2/Animal Kingdom_

Team 3 was now in a new section of the factory, this time having a jungle presence to it. This was a section called, the Animal Kingdom

"Dang!" Gray said she was taking his shirt off. "It's so damn hot in this place."

"I know right?" Brain said as he took his shirt off too, exposing his big gut to everyone. "Yes, I know I'm fat, but get over it!" He snapped.

"*Sigh* I know…" Leone said as she rubbed her stomach, while also making eye contact at Gray, Naruto, and Brina and winked at them. Making the boys blush a bit and hold their noses, making sure that blood didn't come out.

"Will you stop!" Carla said to the woman. "You are setting a bad example for the kids that are here!" Her attention turned to Wendy, Ash, and Manny, who was looking and while the boys were blushing, Wendy was upset while also looking at her small chest.

"Let's just figure out where the entrance to Zone 2 is at before I fry to death here!" Millinanna said as her ears went down a bit as she panted. As they all walked together, the heat was getting more intense.

"I swear, who's idea was it to make it scorching hot in here?" Ash said as he took off his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Pikachu was just lying on his shoulder, just panting.

"Well, since this is a jungle area….I guess they wanted to make it like the rainforest, which can be hot or cold depending on the weather." Brian said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "So...since we haven't seen eachother for a while….what have you all been up to?"

"I'll go first!" Ash said. "So after the whole issue on Volcano Island, I went back to the Orange Islands and fought in the league."

"And how did you do?" Wendy Asked with a hopeful look.

"I won!" Ash said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep."

"That's great!" Brian said with a grin as he patted the kids back.

"Wish I could've been there to cheer you on." Gray said with a small smile.

"Uh...excuse me?" Hinata asked in a shy voice. "But what are you talking about?"

"Well, in my world, a whole bunch of us have these creatures called Pokemon, an example is my buddy Pikachu here."

"Pika." Pikachu said as he smiled and gave the peace sign.

"_So cute!_" Sheele, Mine, Millianna, Kitty, and Wendy thought. Hinata blushed at seeing how cute he looked too.

"So I competed in the Orange League on the Orange Islands...which is where I met my teammates!" Ash said as he smiled as he thought back to Anicktoonime's first adventure. "We all fought against the leader of Team Rocket: Giovanni, from using Pokemon to use as an energy source for a Doomsday Machine.

"What!?" Mine asked, shocked. "Some guy used innocent creatures as a fuel source?!" She asked in an outraged tone of voice. Sheele was in a similar position, who the hell uses innocent animals as a fuel source? Leone wanted to find that guy and beat the hell out of him.

"But don't worry. Me and the group defeated them all." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said with a smile on his face.

"Man, I wish I was there to see it." Brian said. He felt kinda jealous because he had heard about their first adventure, and wanted to be there int he first place tp help them out...but he was here now, and that's all that's matters...at

"Huh? You mean we weren't part of this little group before?" Kitty asked.

"Nope, I just joined, so did Jaune." Brain said, giving a thumbs up. "_Although I did have my doubts at first when I met them._" He thought to himself. "_And to be honest...i still have some doubts...because what if-no, I can't think that..."_

"So anyway, after we fought in the league, my friends and I left to compete in the Johto League." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds nice." Millinanna said with a smile. "I hope you invite me to see you compete!" She said with a grin.

"I will, don't worry." Ash said with a smile.

"Well, what's been going on with you Gray?" Brina asked.

"Well, after we all got back from Volcano Island, it's been pretty chill. We got back from doing a job last week where we had to get some jewel back from some bandits, and it would have worked out….if Flame-Brian didn't screw it up." Gray said as he rubbed his hand through his hair

"What did Natsu do this time?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Well, like usual, he went overboard and we ended up causing more damage."

"Oh, yea...Back when we were celebrating, Makarov did mention about you guys being destructive." Brains aid with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." Gray said.

"Cool, hey do you think you can take me to this magical place?" Naruto asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Eh, I'm sure we wouldn't mind after this is all done." Gray said with a smirk. But it faded when he saw Naruto frown at him. "What?"

"Dude...your pants…" Naruto said in a weird voice.

"Huh?" Gray then looked down to realize..his pants were gone! "CRAP!" He said as he then scrambled to find them, making some of them snicker.

"Oh.." Hinata said as she then covered her eyes while blushing a bit.

Mine however scoffed a bit. "_Is everyone in that group this stupid?_" She thought with irritation. "_Well, I wonder how Tatsumi and Akame are doing…_"

* * *

_Zone 2/ Planet Express_

"Well...I think we found it…" Jaune said as the rest of group one was standing with him. What they all saw was a large area that was decked out as it came from space. This was Planet Express, the area where they made alien toys.

"Woah!" Lucy said with sparkling eyes. "So cool!" He said. "I wonder if I can find any toy that would join my crew."

"I doubt it." Zoro said while rubbing his head in annoyance. "Anyway, let's find these Saucer men or whatever. I'm getting bored here."

"We just got here though," Lucy said to him. Zoro scoffed at her and continued to walk. "I swear…"She growled angrily.

Tatsumi looked around and was amazed at such scenery. He has never seen such a thing in his whole life. Akame felt the same, but she did not show it. Speaking of, he turned to see that Akame was walking in the back and went to walk back with her.

"Akame, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's just…" She said. This made Tatsumi sigh a bit.

"You still don't trust them do you?" He asked her. She didn't say anything, but he could tell that that was the reason. "C'mon Akame, I know you aren't...good with people, but can't you just loosen up more? I don't think any of these guys are bad, they all seem nice." He said.

Akame didn't say anything, she just looked on ahead, and Tatsumi gave up.

"Well fine then, but you know...you should try smiling sometimes, rather than just frown." He said he walked back up ahead. Akame saw him and she was left in her own thoughts. It's not that she was against these guys, on the inside, she was just nervous and scared. She can tell what they are capable of and it made her nervous, because what if the Empire found out about them? And tried to persuade them to join to take them down? She understood how Mine felt, but she could not understand why Leone and Sheele were so easily convinced.

"_I want to….they saved us...and I want to trust them….but I can't._" she thought, and despite her not showing it...she really did feel grateful for saving them. But due to her past as an assassin and how she has only seen the corruption of the Empire, she could not easily trust anyone outside of Night Raid...this was going to be a challenge for her indeed.

"So what are we doing again?" Ruby asked.

"If what the Chad-Bot said is true," Kagura began. "These Saucer Men could very well be hiding somewhere in this part, so we should split up and search."

"Ok then," Erza said. "Me, Zoro, Kagura, Jaune, and Tatsumi will go in one direction. And Luffy, Ruby, Akame, and Lucy can go in another. If anything happens, one of us will contact the other."

"Ok!" Ruby said as she turned to Luffy, Akame, and Lucy. "Alright team, let's go!"

"Yea!" Luffy said in agreement as the two took off, leaving the assassin and mage behind.

"Hey, don't run ahead!" Lucy said as she ran after them, and Akame stared at Tatsumi one final time before walking off, Tatsumi could tell that she was not comfortable with going off alone or leaving him...but it would only be for the time being.

"_I really hope she can see that these guys aren't bad._" Tatsumi thought with hope, and with that, the group took off in another direction. "_I know I have been with these guys for a short while, they do not strike me as benign bad people….maybe they could help us in the REvolution….but the kids? Maybe not….i don't know…_" He thought with dread. He could tell that a majority of them didn't have it in them to kill...and that's what Night Raid did, they killed people, but only to the ones who deserved it.

Meanwhile, Team 2 had made it to the 2nd Zone as well and made it Planet Express. But they were far away from the other group.

"Woah!" SpongeBob said. "So cool!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. Patrick and Po were the same, the scenery, and everything were amazing.

"Wow…!" Moka said with her eyes widened never has she seen anything like this, especially when she was younger in the human world, the rest of her monster friends were the same.

"Ok..where do we go now? Happy asked as he flew over the gang. "These Saucer guys could be anywhere around here. And it's so huge!"

"Well….split up?" SpongeBob suggested. "We cou-"

"I call Tsukune!" Kurumu said as she clung to the boy, much to his dismay. And at this point...well you know what happened next the girl began fighting for him, causing the boys to look bewildered a bit.

"Wow, Tsukune must be really popular from where he is from." SpongeBob said.

"I know...I wonder if he is some kind of famous actor." Patrick said.

"Maybe…" Natsu said, joining the sea creatures in their obliviousness.

"Nah you guys," Happy said. "They're just in love!" Happy said with a teasing smile, but the girls didn't hear him though.

"_This needs to stop._" Danny thought. "Ok!" He said as he then got everyone's attention. "Here's what we'll do. Tsukune and his girl posse can go in one direction, with Inuyasha, Natsu, Happy, and I go with them. And SpongeBob, Patrick, Sam, and Tank can go the other way...is that alright?"

"Where Tsukune goes, I go!" Moka said she clutched the boy's arm.

"*Sigh* Fine, let's just...meet back in a few if there's trouble then say something." Danny said to them. "Now let's move out people." He said and the group separated.

Danny's group was walking around and seeing the sight of all the machinery working.

"Never have I been inside a toy shop, but now I Can say that I have." Danny said. "Calamitous must have had help to get this up and running."

"Never have I been in anything like this before." Inuyasha said. "I swear, the future is so weird."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked. "What do you say in the future?"

"Where Inuaysha is from." Danny said. "He comes from the Sengoku Era of Japan." He said.

"Wait, you're from the past?" Yukari asked with eagerness.

"Uh...yes?" Inuyasha said, a bit weird out of the smaller girl's enthusiasm.

"That's so cool, you have to tell me about it, pretty please?" The young witch pleaded. While they were doing that, Natsu was with Tsukune.

"You know something...we both sound alike." Natsu said.

"Huh...you know...you're right!" Tsukune said with astonishment. "Huh, it's kinda cool."

"Yea…" Natsu said. "It's so...weird, but cool too." Danny meanwhile was talking with Moka.

"How is it being with everyone?" Moka asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's a bit weird, and everyone here is odd to a degree. You already met Luffy and Natsu and they are both idiots most of the time."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Oh you know it's true." Danny said as he rolled his eyes, and Moka giggled a bit.

"It sure looks like it, me and my friends..well we have our moments as well, whenever it involves Tsukune."

"Yea, speaking of. What's the deal anyway? Do all of you like him or something?" Danny asked.

"Well…" Moka said she twiddled her fingers together. "Yes..but he...well, he was my first friend ever."

"Really?" Danny asked. "But how could that be? You got Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari as well."

"I said he was my first friend, the other girls came afterward," Moka said as she looked down. "Before I came to Yo-my school." She said she almost told him about Yoaki academy, but she quickly stopped. "I didn't have many friends, but after I met Tsukune….well, he didn't see anything wrong with me..he saw me..just for me." She said as she then smiled back to when she and Tsukune first met, back then he was a bit nervous due to her being a vampire...but then after getting to know her, he didn't see her as a monster, he saw her as her.

"Well, that's good." Danny said with a smile.

"I know." Moka said with a smile.

Meanwhile Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby were talking amongst themselves.

"You know…" Ruby said. "I say we should tell them." She said.

"Ruby, are you nuts?" Kurumu said in a shocked tone of voice. "What if they don't like us? I mean I know we are supposed to try to co-exist with humans, but I don't know if we should try it now." She said with a concerned tone of voice.

"Well….Tsukune seems to trust them..so.." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No girl better go after him though." Mizore said. "Because if they do, I'll freeze them solid."

"I swear with you…" Kurumu said as she rubbed her head in annoyance, but she could not help but agree with her, if some other girl tried to flirt with him...well they had better watch their backs. But she then sent a smile over towards the older witch. "I am pretty amazed though since back then, you hated humans..and now you're willing to help them."

"Well...I owe it all to Tsukune." Ruby said with a blushed face. A face that made Kurumu and Mizore glare at her.

Let's see how Tak's group is doing.

As Sam was walking with the boys, she couldn't;t help but feel a bit peeved over those girls, all of them….were...well let's say...developed more than her. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, it was that she was nervous that Danny might go for one of them or something. She wanted to talk to someone about it.

But she knew that SpongeBob and Patrick were both clueless at relationships and Tak? Well...she didn't really know Take that much so she couldn't really say…

"I wonder...do I really like him?" The goth asked herself. Sure they have been best friends for a long time….but did she like him though? Sure they did have their moments together, lie the time where he saved her after he resisted Freakshow's mind control, and the time where she kissed him to try to lure Valerie away from them, but those were...well, she couldn't ponder about them….only time would tell.

SpongeBob and Patrick were amazed at the whole scenery, which was kind of hard because Sam and Tak had to make sure that the two didn't run off and do something stupid. Why, since we all know how childish SpongeBob and Patrick can be….it might be only a matter of time…

"I wonder if there are any space ships that can take us all into outer space!" SpongeBob said with awe.

"Yea, hopefully, one is better than Sandy's rocket!" Patrick said. SpongeBob had to nervously laugh about that. Last time, they stole Sandy's Rocket, and due to a mix up, they believed that everyone in Bikini Bottom were aliens….man was Sandy pissed!

"I wonder what kind of toys we're going to find here." Tak said in wonder.

"If anything, maybe something cliche like aliens." Sam said with a sigh.

"What's up with you?" Tak asked. "You don't seem so happy."

"No, it's not that... it's just….I don't know." She said in an uncertain voice.

"If it's about the world, don't worry. I might not have known you guys for long, but from what I heard, you all can manage to do...well, the impossible." The tribal boy said.

Sam smirked a bit. "Well, some of those accomplishments we did were either by luck, or something else." She said.

"Well, I know for a fact that we can stop Calamitous and take down this evil toy factory." Tak said.

"Yea...I bet we can." Sam said with a small smile. "_I wonder...could I be able to tell Danny how I feel about him?_"

Meanwhile...again….Team 3 were also in Planet Express in the 2nd Zone

"Wow...just look at this place!" Ash said with awe.

"So much...things!" Sheele said in amazement, never in her life in the crap-sack world that the Empire belonged in, did she ever see something so cool. Leone and Mine felt the same.

"Meh, I've seen better." Manny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well...where should we go now?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded his head.

"I say we split for now." Gray said. "Brian, Sheele, Leone, Hinata, and Naruto, you three go down one path, me and the rest will go down another path.

"What? I have to go with the woman who claims that she marked me?" Brian asked with a shocked voice. The blond woman in question just went to him and pushed his face into her chest.

"Oh? You don't want to hang out with me?" She asked in a mock hurt tone of voice. Sheele narrowed her eyes at Leone for some reason.

Naruto got a look and blushed a bit. "_Oh man, if only Pervy Sage was still her...he would have good writing material…_"

"_I...get to be...with Naruto?_" Hinata thought with a nervous expression on her face.

"Alright, hopefully, the rest are all here as well." Gray said. "Let's all meet up whenever." He said. And with that, the group split up.

Brain's group was a bit silent, he didn;t really know what to talk about…..his life was...not for the faint of heart, but we'll discuss that later. He wanted to break the ice a bit.

"So…." He said, a bit awkwardly. "Sheele, Leone, you cool gals want to tell us about where you are from?"

Sheele and Leone tensed up a bit, they didn't want to tell any of them about it was going on...at least not yet, because Leone wanted a majority of them to help out with the cause, but despite them getting used to the group, they still didn't fully trust them a bit.

"Sorry buddy," Leone said. "But we don't feel like telling you that." She said with a cheerful grin, making everyone else look at her and Sheele with confused looks.

"_Just like Kakashi Sensei when we first met…_" Naruto thought with a deadpan expression.

"_Well...ok then…" Brian said. "Why don't they want to tell us? Is it possible that whatever their world is, they don't want us to know about it? I mean I can't blame them….because I got….no..I can't tell them...not yet, and I sure as hell hope they don't find out about me._" He thought with dread. What was he hiding from them that made him nervous?

Sheele didn't really want to lie to them, but since she couldn't trust them yet, she didn't want to lie to anybody though…..sh was wondering if any of them would be able to help Night Raid take down the Empire. But she knew that a majority of them didn't have it in them to kill...especially the younger ones, maybe they could just go alongside them to cover them? It was so confusing to her.

Now Leone may seem like a cheerful, boisterous, and reckless girl, but she was also known for her niceness and passion. Even she could see that some of them didn't have it in them to kill, but she thought that these guys could really be of help to take down the Empire.

"Well maybe we coil-" But Brian was soon silenced by hearing an alarm. "Oh now what's wrong?" He asked annoyingly.

"**SECURITY: THE HEROES HAVE ACCESSED THE PLANET EXPRESS AREA! SENDING TROOPS!**" A voice said.

Every group heard the voice and knew one thing, they were going to have to fight their way out.

"Crap!" Brian said. "Alright, lets' go guys!" He called out as he and the rest ran for it. After a few minutes, they all met up in part of the area, and the rest of the groups all were there as well.

"About Time you all joined the party." Danny said with a smirk.

"Yea well we lost the invitations." Ash said, with Pikachu nodding. Spongebob took notice of Manny and smiled.

"Yayy, another hero!" He said with a smile.

"Well...uh…" Many started to say, a bit nervously.

"Long story short, his name's Manny and we found him in one of those pod things." Gray told them all. At this point, a large army of toys began to emerge, Mr. Huggles, Robot's Toy Trucks, Bear Soldiers, all of them began to form up and approach the heroes, who all took out their weapons and stood with each other.

"If anyone was to tell me that I would be taking down an army of….toys.." Inuyasha said ."I would have said they were all batshit insane."

"Solder's HALT!" Said a voice, everyone turned to see a large Teddy bear wearing a military-style jacket and wearing a cap. "Stay where you are maggots, Number 1 has a word with you. Begin down the monitor, maggots!" He said to his troops.

"Got it sir!" they all said together as one of them pushed on a button on a remote. After they push di, a big screen popped down and all of them saw it.

"OH! A movie! I need popcorn!" Cosmo said.

"Me too!" Patrick said as the two idiots began to get hungry.

"Will you two morons give it a rest?" Wanda sed in an irritated voice.

"Shush!" Kitty said as she pointed at the screen, which began to fuzz up a bit before finally getting clear, and who was it?

"Calamitous…"Danny said with an angry frown on his face. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Ash, Piukachu, Natus, Ruby Rose, and Inuyash all glared up at the man, he was the one who had assembled their enemies together.

The rest who were not familiar looked up with wonder, this was the same guy who Anicktooinime hated?

"That guy….is Calamitous?" Kitty asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't look that tough!" Leone said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ha_._" Calamitous laughed through the screen. "So you do-gooder heroes actually think you can stop me huh? You might have already stopped the energy flow from Amity Park, but I got backups." He said.

"Yea, spare us the monologue already and come out and fight!" Danny said as his fist glowed.

"We kicked your ass once, and we'll kick it again!" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles, with the others agreeing.

"Mwahahaha! Well, you can try all you'd like." Calamitous said. "But the thing is….are you going to?"

"Duh!" Danny said. "As Luffy said, we already beat you and the rest of the Syndicate, and we can take you on again, and it will be like last time, with us being victorious and you benign the loser."

"Damn right!" Luffy and Natsu said together.

"Hmm...You can try Ghost Boy!" Calamitous said. "But here's the thing." He then got out a remote control. "But are you fight the ones you are close to? Get them, girls!" He called out.

Using his Observation Haki, Zoro quickly saw a laser coming at them, and with a quick wave, he used his sword to deflect the laser and it went flying into a part of the army of toys, which caused them to explode.

"What was that?" Timmy asked as Cosmo turned into a laser gun.

"I don't know…" Ruby said as she had Crescent Rose out.

"Oh...forgot to tell you this, but...well…" Calamitous said as two figures started to make their appearances known to the entire group. Two figures, that Anicktooime were familiar with….and figures that the group...were shocked to see.

"Jenny?" SpongeBob asked in a horrified voice.

(_Eyecatch featuring Night Raid looking over at Anicktoonime_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Leone and Brain having an arm wrestle, with the latter winning and the former losing_)

"P-Penny?" Ruby asked with an equal-shocked voice. The ones who were familiar with Jenny were a bit confused, as well as shocked. Why was Jenny here? And why was she on the toys side? Did she turn evil?...No, there would be no way. Luffy, SpongeBob, and Natsu refused to believe that.

"Wait..who are they?" Tatsumi asked. "Is one of them...one of those robot things?" He asked as his sword was out.

"Yes...but don't hurt them!" Ruby pleaded. "They're our friends, and one of them is our teammate!" The girl pleaded to them. Some of them didn't say anything but decided to go along with Ruby's wishes.

"But...what's wrong with them?" SpongeBob asked with concern. "Why do they have red eyes, anyone with red eyes is evil!" He said, but then blushed a bit and turned to Akame. "But not you...hehe" He said nervously. Akame frowned at the sponge's words of evil red eyes. Sure she has killed people before, but only to those who deserved it, and she was not evil.

"Do you like what I did to your friends?" Calamitous asked in a mocking tone of voice. "I did a little...modification on them, so to speak, mwahaha." The professor said wickedly.

"What did you do to them you bastard?!" Luffy said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"As I told you, I did a bit of modification on them." Calamitous said with a smile. "For you see, I'm the only one who can control them, I doubt Neutron can do anything about it anyway." He said with a grin on his face.

"Bastard…" Brain said through gritted teeth, making friends fight each other? This was not good at all.

"So you can all try to stop the Saucer Men all you want….but fair warning...it won't be easy for you." He said as the monitor began to fuzz out and the large screen went back into the ceiling. Lieutenant Huggeld appeared with his men.

"Alright, men! You know what to do!"

"Yes sir!"

"GO GET THEM!" He shouted, and like that the army of toys rushed towards the heroes group, who all took into stances.

"Alright…" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "Everyone, let's go!"

"Right!" They all said as they all began to attack.

Manny meanwhile got ready to fight, as he then put his fingers on his belt buckle and spun it around, and in a green flash and with a roar he yelled out.

"**EL TIGRE!**" He shouts, this time he was now wearing a brown costume that had white tufts of fur on the side of his head, he wore a red bandanna on his neck, brown boots, and had gloves with metallic claws, the most distinguishing thing about his appearance was the tiger tail he had.

"WOAH! SO COOL!" Luffy, SpongeBob, PAtrick, Natsu, Happy, Yukari, Brian, Ruby, Dudley, and Jaune said it all together.

"Stay focused!" Zoro said as he blocked a slash from a robot, and with another slash, he sliced it in half.

Timmy was using Wanda as a jet pack and was flying through the air, shooting several Huggles and Bunnies with his Cosmo-Blaster, Poof was a backpack and was on the boys back.

Ash, who had on his gauntlets again, punched a Toy Truck right in the front, causing the said truck to get a huge dent in it, and Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack to short circuit it at once.

"Nice one buddy." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said with a smile. Ash then thought of something.

"I wonder...why haven't I got out with my other guys?" He wondered as he then got a Pokeball out. "Go Heracross!" He said, when the Pokeball hit the ground a Pokemon appeared, this one resembled a beetle, it had a capsule-shaped thorax, yellow eyes, and two clawed arms and feet. This was Heracross, a Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon.

"Heracross." It said. The toys around him looked confused, but it didn't matter, their orders were to eliminate them all, and that's what they were going to do.

"Heracross, use **Horn Attack!**" Heracross's horn glowed and he rushed towards the arm and with a mighty slash, he cut them all down to size.

Ruby twirled her scythe around and hacked and slashed several robots coming right at her. She noticed some Toy Soldiers pointing their rifles at her and she used her Semblance to dash away really quick. Her scythe then turned into its rifle form and she put in Lightning Dust bullets to fire at all of them.

"Give me my besties back!" She said angrily at them, mad because of Jenny and Penny's conditions. No matter what, she was going to get her friends back...she swore on it!

Tatsumi, Akame, Sheele, Leone, and Mine were fighting side-by-side. With Tatsumi and Akame slashing several of the robots, and Leone just bashing them all with her fists. Sheele blocked a sword swipe and hacked a robot by the abdomen. And Mine...well she was just blasting them all to smithereens.

"Never would I have thought that we would be fighting these….metal things. But these things are much weaker than Danger Beasts!" Leone said with a grin.

"I know…" Tatsumi said she then hacked another robot, slicing off the head.

"Just focus on eliminating all of them." Akame instructed them as she continued to slash at her enemies.

Inuyasha was surrounded by a large quantity of them and smirked to himself….those metal things didn't know what they were in for.

"You all think you can take me huh?" He asked as he got out his Tessaiga. "Well think again bastards! **WIND** **SCAR!**" He then unleashed his attack on the robots, causing them to either get sliced up or get blown away.

Tsukune and his little harem were all watching. They did not participate due to them not wanting to out themselves as monsters yet. But still, they were amazed by the strength of this particular group. The strength they were showing….they could easily take them down if they could...yell, maybe not the younger members...but still.

"Such strength!" Tsukune said with awe.

"It's amazing…" Moka said with her eyes widened like saucers. "But….I really want to help them though…" She said with a small frown.

"But...they might figure out that we're monsters…" Kurumu said.

"Well...I can help..a bit." Yukari said with a small smile as she then had her want behind her back and it began to glow.

Brian and El Tigre were fighting side by side by using their claws to slash all the robots away.

"That's awesome amigo." Manny said. "Being able to change parts of your body into animal parts!"

"Well, I mean.." Brian said nervously, As a robot was about to hit them, a bronze wash bucket appeared out of nowhere and hit it right on the face, causing a big dent to go in the robot's head.

This made the two boys look confused a bit.

"The hell did that pan come from?" Brian asked.

"I have..no idea…" Manny said with a shocked expression. Unknown to them, Yukari was sending a mischievous smile on her face.

Kurumu looked at the younger witch and frowned. "It ain't fair that the witch gets her own littel fight scone in this chapter while the rest of us sit on the sidelines." Tsukune and the rest of his posse looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "Hopeful at some point, I'm the one who will have a moment in this story!" Wait...who is she talking to?

"**Gum Gum….GATLING!**" Luffy unleashed a volley of punches at the army coming up at him, and all of them were being beaten to pulps...or scrap metal… "RRRR AAAAHHHH!" Luffy screamed as his punches collided with the toys, which caused them to explode, or get shattered.

"**Fire Dragon….RRROOOAAARRR!**" Natsu yelled as he then unleashed his fire attack on the toys, causing them to burn and turn into ashes with ease. Happy was nearby in his Battle form and unleashing punches and kicks.

"**Happy** **Punch!**" He punched Huggles in the face. "**Happy Kick!**" He kicked a Robot in the face. "**Happy Head-Butt!**" He said as he slammed his head right into another robot's head, causing it to shatter on impact. "Never mess with a cat!" He said with a smile.

Po got into a fighting stance as some robots were surrounding him. "Listen, metal dudes." The panda said with a confident smile. "When you mess with the Dragon Warrior and his friends….you mess with his fists." He said with a smirk. A robot attempted to slash him in the abdomen, but Po quickly dodged and side-chopped him in the neck, causing its head to fall off. Another robot attempted to shoot him with a laser, but Po dodged and rolled out of the way, and the robot accidentally shot one of his robot companions in the stomach. Po then ran right towards another robot that had a large metallic pole. The robot tried to hit Po with it, but the panda dodged it and ran right along the pole, and with a mighty yell he kicked the robot right in the face, Po landed and saw the damage he did and smiled. "And that's why...you never mess with the Dragon Warrior."

"RAAHH!" Patrick yelled as he bashed several robots in the stomachs, causing them to short-circuit. Patrick then saw a robot and got ready to fight,..until he saw something. "Ohhh, Chocolate!" He says he ducked down to pick it up, unknown to him, the robot was going to hit him, but due to him ducking in time, the robot missed and accidentally hit another robot instead.

Zoro...well Zoro, Erza, and Kagura were all standing around the toys, most of which were all sliced, with metal sparkling.

"This was so not worth my time." Zoro said in annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance when the time comes for it." Kagura said to him in a serious voice.

Jaune was blocking attacks with his shield and was using his sword to hack at some of them. His training he received from Pyrrha was paying off a bit. And while he was better, he still had much to learn. Unknown to him, a robot tried to slash him, and as he took notice, he saw what happened and was slashed in the face.

"Agh!" He said as he fell down while clutching his cheek. It didn't last long though due to hsi Aura healing hsi wound. But unfortunately his sword was swiped away across the room. A robot stood over him and tried to slash him, but Jaune blocked the attack with his shield but the robot used a hand motion to remove the shield. Jaune was now worried and panicking, His Aura can only heal so much! As the robot's glowing eyes looked son at him it said something.

"Eliminate.." It said as it raised its clawed hand. Jaune quickly closed his eyes, waiting for it to strike. But before it could happen.

**CLANK**

Jaune heard something and slowly opened his eyes to be surprised. The one who stopped the attack...and saved him...was Akame, who was standing over Jaune, while also blocking the robot's attack. While Akame didn't trust any of them so far...she was not going to let any of them die.

"Don't hurt him…" she said in a low voice. She then pushed the robot's blade back up and she did a horizontal slash at the robot, causing it's torso to fall and slide off.

"Woah…" Jaune said with amazement in his voice. Akame then turned to face Jaune, who was a bit nervous due to her emotionless face. But then, she held out her hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, the way she asked was different because her voice was one of slight concern.

"Oh...yea.." Jaune said awkwardly as he took her hand and got up. "Thanks for the save…" He said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And that was cool, what you did there."

"Thanks…" Akame said, this time having a small smile. At this point, all the toys were defeated. And the group was now looking up at Lieutenant Huggles, who glared at them.

"Well….so what? You haven't won yet!" He said as he then pushed a button and out came Jenny and Penny, the two robot girls glaring at the group while also too large Saucers came out of a large portal and started to merge with each other, becoming one big mech suit.

"Crap! They can transform!" Timmy said with shock.

"We should've got our Mech-Suits…" Tak said as he held onto his Thwark tightly.

"You heroes want your friends back?" Huggles said wickedly. "Then come and get them then!" He shouted as he then disappeared through a small portal.

Now the heroes were now faced with having to fight their friends and UFO-turned Mech Suit. At this point, Danny got out and called in Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Did you see it? Calamitous-"

"_I know...Damn, I didn't think this was going to happen._" Jimmy's voice said through the recaller. "_Ok...some of you will have to fight Jenny and Penny, but make sure not to damage them too much, the others can handle the Saucer Men._"

"What are you going to do?" SpongeBob asked with concern. "We can't let our friends be controlled like this!"

"Calm down Spongey, Tucker and I are going to figure out what kind of virus Calamitous has installed in them and figure out how to get rid of it, you just try to knock them out and bring them back to the basement, but don't hurt them too much. Good Luck guys!" and with that, Jimmy hung up.

"Ok guys, half of us will try to knock down Jenny and Penny, and the others can handle the Saucer Men!"

**Fighting the two robot girls: Ruby, Luffy, Natsu, Kagura, Hinata, Ash, Pikachu, Jaune, SpongeBob, Dudley, Kitty, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Millianna, and Naruto.**

**Fighting the Saucer Men: Danny, Timmy, Patrick, Sam, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Brian, Zoro, Erza, Po, and Inuyasha**

The one group was fighting against Penny and Jenny, the latter who's arms turned into large buzzsaws and the former unleashing her swords and had them spinning behind her.

"Wow! Penny has sword's out her back!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Stay focused!" Kitty, Gray, and Lucy snapped at him. Jenny then rushed forward and tried to slice them, but Kagura luckily got in the way and blocked the attack with ease. Natsu jumped forward and gave a hard punch at Jenny, causing the robot girl to go flying back.

Natsu grinned a bit, he always wanted to see how strong he was against her, but he also wasn;t trying to go too hard on her, since she was metallic, he was afraid he would melt her.

"This is going to be hard, without going all out." Natsu said to himself through gritted teeth. "WhenI see Calamitous, I'm gonna rearrange his teeth."

Ruby swirled her scythe around and was deflecting shots coming out of Penny's swords. All this time, Ruby was not enjoying this fight at all, because she was fighting against a friend of hers, and while sparing was no issue, this was not a spar.

"Penny! Please! I'm your friend!" the Reaper pleaded. But the robotic girl did not listen, her eyes just glowed red and continued to attack,

Meanwhile, Danny was firing off his ecto lasers at the Saucer Men, but they didn't really do anything at all, these things must have had strong defense systems. And Tatsumi, Akame, and Sheele's slashes weren't doing anything either.

Zoro and Erza leapt up and tried to swing at one of them, but it took out a large broadsword that was on it's back and blocked the attacks with ease. Zoro and Erza gritted her teeth as they tried to push back the attacks, but the large mech pushed them back down, in which they both fell to the ground.

After that, the mech then tried to swing down it's large metallic fist down at Po, who was nearby, but the panda dodged it by side-stepping. The mech then noticed it's fist being stuck in the ground and Po got an idea.

"I can try to run up that and get the kick on its head." The and thought cleverly. "Let's do this!" He said as he then got on the mechs amr and ran up on it, the mech saw and tried to fire a laser from its eyes, but Po jumped up in time to avoid it. "Take this!" He said as he gave a kick right at the robot's head….which hurt his foot a bit.

"Ow!" He said as he fell down onto the ground and held onto his hurt food while hopping up and down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He said as he hopped around, the others saw and shook their heads.

"Out of the way Panda!" Brian said as he then morphed into his Dinosaur form. "RRROOOAAARRR!" He yelled as his roar shook the whole area, he ran towards the mech suit and bit into its arm, trying to rip it off. "Damn thing ain't; getting loose or nothin." He muffled, muffled due to his mouth being covered by a metal arm.

Meanwhile, Jaune was parrying all of Pennys sword attacks, and also blocking them using his shield.

"_Jeeze, what the heck is this girl?_" Jaune mentally asked as he then narrowly dodged a laser attack courtesy of Jenny.

"Jenny! Cool Robot Penny lady!" Luffy shouted as he then dodged a rocket laughing attack. "Snap out of it, were your friends Dammit!" He shouted as he then placed his fist in the ground "**Second** **Gear!**" He said as his body turned pink and was teaming. "**Gum Gum...Jet Pistol!**" He shouted as he gave a punch towards Jenny, who then grunted and was sent flying back a few feet.

Penny was also fighting both Ruby and Jaune, who were either deflecting her attacks or dodging out of the way. Ruby didn't want to hurt her dear friends, but she would have to...hopefully Jimmy and that Tucker kid could find a way to reverse whatever virus they might have in them, as what Jimmy said.

"Penny...please!" Ruby said. But Penny did not respond at all, just still continued to attack her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to figure out how they can beat this overgrown tin can. As he was looking through it, he thought he saw something. He noticed that there was a large plate on the robot's chest, that must be its weakness.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out. "Try to attack its chest! There's a plate on it, so it's weak spot must be under it." Everyone then took notice of the large plate of the mech and assumed that it must be true.

"Not a bad idea Inuy!" Brina called out as he then morphed into a Gorilla. "Hey Lion girl, you up for it?"

"Oh yea!" Leone cheered as she then jumped right on Brian, much to his displeasure.

"This ain't what I had in mind!" He said angrily, but Leone didn't care and she ordered him to run.

"Ya-hoo!" She cheered as she was riding Brian like a steed, much to the poor gorilla's anger and dismay.

"Alright….we're almost there." He said as he then dodged the blaster attacks that the mech was shooting at him. "Alright!" He said as he then jumped in the air, also having Leone get off.

"**Double...SMASH!**" They both yelled as they both gave mighty punches at the mech's plate, which caused it to develop a big crack in the center of it. Brian unleashed another punch, and it caused the plate to shatter and break. This made its center visible for everyone.

"Ok, let's attack!" Erza said as they all unleashed their attack on it. Erz went first by requiping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "**Heaven's Wheel: Scattered Petals!**" She yelled as she sent her swords at the mech

"**Three Sword Style…**" Zoro said as he held up his swords horizontally. "**1080 Caliber PHOENIX!**" He said as he unleashed a blue slash at the mech.

"**Ecto-Beam!**" Danny said as he fired a beam from his hands.

"Time to die, jackass!" Mine yelled as she fired Pumpkin.

"**Star Shot!**" Timmy shouted as he blasted a flurry of stars from his Cosmo-Gun right at the metallic beast.

"Take some of this!" Sam said as she then got out a Fenton Blaster and fired a round at it. All the attacks combined into one big light and went right at the mech suit, which then exploded in bright light. After the light diminished. What was once the mech suit was now back into the two Saucer Men, who were now destroyed on impact.

"Well…" Brian said she wiped away the smoke. "We stopped the Saucer guys from kidnapping more heroes." He said.

"Yea...let's go catch up with the others." Erza said. As they all left, the members of Night Raid stood back a moment to address what they saw. They saw power….tons of power and potential...they were seriously considering these people to join Night Raid and fight the corruption in the Empire. Akame and Mine however….were still a bit untrusting, and it grew even more due to what they saw, especially the swordsmen. Akame didn't show it, but she was terrified of what these people were capable of….even the young boy with those floating things…

"_I just...I know they are all nice and all….but I still can't trust them...not after what I have seen._" Akame thought with worry.

"_Just who the hell are these people?_" Mine thought with shock.

"So….powerful!" Tatsumi and Sheele thought.

"Meh, I did better." Leone thought, but she still couldn't help but feel excited and delighted at seeing what these people were capable of. And...she could not help it, but when she was riding on Brian….she couldn't help but feel like her heart was beating a bit….wonder why.

Sheele felt it too, but when she saw Leone on Brian, she felt something…..what was it? Jealousy? She didn't know, god, these feelings were so confusing for an airhead like her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were trying their best to fight off the possessed robot girls, but to no avail, no matter how many times they hit or tried to talk sense into them, nothing was working.

"Guys!" Ruby pleaded…. "Please…" She said with a concerned voice. But unfortunately, the two robot girls swerve not listening at all. At this point, Lieutenant Huggels came back and pushed a button on his remote control, making the two girls cease to attack.

"You brats destroyed the Saucer Men….well, no matter." He said as both Jenny and PEnny both got out their rocket's and flew right off. "But there's no hope for them though." He said, at this point, he dodged an attack from Natsu.

"GIVE US OUR FRIENDS BACK, YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as everyone else prepared to fight.

"Hmmm let me see." Huggles said as he put his furry finger on his chin. "No." He said as then quickly jumped into another portal.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ruby yelled as she used her Semblance to try to cat up, but the portal vanished right away and Ruby landed right at the wall with a big thud.

"Ruby!" SpongeBob yelled as he, Danny, Inuyasha, and Brian ran towards her to help her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea…" Ruby said as she put her head down a bit. She felt sad, sad because she tried her best and her two robot friends were still under Calamitous control...what was she going to do?

"Hey, don't worry." They all turned to see everyone else walking up to them. "We'll get Jenny and Penny back in no time." Natsu said with a determined grin.

Ruby sniffled a bit as Natsu lent her a hand, which prompted the girl to take it and nodded a bit, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, at least we stopped those Saucer Men." Timmy said, "And look, I see some more pods over there." He said as they all ran towards four more pods. Danny pushed a button and the pods opened, making the four figures fall out of them. Their appearances surprise and startle a few of them, but Luffy was excited though.

the first figure looked to be around Jimmy's height, h was wearing a pinkish-red shirt and black pants that went down to his feet, he wore a weird-looking backpack on his back, but the most distinguishing about him was that he was green, and had an antenna on his head.

The second figure was a bit shorter than the first figure, he was completely metallic, so it was assumed to be a robot, the group were a bit wary with this one, but decided to hold off on attacking till they knew it was good or not.

The third figure was around Timmy's height a bit. He had blue fur and a small black nose, but the most interesting thing was that he wore white gloves and red sneakers.

The fourth and final figure was around the third figure height, he was all yellow, but the most distinguishing thing about him was that he wore gloves like the third figure, but he also had on sneakers...and two..tails?

"They look so cool!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"This one has two tails on him!" Brian said.

"_So adorable!_" Ruby, Mine, Sheele, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby Tojo thought as blushes were going on their faces

"Easy does it people." Zoro said. "Let's get back to that basement and tell that Chad thing what's up." And with that, they all left while some of them carried the figures. Tsukune and his harem were lagging behind a bit and were perplexed a bit. After what they had seen, could they reveal themselves, to the group? What would that say? the thoughts worried them, but one thing was certain. What they witness, was amazing from all of them.

Night Raid was in a similar fashion, they just...could not trust any of them...they wanted to..but something was making them worried though...what was it?

* * *

**Welp, that is that for this one folk. Now, who could these mysterious new figures be that the heroes picked up? Well, we shall have to wait and see ;)**

**Look like Calamitous is using Jenny and Penny for evil intentions, will Anicktooinme and their new allies help them be free? We shall have to wait and see.**

**Now for the rewards, they are going to. They already went to Amity Park, the next worlds they will go will be Bikini Bottom, Fairy World, Remnant, and Magnolia, since that is where the energy flow is going. They will be heading back to Retroville since that is where the Biggest Genius show is being played at. So just letting you all know what's going on for that :)**

**So how are you all doing? Are you all liking the story so far? I just want to know because if you are, then good. I am glad to see you all enjoying it :)**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	11. Traversing through Bikini Bottom

**Hey everybody,y back with a new chapter. So last time, our heroes went to defeat the Saucer Men from capturing more heroes and were victorious. Plus they rescued four more heroes as well, who are these figures? We'll have to see.**

**To shinshinjane: You're welcome, I'm glad that it made you happy ma'am :)**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thankyou, yes, they stood the saucer men but with Jenny and Penny...yea they did not take it too well. Night Raid will tell them eventually, but for the time being, it is a no**

**To KAPfan9876: I do know that I will discuss it in this chapter. I included Sonic and Tails because I Thought it would be cool and yes I know they aren't from nickelodeon but they have an anime based on the games so yea. And you think so?**

**To DB-20: Sonic's speed will be shown in the next chapter after this, since they are going to be under warner and in mech suits, it will be difficult for him, but they will see his speed in a little bit. Yes, Sonic and Tails from Sonic X, but I do want to bring some other characters from he games here as well, such as Blaze the Cat at some point, and Silver the Hedgehog.**

**To Shogunlord poke burst: The robot is supposed to be GIR, Zim's robotic "helper"**

**To ThanosCable69: Stay tuned for this chapter and you'll see.**

**To Dark Multiverse: You think so?**

**To Star Lord Master: Eh, they are a bit, Cosmo and PAtrick are two idiots in a pea pod, just throw SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, and Po in there as well. Yep first Amity PAr, then Bikini Bottom, Fairy World, Remnant, and Magnolia. Happy June to you as well dude. Well..not really..i really didn't think about adding a theme or moral to the story. He kidnapped Night Raid because in his dataspace he saw that they were heroes and so he captured them in order to make toys resembling them.**

**To KAPfan9876 That's right :)**

**To Guest: World of Gumball is a no. This is a Nickelodeon and Anime/Manga story only.**

**To Guest: Never seen Gonna be the Twin Tail.**

**To Guest: Never seen guilty crown.**

**To Bloodguy: Basically I am using the Sonic x version, but I do want to bring other Sonic characters in the story at some point, like some characters that have appeared in video games such as Blaze The Cat. Yea..maybe, I have been thinking lately, and maybe I will just do it as a separate story. Like having Anicktooiinme transported to the world of Sakura Wars, and maybe I'll do it at some point but for now it will only be characters from One Piece watching Samurai Jack.**

**To PopCultureFan101: Yep, these are the correct names you suggested :)**

**To Guest: I might have them break in at some point...well Natsu will most likely drag them into doing it, with no objections from Luffy or SpongeBob but to the dismay to the others**

**To Guest: Yes, I do know tah tit;s based on a video game, and the thought of having sonic in the mix was something i was thinking of for a while now, and so..yea i thought it would be cool if I bring them into the series**

**To Guest: White Rose? I don;t know, I mean I know it's a popular ship, but idk, and for Bumblebee? Maybe that might not happen till later, and I ain't going to try to rush it.**

**To Guest: I know you meant to have the reaction here, I am thinking that maybe I will either have them react to eh movies, or I will have them take part in the movies in separate stories. And other movies? Maybe, maybe at some point, I'll have them react to one of the One Piece films, either Z, or Gold.**

**To Guest: Lie I said, baby I will get to them eventually but not right now as of yet. And honestly i don't know what scene, it's been awhile since i have seen it. But don't spoil it in the reviews though.**

**To Guest: TMNT might appear and Ben 10 is a no. I already said that this series will be on yNickelodeon and Anime/Manga only.**

**To Guest: Ha! I get it :)**

**To Guest: I think they would get a kick out of it, and I think Naruto and Inuyasha would fight for the ramen while Luffy and Akame try to steal his potato chips, as for his hatred for Curry. I think Natsu would try to use his magic to make it hotter and try to feed it to him for shits and giggles.**

**To Guest: He is protective over everyone in the group, but mostly to the younger ones as well.**

**To Guest: I might do that at some point but not right now**

**To Guest: Once we go to Remnant, we will see them again. Whie Rose most likely not and bumblebee...idk..maybe not till later in the series…**

**To Guest: I won't reveal anything right now, but Inuyasha is going to go full demon mode at some point.**

**To Guest: Shifu and the Furious Five will appear in Globs of Doom**

**To Guest: Trust me in the story it's going to happen at some point. Trust me it will.**

**To Guest: Some of these will not be in it, some of them I have never seen, some of them I am considering, and the others are not Nickelodeon or Anima/Manga related**

**To Guest: HighSchool DXD….yea...i really don't know about that one.**

**To Guest: Thanks for the compliment :) and unfortunately know I do not know of those stories, I do know a little bit of Assassin Classroom...mostly because I played as Koro-Sensei in J-Stars Victory Vs +**

**To Guest: Yes, I'm going to do Globs of Doom**

**To Guest: Yes, at some point in the story Inuyasha's weaknesses are going to be shown at some point.**

**To guest: I know right? The only thing is would Timmy and Danny still be part of it though? I mean since Butch Hartman has left Nickelodeon….but till ti would be great though. Since SpongeBob Battle for Bikini Bottom is getting remade, which will be released next week. Who knows, maybe Nicktoons Unite will be remade or remastered to at some point...all we can do is hope and pray. God let's hp that we can get one at some point….**

**To Guest: I am sure that we will see at some point.**

**To Guest: I am pretty sure they would be amazed at Inuaysha's father.**

**To Guest: I do not have plans for them to react to Death Battle**

**To Guest: Good, but like I said before some of them are not Nickelodeon or Anime/Manga, and some of them I never seen, and some I am considering but I need to do some research first.**

**To Guest: You'll see**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Thanks, I'm glad to see another Sonic fan here :) And wait...i never said that I was going to do a remake of Nicktoons and Anime Unite. And Brian's enemy...well you will see soon, let me give you a hint, he's not a physical person. Never seen My Hero Academia so I do not know that character. If I didn't give Brian shapeshifting….well originally before I settled on it, I conceived him as either being a Cyborg, a Swordsman, or a Mage.**

**To Guest: We will, soon :)**

**_Spongebob Squarepants_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**_Jimmy Neutron_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**_Fairly Oddparents_, _Danny Phantom_, and _T.U.F.F. Puppy_ belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**_One Piece_ belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and _Weekly Shonen Jump_ and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**_Fairy Tail_ belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and _Weekly Shonen Magazine_ and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**_Pokemon: The Johto Journeys_ belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**_RWBY_ belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**_Inuyash_a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and _Weekly Shonen Sunday_ and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

**_Tak and the Power of Juju_ belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

**_Naruto: Shippuden_ belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

**_Rosario + Vampire_ belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and _Monthly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

**_Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

**_Akame Ga Kill_ belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

**_El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

**_Invader_ _Zim_ belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

**_Sonic X_ belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

* * *

_Biggest Genius/Diary Closet_

Professor Calamitous was growling angrily in his closet. He had everything planned, and those brats had to ruin everything, first Amity Park, and now they destroyed hsi Saucer Men! What the heck?

"I swear I'm gonna…" He mumbled as he rubbed his large bald head. "Wait, it's ok, I still got the energy going through Bikini Bottom, Remnant, Earthland, and Fairy World. Do those do-gooder heroes think they can stop me? Well, let them try. Mwahaha!" He said.

* * *

_Basement_

When everyone was in the basement, some of the group's morale was a bit low, and it was because of Jenny and Penny. Their friends, being controlled...it was not good or right. But one thing was certain, they were going to get them back somehow.

"I just...why?" Ruby Rose said in sadness as Moka was sitting by her and rubbing her shoulder. "I mean...why would he do such a thing?" She asked as tears went down her eyes.

"Don't worry." Moka said, "I'm sure we can get them back somehow." The vampire said to the young girl sweetly, trying to cheer her up somehow.

"I hope…" Ruby said with sadness.

"Ok, what should we do?" Kitty asked Jimmy, who was sitting down thinking to himself. "Should we try to go help your robot friends?" She asked.

"I want to, but the thing is that they must be in Calamitous lair and I don't know where it might be, I was in here alot and I couldn't get a track on him, even Tucker and Ched-Bot tried and we couldn't find anything." Jimmy then put his hand on his head and rubbed a bit in dread.

"Easy kid." Kitty said as she knelt down and rubbed his back soothingly. "We'll get your friends back, jsut tell us what teh plan is now?

"Well, first we should go to another world to stop more energy from going into the toys. I'll get everyone's attention." He said as he got up and went to the center of the room. "EVERYBODY!" He called out as everyone stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and looked over at him. "Ok, I know we are all feeling bad over Jenny and Penny, but sulking isn't going to help, we can get them back but it will take time."

Ruby Rose looked up and wiped a tear away, and some of the others agreed with him.

"Agreed." Zoro called out. "Crying about it won't help them at all. What's your plan kid?"

"Well, me and Tucker are going to stay here and see if we can figure out a way to fix both Jenny and Penny." He said as Tucker nodded his head.

"Don't worry guys, we're going to try to talk to Chad-Bot about it, maybe Calamitous provided him with what the virus was and we can see if we can fix the girls up.

Does that work with you all?" Jimmy asked them. Some Of them looked at the list and simply nodded their heads. "Oh, wait." He said. "I just noticed...we have two Rubys." He said.

Ruby Rose and Ruby Tojo looked at each other and simply giggled a bit as they both realized that ...yes, they did have the same name.

"We got to think of something in order to avoid confusion." Jimmy said.

"You want to give them name tags or something?" Timmy asked him with an annoyed to e for voice.

Jimmy sent him a small glare. "don't be dumb, we'll just have nicknames for them both. What should we do?"

SpongeBob raised shi hand. "Let's call Ruby Rubes?" He asked. Everyone looked at him,s poem giving him a deadpanned look.

"Which Ruby would we call her that Sponge?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"Uh...Ruby Rose?" He said thoughtfully and obviously, not really getting where Inuyasha's anger is coming from

Jimmy rubbed his head in annoyance. "Alright fine, we'll call our Ruby Rubes, and Tsukune's Ruby we can call Ruby." He said.

"That works for me." Rubes said with a smile on her face, with Ruby nodding her head as well.

"So you and Tucker are just going to stay here then?" Danny asked.

"Yea, just so we can figure out how to get Penny and Jenny back to normal." Jimmy explained.

"I don't get it." Tatsumi said. "Why do you want to save them? Can't you just kill them? Like the other robots here?"

At this point, the majority of Anicktoonime went silent, and there were a certain few outright sending Tatsumi an angry glare, even the normally nice SpongeBob was giving off an angry glare.

"Uh...did I say something?" He asked nervously, the rest of Night Raid move forward, preparing to attack if needed.

"Are you an idiot?" Natsu asked. "Jenny and Penny aren't our enemies, they're our friends."

Mine scoffed. "Funny, then why did they try to kill us then smart guy?" Mine asked. Brian growled angrily, he was getting really annoyed with her attitude.

"Like Calamitous said, he simply controlled her and Penny with something." Jimmy said. "That's why I said that me and Tucker are going to stay here and figure out what we can do to reverse it."

"Oh? And what if you don't huh?" Mine snarkily asked him. "You got to be stupid did you think you can save someone who is out of control."

**BAM**

Everyone turned to see Luffy, who had hit the wall really hard, and he was angry. He got his fist out of the wall, leaving behind a dent. He sent a glare towards Mine, a glare that made her a bit nervous.

"If Jimmy says he and that Tucker guy can fix them, then they can and they will." The pirate said. "We don't give up on our friends." He said angrily as he then walked away to go to his mech suit, and the rest followed.

Mine was shocked, seeing him defend them, she didn't know much about robot's but what if they attack again? What if he failed.

"But…" She tried to say but to no avail. Brian and Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Listen brat." Inuyasha said. "I don't know how things work in your world, and I could hardly give two shits. But they're our friends, and we will get her back somehow...and if you try anything." He said as he got out Tessaiga and pointed it towards them. "I'll run all of you through." the majority of Night Raid didn't like the threat and were about to get out their Imperial Arms until Brian stopped them

"Inu.." Brian said as he put the half-demons arm down. "Calm down and head to the suit."

"Heh, whatever." He said as he walked away. Brian turned back towards Night Raid.

"He has a point though, you shouldn't give up on someone just because of one bad thing, if Jenny and Penny can get rescued, then they can, you need to have faith in us...even you Pinkie." He said as he walked to the others. He then gave one last look to them. "I don't know how it works in your world, but if there's a friend of ours that needs saving, we will do it without question...you guys might not understand or why, but I could hardly care less. If you don't want to help us get them back, then stay the hell out of our way then." He said as he then walked off

Tatsumi looked off and looked down at the ground, the question he asked...it made him feel a bit guilty. He didn't know much about this group, but he could feel their determination to get those girls back….

Mine, despite being annoyed, she couldn't help but put her head down in shame. Tatsumi and the others noticed this and tried to say something, but she quickly shoved them away and went to the corner to sit by herself.

"Mine…" Sheele said worriedly.

Tatsumi sighed." You all go on ahead, I'll try to talk to her." He said.

"Are you sure?" Leone asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...I'm sure." He said. The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders and walked off, Akame gae Tatsumi another look before she walked off. Tatsumi sighed and went over to the corner to speak to Mine, who was sitting down and had her head buried into her knees. "Mine?"

"Go away Tatsumi." She said.

Tatsumi sighed a bit. "No, I won't, not until you talk to me." He said stubbornly. Mine then slowly looked at him and he could see that her eyes were red. "Mine, please just take it easy, I'm sur-"

"I want to go back.." she said. "Go get Akame, Leone, and Sheele, we're going back home." She said to him. Tatsumi looked at her.

"No." He said to her, much to her shock.

"Wh-what?" She asked. "But why? You heard what why sai-"

"Stop!" He snapped at her, making her quiet. "I understand...we can't trust anybody right now, and despite the fact that they saved us….I know we can't fully trust them either. But these metal girls they are friends with...they are really determined to get them back to normal….and I believe in them." He said he saw the determination in the group when they said that they were going to get Jenny and Penny back from that Calamitous guy.

"But...what about-"

"Then when the time comes, we will deal with it." He said as he got up and offered her a hand. "I want to help them, I want to help them save their friends, I want to help them save their homes. Night Raid is shown to overthrow corruption and evil in the Empire right? So let's help them stop Calamitous before he does something to their homes.

Mine sniffled a bit as she wiped away some tears in her eyes. This was not the same naive Tatsumi she met, no...he matured a bit...she then took his hand and she stood up.

"Now lets go." He said with a smile and they went to go catch up with the others. As they left Jimmy, who was watching from afar was looking on. Truth be told, he did in fact know about Night Raid, the corruption, and the Empire as well. So why did he not tell Tatsumi the truth? Well, here's a good explanation.

If he was to tell them that he knew, it would have made things worse for the two groups. Night Raid would have speculated that Jimmy spied on them and they would have tried to kill him, and if that happened, all hell would break loose from a fight between Night Raid and Anicktoonime. He knew that trust was hard for those who knew about the group, and he did not want to jeopardize it.

"_I wasn't lying when I said I wanted their help._" He said. "_But if they try something...if they try to kill Calamitous, then I'm going to have to step in.._" He thought.

A part of him was conflicted, however. He really did trust them at all, sure they had goals to take down the Empire's corruption, but these guys were still assassins he and the others had to be very careful

"*Groans*" Jimmy's train of thought was interrupted as soon as he heard that noise. He turned to the nearby couch to see that one of the figures was waking up. It was the green figure they brought back. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Invader Zim…" He said. He had read about this guy, apparently, this Zim guy has been trying to take over the earth for some time. Why would he be classified as a hero? The metallic figure he knew was GIR, Zim's robotic buddy, who was….well unstable to say the least.

"What The…" Zim said as he rubbed his green bald head. "Huh, this doesn't look like the house…" He said, he then took notice of his surroundings. "WHO DARES KIDNAP THE MIGHTY ZIM?!" He yelled loudly. "Whoever is responsible for this shall be fri-"

"Huh, he's awake." He quickly turned to see everyone else looking at him. SpongeBob was smiling widely.

"Yayy, you're up!" Spongebob said happily as he ran over to Zim and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm SpongeBob, who are you?" He asked.

Zim's eyes went wide when he saw him, this was not a human….what was this thing? Wait...could this...be the one..who kidnapped him?

"YOU DARE KIDNAP ME?!" Zim yelled loudly.

"Uh..what?" SpongeBob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Woah!" Luffy yelled as he ran over and picked up Zim. "He looks so cool!"

"Put me down you human swine!" Zim said angrily. But Luffy was oblivious to the aliens' anger.

"Hey cool alien guy, why don' t join both my crew and our team?" He asked.

"Uh...Luffy?" Jimmy tried to warn him, but Zim squirmed his way out of Luffy's arms and got back on the ground.

"So..you all think you can make a fool out of the great Zim?" Zima asked angrily. "Well,I'll show you!" He said as the thing on his back spouted long spider-like legs and he was now using them.

"Woah! So cool!" Luffy and SpongeBob said enthusiastically.

"Guys!" Danny said. "Now's not the time to admire him, it appears that he wants to fight!" He said as his fists glowed green.

Zim glared at them as his legs then glowed and fired several beams at the group, allowing a majority of them to jump out of the way.

"Hey, pal! What the hell?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "We just saved your little ass and you're attacking us?"

"Silence, pitiful human-dog thing!" Zim yelled, that insult made Inuyasha bare his sharp teeth loudly as he then fired another laser from one of his legs at Brian, who was nearby, , Sheele quickly ran over and deflected the beam with her scissors, which blew to a part of the wall off.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yea..thanks," Brian told her with a smile, a smile that Sheel couldn't help but blush at a bit.

Meanwhile, Danny was firing his ecto-rays at Zim, who was using hsi PAK to scurry around, and he narrowly avoided a punch from Luffy.

"Hmmm, " Zim said. "I didn't not know humans did those sorta things...I must find out the secret to their powers!" He thought as he was then punched in the face by Natsu, causing him to fall down and the legs on his PAK to go back inside.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish that he was all tied up!" Timmy shouted. And with a poof, Zim and the still unconscious GIR were all tied up.

"What the?" Zim said as he then struggled to get out, and everyone else all gathered around him. "Untie me you filthy humans!" He said to them angrily.

"Filthy? I'll have you know, I showered earlier today!" Patrick said in his defense.

"Not helping Pat…" SpongeBob muttered.

"Hey, we saved your butt from those Saucer Men, the least you could do is be grateful to us!" Tak said to him.

"You? Save? Me? HA!" Zim said with a big smile "That's a lie because you obviously trapped me! Now let me out of here so I can destroy you all!"

"Oh little buddy...not gonna happen." Leone said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on guys! Don't hurt him..not yet at least.'' Jimmy said as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

"You know this thing?" Timmy asked.

"Kinda...he is Invader Zim, and like us, he comes from another dimension." Jimmy said.

"What..do you say...Invader?" Lucy asked, a bit nervous. Jimmy nodded his head.

"So..he's a bad guy then." Luffy said simply.

"Well...I honestly don't know."

"Ha!" Zim said. "Idiot, I'm not evil just…..eh….curious?" He said.

….

….

No one bought it at all.

"If you're going to lie, at least do better than that." Danny deadpanned. "Well, we did rescue you….but since you attacked us, we can't trust you to be alone….Timmy, how tight is that rope?"

"Uh...i don't know, why?"

"Because since we freed him, he owes us and since he is called an invader...we can't let him walk alone...so he and his little robot buddy have to be tied up, after this we can see what Jimmy wants to do." Danny said to them all.

"Uhh, I swear you humans are so annoying." Zim said.

"Uh, look around closer bud!" Natsu said. "Some of the people in the group aren't even human!"

Zim however rolled his eyes, he really didn't care really.

"Woah…" Everyone turned to see the blue creature and yellow creature get up as well. "What the heck just happened?" The blue figure asked.

"I don't know Sonic…" The yellow creature said. As the two creatures got up, they took notice of everyone looking at them.

"Uh….hello?" Sonic said, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Cool!" Luffy said as he ran right up and knelt down. "A cool raccoon thing!"

"I'm a hedgehog…" The creature said in an annoyed tone of voice. Wendy walked up to them.

"We're sorry about our friend, he gets excited a lot. My name's Wendy Marvel, it's really nice to meet you." She said with a bow.

Sonic smiled a bit. "Eh, it's whatever kid, named Sonic the Hedgehog, and the fox next to me is Tails Prower."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." The fox now known as tails waved to everybody.

"Both of them are so adorable!" Most of the girls said in their minds.

"So...Sonic…"Jimmy said. "How did you get captured here?"

"I actually don't know kid, one moment me and tails were over at Chris's house just relaxing, and the next thing we know is that we are benign sucked up by some weird UFO thing, we thought it was one of Eggman's ships, but we got knocked out...but hey since you rescued us, I guess I got to return the favor. So tell us exactly what's going on?"

"Yea...I want to know too." Zim said as he was still struggling in his binds. This made Sonic and Tails raise eyebrows and look at the group.

"Long story." Jimmy said. So for the next few minutes, he explained about what was going on and how they were all from different worlds and whatnot and how they had to stop Calamitous from taking over the world.

"Evil Toys? Really?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds kinda stupid."

"We all agreed on that." Danny said, with Luffy, Natsu, Brian, SpongeBob, Happy, and Rubes nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well still, I'm surprised, Never would I have imagined that there would be more worlds!" Tails said with excitement. "Well I don't know about Sonic, but since you rescued me, I would be glad to help you guys out in stopping this Calamitous person.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the action buddy. They saved my butt, so I guess I got to return the favor." Sonic said as he looked at Jimmy and smiled. "It's settled, we'll help you out."

"Alright, thanks." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Jimmy?" Tails asked. "Would you be able to show me around? I happen to be skilled in machinery as well.

"Perfect." Timmy said. "Another member for Jimmy's Nerd Squad." causing some to snicker.

"Frist of all, ignore Beaver Boy over there.'' Jimmy said, making Timmy glare at him. "And sure thing, let me show you something real quick. Danny grab Zim and his robot friend."

"Got it." He said as he picked up Zim.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU INFERIOR HUMAN SLIME!" the Irken yelled, angrily. Tucker was still in the center, rubbing his head.

"I swear, Danny is going to need a lot of ibuprofen for the headaches he might receive." the boy said.

_5 minutes later…._

Woah!" Tails said as he looked at all the mech-suits, Sonic was in awe as well. Whoever built these was a genius!

"You like huh?" Jimmy asked as Tails and Sonic both nodded their heads. "I actually built them myself." He said proudly.

"What-you did this?!" Sonic asked in a shocked tone of voice, and Jimmy nodded his head. "Dude, how did you do it?"

"Well, you see I'm a ge-"

"Blah blah blah," Timmy said, interrupting them. "He's Jimmy Neutron, he is a Boy Genius, he has a large IQ and if that wasn't enough..his head is like the size of a bowling ball." He said.

"You know…." Jimmy started but they all heard a laugh and turned to see that the source was from Zim, who was still benign carried by Danny.

"A human child yourself built these things? Don't make me laugh, as I did just now." Zim said. "The Irken technology is faster than these hunks of junk."

"You want to repeat that alien boy?" Jimmy angrily asked.

"Yea!" Zim said. And...well if anyone could see, it almost looked as if a spark of electricity went from one forehead to the other as the two were staring daggers at each other.

"Why does this look familiar?" Lucy asked in a deadpanned voice, this little spat being a reminder of the spats that Natsu and Gray would have...except they are no attacking each other...at least not yet at least.

"Ok enough." Danny said as he walked over and picked Jimmy up by the scruff of his shirt. "Just ignore the green alien over there." He said to him as he put him down.

Jimmy sighed a bit. "Fine...anyway, Tails since you say you are skilled in machines, do you think you might stay here and help me and Tucker with something?"

"Oh..uh, sure. What is it?" Tails asked.

"Well, two of our robot friends got mind-controlled by Calamitous and he used them to attack us a while ago. And me and Tucker were planning on figuring out how to get them back to normal. Chad-Bot had told us something about a virus, but we are having trouble figuring it out. And since you are good with machines, I was wondering if maybe you might be interested in helping me and Tucker out.

"Sure!" Tails said. "I'd be glad to help you!" He said with a grin.

"Great, everyone else, you all head to Bikini Bottom and see if you can take down the Sponge-Bot there. Oh and Moka, here, out this on." He said as he gave the pinkette a metallic bracelet.

"What's this for?" she asked him,

"Read this and you'll find out." He said he gave her a piece of paper, and with that, Jimmy, along with his new fox friend went back.

"Alright everyone! You heard him, let's go." Zoro said she started to climb up Luffy's mech-suit. And everyone followed suit.

"Hey Sonic!" Jaune called out. "You can ride with me and Po!"

"Oh? Cool, thanks." The blue Hedgehog said with a smile as he jumped up.

Meanwhile after Tsukune and his group got in Danny's mech-suit, they stepped back a bit to see what the piece of paper said.

"I wonder what he wrote." Tsukune said as Moka opened it up to read it to herself and out of hearing range.

"This bracelet will allow your Vampire powers to work under water...you would not believe how much time it took for me to come up with this…..also you should tell everyone about you guys being monsters at some point...and don't be nervous, after all, if you saw this group, then you know that you're not the only ones not human here."

"He...knows!" Tstukune said with a shocked tone of voice.

"Awe crap! What do we do?" Kurumu said as she held onto Tsukune's arm in comfort.

"Wait guys!" Tsukune said to them. "Did you hear? He is not afraid of anything, and he's kinda right...I mean we saw a majority of people here who aren;t even human….we aren't alone." He said.

The girls in his group were taking in his words. It was true, even if he did figure out that they were monsters, then he was not afraid of them or nothing...no he wasn't.

Moka was wondering….could they be friends with everyone here if they were to tell the truth? So far this Jimmy was the only one who knew….but why wasn't he afraid? It just didn't make any sense.

"Well...if Tsukune believes it..then so do I." Moka said to them, some of the other girls still didn't know...but they had to be careful though. And with that, they all climbed into Danny's suit. Speaking of….

"I can't believe this, me, the mighty Zim….stuck inside this inferior robotic suit, with a bunch of humans…" He said disgustedly. Danny rolled his eyes….this was going to be a long mission indeed….

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was going to stay behind here though with the needs. And when he was watching them all go...he took at one look at Tsukune's group with a suspicious look.

"_These guys...there's something about them especially that Tsukune guy...he doesn't smell human...what is he?_" He thought suspiciously.

* * *

_Bikini Bottom Factory Entrance_

Similar to the stuff back in Amity Park, there were toys going all over the place, rounding up the civilians and locking them up. One particular robot picked up a civilian and threw him away.

"MY LEG!" He screamed as there was a crash, presumably where he landed.

All civilians are captured sir!" A toybot said to a large bot resembling SpongeBob, this time it was wearing a metallic replica of SpongeBob's karate suit.

"Good, now let's get all the Krabby Patties together and get them ready for shipment to Fairy World." He said to them. And with that, the robotic sponge used it's rocket feet to soar out of sight and out of mind.

"C'mon men, you heard him!" A toy said. "Get to the Krusty Krab and get those Patties ready for shipment to Fairy World!"

Got it sir!" they all said as the civilians were now freaking out and yelling.

**KABOOM**

A large explosion went off at the Bikini Bottom Toy factory Entrance, all the toys looked over to see that it was the do-gooder heroes.

"_Thank god Jimmy made these suit's water-resistant._" Danny thought with relief.

"Who's read yo get their metallic asses whooped!" Natsu yelled.

"Ha!" A toy said. "You all think you can beat us? Men, attack!" He yelled.

"YEA!" they all shouted.

_5 minutes later…._

Oh boy...those toys thought they could beat them...but if you were to see all the broken metallic parts….well, you should know that those toys dind;t stand a chance. And the civilians were freed as well.

"You don't screw with Anicktoonime!" Timmy cheered.

"Hell yea!" Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, Ruby, and Po said together.

"Alright then, we should split up right?" Tatsumi asked from Ruby's suit.

"Yep!" Danny said. "Ok guys, split up and...well you know, just call whenever" He said simply and they all left.

With Ruby Rose's group, they were checking out a bit of downtown Bikini Bottom to find anything.

"Woah! An underwater city!" Sheele said with amazement.

"I know right?" Leone said with equal shock.

"I was shocked myself the first time I was here." Rubes said to them. It felt pretty good to be back here. The sight of the city brought back good memories...well not really since the last time she was here she had to help take down a green jelly bean-looking madman, but still….

"_I wonder how these fish taste…_" Akame thought with some drool appearing from the corner of her mouth.

"I never would have thought to see an underwater city before...Well, I heard of one, but it's all just rumors." Brian said with awe.

"Hey Brian," Rubes asked. "I'm just curious...can you grow gills on your body?" she asked.

Brian gave that to some thought...to be honest...he never thought about it.

"You know...I don't know really, never tried it, but I'm just going to stay in here because I don;t want to drown." He said.

"I bet you could if you tried." Sheele said to him.

"Yea... I guess.." He said.

Tatsumi could not help but notice that look in Sheele's eyes when she was talking to Brian and one thing was in his mind. Did Sheele...like Brian or something?

"_If she does...maybe he could be good for her._" He thought as Sheele and Brain were talking to each other a little bit, with Sheele giggling a bit. He turned to see how the others were reacting. Mine looked somewhat a bit annoyed, Akame still had her emotionless face, and Leone? He couldn't help but Leone frowned a bit at seeing them together, but that must be because she didn't trust him...did it?

"Why am I acting like this?" Leone asked herself. "I shouldn't care anyway….so why am I bothered at seeing those two together?" It couldn't be jealously...could it?

"Is she serious?" Mine asked in annoyance. "I doubt he would be good for her." she said.

Akame didn't really think anything, her mind was still on the missions to care about this.

Rubes was thinking about how her team was doing, she was a bit worried because she didn; t know if they were at the factory or if they were safe back at Beacon. Unfortunately, she did not have her scroll with her to find out. Her sister and team must be worried about her.

"_Hopefully after this, I'm going to ask Jimmy if we can go back to Remnant and see how my team is doing and to ask how Jaune's group is doing._" She thought.

"You alright Rubes?" Brian asked as he and the Night Raid looked over at her.

"Huh? Oh..yea, just worried about my team, I don't know if they're somewhere in the factory, or if they're back in Remnant." She said.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine." Brian said. "From what I saw back on Volcano Island, you're all pretty tough cats." He said, making Rubes smile and giggle a bit.

"He Rubes, do you think we can see a pic of your team?" Tatsumi asked. Rubes agreed and dug into her...pockets? And pulled out a picture and handed it to Tatsumi who looked it over with the rest of Night Raid.

"Jeeze, this one wears all white doesn't she?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah that's Weiss, she's one of my besties!" Rubes said cheerfully. The other two is Blake Belladonna, she's the one who wears the black bow, and finally my older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, the blond-haired girl."

"Ohh, I'm digging this Yang girls style." Leon said with a grin and from the look of it...they looked similar...well when Lionell was activated on Leone's part at least. Akame could not help but feel a familiar presence when he got a look at Blake, there was just something about that girl that spoke to her...somewhat.

"Yep, at first we...didn't;t really get along too well, especially me and Weiss, back then she kinda questioned my leadership of the group and she was all high and mighty….sh still is but not as much. And we're besties now!" Ruby chirped.

"High and Mighty huh?" Tatsumi asked. "Why does that sound familiar?" He looked over at Mine, who looked away, but felt some shame. "But are you still the leader? That must be pretty cool."

"It is." Rubes said. "And one day soon, me and my group are going to become Huntresses..just like my mom was." She said that last part she said was a bit sad though.

This made everyone look at her. Her mother was a Huntress? She must be very proud of her for following in her footsteps.

"I bet your mom is proud of you for following in her footsteps." Tatsumi said with a smile on his face. "Hey do you think I can meet her at some point? I want to hear all about these Huntsman!" He said with a smile.

Ruby then lowered her face a bit. I'm sorry, but you can't." She said, the others inside can tell that something happened…. "One day, when I was really young...mom went on a mission….and never came back…" She said as a tear went down her eye. A tear that was wiped up by Brian, who wiped her eye with a tissue.

"You ok Rubes?" He asked her.

"Yea...I guess….I mean I always visioned of being a Huntress...but I know that there is a cost if you want to be a hero though." She said.

"The life of a hero is never an easy one." Brian told her. Ruby nodded her head in agreement, of course there was always risk and consequence in doing something. Night Raid understood as well, despite them not viewing themselves as heroes. They knew that any one of them could die during a mission, it was a sacrifice to ensure that no one would have to suffer at the hands of the Empire.

"Why?" Everyone turned to see Mine, who was looking at her. "You act like the world is all sunshine and rainbows and crap. I'm sure you got your one set of bad people in your own world." She said.

Ruby stifled a bit at her words but remained calm. "Your right...we do have bad people, and we have monsters called Grimm who feed off negative emotions."

"Sounds a lot like Danger Beasts." Akame thought. "I wonder how they taste…." She thought with some drool coming out of her mouth.

"So my world is not all sunshine and rainbows, not with Grimm running around. But that's why people like mare there, to try our best to make the world better." She said.

"I can see it." Akame thought. "That passion of hers...I wonder...maybe could she and the rest help us deal with the Empire? I don't see any of them to kill, maybe they can do something else without having to be in the workshops." She thought. And from how she was talking about Young….could it be possible...that maybe...they might help her...get Kurome back?

"Oh, hey." Brian said as he looked over at Night Riad. "I owe you guys an apology for my harsh words back in the factory. It's just...you know, if a friend of ours is in need of help, or has gone down the path..then we would do our hardest to ensure that we get them back. I guess what Tatsumi said about killing Jenny and Penny struck corn in us...I hope you can all forgive me for my words and hope to help us stop Calamitous." He said.

Night Raid looked at him with surprised looks. Did he..just apologize to them? While they felt good that he did, but they also felt bad, especially Mine.

"No..I'm the one who should apologize." Tatsumi said. "I was the one who asked you all that question and it was stupid of me to do..." He said twirling hsi fingers, her looked over at Mine, who simply had her head turned away again.

"It's fine." Rubes aid to him. "Jut please don't give up on them, despite Jenny and Penny being under control at the moment, they are the nicest robots ever, and once they are back to normal you are just going to love them." Rubes said with a big grin on her face.

"You know, I never knew you had another robot friend Rubes." Brian said, mentioning Penny.

"Yeah well...Penny...she doesn't;t want people to know...because...well I'll tell you all back at the factory." She explained and they continued to walk.

"No..."Akame thought. "I don't see it in them, they do not have the means to kill...I can see it in them." She then lowered her eyes and looked down. "We do not deserve to be associated with them...they're heroes...we're killers..." She thought as she closed her eyes a bit

Let's check in on Danny and the others.

Danny looked to see Tsukune and his little harem all standing back and huddled around each other. What could they be talking about? As he was going to ask, he was interrupted.

"You inferior human worm babies think you can keep me prisoner here? When I get out of here, you shall all be destroyed!" Zim called out in anger. Danny was rubbing his head in annoyance so maybe he should have asked Timmy to get a gag .

"Well here's the thing pal." Danny said to him. "I don't trust you at all, so for the time being you're going to be tied up so that way, you don't try to attack us. Might give you time to think about it." He said. "_Calamitous said he was capturing heroes….how can that guy be a hero? He said he's an invader, so he should be a villain._"

"I'll get out eventually...you wait." Zim saint to him, making Danny scoff a bit.

Tsukune and his harem were watching this and sighed a bit. This was going to be a long one to deal with, but just what was this Zim guy? Was he some kind of monster or something? But now was not the time to think, now they were a bit worried about Jimmy knowing about them being monsters though….of course their teacher, Nekonome, said that the goal of Yokai Academy was that Monsters and Humans should try to co-exist..they were a bit worried though. Would this group accept them? Only time will tell…

Let's check on the others…

"Sweet!" Luffy said with excitement, I never thought I would be back here again!" He happily said. Zoro looked out and was surprised by another underwater city...but this looked way different from Fishman Island though, as these Fish were...well….fish, not Fishman, just regular fish. It was kinda weird, to be honest.

"I wonder if I should get one of these mech suits of my own…" Zoro thought with interest, it would be pretty cool to be honest, him in his mech suit, taking down lots of enemies….maybe he could sue it against Mihawk...he then shook his head thought, he wasn't going to use the help of a giant tin can to secure a victory.

"I wonder if after these toys get back to normal wonder if any of them would join our crew!" Luffy suggested.

"Yea, and I bet Nami would love that." Zoro said sarcastically, seriously what was Luffy's deal inviting weird things into their crew?

"Oh, you agree with me Zoro? Thanks!" Luffy said, not really getting his swordsman's sarcasm.

"_I was being sarcastic you idiot._" Zoro thought with annoyance, how did he end up with a weird captain? He will never know.

**BOOM**

The Mech suit turned around to see some toys coming towards him.

'It's him!" A Toy Soldier said. "It's Straw Hat Luffy, and his first name, Roronoa Zoro! Attack!" He yelled and Luffy smirked. He pushed on a button, in which the mech suit stretched it's arm backward.

"**Gum Gum….**" It said. "**PISTOL!**" It yelled as the punch gave a really hard blow at the toys, which caused some to get knocked back, or get shattered to pieces, but unfortunately some of the pieces got lodged in some of the buildings though.

"Alright! We won!" Luffy said with enthusiasm as he and his mech suit arms raised in the air for a victory. Zoro simply shook his head and smirked, the same old Luffy. "Now, to find some delicious Krabby PAtties!" He said.

"_Yep..same Luffy…_" Zoro thought.

Meanwhile, with SpongeBob's group

Oh, where are they?" SpongeBob said as he walked around Downtown, with Patrick, Jaune, and Po. "Where are the Krabby Patties at?" He asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Spongey, Jaune said to him. "Just calm down, I'm sure we'll find them at some point. We just need to keep on loo-"

**BAM**

A laser came out of nowhere and shot at the heroes but luckily it missed them a bit. They turned to see some toys looking at them.

"It's SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Jaune Arc, the Dragon Warrior Po, and Sonic the Hedgehog." A Toy soldier said, he then turned to his men. "Go get them boys!" He shouted and the toys shouted.

Jaune pushed a button and the mech suits arms began to work, it took out two large replicas of Crocea Mors and got into a battle stance.

"Alright, let's show them how heroes mean business." Po said with a smirk. A toy robot fled off laser beams at them, but Jaune's mech suit was able to deflect a beam with his sword, making the beam go in another direction. Sonic saw all of this and frowned a bit.

"I would show these guys what I'm capable of...but since we're underwater….I cant...this so sucks!" He thought in an annoyed tone of voice.

Dammit! Get him you, idiots!" The toy soldier said, and they tried their best, but unfortunately it was not working at all. And they were being beaten one by one.

"Dammit!" He said in an annoyed tone of voice. "I guess the saying is true when you want something done, you gotta do it yourself." He said as he took out a sword himself and launched himself at the others. Jaune pushed a button and the mech's sword clashed with the Toy Soldiers, making sparks appear and start to flare due to the metal scraping on each other, fortunately, the mech suit was much more powerful and Jaune was able to deliver a slash at to him, making the soldier fall down on the ground, but he did not die yet.

"You heroes think you're tough huh? Well, you'll never find the Sponge-Bot or the Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab….oh crap! No I didn't mean-"

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic said with a smile. Hey Spongey, Pat!" He called out to the two sea creatures he was beating up with some of the toys.

"Where are these innocent Krabby Patties you monsters!" Sponge asked in anger.

"Yea, tell us, you, evil metallic fiends!" Patrick yelled as well. Jaune, Sonic, and even Po sweatdropped a bit, since those robots were...already taken care of.

Well, whatever." Jaune said as he reached into his pocket and called Jimmy on the recaller. "Hey Jimmy, we just heard that the SpongeBob Toy is at a place called the Krusty Krab, are you familiar with it?"

"Yep! Don't; worry, let me just put a word in to everyone else and we'll meet up there in a few!" Jimmy said.

"Alright cool beans." Po said with him crossing his arms. "Now let's go get Spongy and Pat and let's go!" He said and they all went to go get their sea-creature friends.

* * *

_Krusty Krab_

Ah...the Krusty Krab, home of the world-famous Krabby Patty...and also where Songe-Bot was holding up a large quantity of civilians and also where a large storage container of Krabby Patties was at.

"Everything all taken care of?" Robo-Sponge asked his men.

"Yes sir, all we have to do now is get the portal up and running and this will all be transported to Calamitous lair!"

"Perfect, get in contact with the Timmy-Bot and tell him and Robo-Luffy to get those fairies ready, we need those for the ultimate weapon!" He said.

"Got it sir!" The robot said as it was about to do as he was commanded, until…

Hey!" they all turned around to see the heroes approaching them, and all for him smirking.

"Sorry we're late but now we can party!" Danny said with a smile.

(_Eyecatch featuring Danny and Sam sitting together with some of Anicktoonime spying on them_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Patrick, Luffy, Akame, Natsu, Naruto, and Brian in an eating contest_)

"Woah! Look at that!" Patrick said as everyone got a good look at Robot-SpongeBob. "He makes me sick, just look at him, with that...hideous square body...those weird-looking buck teeth, and those...those...dumb blue eyes!" He said.

"Uh...Patrick…" The Starfish quickly turned to face his best friend. "Oh but you look good though SpongeBob, hehe." This did not amuse the real SpongeBob though as he was giving Patrick a small glare.

"Well, well." Robo-Sponge said as he stared at all of the heroes standing before him. "It seems like you all made it just in time...but unfortunately there is no time for any of you. Go get them." He ordered.

"Yea!" they all shouted

_20 seconds later….._

All the toys and robots were beaten to pulps...literally. Robo-Sponge sighed a bit and looked on at the heroes.

"Well then...seems like I'm going to be the one who fights you all, now be prepared to face the wrath of my robotic...KA-RA-TAY!" He said making some moves.

"Hey.. that's my thing…" SpongeBob said softly, before becoming annoyed. "That imposter stole my thing!" He complained.

Meanwhile in the midst of all of this Zim was watching on, so far he had seen how powerful they all were, but he wanted to see a bit more before he would make a final decision.

"Ok guys!" Danny said. "Lets' get him!" He said as they all began to charge into battle. Robo-Sponge fired some beams of light at Ruby's mech suit, which she had made jump away in time. He fired some rocket launchers from his handover at Luffy, who also dodged out of the way.

"Why can't you all just be still?" Robo-Sponge asked as he then fired more rockets at the heroes, who all simply dodged out of the way in time.

"Why would we stay still? "Natsu asked. "If we were to stay still then your weapons would kill us all, and that's something me and my friends are not preparing to do today."

"Oh..you will be through Dragneel!" Robo-Sponge yelled as he then tried to swing a karate chop at him, but luckily Natsu dodged out of the way and pushed a button. The head of the mech suit was starting to glow a bright orange color and it was beginning to heat up a bit.

"**Fire Dragon….RRROOOAAARRR!**" The Mech suit yelled as fire came out of its head and went right for Robo-Sponge. Who unfortunately did not get out of the way in time and was hit, knocking him onto the ground.

"Heh, nice attempt heroes...but you can do better can you?" He asked as he then opened up his mouth wide.

"**KA-RA-TE!**" He yelled as the words came out and rushed right at the heroes as if they were projectiles, but luckily they were all able to dodge quickly.

"Hey imposter!" SpongeBob said, making Robo-Sponge look back a bit. "How would you like a bubble party?" He asked as he then pushed a button, causing SpongeBobs mech suit to take out a large metallic bubble wand and wave it around, creating a lot of Bubble Bombs.

"**Bubble Bomb Barrage!**" It said and the mech picked up the bombs and threw them, the first three missed Robo-Sponge, but the next two hit him, the sixth one accidentally hit the Krusty Krab, causing it to crumble a bit, but the next one was able to hit Robo-Sponge yet again. This time making the metallic sponge fall back, and because the bubbles were all moisture, this left Robo-Sponge to biome a bit short-circuited, and he started to tremble a bit….he then tried to fire off some more rockets, but due to the moisture, the rockets were not coming out.

"No!" Robo-Sponge yelled as the rockets were starting to heat up due to not being able to come out and due to the moisture from the bubbles. And the rockets were starting to jam up..so much that Robo-Sponge was beginning to heat up, noticeable from the steam coming out of him. And then...he felt something

"Crap!" He said...

**KABOOM**

Robo-Sponge had exploded into a million pieces, the part fingering on the mech-suites.

"Well...that was kinda disturbing." Brian's aid as he looked on.

"Yayy!" SpongeBob said with happiness. "The Krabby Patties and Bikini Bottom are saved!" He said with enthusiasm.

Danny smiled at the sponge's happiness and bought out his recliner. "Hey Jimmy, we took care of SpongeBob's toy duplicate.

"Good work guys, now get the vilinas free and get some of these Krabby PAtties back here I'm feeling pretty hungry."

"Hah, you got it." Danny said with a smile. and Everyone went over to the Krusty Krab to help out the others and get the patties safe

Zim was watching all of this with keen interest, these humans had powers he found pretty interesting...to use.

"_Hmm...I guess I can bind my time with these humans...and when the time comes..I'll destroy them and take their powers for me._" Zim thought with a mischievous smile on his face

* * *

_Calamitous Secret Lair_

A bunch of toy doctor outfits were doing some repair work for Jenny and Penny. Fixing up the minor damages that Anicktooinme had laid on them all.

"Work harder! Lieutenant Huggles said to his men. "It's bad enough we can no longer capture more heroes, but I won't stand for any of you metallic maggots lolly-gagging!"

"Yes sir!" they all said as they began to work even harder. Huggles sighed in irritation as he began to walk away.

"I swear...these people are such a nuisance...but still." He said as he lit another cigar. "Even if they do manage to defeat their toy replicas...they won't be any match for Calamitous's mech suit. Heh heh. Plus they will have to deal...with her..." He said as he walked over to a table to reveal a girl laying down.

She looked to be around Nineteen years old, she had fair creamy skin, her black hair was al silky smooth in a Hime-Haircut, she also wore a black T-shirt, with dark blue jeans and gray converse. Huggles chuckled a bit when he saw her.

"And next time when the Penny girl and that XJ-9 girl fight them off...well...this one will be there to..and she will make sure that they're dead." He said as he smield through his cigar.

* * *

**Well, that is it for that everyone, sorry if Bikini Bottom was so short, but I hope you all still enjoyed it though. So they defeated Robo-SpongeBob and got the Krabby Patties, and we also see that they are fixing up Jenny and Penny, will the girls ever be saved? Only time will tell…**

**So for Robo-Sponge, I basically figured that he would resemble the Mech SpongeBob from Battle for Bikini Bottom but without the green glowing weak spots, he has on his body.**

**Also how did I do with Zim's character? It's been a long time since I have watched Invader Zim so I want to make sure that I wrote him in the correct way**

**So your all probably wondering aobut Jimy knowing about Night Raid, and acting like he didn't and I can explain perfectly. As you see, they are in unknown territory and all that good stuff, and Jimmy knows that Night Raid can't trust people that easily. So when Tatsumi asked if he knew aobut the Empire, he said he did not know. Now here's another explanation. If Jimmy was to tell them how he knows all about them, the Empire and everything else. Night Raid (Mine and Akame especially) Would have immediately viewed him as a threat, thinking that since he has lots of info on them, they would have thought that Jimmy was a spy and would have turned them into the Empire and they would have either tried to kill him, or force him to send them back and to erase his memories aobut them ever meeting, and it would have lead to an outright fight, in which case all hell would have broken loose. So those are my explanations in case you all wanted to hear, do you agree with it? If not then that's fine you are free to your own opinions.**

**Soo seriously do you think I should do a Wiki on the series? I don't want to do it for fame, I just want to do it for entertainment and all that good stuff.**

**Also please do not forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	12. Mystery Girl and Two New Friends

**Hey everybody, back with a new update, so the last time, Anicktooiem went to Bikini Bottom and defeated a robotic toybot version of their favorite Sponge, and they also stopped the energy source flowing from Bikini Bottom. Also, we got a glimpse that apparently Calamitous is also trying to develop a new toy….who is this girl? And what new areas will they discover and what new heroes will they find? Let's all see and find out :)**

**Also, I just got started on my Nicktoons and Anime Unite Wiki site and I would be great if you could all help me out with it and make it grow. Like I said this is a non-profit wiki and I'm doing it mainly for fun and stuff, and I would gladly like it if you could help me out along the way I'll have the link here for you all. Also sorry if it is not perfect, this is my first time creating a Wiki so...yea... ** wiki/Nicktoons_and_Anime_Wiki

**To shinshinjane: Maybe...but if I do decide to do that I don't know if it will happen in this story or the next….I'll have to think about it. **

**To KAPfan9876: Because it's GIR.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Yes they did. Night Raid will tell them at some point but not yet. El Tigre will get more scenes in the next chapter.**

**To Starlord Master: Thanks. Yea they are. Teh Patties have been saved indeed. Don't worry, Jenny and Penny will be fixed soon, just not yet though. I thought I already did, but alright. It's been a long time since I've seen the show, and I have yet to watch the movie on Netflix. Me too :) What do you mean? I'm trying and it's kinda difficult.**

**To ThanosCable69: Thank you, and I am trying.**

**To Darth Multiverse: I'm trying with teh wiki, but I need more help on it. And I am trying, but I am having difficulty finding pictures of the characters I can use legally without getting in trouble with other wiki sites and other sites that give free pics don't give me what I'm looking for at all.**

**To Guest: Possibly not, sorry.**

**To Guest: I thought I did, I made her fangirl over Night Raids weapons and stuff...didn't i?**

**To kaijuwars20116: I did...and no they will not be added in this series.**

**To Guest: I might, I need to think it over more. But I might.**

**To Gust: Inuysa might not skewer him but he might hit him a few times, that would funny to see, a half-demon punching an alien in the head lol**

**To PopCultureFan101: No…**

**To Guest: We will eventually.**

**To Guest: We will, I am going to have him appear as one of the audience members when Anicktoonime watches the films, and he will also appear in Globs of Doom.**

**To Bloodguy: I'm trying my best, also me too, but as you know, Weiss and Mine do get better over time. After looking upon what he should look like and I can say yes, his appearance is based on Kouta Hirano from Highschool of the Dead, but his hair is more big and wavy, almost like an afro, and wears different clothes, such as a black hoodie, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.**

**To Guest: If I did it hit it might be a separate story, not canon to the main series.**

**To Orange Warrior: Akainu will find out about the group eventually, The Empire is going to find out since both Honest and Esdeath will have roles in the series, not going to reveal anything yet though.**

**To Bloodguy: Yea...I don't know if I'm going to do the villain team-up, I mean it's not that I don't like the concept, but i don't see any villains from certain anime teaming up with their series perspective heroes. **

**To Guest: One Of them I want to but I need to do some research first, the rest I do not know about**

**To Guest: Ha, nice :)**

**To Guest: Something like that will happen at some point.**

**To Guest: Some of them will, but Bloom? Who's Bloom?**

**To Guest: Sparky? Hell no, sorry if you like the character, that is cool, but I am sorry but no Spark and no Chloe.**

**To Guest: Maybe? I don't know, I'll think about it.**

**To Guest: Naraku will return at some point, but not in this story, but he will be mentioned. Like I said, I got plans for Naraku.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

**Last question for you guys, so I'm serious, should I include Sakura Wars? Or should I just make it a separate series? You know, where Anicktoonime go and help out the Flower Division? I kinda want to do the later, but what should dI do? Should dI include SAkura Wars in the series? Or make a separate series of stories, also should I use the original Sakura Wars characters? OR should I use the new ones from the newly released game?**

* * *

_Biggest Genius/Diary Closet_

Calamitous was banging his head against the wall in irritation. How his palms were beginning to fall apart at the hands of those do-gooder heroes….curse them, curse them all.

"Dang that pathetic Sponge-Bot!" Calamitous said in irritation as she kicked and mumbled to himself. "Well then...they stopped the energy flow from Bikini Bottom...but they totally forgot about the one sin Fairy world though.." He said with a grin. He then pushed a button and a speaker came out of it. "Lieutenant Huggles!"

"Sire, yes sir!" Huggles said through the speaker.

"Put more of your troops inside the factory, and head over to Fairy World to ensure that the Timmy-bot and Luffy-bot are doing as they are told!"

"Got it, sir! Anything else?" Huggles asked.

"Yes...please try to get the Luffy-bot to stop eating the Krabby Patties please, we're already running short on them and I don't want him to eat them all and then have me picking pickles and wiping ketchup from his years later on…." He moaned.

"Got it sir!" Huggles said as Calamitous pushed don't the buttons down the speaker went away. He then wiped his forehead.

"I swear, it's so hard to find good help these days…" He said. Unknowingly to him, a mysterious looking wasp was outside the window, and after a few minutes, he flew off.

* * *

_Basement_

"Ok, nice work everyone." Jimmy said with a grin. "With Amity Park and Bikini Bottom saved. Calamitous toy army does not have that much fuel left. Now, all that's left is Fairy World, Magnolia, and Remnant and we should be alright." Jimmy said.

"So what do we do now? Go to those worlds then?" Danny asked.

"No, not yet, me, Tucker and Tails found out that there are a few more heroes here so we need to rescue them. Besides we haven't heard anything yet so we have time to spare." Jimmy said as he sat down on a couch and ran his hands through his hair. "I swear this is so tiresome…"

"Hey uh...Jimmy?" Ruby Rose asked nervously ."So...did you rescue Jenny or Penny yet?" She was hoping he did...but he frowned.

"No...we haven't. Me, Tucker, and Tails tried our best and we could not figure out how to get rid of whatever virus Calamitous put into them."

He's right.'' Tucker said to them all. "Whatever virus Calamitous put into them he covered his tracks really well." He said. "Sorry guys."

"It isn't your fault, you tried your best." Happy said as he patted the boy's leg with his paw.

"How do we rescue them then?" Luffy asked urgently. "I mean I'll have a spar my friends anyday, but my friends aren't someone's property to be played with!"

"Easy Luffy." Jimmy said. "All We gotta do is that next time we encounter Jenny and Penny, then we simply have to turn them off for a brief moment, find the virus and see if we can get rid of it like that. It will be our only chance."

"Well, now what do we do?" El Tigre asked. "I mean...what do we do now?"

"Well first we gotta rescue the remaining heroes trapped in this place, there should only be a few more here. Also from what I was told, Aang is here somewhere too. So once we get him back Anicktoonime will be together once again.

"Alright! The whole group together again!" Natsu said eagerly. "But...where do we go again?"

Jimmy looked on a bit. "Well I think some of us should stay here in case we got something and the rest can go off and find more heroes.

**Staying here: Sam, Tucker, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Sheele, Leone, Timmy, Jimmy, Tsukuene, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yuakri, Ruby Tojo, Brian Johnson, Tails, Zoro, Jaune, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Patrick, Lucy, and Gray.**

**Going: Danny, SpongeBob, Tak, Luffy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby Rose, Inuaysha, Naruto, Hinata, Sonic, Zim, and GIR.**

"Alright is everybody goo-"

"WOAH!" Everyone quickly turned to the source of the loud noise, it was that robot that was tied up with Zim, who had woken up. "Ohhh? Where are we? What kind of magical place is this?" He asked in a loud voice.

"GIR!" Zim said to him. "Untie us right now, these humans have captured us and plan to attack us!"

Immediately GIR's eyes went red. "Yes sir." He said in a more serious voice. He got out some lasers from hsi back and fired the rope right off.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Luffy, SpongeBob, Natsu, Naruto, Ruby, and Brian said in unnsion as their eyes sparkled.

"Yes! Good job GIR. Now assist me in desotr-" But unfortunately GIR was not at his side at the moment as he was found to be on top of Moka's head.

"Pretty lady" He said as he wrapped his little ars and legs around her head.

"Oh...uh…" Moka said, blushing both out of embarrassment and not really knowing what to do in this situation.

Zim sighed as he rubbed his head in irritation. "GIR…." He said in annoyance.

"So...uh...who is that?" Po asked as Tsukune and Kurumu were trying in vain to get the energetic robot off of Moka's head.

"GIR….he's supposed to be my robot assistant….but he's…..i don't know.." Zims aid through annoyance. But then he says went wide. "Wait, why am I telling you? Weird bear thing?" He said.

"Listen Zim…" Jimmy said to him. "We rescued you, and you owe us….and normally I would keep tied up since you tried to kill us an hour ago or two." He said. "So you owe us."

"Ha!" Zim said. "Me? A smart and amazing Irken, owe a lowly inferior human boy such as yourself?"

"I'll have you know..I'm so much smarter than you." Jimmy said to him.

"Ha! A genius, those mechs you built are nothing compared to the Irken Empire." He said.

Jimmy then slammed his forehead against Zims. "My inventions can mop the floor with yours any day!" He sneered.

"I doubt it, big head!" Zim sneered back, the two pushing each other and growling angrily. Some of the group were watching with either interest or annoyance.

"Now is not the time." Zoro said as he went over and grabbed the boys by the scruffs of their shirts.

"Get your filthy hands off me, human!" Zime said to him in anger. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it you brat." He said. Zim glared angrily at him.

"GIR! Attack this human now!" He said.

GIR, who had been pulled off by Tsukene and Kurumu successfully was actually nearby and sitting down in front of a TV, pushing on a remote to change the channels.

"I want the Scary Monkey Show." GIR said. "I love this show." He said with a big grin. Everyone looked at him with perplexed expressions.

"Wow...that robot is stuid." Timmy said. With some others nodding their heads.

Jimmy, who was still being held by Zoro, turned to face Zim. "Hey, haven't you ever tried to boost up his A.I?"

"Yea...I tried...and it was a big failure….I would rather not talk about it" Zim said while shivering, still not having pleasant memories of the situation.

"Can we please get back to the situational hand please?" Sam asked. "As in you know...saving more heroes and rescuing our friends?"

"Right...sorry. Please put me down Zoro." Jimmy said and the swordsman obliged and puthim and Zim down. "Ok, so from what I saw the rest of the heroes are in Zone 3. So if we can find them there then we might be able to get all the heroes that were trapped.

"What about Jenny and Penny?" Ruby Rose said with worry.

"I am going to remain here with Tucker and Tails and see if we can still find something. IF any of you see them, try to knock them out with some lighting," He said.

"But won't that hurt them though?" Ash asked with concern.

"No, it might just make them short-circuit but it won't kill them. They aren't like Calamitous robots."

"Ok then...alright. Let's go, people!" Danny said and the people who were goin off left the basement.

* * *

_Zone 3/Haunted House_

The groups travel to a theme that was left not yet explored, a theme that was set to a haunted house. When they got inside, it was all spooky life ghosts,witches, anything you would find in a Halloween shop it was all here.

"Le-let's hurry up." Naruto said with some nervousness in his voice. "This place is creepy." He said.

"I agree.." Hinata said as she was trembling a bit.

"WHEEEE!" Everybody turned to see GIR, riding on a plastic ghost as if it was a horse of some kind. "Giddy up horsey! Giddy up!"

"Seriously what is wrong with that robot?" Tak asked. "He seems kinda...defected."

"I know…." Zim moaned.

"I wonder if there are indeed ghosts here. I wonder if I can bring them into my crew! And into our team!" Luffy sai with an excited grin

"HELL NO!" Danny, Natsu, Brian, and Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Jeez, you guys are all being babies." Inuyasha said. "I took on demons for crying out loud, and I can handle anything this place throws at me. And besides we already got one ghost here and he's enough." He said pointing at Danny, who was glaring at teh half-demon.

"You took on demons?" Naruto asked. "That's so cool!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh...uh...thanks." Inuyasha said. When he turned away, he couldn't help but look at the boy weirdly. "_I don't know why...but for some reason, I can sense a demonic aura around him….must be my imagination._" But as he shrugged this off, he still looked at the blond ninja with suspicion.

As they continued walking. There is a weird noise going on.

What was that?" Happy asked Nina in a nervous voice.

"I don; t know…" Brian said. After walking a few more times, something popped up from the ceiling.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" An animatronic monster clown jumped down and cackled madly while brushing a knife.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Naruto, Happy, Carla, Pikachu, Ash, Hinata, Luffy, Wendy, and Zim huddled together as they screamed in fright. Only Inuyasha and Danny were not amused. Danny did shiver a bit due to it reminding him of his enemy Freakshow. But Danny then fired an ecto ray from his finger that took care of the clown easily.

"You guys alright?" Danny asked the others as they breathed heavily.

"Yea...I...think so…" Sonic said in between breaths.

"I think I just peed myself!" SpongeBob said in dread.

"I think we just did too." Naruto and Brian said in embarrassment. Brian quickly looked down. "Oh wait..no I'm good." the shapeshifter said with a thumbs up.

Danny sighed a bit as they all continued walking but decided to stick together.

"I swear to god." Brian said. "this is like every horror movie I have ever seen." He said with dread…

"Well...as long as we're here, then it'll be alright..." Wendy said, but she was trembling a bit though and holding Carla close to her.

"He guys, look at that." Tak said as he saw another projection image. This time it was Sonic.

"What's that? And why is my picture on it?" the Hedgehog asked.

"Apparently it brings you up to some challenging thing or something where you need to beat a challenge, and if you own it we will be taken to a Master Model chamber, where we will find another hero or two." Danny said

"Oh..ok then." Sonic said as he walked right up to it. "I'll be back shortly dudes!" He said with a grin ad was sucked up like that.

"Huh, you know it's weird." Tak said. "We still don't know what his powers are." He said.

"Maybe we'll get to see them soon?" SpongeBob said.

"I can't wait!" Luffy said with excitement.

* * *

_Basement_

Everyone was sitting around and doing...well whatever. Sheele was sitting with the members of Night Raid and looked over at Brina, who was sitting by himself and tinkering on a strange-looking device he had on him.

She'll bout her bottom lip and get up.

"Where Are you going Sheele?" Mine asked.

"I'm... I'm going to go over and talk to Brian." She said as she then got up and walked over to him. Mine got suspicious and turned to the others.

"Hey guys, have you noticed something funny with Sheele?"

"No, why?" Akame asked with a raised eyebrow as she was eating a piece of meat she got from somewhere.

"Well...I saw her look at that Brian guy for a while now...and something doesn't seem right." She said.

"Maybe she likes him?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine was silent for a minute before laughing. "Wow Tatsumi, you really are a child huh?" She said to him. "Sheele never focuses on guys, and even if she does they would just be a faze to her due to the Empire and all that."

"Well...Brian seems like a nice guy so...I mean, why nor?" He asked.

Leone didn't talk, all she did was look over where Sheele was and looked at Brian as well, and she couldn't help it, but she felt a bit envious. Why? She doesn't really like him….does she?

Sheele meanwhile walked on over to where Brina was and nervously coughed in her hand to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He said she looked up. "Oh, hey Sheele, what's up?"

"Oh..uh..nothing." she said nervously. "I was wondering...uh….oh jeez, what is it I wanted to do?" she asked herself.

"I don't know, what did you want to do?" He asked with a joking smile.

"Uh...talk..if it's ok with you." She said a bit embarrassed about having to forget again...

"Sure, pop a squat." He said and She smiled a bit and sat down next to him. So..what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at his device.

"I'm playing a game on my Recaller. Jimmy gave it to me so that he can contact me in case Anicktoonime needs help. I just found out that there are built-in-games in here so I'm playing right now...and dang it's so hard, trying to match the same shapes together." He said

"YOU LOSE!" the voice in the game said.

"Oh screw you dude!" He said with a pout. Shelee put her hand on her mouth and giggled a bit.

"I'm sure you'll do fine next time." she said.

"Yea...I hope…" He said to her as he put his Recaller down. Sheele looked at the ground nervously, she never really bought up a conversation before and she didn't want to mess it up now.

"So...uh...can you tell me more about yourself?" She asked. "Like how did you get your abilities and all that?" she asked with keen interest.

Brian looked at her when he asked that question. Be started to pant a bit and sweat a bit, Sheele noticed this and was concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. Brian calmed down a bit after taking a breather.

"Yea...it's just...I don't want to talk about…" He said as he put his head down.

"Not..a good memory?" She asked him.

"No...no it isn't." He said solemnly. "Look, is it alright if we don't talk about it please?"

"Oh..yes...sorry." Sheele said, feeling bad for asking him about it.

Brian saw her face and tried to comfort her. "Sorry if I sounded rude, I just don't want to talk about it….brings back horrible memories in my mind…..and it makes me sick…" He said as his fists were gripping onto the floor really hard. Sheele noticed this and became a bit concerned.

"Ok...I'm sorry if I made you experience something horrible." She said to him.

"Like I said...it;s fine." He said to her as he got up, before he walked away he looked over at her. "You know..you have a cute smile." he said as he walked away.

When he said that...well...Sheele's face turned as red as a tomato and was steaming like an oven. "_He..he called me cute!_" She thought with widened eyes. Leone was listening with her ears and gripped the walls a bit tightly.

"_Why am I feeling like this?_" She thought to herself. "_I shouldn;t be interested in him...uh then again..I did mark him...but why do I feel so jealous whenever he and Sheel talk?_" She then slumped to the walls. "_What am I going to do?_" She asked.

_Meanwhile…._

"Oof." Jaune said as he landed on his back. He and Tatsumi were in a part of the basement training with Zoro, Erza, Kagura, and Akame. They were sparring with Zoro and Akame first.

"Again." He said to them. Jaune nd Tatsumi looked at each other and nodded. Jaune dashed forward first and Tatsumi followed suit. Jaune raised his sword and tried to swing in an upwards motion, but Zoro was lucky enough to block it with his one sword. Tatsumi used this to try to see if he could swipe Zoro's foot. But Akame dashed up to him and tried to hit him, but he was lucky enough to block his attack.

Just so she didn;t kill anyone, Akame requested another sword, and Erza got one of hers and gave it to Akame for sparing.

"Are you even trying Tatsumi?" Akame asked him with a small smirk on her face.

"Believe me Akame, I just began!" He said as he dashed again to attack. Meanwhile, Zoro was unleashing slashes at Jaune who was doing his best to parry and block them with his sword and shield, so far he was doing alright but he was still slow at some parts, which ended with him getting scratched.

"Do not focus on the swords! "Zoro said to him. "Stay focused on the target, and let your hands do the work." He said to him.

"Right." Jaune said as Zoro stopped his attack, pushing Jaune back. Jaune then got up and ran towards Zoro again.

Erza and Kagura were watching this, the former having a smile on her face and the latter still keeping a stoic look.

"Erza...you said that Jaune kid was like a brother to you right?" Kagura asked.

Erza gave a small smile. "Yes...because he reminds me so much like myself, trying his hardest to protect the people he loves…." She said with a smile.

Kagura then looked t her with a raised eyebrow. "I see….so since you treat me like a sister...does that mean that I would be his sister too?"

Erza then looked at her and was silent for a few moments..before coming to a realization. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She asked.

"Wait wha-?" but Kagura was interrupted as Erza had Jaune come over to her. Zoro called for a brief break and Jaune went over to her.

"What's up Erza?" He asked.

"Jaune...I want you to know something...Kagura over here...she is one of my close friends, and she is like a sister to me." She said.

"Oh...ok..?" Jaune said, not really knowing where she was going with this. "Why did you want to tell me?"

Erza sighed and put her hands on Jaune's shoulders. "Jaune….ever since I met you back at Volcano Island, I have seen how much you wanted to improve on your swordsmanship...and your drive to protect the ones you love….it reminded me so much when I was younger…"

"Oh, cool." Jaune said with a smile. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Jaune...I was wondering…" Erza said with a nervous look on her face. "I mean I know you already have a family but….since your part of Fairy Tail...could...could I be your big sister?" She asked him. Jaune was pretty shocked, did she just ask him if she could be his big sister? I mean sure he was spending time with ehr due to her helping him get stronger….but it was actually..kinda sweet too.

"Well..ok then." Jaune said, making Erza look at him with a smile. "If it makes you good, then I would love to be called little brother." He said.

"Yayyy!" Erza said as she then grabbed both Jaune and Kagura and brought them closer to her. "Two little siblings! I'm so happy!" Erza said with happiness. This was a rather different side to Erza as one would see.

"Well..I guess that makes you my sibling too, right Kagura?" Jaune asked her.

Kagura chuckled a bit. "Yea...I guess so." She said to him with a small smile as she too out her hand and ruffled his hair, making teh boy smile a bit.

Tatsumi and AKaem were watching from afar, and while Tatsumi was smiling back. Akame just looked t them, and down at Murasame.

"_Kurome..._" She thought

* * *

_Race Track_

Sonic was dropped out of the pipe and landed on his feet.

"Wow..what a ride!" He said as he brushed some dust off of him and looked around. "Huh...I? Wonder where I'm at." He said with confusion. Just then a loudspeaker came out of nowhere.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Evil TOy co Racing!" It said as there was applause sounding off. despite Sonic not really knowing where it was coming from. "So today's race we are putting the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog against one of our fastests toys ever. The Race Car 3000!"

When he said that a car engine was heard and Sonic turned to see who it was. It had the appearance of a cherry-red Mustang Convertible, but it had a Calamitous Toy co, logo on the sides of it. Upon closer examination, there was no driver inside...to this thing must have been programmed.

"And just because of how unfair this race would be, our grand creator, Finbar Calamitous made modifications to the car so that way it can match up to Sonic's speed." the speaker said. "Alright you tw, are you ready to race?"

Sonic gave a cocky smirk. "Heh, bring it on." He said she started flexing. The Car's engine started revving up in response.

"Alright racers, you will be doing a one course, one-lap race. There will be turns, slides, and the swirly thing you would see on a roller coaster. Also there will be enemy's waiting for you so be careful out there….oh, and one more thing."

At the pont a few more piped appeared and the group all fell out of it.

"Woah, where the heck are we?" SpongeBob asked as the others got up.

"I don't know.." Danny said.

"THE GREAT ZIM WILL NOT BE KIDNAPPED BY SOME INFERIOR HUMAN MACHINERY!" Zim yelled out, but unfortunately, Natsu knocked out the little green alien.

"Well, at least we found a way to shut him up." He said with a grin.

"Guys! Look!" Tak said as they all saw Sonic out there with a red car, from the looks of it..there was going to be a race.

"Woah! I'm going to have a race!" SpongeBob said with awe. "Darn it, I wish I had some things that I could wear to support Sonic." He said.

And as if a wish got granted, the group was now wearing clothing that had Sonic-related things on it, and they all seem to like it (sans Zim, who was trying to get it off).

"Huh, this is a weird thing to wear." Inuyasha said he was checking out his new T-Shirt.

"Alright Racers, are you ready?" the announcer called.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said with a grin, the car just honked its horn in agreement

"Then on your mark….get set...GO!"

And just like that, Sonic and the car both took off faster than speeding bullets. Sonic and the car were both necks in neck right now, as they were now coming up to a twirl-a-whirl and both went upside down to go.

"ALRIGHT SONIC!" SpongeBob, Luffy, Naruto, Ruby, Natsu, and Happy shouted. Hinata simply shyly smiled and waved a flag that had Sonic's face on it, and Wendy as delighted to see it.

"I swear, half the time I feel like I'm babysitting a bunch of kids." Carla said with a huff.

Meanwhile Sonic and the Car were both racing on the platform. And up ahead there were Toy Helicopters preparing to lock fire on them.

Heh, I can do this." Sonic said with a smirk as he then curled up in a ball and used his Homing attack on them.

"Woah! Did you all see that?" SpoongeBob asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yea! That's so cool!" Luffy said with a similar stary look.

"He..he's even fatter than me!" Ruby said, feeling a bit jealous. Danny was smiling.

"These guys have skill. I wonder if he could join our little gang." The Ghost Boy said with interest.

"And Sonic is in the lead here folks!" The announcer said. Sonic gave a thumbs-up as he saw the finish line. "And now the finish line is right down at the end, but can Sonic ant eh Mustang Convertible try to outrun..the massive robotic boulder?" He announced.

And just like that. A large boulder had dropped into the arena, making a big dent into the floor.

"I don't like the look of that!" Happy said as he hid behind Hinata, who simply grabbed him and held him in her arms gently to calm him down.

Sonic looked back to see the boulder and widened his eyes. "_Oh crap!_" He thought as he then made a fast dash for it.

"C'mon Sonic You can do it!" Luffy cheers on. Soni was nearly there at the end and the Mustang? Well, let's just say that it raced its's hardest..but it could not outrun the boulder and got squishy up like a pancake..a metallic pancake that was oozing out oil.

"Almost...there…" Since he said as he was nearly there...amscot...almost….HE DID IT!"

"YEA!" The childish of the group yelled in joy.

"Would those idiots shut up!" Zim said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha, despite not having good opinion him, had to nod his head in agreenment.

"There You have it folded." The Announcer said. "Sonic the Hedgehog is the winner!" Sonic then ran back to his group.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

"YOU WERE SO COOL!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Yea you were like Vroom, vroom." Ruby imitated car noise,so much to the others' amusement. And just like that they were all sucked up by a pipe

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

The group was now dropped off in the familiar place. Everyone got up and looked around.

"So this is where you rescued me and Tails hug?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, creepy place isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Meh, I've seen creepier." Sonic shrugged. Still though the layout for this place was way too much purple.

"WHEEE!" GIRL said as he ran all around the area with glee and joy. Everyone simply sighed a bit.

"I swear if that thing yells again I'm gonna cut him down." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Just calm down dude." El Tigre said. "I think he's ok." Then they heard a crash and saw that GIR was eating some wires. "Even though he is a bit loco." He deadpanned.

"Hmm…" SpongeBob said as he looked at the hero in the tank, it was a young teenage girl with light taupe hair in pigtails, she wore white gloves and a school outfit that was covered up by a black trench coat with a cloak-like end to it. She also wore a plaid skirt and black boots with white buckles. But the most distinguishing this though...was the big scythe she had on her.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Ash asked with shock.

"So cool!" SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, and Naruto said in unison with their eyes sparkling. Ruby was simply ogling at the scythe with joy. Another scythe user like her...could this girl maybe let her hold it? And maybe..they could become friends and...it would be the perfect team up!

"_I can see it now!_" Ruby thought in her mind as she imagined her and the scythe wielding her standing next to each other with heroic poses. "_The Scythe Sisters!_"

MEanwhile some of them were looking at Ruby, who was lost in La-La land.

"What's going on with her?" Tak asked.

"She's possibly dreaming about something," Luffy said. "Happens to me sometimes."

"_More like all the time._" Danny, SpongeBob, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Ash, and Inuyasha thought in unison, with Pikachu simply turning his head left and right.

"Cool, a button!" GIR said as he ran over and pushed on it. Thus opening up the hatch and dropping the girl and her scythe out. Making her cough a bit.

"Are you ok?" Hianta asked with concern as she helped the girl up.

"Yea…*cough* I think so.." she said as she then glazed up and got a good look from everybody. "Oh...who are you? Are you all new to Death City?" She asked.

"Death..City?" Natsu asked with his head tilting off to the side. "No, you're in some weird toy factory." He said.

"Wait...a toy factory?" the girl asked with confusion. "I'm gonna need someone to explain this to me and Soul."

The others turned to each other with confused looks.

"Soul?" El Tigre asked.

"Yea, Soul, get up!" She said to her scythe, the scythe coughed and opened dots in one eye.

"Jeeze, what do you want Maka?" He asked. The sight of it talking made the group jump.

"HOLY CRAP! THE SCYTHE IS TALKING!" Happy yelled in fright. But the childish group's eyes were sparkling..you know who I'm talking about right?

"That..that's impossible!" Danny said. "Weapons Don't talk."

"Yea, wellI do pal." the scythe said casually. "Oh, I haven't seen you before. Hang on and let me change." He said as the scythe began to glow brightly and began to take shape. When the light vanished standing in the scythes place was a boy who looked to be around the girl's age, he had white hair that was swept to the side, and had on a yellow and black jacket with buttons down the front. He also wore a sweatband around his head that had a sticker of his name and a circular logo that had a red-lipped mouth showing its fangs, he also had on maroon pants and yellow and black sneakers on.

"Wow! A majority of the group (sans Zim) said in awe and amazement. The boy smirked at their reactions to him.

Zim however was a bit curious. A weapon that can take teh shape f a human? He would have to figure out how such a thing can exist!

"I guess these guys seem to be impressed by me, that's cool" He thought. "Sup, names Soul Eater Evans, the flat chested girl over there is Maka Albarn." He said, making the girl give him a death glare.

"Uh...ok." Danny said, really not wanting to know aobut her chest size. Ruby and Hinata turned away with blushed faces. "I'm Danny, that's SpongeBob, Tak, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Inuyasha, Naruto, Hinata, Zim, and GIR."

The two looked at each group, who were either waving or saying hi. Ruby immediately went up to Maka.

"Oh my gosh. Your weapon is so cool! Can I hold him? Please? Please? PLEASE?" she begged as she hopped on her feet.

"Well..uh…" Maka said, a bit uncomfortable with how Ruby was acting, and Danny came to the rescue.

"Sorry about her, she is just….a a total fangirl on weaponry." He simply said.

"Oh...ok then." Maka said.

"Hey, it's whatever man," Soul said. "She couldn't even pick me up if she tried."

"What do you mean by that smart guy?" Inuyasha said with annoyance. "I bet she can pick your smug ass up anyday!" He said.

"Well what Soul means is that she literally can't pick him up, only I can." She explained. "You see So-" but she was interrupted as Soul put his hand on her mouth.

"Jeeze, do we have to let you go all nerd already?" He asked, making the girl glare at him again.

"Hey, just calm down now." Danny said to them all. "Why don't you all explain when we get back to the basement." Danny said. "And listen I know you might be a bit untrusting of us at the moment, but believe me, we're the good guys."

Maka looked at them and acted like she was inspecting them, making the group a bit confused though, and nervous (well….to SpongeBob's case, a bit nervous)

"Alright then, Ii can trust you guys. So you mind leading us to this...basement place?" She asked.

"Sure, let us show you the way!" SpongeBob said with a smile on his face.

(_Eyecatch featuring Luffy and Akame chasing after Spongebob for Krabby Patties_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Po and Sandy facing each other_)

_Killer Robots_

The group who stayed behind (sans Jimmy, Tucker, and Tails) was sent to the Killer Robots section, having been told that a mysterious girl was down there somewhere and looked like she was lost. And now they were all there trying to find her.

"I wonder who the girl is." Lucy said with curiosity.

"Maybe she somehow got out?" Gray suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know." Kagura said as she had her eyes set. Brian was quiet for the time being, and one of them noticed but did not want to say anything due to it being none of their business, but Sheele was concerned as she felt like it was her fault he was acting like that.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked him about how he got his abilities." She said to herself quietly as she put her head down. "_I'm such an airhead…_" She thought with sadness. The other members of Night Raid looked at her and were concerned, what was she upset about?

**CRASH**

"Wh-what was that?" Lucy asked in fright.

"I don't know." Brian said, finally speaking. "But maybe we should-"

**ZAP**

Brian narrowly avoided a laser that missed him by 2 inches to his face and landed someplace else. Brian fell on the ground in shock.

"What the hell?!" Brian said as he was breathing heavy a bit, still shocked by his near-death experience. Moka and Tsukune went over to help the boy up.

"Are you alright Brian?" Moka asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm good, despite my heart beating faster than a bullet." He said, his hand on his chest, almost feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Alright!" Erza said as she summoned one of her swords. "Whoever you are, I demand you to come out!" She said. After a few minutes...the weird girl from the last chapter had walked towards them all.

"Wait it might be that girl that robot guy said." Gray said to them all. But Tatsumi, Brian, Akame, and Zoro looked at the girl...something wasn't right….

"Hey!" Jaune said. "So..uhh...are you the one who we heard was lost?" He asked. "We can help you if you want it." He said as attempted to move to her, but was held back by Zoro.

"Hold on." He said to his young student. "Something doesn't feel right…" He said, his eye fixated on that girl. This prompted Jaune to look confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I agree…" Brian said. "Something isn't right at all." He said as he growled at the girl.

The girl looked at them all for a few minutes before speaking.

"**ENEMY LOCATED.**" She spoke in a robotic voice, prompting the suspicious feeling members to get ready for a fight. "**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: DESTROY DO-GOODER HEROES!**" She spoke as her left hand then turned into a gatling gun.

"Oh crap, she can morph her hands into guns!" Jaune said with shock.

"All of you get down!" Zoro said as he, Erza, Akame, and Kagura all stood together and the rest all got down or backed away.

"**FIRING.**" She said as she then began to fire at them all. But due to speed and good reflexes. The four swordsmen successfully deflected the bullets away...with said bullets flying all over the place and causing damage to the machines.

Mizore was watching this all and was trying to figure something out….she then took a glance and got an idea.

Meanwhile, the girl was still firing off several bullets at the swordsmen, who were still deflecting them with speed.

"I can't keep this up!" Kagura said to them.

Zoro gritted his teeth a bit. "_She's right though..we can't keep deflecting these balls forever."_ He thought.

"Unknowbest to the girl, a large column of ice formed up and encased her feet. This made the girl stop shooting and look down.

"Hmm...she said as she then took a quick scan at the people who were possibly responsible, and her sights targeting Gray and Mizore, one of them must have done it..and she was going to find out how.

"Woah!" Po said with interest. "Nice one Ice guy." He said.

Gray turned to face him. "Uh...it wasn't me."

"Yea sure Gray." Lucy said with a hand on her hip. "No one else can do ICe magic like you."

"Lucy, I'm serious, it wasn't me." He said.

"We can figure out who did it later!" Brian said as he then morphed into a gorilla. "Now I need to take her down!" Tatsumi said as he got his sword and rushed towards her, the girl saw him with emotionless eyes and her left hand turned into a large blade. Tatsumi tried to slash her, but the girl was way too fast and blocked his sword attack with one blow, then she managed to free one of her legs for the ice and gave him a kick right in the stomach, knocking him back.

"Tatsumi!" Mine said with worry. Akame then grabbed Murasameand dashed right towards her.

"Eliminate." She said as she brought her sword to the girl's neck, but the robot girl blocked it with her hand, making Akame lok surprised.

"**NO, IT'S YOU WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED.**" She said as she then morphed her hand into a fist and gave a solid blow to Akame's stomach, making the girl cough out some saliva and get knocked back. Then the girl finally busted out of the other ice chamber and stared on, and noticed that one was coming right at her.

"Alright btich!" She said. "Now you're gonna get it!" She said as she raised her fist in order to hit her, but the robot girl didn't show any emotion and caught her hand as if a kid caught a ball. Leone struggles to get out but the girl's grip was way too tight...then Leone felt the pressure.

"_Damn..._" She thought. "She's crushing my hand!" She thought as the girl's grip was tightening, of course with her Teigu, she could just heal her hand, but the pressure was building in and the healing was not working fas enough. Mine, noticed what was going on, activated Pumpkin and started to fire from it, the girl noticed and let go of the lion girl and quickly jumped out of the way.

"RARRRAAAHHH!" She turned to see Brina now in gorilla form coming at her. "**Gorilla SMASH!**" He yelled as he placed his fists together and tried to hit her. She got out of the way and Brian ended up hitting the ground, causing a dent in the ground.

"Alright girl! I don't know what your issue is. But you-" But he was cut off by the girl swinging a blade at him, narrowly missing him by two inches.

"**CALAMITOUS AHS BUILT ME FOR ONE PURPOSE,**" She said. "**AND THAT PURPOSE TO ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU.**" She said to them. Some of them didn't outlook surprised though, they figured that Calamitous had something to do with this.

"Well then, we just gotta take you out then." Po said as he backflipped to her and tried to do a roundhouse kick at her, but when his foot made contact he felt..immense pain.

"Ow!" He said she hopped up while holding his left foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, my foot." He said as he knelt down to rub it due to the pain.

"**IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOT?**" The girl asked. "**I EXPECTED A BTI MORE FROMM TEHS AME GROUP WHO STOPPED MY MASTER AND HIS SYNDICATE A MONTH AGO.**" The girl said to them.

"WIND SCAR!" A familiar voice said as a pillar of light came right at her. Making a girl cross her arms and cover the attack, she got hit and was sent flying back.

"Good to see you back Inuyasha!" Brain said with a grin as Inuyasha and the others all arrived.

"You guys can't stay out of trouble for one minute can you?" Danny asked.

"Hey, she attacked us first!" Tatsumi defended.

The girl got up but could see that her arm was a bit damaged, she sighed and turned to the rest.

"YOU ALL WIN FOR NOW, BUT NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOU'LL MEET YOUR END." She said as her feet turned into rockets and she jetted out of the room, leaving them all behind.

"Who was that?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know...but it ain't something good either." Gray said, he then took a quick notice at Maka and Soul and raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?"

"Yep!" SpongeBob and Luffy said with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_Calamitous's lab_

The girl had made it back to the lab in order to rest and get fixed. Lieutenant Hugged sighed a bit as he puffed on his cigar.

"So you didn't kill them yet huh?" He asked.

"I tried, but some of them are a bit too strong." She said.

Huggles sighed. "Well..you did your best. But not best enough!" He said as he then rubbed his fluffy head. "Alright, just get fixed up, the other robot girls we will send out now."

"Got it sir." She said as she then went to go get fixed up.

Huggles sighed as he puffed on his cigar more. "These kids are tougher than we thought...still though. From what I heard about these three" He said as he got pictures of three people. Brian, Tsukune, and Inuyasha. "We coil do something to break them." He said as a smile crept on his face.

* * *

**And that is that everybody, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So the group has rescued two more people, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater Evans, how will they get along with the group? We shall see soon.**

**Also, another group dealt with the mysterious girl and fought with her, the fight was short levied thanks to the arrival of Inuyasha and she retreated, this might not be the last time they encounter her though…**

**And why is Huggles interested in Brian, Tsukune, and Inuyasha? I don't have a good feeling about this.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this so far and enjoy seeing characters interesting with each other :)**

**Also, don't forget to read and review,I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	13. More Heroes

**Hey everybody, so last time the heroes had rescued two additional heroes and now they are trying to rescue more, who else will they find? We shall have to wait and see.**

**So...now I am usually not a harem writing kind of guy,...but I want to know, how many of you want Brian to have a harem? I mean this is just a thought of mine, so don't expect me to just say it right away, the final decision will be mine and mine alone. But still, how many of you think Brian should get a harem? Or should I just keep him with Sheele and Leone? Like I said the final decision is mine, so I need time to think.**

**So for Sakura Wars...I have decided that not only will I include Sakura Wars in the game, but I will combine both elements from both old and new, and will be in AU where the original Divisions were rescued, so it's going to be a slight AU. But I will still do a non-canon story that takes place in the 2019 game though, so stay tuned for it. I want to say that the division will be in Globs of Doom, not here.**

**Also, don't forget to go and check out the Nicktoons and Anime Wikia have been trying to work on. With your helo I know we can make it a bit better :) So please whenever you get the time and place, go there and help me out :)**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks :) and yep, two new heroes have joined the party, and they will find a way to defeat her, they always do.**

**To Star Lord Master: GIRL always was kinda my favorite because he's so bizarre and weird, but it makes for his character though :) I didn't really know that, cool. Yea, except Jimmy and Zim t butt heads at certain points. Ha! Funny. Demented is right. Sonic races and he always wins. Convertibles are pretty cool with the design but I don't know about their gas mileage though. Yes..I can kinda see that his inferiority complex and his monologues on taking over the world. In a way, I can see that, and as Gaz said to Dib at one point, Zim is just way too bad at being an invader. Yes I can see that, I don't see Zim as evil, but just really arrogant and egotistical, Dib is more of a paranoid loon, GIR is...well..GIR, and Gaz just doesn't like to be bothered, so I've been told. I am, I feel like Crona and Ragnorak are my favorite characters. Luffy and Akame are meat lovers so it's definite. Trust me, Tsukune, Inuyasha, and Brian are going to lay parts when we get to Remnant. **

**To KAPFan9876: One of those scenarios might happen at some point. The reason Squidward wasn't in it was that he really didn't have much of a presence in the actual game, all he was used for was to launch Danny and Spongbob to the highest so they could face the Mawgu, and Luffy could have done that...yea… The mystery girl is an OC of mine, Go to my profile and you will see that I did just that, also I put a list of tv shows, movies, and video games I played too.**

**To shinshinjane: Thank you. I think if Zim was to find out..well I think he would be devastated bit, I mean he adores the Tallest's a lot, and to find them lying to him about his mission...I think it would break him a bit, now not really feeling any purpose at all...And maybe SpongeBob would try to get him to change his ways and to join the group. But that's just my thoughts. Ha, funny! :)**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Who?**

**To Guest: I could totally see Natu and Luffy teasing him, and Inuyasha threatening them.**

**To Devon14X: People have said it but I don't know, I heard of it but I'm not really interested though, because from what I have heard it sounds like it's all Time travel stuff. Don't get me wrong, the idea of a STAND is coll and I saw the Jotaro vs Kenshiro Death Battle, but I do not know anything about the anime.**

**To Guest: Right on the money and the reason why he is a bit protective of Ruby id that she was the first of the group to discover that he was a half-demon, and when she told him that he always had her and the others, it reminded him a bit of Kagome.**

**To Guest: It sounds interesting but I need to wait until the anime comes out first before I can think about doing something like that.**

**To Guest: Oh yea if Miroku went into Fairy Tail for the first time, he would have had a nosebleed right on site. And not only Makarov, throw in Sanji, Brook, Lubbock, and Gin too :)**

**To Univ Hunter XD: I really want to add Sakura WArs but I would possibly have to set it after the new game's release. I can see Sakura forming a close friendship with Jaune, Tatsumi, and Erza. Zoro would possibly see potential and would train her and Seijuro.**

**To Bloodguy: I am possibly going to, I know you might not care for it but I might add it, because I heard about it and it sounded interesting. A magical girl might join and she might be an OC. Well this is supposed to be T rated..so...**

**To Guest: I might do something like that,I have been playing Dehydrated a lot and I love it..despite my characters movements being clunky...don't know if its the system or the controller…**

**To Bloodguy: Oh I can totally see Black Star and Kid annoy them, but Inuyasha would most likely be the most annoyed, especially with Kids Symmetry problem. Patty would most likely get along good with SpongeBob due to their child-like midsets, Liz would possibly find common ground amongst the more sane members, and Crona and Ragnarok? Well...I can see Crona warming up to them and Ragnarok getting on their nerves, mostly Inuyasha's**

**To Guest: I do have something planned for Tsukune, Brian, and Inuyasha, but it won't happen till they get to Magnolia, let's just say that things are going to get brutal between the three of them.**

**To Guest: Sorry, but I never seen Attack on Titan.**

**To Guest: Possibly not.**

**To Guest: Pokeshipping, you mean Ash X Misty or Ash X Serena? I don't know as of yet, but I might think about it.**

**To Guest: That might happen in a future story..but not now, and if I do decide that the villain you mentioned might be an OC character.**

**To Bobby Jenkins: That sounds interesting, but I have no plans on doing something like that yet. But the concept you gave me sounds interesting. Devil May Cry is a no, Hellsing is a no, Killing Bites? What's that? Kill La Kill? Probably not, Gurren Lagann, I don't know much ao tu ti but it kinda interests me a bit. Dragon Ball Z will not be part of the series, Sword Art Online, still need to think about it. Sonic games? I might have those be separate stories, and even if I do I might only do Sonic Heroes. Brian can turn into fish as well, but I haven't shown it yet. And he can….also turns into something else….but that won't be revealed until we get to Remnant…I had Brian be a cyborg. I would have had him have missiles in his hands, wrists, legs, and feet, he would have had drills, buzzsaws and razor claws, and a laser beam, and he would have been based on both Franky and Long John Silver from Treasure Planet. If he was a swordsman, I would have had him based to be a bit on both Samurai Jack and Himura Kenshin, and he would have been stronger than Erza, but weaker than Zoro. If he was a wizard, he was going to be proficient in magic, he would have used either a wand or a spellbook to cast them, and he would have been strong enough to be considered S-Class by Fairy Tail rights, he also would have been based a bit on Doctor Strange. His enemy I still need to think about but I do know one thing, they are both evenly matched.**

**To Guest: At some point..yes they will...**

**To Guest: I might, its been long time since I've seen the shwo so I need to go back ant watch it again.**

**To Guest: No I never heard of it, is it a film? Or a special?**

**To Guest: Darth Multiverse: I am not going to have them watch the film, I'm going to have them take part in it, so Mr. Krabs being there is a possible no.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to writer Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to writer Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's Gangan Joker, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator ****Atsushi Ōkubo and Monthly Shonen Gangan, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Calamitous Lab_

The robot girl was sitting down getting fixed up by some Mr. huggles wearing doctor outfits.

"These people seem more powerful than I thought…" She had said as she took a glance over at her arms. "These heroes are something else...but next time, they will meet their end by me." She said. At that point, a Killer Robot strolled up to her and presented a laptop screen, and it showed a Calamitous face.

"I heard you had some trouble with those heroes." He said to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry master. I won't fail you again." She said.

Calamitous sighed a bit. "Do not worry, Jenny and Penny have been fixed as well and are going to help you out, but not yet though for now just rest up."

"Yes master." She said and the screen went black. The Girl then laid back down to get fixed back up. "I am not going to lose to them again...next time..death will be waiting for them all."

* * *

_The Basement_

"And that is pretty much the whole story." Jimmy explained to Maka and Soul. The two were surprised about the concept of other dimensions but were confused about toys though.

"Well since you did help us out, we'll help." Maka said with a smile.

"Wait, wha-?" but Soul was interrupted by Maka glaring at him.

"So um…" Ruby Rose said as she shuffled her feet. "Could you...explain how you turned into a scythe, please?" Ruby said while batting her eyelashes.

Soul sighed a bit. "Sure kid." He said as everyone gathered around to hear their tale. "Maka and I come from a place called Death City." He said to them. The name in total made a few of them creeped out.

"De-death City?" Spongebob asked nervously as he and Patrick hugged each other.

"You mean a city of dead people?" Luffy asked...his eyes sparkled. "That sounds cool!"

"LIKE HELL IT DOES!" Danny, Timmy, Tak, SpongeBob, Naruto, Tatsumi, Mine, Tucker, Mine, and Brian yelled in anger.

Ok…" Maka said, a bit unnerved by their yelling. "Well in Death City, there are people who can turn into weapons and they have partners who can wield them. The partners are called Meisters and the weapons are called Demon Weapons, we train to protect the world from evil and upgrade ourselves."

Ok...getting it so far." Dudley said. "But what is it that you guys do?" He asked.

Soul smiled. "Well little doggy, basically we hunt down creatures such as witches or any other creature and weapons eat their souls." He said.

"S-souls?" some of the group said with nervousness and shock. Yukari and Ruby Tojo moved behind Tsukune in fright, worried that they might get killed by these two.

"Hey, don't worry." Maka reassured her. "We only hunt down souls who are evil."

"But...why do you have to eat their souls?" Tatsumi asked, a bit shocked.

"You see, the souls we collect are called Kishin Eggs, the weapons eat the eggs in order to become Death Weapons, which are very powerful, also its the Meisters goal to collect these Eggs before evil creatures get them."

"And what happens if this evil gets these eggs?" Brian asked.

"Then they become Kishin, a very dangerous creature. Trust me you don't want to know." Soul told them all.

"Huh…" Natsu said with interest….he then turned to the others. "Hey, guys what do you think sounds would taste like?" That question left the group looking

"The hell kinda question is that?" Brian asked as Inuyasha slapped him upside his head.

"_Sounds like Grimm…_'' Ruby Rose thought with dread that she didn't know if she wanted to encounter these Kishins at all…

"Well anyway, you saved us, so I guess if Maka is gonna help I might as well help to." Soul said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yayy, new friends!" SpongeBob and Patrick said with glee. Much to some of the others' annoyances. Seeing Maka and Soul's hesitation, Natsu went over and slugged his arms around them both.

"Don't you guys worry, all of us here are pretty cool guys." He said with a big grin.

"_Huh…_" Maka thought. "_He kinda sounds like Kid…_" Soul thought the same thing too, could they be long lost twin brothers or something?

Zim was in the corner talking to himself and GIRL was with him...stuffing a Krabby Patty in his face.

"_It appears that in other worlds, there are humans capable of such great power...I have to discover a way to get to these humans and take their power for myself, and then I will conquer the Earth._" He thought to himself...but then was picked up by the scruff of his shirt by Leone, who was giving him a small glare.

"Whatcha doing back her little man?" She asked cheekily.

"Put me down, you inferior human!" Zim said in anger as he tried to squirm his way out of the busty woman simply ignored him and carried him over to the others.

Chad-Bot was over at them and when the heroes told him about that robot girl he explained.

"Oh, that is one of the robots Professor Caterpillar Hair was building, knowing that you would possibly try to stop him, he created a robotic girl that would be able to face you in full combat." He explained.

"I bet, that girl almost blew my head off!" Brian complained.

"So..how do we beat her then?" Danny asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy asked. "We just kick her metallic ass until she goes to sleep!" Luffy said while pounding his fists. A notion that Natsu agreed on.

"Charging head first will not work guys…" Danny said to them.

"Kid, you should know by now that Luffy always charges in." Zoro said to him.

"Whatever."

"Anyway I know some of you are pretty strong and could easily beat her, but be wary of your surroundings. Now from what I found, there are only a few more heroes left in this place. The locations are at Dungeons and Dragons, Planet Express, Killer Robots, and Restaurant Funtime."

"Restaurant?" Luffy, Natsu, Brian, Po, and Akame thought in unison, drool coming out of their mouths in the thought of it. Danny took notice of it and sighed a bit.

**Dungeons and Dragons: Natsu, Gray, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby Tojo, Timmy, Naruto, Hinata, and Lucy.**

**Killer Robots: Zoro, Erza, Jaune, Tatsumi, Kagura, Akame, El Tigre, Maka, Soul, Inuyahsa, Millianna, and Ruby Rose.**

**Planet Express: Danny, Sam, Sonic, Ash, Pikachu, Zim, and GIR, **

**Restaurant Funtime: Luffy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Dudley, Kitty, Brian, Leone, Sheele, Mine, Tak, and Po**

Ok, is everybody good on where they're going?" Jimmy asked, and every one eighth modded or said yes. "Alright, after we get those heroes then we'll head off to the next world to stop the energy."

"What are you guys going to do?" Gray asked.

"Me, Tucker, and Tails are going to stay here and still figure out how we can get Jenny and Penny back to normal..and see if we can get weakness on that possible robot girl you encountered before."

"I hope so…" Ruby Rose said with concern, she did not like to see her two friends be used for evil and destruction...she was hoping that the three guys could figure out how to fix them soon.

* * *

_Dungeons and Dragons_

Natsu's group was in the area called Dungeons and Dragons, and this setting was akin to a fantasy area room. The place was decorated with painted walls of green hills and decorated with lots of other stuff you find in fantasy novels or films.

"You know, for taking place inside an evil factory..this place is actually kinda cute." Moka said with some interest.

"Looks can be a bit deceiving." Timmy said with a yawn, feeling not really impressed with the whole layout and all that. He took notice of Yukari walking a bit behind everyone else and for some reason, he felt he needed to go over and talk to her. He then lagged behind to be with Yukari. "Yo." He said.

Yukari looked surprised but gave a small smile. "Oh...hi." She said, a bit scared.

"What's up with you? You seem kinda..scared, if it's because of the dragons and stuff then they aren't go-"

"No..I'm not scared of the dragons." Yukari said. just..what that Maka and Soul people said…" She said.

"What? About them hunting witches?" He asked, with her nodding her head. "Well, first of all, I don't understand why you're scared, you're human like one of us...and besides they said that they only hunt evil witches, and if you were a witch, then you arent; evil, because your pretty cool and nice, but the wand you got kinda mkiae me wonder aobut you though...

Yukari had to bite her lip, while she didn't really talk to much of the group outside of her own group with Tsukune and the others, she could see that a majority of them are really nice people, if not a bit weird...she wanted to tell some of them that they were actually monsters….but the only one who knows is Jimmy, but what would the others think?

"Uh...could I tell you something?" The witch asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Timmy asked.

Yukari hesitated for a bit before turning to the others. "Uh.." She said, getting the other's attention. "Timmy and I are going to go off by ourselves for a bit…." she said.

Tsukune and his harem did not like the sound of it, because they were afraid of what might happen if Timmy was to find out about her being a witch. And if he did..it would mean trouble for them all.

"Yukari, are you sure?" Moka asked with some concern.

"Yea Moka, don't worry I'll Be alright." She said.

"Oh...well...alright then." Tsukune said. "Please be careful though...both of you."

"We will." Yukari said as she and Timmy went off on their own. The rest of the Newspaper Club didn't worry until Gray snapped them out of it.

"Don't be nervous guys, from what I saw in that kid, he is capable of taking care of himself and your friend." He said.

"I know..its just…" Tsukune was still a bit hesitant though. "It's just…"

"Don't worry." Lucy said with a smile. "They will be alright. I know it." She said.

Moka, while a bit hesitant reluctantly let it go….but her concerns still remained.

* * *

_Killer Robots_

Zoro's group were all walking around through the robot section again. As they were traversing the place they all noticed that the place was slowing down a bit.

"From how we handled the energy in Bikini Bottom and Amity Park, it feels like production is slowing down a bit." Ruby said with a smile, knowing that their efforts are not in vain.

"Well all we gotta do now is stop more energy from flowing and we can get rid of the evil toy factory." Jaune said with a smile.

"Don't get too excited." Akame said to them. "Always be on your guard." she said to them as she walked up ahead, leaving the two Huntsmen in-training behind. Tatsumi walked over to them to apologize.

"I swear. What is her problem?" Jaune asked. "Why does she hate us so much?" It was something he wanted to know because whenever Akame was near them she seemed a bit distant or cold to them.

"She doesn't hate you guys...she just has to get to know you all a bit better..she doesn't really trust people that are easy apart from me, Leone, Sheele, and Mine, along with some more people back home."

"But..we have shown that we're nice people...even though some people can be jerks a bit." Ruby said as she sent a small glare to Zoro, who was still up ahead. "But overall, we're nice people."

"In our world...it's hard to find people as kind as you guys…"Tatsumi said grimly as he looked on. "But don't worry about her, though, I trust you guys, and I'm sure Leone and Sheel do as well….Mine and Akame...they just need a bit more time." He said.

Ruby and Jaune took the boy's words to heart and nodded their heads, they didn't want to push anything but they would listen to him.

Inuyasha, who was listening nearby, was a bit curious about Akame as well, from the way she acts, he didn't trust her at all he didn't trust her, Tatsumi, Leone, Sheele, or Mine at all. He would have to keep a close eye on them. Especially to Naruto….

* * *

_Planet Express_

Danny's group were traversing through the space area again, and it would have been fine, if Zim was not complaining at all, with GIR running all over the place.

"I swear, when I get out of here I will destroy all of you." Zim growled through his teeth.

"Hah, good luck buddy." Danny said. "A majority of us could easily take you down in an instant, we already took care of you when you used her spider leg things on us."

"Ha! That was a fluke, next time I will be victorious. VICTORIOUS I SAY!" He yelled.

Danny sighed as he had to carry the tied up Irken on his back. "_Why couldn't Jimmy just erase his brain and send him back to whatever world he came from?_"

Meanwhile, GIR was riding on Sonic's head with the hedgehog being annoyed.

"Such a cute doggy!" GIR said happily.

Sonic sighed in irritation. "For the second time….I'm not a dog, I'm a hedgehog." He said. "_I swear…_" He thought through irritation.

"How far do we have to go?" Ash asked as Pikachu was riding on his shoulders. "My feet are hurting a bit."

"Hopefully not far." Sam said. "All we gotta do is find another challenge, rescue the other heroes and we will be out of here." She said. "I hope we can figure out how to get those two girls back to normal though. Jenny is pretty cool, and that otter girl, I know I don't know her well but she seems nice.

"She is." Danny said to her, "A bit odd, but still nice, heck when we met her we didn't know she was a robot, we found out because she was taken back by Jenny."

"Really?" Sam asked. "Is that when you all found out she was a robot?"

"Sorta...Ruby kindly took her to tell us and we believed her...of course Luffy tried to ask her if she pooped…" He deadpanned.

"Wait...what?" Sam asked, feeling both disgusted and trying not to laugh.

"Yea, don't ask...but yes, we became friends. We haven't seen her on Volcano Island, but hopefully, once we free her we can be friends again...it sucks having a friend being controlled." He said.

"Like how you were under Freakshow's control?" Sam asked Danny tensed up a bit at that thought, the feeling of guilt coming back to him.

"Yea...like that…."Danny said, looking down. Sam however bout her hand on Danny's shoulders.

"Danny, it's over and done with...so don't be ashamed of almost getting me killed, I'm just glad you came through in time to save me." She said. "Ok?"

Danny looked at her and smiled. "Ok...I promise."

"Blagh!" Zim said as he was sticking out his tongue. "All this human love stuff is making me sick." He said.

"Then act like you ain't listening alien boy." Sam said. Zim growled in irritation. "I swear, why couldn't Jimmy send him back."

Zim grumbled to himself. "_I got to figure out a way to get out of these...metallic chains…_" He thought. "_But still..these creatures possess powers I underestimated...I wonder how I can sue them for myself!_" He thought.

* * *

_Restaurant Funtime_

"YUMMY!" Luffy, SpongeBob, Patric, Po, Dudley, and Brian were engorging themselves. For this area, the whole theme was decked out to be like restaurants and for some reason..there was real food around and Luffy and the other five gluttons were eating up.

"Pigs….all of them…" Mine said as she twitched an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by their behavior.

"I have to agree," Tak said. "I don't think I have seen anyone eat as much as these before….I think?" The boy said with a confused look.

Leone was simply laughing at them all, these guys are such a riot, she laughed again when Luffy and Brian were arguing over a Turkey leg.

"Let go, you jerk!" Luffy said as he was pulling on the leg from Brian.

"You let go, you damn food stealer!" Brian said back to him as he was trying to pull it back from him. It was watching two people have a tug of war for something.

As Brian was tugging on the leg, he saw Sheele smile bit over there and he felt his cheek becoming warm, when he took a glance over at Leone, his cheeks also felt warm as well….but why though? He didn't know if they would like him...he was fat...and not that bright...and plus he was worried that something would happen to them….no, he can't think of it again...he can't...but would he find love? would he?

Sheele was looking over at Briana and was blushing a bit, she was neer the kind of girl to date, not with what is going on in the Empire And all that, but the moment she met everyone, she could tell that they were all different than the people in the Empire. But when she saw Brian, she couldn't help it, but she felt something...like when she felt something first she simply brushed it off. But now she feels flustered a bit. But due to what's going on in the Empire, she wasn't really looking for a relationship...but.

"_Could it be..that I'm falling for him?_" The airhead asked in her mind… "_And if I am….would he minds dating an air-headed assassin girl like me?_" She thought, she then looked away with a shamed look.

Leone also felt the same. Now she was always a free spirited girl who would usually flirt with men for shits and giggles, and Tatsumi she calmed him as her mate or something like that after the two did a mission together. But when she saw Brian, she felt the same thing as Sheele, but she shrugged it off and she only liked him as a joke...but now, she felt something every time she looked at him, something way past his fat exterior. Could she date him? Did she want to date him? Did he want to date her? She sighed and looked away, leaving her to her own thoughts.

After a few minutes, the gluttons got done eating and regrouped..despite them now having big bellies.

"Man, I guess I gotta thank Calamitous for giving us some food." Brian said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I feel the same." Luffy said, patting his belly as well. "Now what are we doing again?"

"Well," Sheele began. "We have to...um….I forgot as well…" She said blushing out of embarrassment.

"We Were going to look for more heroes." Tak said.

"Oh, right.." Sheele said, twiddling her fingers. "Thank you, Tak…"

"No problem." He said with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Dungeons and Dragons_

Timmy and Yukari were both exploring the section, they were amazed by the walls that were decorated out like something you would find in a fairy tail story.

"Man, Calamitous really decked out on this factory." Timmy said.

Yukari turned to him. "Timmy, what is your history with this guy?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well about a month ago, Jimmy contacted us and told us that Calamitous gathered up our enemies to help him conquer the world, but luckily we were able to beat him before they were able to do it." He said.

"So...you all did that?" She asked. "I wish I was there to see it." She said, a bit jealous.

"Eh, we could handle ourselves" Timmy said. "The Syndicate was easy to take down." Timmy then looked dread. "Of course there was one of them...who still gives me the creeps though…" His mind is thinking about Naraku...but he would not tell him about her.

"You sound like you all got lots of enemies then." Yukari said.

"Yep, I got a few, but two of them stick out though…" He said. "And they are basically why my life is usually a living hell."

"Language!" Wanda reprimanded. With Timmy apologizing sheepishly.

"Oh…" Yukari said. "Well….could you tell me how you got your fairies?" She asked.

"Sure….I remember like it was yesterday." Timmy began.

"Wasn't it yesterday?" Cosmo asked, making Timm glare down at the gun.

"Zip it!" He said, making Yukari giggle a bit. "But basically, I was miserable, still am, and it's all because of a certain babysitter of mine...Vicky." He said that name with disgust and dread.

"Vicky?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah...she pretty much torments me on a daily basis, whenever he's around my parents, she acts like a nice girl but to me...she is evil." He said. Memories of her forcing him to bed early, forcing him to do chores, and sometimes her threatening him with death...it was so much.

Yukari looked on with shock and horror, never having been in a situation like that, except for the lizard guys who almost killed her but still.

"But what about your parents though?" She asked. "Can they do anything about it?" She asked.

Timmy scoffed. "My parents? Let me tell you something...my parents are idiots….they hardly ever spend time with me, and they are so oblivious to Vicky's personality, and they always tend to leave when they get the chance..." Timmy said as he then sat down and rubbed his head. "I mean..I know I'm supposed to love them, and I do and we have our moments together….but...they just never spend time with me, and half the time...I feel like they wish I was never born." He said with sad voice as a tear went down his face.

The young witch sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, letting the boy put his head on her shoulder while looking on ahead.

"I mean, one time I wished I was never born, and I saw that their lives were happier and stuff….I mean I know they love me and they said they do..but sometimes...I wonder…" He said. "Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof, they're basically the reason I try to stay happy. And I got Jimmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Inuyasha, Jaune, and Brian...those guys are like my family….who actually care for me." He said, now starting to choke up a bit and start to weep.

Yukari brought Timmy and hugged him tightly, making him wrap his arms around her and cry into her shoulder if one could look close,Yukari had her eyes closed too while a tear came down her face. Heh..it was funny, never would she imagine herself hugging another human besides Tsukune before….it felt nice.

"Shhh." Yukari said in soothing voices as she rubbed Timmy's head, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were watching nearby and Wanda felt tears going down her own face.

"_Yukari….you sweet child…_" Wanda thought with tears.

"Thank you…." Cosmo said as tears went his own eyes.

"_Poof poof…_" Poof thought with tears going down his eyes as well.

_Meanwhile with the others…._

Tsukune and the rest of his harem were concerned about Yukari being gone long, Gray noticed this and turned around.

"Guys, if you want we can go find them if you want." He said.

"Please Gray." Tsukune pleaded. "We're sorry, but we are just worried about her."

"I understand, Lucy and Natsu will go with you guys, me and the others will stay here." He said.

"Alright, let's go find out friends!" Natsu said with a grin as the others simply chuckled at him and they were off.

"Hey Gray." Naruto said, with Hinata looking on. "How would you describe everyone here?" He asked.

Gray smirked. "Well to be honest, when I saw Natsu with this group of his I thought a majority of them were nuts….but at the same time, I felt that they were good people and very strong, despite some of them being mere children." He said. "I can't tell it, but whenever they are around...you always get that positivity with them all."

Hinata understood what he said, while she didn't interact much with some of them due to her shyness, she wanted to open up more and be friends with everyone. Hopefully, she can be though…

"Yukari!" Tsukune called out, with the rest of his harem calling out to her as well. Natsu and Lucy were looking at them and smiled.

"Man, they really care for each other huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yes….just like Fairy Tail….still, I wonder what kind of powers they got." Lucy said. "I mean if they're heroes, then they must have abilities.

"I know right?" Natsu asked. "You know what I think?" He asked as he leaned in close. "I say we attack at some point and see what they can do. What do you think?"

…..

**BONK**

"YOU'LL DO NO DUH THING JACKASS!" Lucy yelled at the downed Dragon Slayer, making the Newspaper Club look over at her, Lucy noticed them and laughed nervously. "Heh, sorry, he was saying stupid stuff again…." She said as she blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Timmy and Yukari running to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yea!" Tsukune said as he and the rest crowded the two kids." Sorry, but you both were gone for a while we were beginning to worry."

"Don't worry, we're alright." Timmy said, his eyes begin a bit red from the crying, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Timmy, are you alright?" She asked with concern as she knelt down. "Your eyes are red."

"It's fine..really it is." He said. The others were still confused but agreed to not push further. As they were about to walk back to Gray and the others. Timmy felt a hand on his own and turned to see Yukari, giving him a smile, a smile Timmy returned.

After returning they saw Gray and the others finding a pod in front of them, and it contained a hero. Why he was not in a master Model Chamber, they didn't know but it didn't matter as they had to get him out, Naruto pushed a button and the figures fell out

One of them was a small boy who looked to be around Jimmy and Timmy's age. He had small blond hair and was wearing a blue and black cloak with a white bow and yellow jewel in the middle of said bow, and he wore blue and black shoes as well.

The figure next to him was a boy who looked to be around Ruby and Danny's age. He had untidy brownish-black hair, he also wore a typical Japanese school uniform that consisted of a white button shirt, and a blue tie with a metal pendant on it, he also wore blue pants and black shoes.

"Huh….interesting," Gray said as he and the others took a look at the two figures they saw.

"Hey guys, check this out." Yukari said as they gathered to see what she was looking at, it was a red book...but it didn't look like an ordinary book though, it was red and had some marking on it...what kind of book was it?

"This book….looks kinda odd." Lucy said as she held it. "I have never seen a book like this before." She said, and as she was about to open it, Gray stopped her.

"Hold on, Lucy we should get back to the basement first before we can wake these guys up." He said and everyone agreed and began to make their way back to the basement.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Tsukune asked with curiosity.

"Eh..I'm sure they're all fine." Natsu said with a grin as they continued to walk. Tsukene and Natsu turned to face each other again. "I still think it's weird that you sound like me."

"I know….but it's cool though right?" The boy asked.

"Damn right it is!" Natsu said with a grin. Making everyone present chuckle a bit.

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime sitting together and laughing_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Tsukune, Inuyasha, and Brian back to back, looking with solemn faces_)

_Killer Robots_

I swear we have been walking around here forever and we haven't found anything, just more enemies to hack and slash." Soul said. "I'm getting pretty bored."

"Same." Manny said with a yawn.

"Stop complaining brats." Zoro said with annoyance.

"Brat?" Soul said as he walked up and got to Zoro's face. "I'm 17 years old buddy, I could kick your ass!"

Zoro smiled at him. "Yea? I could cut you down if I wanted to kid." He said as Soul became even more agitated, but before he could do something.

"**Maka Chop!**" Maka yelled as she slammed a book on Soul's head making blood seep out of the poor boy. She then turned to face Zoro. "I'm sorry for my idiot friend here sir." She apologized.

Everyone saw what she did and sweatdropped (sans Akame)

"_Wow…_" Tatsumi thought. "_Is everyone from other worlds weird...and terrifying like that?_"

Soul groggily got himself back up and they continued to walk. "Look over there!" Erza said as she pointed to an image photo, they all ran up to it to show Jaune's face.

"Huh, me again...well I'll be back." the blond noddle said as he went up to the pipe and was sucked up along with it.

"Will he be alright?" Akame asked.

"He'll be fine." Zoro said. "Jaune can handle himself."

"Yea, because he's awesome!" Ruby said with a grin on her face. "Someday, him and I will become the best Huntsman in the world." She said, raising her fist in the air.

Tatsumi looked over at Akame to see what she was thinking. If one coil looked close, one could notice that she was a bit concerned.

* * *

_Arena_

Jaune landed back in a familiar battle arena, armed with his sword and shield, and looked around, looking determined than ever.

"Alright! Who's my opponent!" He asked loudly. He heard a beep and turned to see who it was. He saw a humanoid robot walking up to him, the robot was all metallic, but it resembled a normal person though, the robot had an emotionless look on its face as it's left hand formed into that of a sword, and the right hand formed into that of a buzzsaw.

Jaune, looked on at the robot and had a determined look on his face as he got into at lighting stance….it was actually funny...if he was still the boy who first arrived at Beacon...he most likely would have not done this...but after meeting with Anicktoonime for the first time, he felt the drive to rise up. No longer would he be just the team strategist, but he would also become a strong fighter.

"Let's do this." Jaune said as the robot dashed right at him. Jaune and the robot both swung their blades and both clashed, causing sparks to come out. They both pushed hard as they could before the robot got the upper hand and pushed Jaune off making the knight land with a thud. Jaune got up to notice that he robot head hit buzzsaw ready and was rushing towards him, Jaune then quickly dodged out of the way as the buzzsaw hit where Jaune was laying at before.

Jaune quickly got up to resume his stance and ran to the robot, sword at the ready and he tried to swing at its head but the robot quickly ducked out of the way as it slashed at Jaune, unprotected stomach area.

"Ah!" Jaune said as he backed up a bit to place his hand where the wound was. He took his hand slightly to see the wound was already bleeding a bit, but the wind was beginning to heal thanks to his Aura. Jaune took notice of the robot and got his sword ready once again.

The robot's eyes began to glow and after a few seconds, lasers came out of it, Jaune used his shield to quickly deflect the lasers, causing them to bounce off and hit a section of the wall, causing it to explode.

"_Ok, what am I gonna do?_" Jaune thought to himself as he quickly dodged and rolled away from another laser blast. "I_ could easily slash it, but I would have to be careful because it's got good reflexes….Hm…._" Jaune pondered. "_Maybe if I slice off the arms first, I might be able to do away with the head._" He thought as he ran up again.

The robot tried to swing at Jaune sign it's buzzsaw arm, but Jaune ducked right on time and used a downward slash on the arm, causing it to fall off, the robot saw its arm and shrugged and decided to attack Jaune using his sword arm. The robot slashed a lot and Jaune, thanks to his training with Zoro and Erza was able to keep up with the robot and block or parry some of its attack with both his sword and shield.

Finally, the robot left itself open and Jaune quickly used his shield to push him back before swinging his sword to cut the sword arm off, and with one yell, he slid off the robot's head. Making it's head go flying off and its red eyes to turn off.

Well.." Jaune said as he rubbed his head. "That's a relief…" He said and with that, the pipe came back and sucked him up again.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Everyone had plopped out of the pipe and all groggily got up.

"Well..here we are...same creepy place." Maka said.

"Wait." Everyone saw Akame, staring at Jaune's chest, noticing the scratch marks on his hoodie. After a few minutes, she walked over and began taking his armor and upper clothing off

"Woah, Woah! What are you doing?" He asked, but the female assassin ignored him and continued to do it anyway.

"What is she doing?" Erza asked Tatsumi as she looked on, not really liking how the girl was making her little brother uncomfortable like this.

"Sorry, she is just checking him out for wounds, trust me she did it to me as well that one time." He said

After a few minutes, Akame finally got his clothing off,f, to reveal his muscled body that he was getting thanks to the training he was receiving, a body that made Ruby blush a bit at.

Jaune felt like this was a total breach of privacy, not even Nora attempts at something like this….well she did at one point till Ren made her stop.

"Ok..good." Akame said as she backed up, everyone looked confused until she let out a small smile, and this was not fake, it was a genuine smile. "I was worried that you might have gotten permanent injuries…." She said to him.

"Oh...well..thank you...I guess." Jaune said, a bit unsure of how to respond.

"Wow…." Everyone turned to see Ruby holding onto his hoodie and trying to stifle a laugh. "Jaune...is this a bunny rabbit on your hoodie?" She asked as she showed everyone the rabbit on it. This made some of the group try to steal their laughter. Even Zoro, Kagura, and Akame, three swordsmen who were normally stoic, put their hands on their mouths, trying not to laugh.

Jaune immediately blushed out of embarrassment and snatched the hoodie back. "Yes, and is this really the time? We have to rescue the hero trapped." He said.

"Right..sorry." Ruby said, still stiff linga bit, making Jaune give her a short glare.

"Hey, amigos!" Manny said. "In there!" He said. The rest of the group joined up with him to discover another hero in the pod, Inuyasha found a button nearby and pushed it, releasing the hero.

He looked to be around the same age as Ruby, he had white hair with a distinctive red tattoo over his eye, and he had on a good looking uniform, with boots and gloves on.

"Huh, look at his cool tattoo." Soul said with a smirk. "Wonder how he got it."

"Well, let's just get him back to the basement and we can figure it out." Zoro's aid as he picked the boy up and they proceeded to walk away.

* * *

_Planet Express_

Danny's group were still walking around looking to see if they could find any more Master Model Chambers,but so far they could not find anything.

"I swear it feels like we've been walking forever." Ash said, with Pikachu sleeping while over his shoulder

"Just take it, easy guys, we should find another hero soon." Danny said. "Come to think of it...I have not seen any other holographic images of me." He thought. But it all changed as soon as he noticed a pod with a person inside.

"_Woah!_" Danny thought. "Didn't think it would be this quick." He said as he and the others ran up to see who was inside. Danny pushed a nearby button and the figure fell out.

She looked to be around Ruby's age, she wore a black dress, pinkish shoes, she had pink hair that was tied up with a ribbon but something was very distinctive about her, something the mothers noticed.

"Those things under her ribbon.." Sam started. "Are those….

"Horns…" Danny said. "Those are horns…! He said with keen interest... "And..they look like cat ears too..."

* * *

_Restaurant Funtime_

As the group was making their way through the restaurant theme area, Luffy, SpongeBob, and Patrick were still continuing to stuff their faces of food. Brina stopped on account of him stating that his stomach was hurting a bit, Sheel helped him out a bit with walking.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Brian asked. "Because I think I need to use the bathroom." He said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hopefully soon." Sheele said as she was helping him. Making Leone bristle for a moment.

"Oi! Look up ahead!" Luffy said as he pointed to a holographic image and they all went towards it, and it showed SpongeBob's face.

"Well, here we go!" He said as he was sucked up the pipe, with everyone else looking on.

"He'll be back." Luffy said as he bit onto a chicken leg...into where he was hit by Brian.

"THAT WAS MINE, BASTARD!" He yelled...before his stomach grumbled a bit and he clutched it in pain.

* * *

_Evil Toy Co. Sliding Challenge_

SpongeBob found himself back in the familiar slide area and smiled to himself.

"Alright SpongeBob, let's do this." He said as he stuck his tongue out and began to slide down the ramp. He slid all the way down there to get to the end of the stagea s he did before.

"Man, you know if this wasn't taking place in an evil toy factory, this would be kind of fun!" SpongeBob said with happiness in his voice

He jumped over railings and he avoided many obstacles, but unfortunately, he did run over some toyboys though, all of them cursing at him, and him apologizing.

But then, lasers appeared out of nowhere and fired at eht ramp SpongeBob was on, breaking a few pieces off of it.

"Oh heck!" SpongeBob thought as he did his best to avoid falling into the yellow-green slim down below. Almost there…." He said as he was nearly close to the door that was closing in on him. Then he finally jumped right in, just barely.

As he slid in he pushed the button and smiled. "Yayy, I won!" He said as a pipe came out of nowhere and sucked him inside.

* * *

_Master Model Chamber_

Everyone had all fallen into the chamber and picked themselves up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sheele asked with concern.

"Not really." Brian said. "My stomach still hurts a bit though…" He said as he rubbed it. "Well, I can worry later, let's just focus on rescuing the hero now." He said as he and the others went over to the chamber. One used her foot top push a button and the figure dropped out.

The figure was a boy who looked to be around Ruby's age, he had dark green fluffy hair that stuck up at odd angles around his head, and he also wore a green full-body jumpsuit that had a red belt at his waist, wore white gloves that went up to his elbows, white pads on his neck area, he also wore black pants and black boots that had red on them, he also sported a metallic mask that did not cover his face.

"Woah! Cool costume!" SpongeBob said with joy. "I wonder what kind of hero he is!" He said excitedly.

"Let's just get back to the basement please…"Brian said as his face was turning green a bit. "I really have to go to the bathroom.

"That's what you get for eating too much fat, boy." Mine said to him.

"Zip it, you pink haired pigtailed twerp!" He snapped at her, making the girl grind her teeth in anger.

* * *

_Basement_

Jimmy, Tucker, and Tails were in the basement on the computer, they were working hard on trying to figure out how to crack Calamitous's control on Jenny and Penny but were still not successful.

"This is not working." Jimmy said through gritted teeth. "20 minutes and we still haven't gotten anything!"

Tails patted the boy's shoulder. "not worry buddy, I'm sure we can find a way."

"I think the only way we can do it is if we can get Calamitous to tell us." Tucker said, either that or we capture a robot toy who might have helped him and get it off of him."

Jimmy looked Tucker and sighed. That was exactly what they were gonna have to do.

"Hey, Chad-Bot!" Jimmy said. "Do you know if Calamitous has any science bot that helped him install that virus into the girls?"

"Unfortunately no, but if you remember Lieutenant giggles, then he will most it, Huggels is Calamitous's right-hand man..or toy if you shall say in this operation."

"Ok then...now all we need to do is find Huggles and force him to give us the code. Also in regarding our group, we still need to find Aang." Jimmy said as he clicked not eh computer for Aangs name. And her got a response.

"Well...it looks like Aang is in Fairy World." Jimmy said. "Guess that's where we're gonna go next." He thought with determination

* * *

**And that is than ladies and germs, so the group had saved more heroes, but who could these figures be? We will have to wait till the next chapter to find out :)**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far because I am. So how do you like my suggestions for the characters? I hope you all enjoy my pics :)**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to answer from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time as we head into Fairy World :)**


	14. New Faces and Fairy World

**Hey everybody so last time, the group had managed to get more heroes and brought them back, also we got a Yukari and Timmy moment. Now in this chapter, they will head off to Fairy World to rescue the fairies and stipulate them to use the energy for it as well. Do they succeed? Let's find out :)**

**Also to all of you concerned or not, the horned girl is NOT Lucy, it's Nana. The reason why is because if I was to bring Lucy here then I would have had to bring all of Maple Inn three, and it would have been too overwhelming, and if I only bought Lucy here it would have ended in a big bloodbath without Kouta here to calm her down, so I figured Nana would have been better instead, plus I feel like Nana would be more comfortable around them.**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Who? I never heard of that series so I don't really know..sorry**

**To KAPfan9876: No problem dude. And don't worry, I will do those other Easter Eggs As well, the only reason I won't do a Colleen Clickenbeard Easter Egg is that she uses different voices for both Erza and Luffy. Also, how would Zim know that they aren't human? I mean I know Zim's smart but how would he know what they really are?**

**To Shadow Joestar: That's; right, with every challenge, the heroes can overcome :)**

**To DB-20: Same, that show was awesome growing up, but then after some time I lost interest, I know it was also on Hulu but they took it down at some point...which sucks. The horned girl is not Lucy, it's Nana. The guy with white hair is Allen Walker from D. Gray Man. And you think so? Yea, maybe Sheele and Leone should be the only ones for Brian...man whenever Lubbock appears, then I can imagine his reaction :)**

**To Devon 14X: What do you mean?**

**To OBgaming: Me too, My Hero Academia has become one of my favorites.**

**To Starlord Master: These kids are nuts enough, but with Luffy and Natsu here they are even more nuts :) I Know what they are, I have been watching the anime for a while now, and am still confused about it, but I'm trying to learn more. They all sound cool, but they are dangerous. Ha. Inuyasha will be suspicious of them for a while, you do have a point pon Leone though, but hopefully, she will become friendlier after spending time with Anicktoonime though, and when she begins to develop her feelings for Brian. Night Raid...it's very difficult for me, the reason I am not a real fan of it is because of all the deaths that happen to the heroes, I get it, they are supposed to be assassins but still. The whole morality is...well... I don't know like I said, it's one of the reasons why I'm not such a huge fan of it per say. They ran into Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia and Nana from Elfen Lied. Aang is in Fairy World and will be rescued, and how should I know?**

**ramirezhuizar 00: Deku and Allen yes, but it's not Lucy, it's Nana.**

**UnivHunterXD: Deku protection squad? Thanks, I have been thinking of maybe pairing Timmy and Yukari together, but I don't know yet..I mean they are the same age...so…**

**To Guest: I might do that, but it might be a non-canon story, maybe at the end of the series maybe….but it might happen, I can't wait for the sequel. White Rose I'm thinking about and Bumblebee? Well since they pushed it in Volume 7, I might do that.**

**To Guest: Depends...can Natsu pick Inuaysha up? Or better yet, Natsu could do it with Brian and Brian would yell. "YOU JACKASS!"**

**To Guest: Cinder will play a role. She will still be with Salem, but..well, I don't want to spoil things so I can't tell.**

**To Guest: Zatch and Kiyo yes, Izuku yes, It's actually Nana, and the white-haired boy is Allen Walker.**

**To Guest: Oh...I might do something like that, well depending on if I decide to bring in Serena...but I dont know because I never really watched the Pokemon series on Cartoon Network.**

**To Guest: Oh...I'll take a listen to it and check it out, maybe I might use it as an opening for a future story.**

**To Guest: I plan on having Class 1-A appear in Globs of Doom, where they will join with Anicktoonime to deal with the Morphoid issue. **

**To Guest: Huh...you know, I never really thought of it before. Izuku and Inuyasha both do have similar backstories….wow...nice analyse you came up with. And yea I know the story, I just got to watch it.**

**To Guest: unfortunately no, they will appear in the next story though.**

**To Guest: I'm thinking this takes place sometime after the U.A Sports Festival Arc.**

**To Giovanni diaz: Yea...idk about that. I'm gonna go for Izuku and Ochaco, Izuku and Ruby will have a brother-sister relationship instead.**

**To Guest: Do not fear..it's Nana :)**

**To Guest: Trust me when Lucy does appear at some point, Inuyasha will do just that.**

**To Guest: Ys I have seen it, I am still on season 1, I'm on episode 11, I think my favorite so far has to be Izuku, I mean I know he is the main character, but the reason I like him the most is due to his determination to be a hero, and he doesn't want to be a hero for fame, he wants to be just like All Might. I think my least favorite is possibly Bakugo, I mean all he does is cream all the time, I know it's supposed to be funny, but I think it's just a bit too much. But you know my favorite and least favorite might change the more I watch it so….yea. I haven't really gotten that far yet into considering shipping. My opinion? I think it's a pretty good anime, at first I was a bit skeptical because I'm usually picky about anime and other animation shows, but I find myself becoming really intrigued with this one, the characters are good, the powers are of different variety, and it has some good dialogue as well.**

**To Guest: You will see it in this chapter :)**

**To Guest: Maybe at some point..but not here.**

**To Guest: I don't think I'll do a story like that.**

**To Guest: I have been debating about maybe having them watch a few episodes of SpongeBob after the movie as Omakes.**

**To Guest: I wanted to include them here, but I am feeling a bit overwhelmed with some of the characters, so the TMNT will appear in Globs of Doom, along with some mothers I wanted to include.**

**To Guest: Funny, I wanted to write an Anicktonime special, but everything was….a bit stressful for me. Maybe this upcoming year or so…**

**To Guest: I am not going to include Power Rangers here.**

**To Guest: I might do something like that as an Omake.**

**To Guest: Brain will have a world, the group will travel there. And it ain't anything totally fancy, it is a world just like ours, but with some differences of course. Brain past is going to come up in the story at some point. I got plans for when they go to Remnant.**

**To Guest: Possibly not, that anime is way too long and I like Goku and all that...but I'm not a huge fan of Dragonball.**

**To Guest: They might at some point.**

**To David Nixon: For T.U.F.F Puppy, it can take place after any episode, El Tigre, it takes place after the last episode, and Kung Fu Panda, I need to figure that out, because I know the show takes place in between the first and second movies.**

**To David Nixon: I don't think so, they only need to rescue Jenny and Penny and that might be it, I wanted to include the TMNT, Rocko, the Flower Division from Sakura Wars, and two OC's but I am feeling overwhelmed, they might appear in the next story.**

**To Guest: I think that scenario might come to play at some point, whether it be real or an illusion, I need to think about it.**

**To Guest: The team meeting Arceus? Maybe, he is teh god of the Pokemon world, right?**

**To Guest: I won't have them watch Power Rangers.**

**To Guest: Inuyasha might kill another villain at some point, and his demon mode is going to happen in this chapter.**

**To Guest: You ship Ruby and Weiss huh? That's cool, like I said I don't know if the ship will happen, I need to think.**

**Also, don't forget aobut the wiki site that is up folks, I could love your help in editing it and helping it grow for you all to look at :) **

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's** _**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

**My Hero Academia belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and Weekly Shonen Jump, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

**Elfen Lied belongs to ****creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

**D. Gray Man belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**, and the anie is produced byTMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Basement_

While Jimmy was over the computer, some others were looking at the new people on the couch with keen interest.

"Guys, check it out!" Natsu said as he pulled off the girl's ribbon to show her horns. "Look at her horns!"

"Wow! So cool!" Luffy said with similar eagerness. Everyone took a closer look at the horns and thought the same thing…

"Cat Ears?" Was their most prominent suggestion. Never had they seen anyone with cat-like horns before….although, a different world so it didn't matter.

"I'm more curious about these two though." Kitty said she was observing the sleeping small blond boy and the teenager with him. "And I'm curious about that red book too."

"It does look weird…" Dudley said. "But still it looks so cool." He said gleefully, making the cat woman roll her eyes.

"What's with the tattoo on this one guys face though?" Brian asked as he looked at the white-haired boy's sleeping face. "It just seems...kinda weird…"

Jimmy looked back from the computer to look at the new heroes the others had found, and he got up to talk to them all.

"Everyone!" He said. "They can tell us once they have woken up, but for now we need to get back on track."

"What track?" spongeBob asked as he looked to the floor. "I don't see any tracks." He said obliviously, making some of them snicker or the girls giggling.

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Not that kind of track SpongeBob, I mean get back on track of you know, stopping Calamitous." He said. "Now from what I had found out, Aang is somewhere in Fairy World. A-"

"You found Aang?" Luffy asked. "Great! Let's go!" He said as he was going to walk but was held back by Zoro.

"Just wait Luffy." Jimmy said. "I was gonna say, that yes, Aang is in Fairy World, but he is being held captive somewhere, so we need to split up once we get there to find him. Also I found out that there are two toy duplicates of us there. A Timmy-Bot, and a Luffy-Bot."

"A robot me?" Luffy asked his eyes that sparkled. I wonder if I can have him join my crew."

**SLAP**

"Yea right!" Zoro said in annoyance as he slapped his captain upside the head. "One Luffy is enough, we got another one and it would be anarchy." He thought

Jimmy sighed. "Well anyway, from what I have seen, we won't be needing our mechs for this one." He said.

"Wait, we won't?" Jaune asked with caution. "But what about-"

"It will be fine." Jimmy interrupted. "The Timmy-Bot and Luffy-Bot will be more easier to take out, Calamitous can build things and half the time those things tend to fall apart. Besides." Jimmy looked at Luffy with a smirk. "I bet Luffy would like to deal with his toy counterpart not with his mech, but with his own two hands."

Luffy grinned and slammed his fists together. "Damn right I do!" The pirate said with enthusiasm.

"Well anyway, here's what we have to do." Jimmy said. "From what it looks like we have rescued all the heroes that were trapped here, hopefully. Now, all we have to do is go to Fairy World, Magnolia, and Remnant to stop the energy flow, get Jenny and Penny back to normal, and then find Calamitous secret lair."

"Alright, sounds simple enough." Timmy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, you nerds have been able to figure out the two robot girls?"

"Totally hurtful!" Tucker and Tails said in unison deadpanning.

Jimmy sighed and explained. "Unfortunately, Chad-Bot told us that Lieutenant Huggies has a code to their drives. We will have to try to find him in Fairy World to see how we can get our girls back to normal."

"They're our friends, and we don't let a friend down when they're in trouble!" SpongeBob said dramatically.

"Hell yea!" Luffy and Natsu said in unison.

"Yea…" Ruby Rose said, still nervous about the whole thing, but Moka put her hand on the younger girls shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Ruby…" Danny said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, we're gonna get our robot girls back." He said with a smile.

Ruby looked at him and smiled a bit. "I hope…" She said.

Jimmy then got everyone's attention again. "So me and Tails are both gonna come with you guys to Fairy World. Hopefully, once there we can try to find Aang while also st-"

"Oh man…" A voice said as everyone turned to the source, they all saw that the hero they rescued were all starting to get up.

"What happened?" The green-haired boy asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He opened them all the way to find a bunch of bizarre people looking at him. And his reaction.

"Uh...hello...who are you people?" He asked a bit nervously, his body trembling. Ruby went over to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you or anything." She reassured him, this made him feel a bit better but still a bit conscious.

"What the heck?" The white-haired boy said as he got up and looked at everyone staring at him, he was a bit nervous at being in front of them but gave a short smile. "Oh, hello there." He said.

Natsu and Tsukune both went wide-eyes at hearing him….why?

"_HE SOUNDS LIKE ME!_" They both yelled internally. Team Natsu and Tsukune's harem were all shocked at hearing this and they felt the same way.

"_Just like Kid...again…_" Maka thought.

"_I think we found Kid's long lost brothers…_" Soul thought with a smirk.

The boy looked at them all cursorily. "Uh..not to be rude or anything, but could you all please tell me where I am, please?" He asked.

"Well, it's a long stro-"

"Oh jeez," said another voice and everyone turned to it, to see it was a teenage boy with the small kid. "I must've overslept again, get up Zatch!" He said as he shook the boy next to him, who was stirring a bit.

The green-haired boy was still looking around with curiosity, what was going on? Who were these people? And why was he here? Did he get captured?

Just then the girl with pink hair went and got up, she opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at either her or other people, she looked around and got a bit shy and nervous. Who were these people?

"What is the Kiyo? I was sleeping." Said the small blond boy.

Anicktoonime (sans Jimmy) widened their eyes. The voice...it was familiar! They looked at Jimmy, and at the boy, then at Jimmy again, and back to the boy again.

"Those two…" Timmy said.

"Sounds so alike!" Ash said with wide eyes. Pikachu nodding his head in agreement. With other members in awe.

"Uh, sorry!" The green-haired boy said, making everyone get his attention. "But can someone please tell me what is going on? And where I'm at?" He asked.

Jimmy stepped forward to raise his hand. "Just everyone calm down and let me explain."

_20 minutes later…._

And that's pretty much it." Jimmy said, finally telling his story to the people who were stuck here. All the new heroes were a bit intrigued, but some were kinda confused though.

"Other worlds?" the brown-haired boy asked internally. "Those actually exist? I mean of course the Mamodo world apparently but never would I have imagined other worlds!" His boy companion next to him was wide-eyed...wonder why

"_Amazing…_" The pink-haired girl thought with awe.

"Other worlds? So cool!" The white-haired boy said with a smile.

"_I'm actually standing in a room...with other heroes….from other worlds….this is so cool!_" The green-haired boy thought with a big grin on his face.

"And yes," Jimmy said. "We know the whole evil toys plan is stupid, we all agreed together on that one." He said as the others nodded their heads. "So...listen, I understand if you don't trust us, but it would be helpful if you could all help us out here, and if not,I understand just tell me where you all are from and I'll have to be transported back." The small blond boy and his older friend looked at Jimmy with wide-eyes.

"No!" The green-haired boy said. "Let me help! If I back out now, I could never call myself a hero. Please let me help you all." He pleaded

The white-haired boy smiled at them. "You freed me, so I will help you all anyway that I can." He said as he respectfully bowed to them all.

The small blond-haired boy smiled and raised his fist. "You all helped me and Kiyo out, so I will-"

"What the?" Jimmy said, Zatch stopped and both boys went up to each other, they stared at each other for sometime..until…

"YOU SOUND LIKE ME!" They both shouted in unison. Making everyone look at the scene with amusement.

"You stole my voice!" the blond boy said to him, while pointing his finger accusingly.

"Me? How do I know that You aren't the one who stole it?" Jimmy shot back This made Timmy shake his head, Jimmy might be a genius, but he was still a kid….

"Wow...two big-headed inferiors?" Zim snorted. "Perfect."

Jimmy growled and went over to Zim and butted heads with him. "You zip it alien creep!"

"You gonna make me, big head?" Zim shot back and the two were arguing like that. Everyone either smiled or moaned in annoyance as Danny went to separate them..again.

"Well...um…" The girl said, getting everyone's attention. "I guess I could help…" She said as they stared at her. She then sighed and looked down. "I know...my horns aren't normal…" She said sadly.

"Well actually." Ruby Rose said as she walked over close to her and looked closely at them ."They actually look cute." She said.

The girl pursed her head and looked at Ruby right in the eye. "Really, you think so?" She asked.

"Yep." Ruby said with an audible pop. This made the girl smile to herself as she grabbed the horns.

"Well...to be honest, I always thought they were cute myself!" She said while giggling to herself.

"You weren't acting like that a few minutes ago…" Some of them muttered under their breaths.

Danny coughed a bit to get their attention. "So...uh….you guys got names or something?" He asked curiosity.

The blond boy smiled. "I'm Zatch Bell, the boy with me is my friend and partner Kiyo Takamine." He said. The boy known as Kiyo simply smiled and waved at everyone. The white-haired boy smiled at them.

"My name is Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed respectfully at them.

"Ohh, a gentleman." Leone said, making Allen blush a bit and the others the same. Brian couldn't help but fume a bit though at that. Leone saw Brian's look and smirked to herself.

"The girl smiled and went next. "I'm Nana!" She said with a smile that could melt anyone's hearts.

"So cute!" some of the girls thought with awe.

The green-haired boy smiled at them and stood up. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, or Deku." She said with a smile on his face.

"Wait...Deku?" Tsukuene asked with a raised eyebrow, with Kiyo doing the same. "Why would you be named Deku?"

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked in confusion.

Tsukune turned back to him, "Deku is a Japanese term for useless…" He said as everyone went wide-eyed at hearing that. Tsukune turned back towards Izuku. "So why are you called that?

The boy scratched his head. "Well, Kacchan calls me that alot, even as a young boy, but then a friend of mine found some meaning to it...and after a while I followed suit. To me, Deku just isn't about being useless, but about that I can do it." He said to them.

Some of them were still a bit confused though, why would a friend call him useless? They could tell that it was not a teasing matter either. But still this kind wanted to make it sound like a good thing, and so they had no right to complain.

"Well ok then…" Danny said, a bit uncertain. "And I know you might not trust us yet, but believe me, we're all the good guys here." He said. Tatsumi and the other Night Raid members put their heads down through a bit, something Inuyasha and Brian noticed. Anicktoonime introduced themselves to the newcomers and explained what they were gonna do now.

"So we need to go to Fairy World and stop a machine from using any fairies, their gas is what is making the toys power up." Jimmy said. "Tucker is going to stay here and work some more."

"Got it." Tucker said with a grin.

Jimmy then saw everyone and smiled. "Ok, who's with me?" He asked.

"YEA!" they all shouted together. Inuyasha still looked over at Night Raid and his suspicions were still up there….what were they hiding from them all? And these new people….were also fascinating….but there was something odd about the horned girl though...

* * *

_Diary Closet_

Professor Calamitous was annoyed. He just got word about how all these kids had rescued more of the heroes he had adopted and he was not happy.

"Those damn little brats…" He said through gritted teeth. "What does it take to find good help?" He moaned as he then received another message. "What is it?"

"Sir!" Lieutenant Huggels said through the speaker. "We just got word that the heroes are on their way to Fairy World right now."

Calamitous sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance, seriously why was this happening to him?

"Let the Timmy-Boy and Luffy-Not know about their arrival, and tell those two Team Rocket people and their cat with the coin on his head to keep guard on the Fairy Vault!" He said.

"Got it sir," Lieutenant Huggles said. "Also...another thing...the Luffy-Bot got his hand on the Krabby Patties again so we are kinda short….sorry…" He said and the speaker turned off. And Calamitous had one thing to say.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled as he then punched the wall….which wasn't a good idea. "Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow!" He said jumping up and down while holding his fist. Unaware to hi though, a mysterious wasp was watching him again from the window

* * *

_Fairy World_

All of Anicktoonime were on a cloud as Jimmy had some binoculars on to search for something related to Calamitous, and it would have been fine...if some of them were not goofing around.

"Ohhh, this cloud is so soft." Brian said in ecstasy as he was laying down while wrapped up with the fluffy cloud, and he was not the only one. SpongeBob, Patrick, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby Rose, Jaune, Moka, Yukari, Maka, Soul, Nana, Po, and Zatch were also laying on the cloud wrapped up in cloudy goodness.

"Guys," Jimmy said. "Get it together please."

"But it's so soft and fluffy." Yukari said, not wanting to leave this amazing fluffy cloud.

"I never want to get off of this fluffy marshmallow.," Jaune said dreamily, but unfortunately, Zoro had to drag him up, much to the knight's ire.

Jimmy sighed a bit. "But I know this is fun but we need to focus here though." He said.

"I got a question." Everyone turned and they saw Brian, with clouds around his mouth and chin making him look like he had facial hair. "Anybody got a razor?" That question made a majority of them laugh. After they calmed down they decided to get back to it...except for a few.

Jimmy had some binoculars that would show them a point of interest, he saw a lot of fairies go to some kind of machine that was disguised as a restaurant. At that point, all the fairies gathered around to see that it was all you can eat for free and with excitement, they all went inside.

"Ooooh, all you can eat for free." Cosmo, Luffy, Patrick, Akame, Allen, Brian, and Zatch said with delight, drool coming out of their mouths. As they were looking forward, Patrick came up and stared directly on the other side spooking Jimmy and made him fall.

"DON'T DO THAT, YOU BIG BLOB!" Jimmy yelled comically at him

"Sorry." Patrick shrugged.

"You can't Cosmo!" Wanda Said with worry. "You know what those Krabby PAtties will do to you!"

But the green-haired maroon was not giving up. "Don't worry sweetheart I have a plan." He said he poofs an oxygen mask to put on his face, making a few roll their eyes. "Now I'm all prepared!" He said from the mask

"Somehow I doubt that's gonna help you out…" Timmy said as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Please kids." Wanda said. "You all have to stop that machine before Cosmo gases up again!"

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll figure it out!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. Allen then stared right at him.

"_He has my voice!_" He thought with awe and shock.

Jimmy looked all around before finding something. "Ok guys, from what I gathered that machine is all the way at the Fairy Stadium. I saw we all split up and cover some ground, and take out any robots or toys that come at us. One group will head first to thee Stadium, the other team will go and try to find Aang."

**Head over to the Machine: Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Ruby Rose, Inuyasha, Dudley, Kitty, Brian, Sheele, Leone, Naruto, Hinata, El Tigre, Izuku, Sonic, Tails, Nana, Allen, Zatch, and Kiyo**

**Finding Aang: SpongeBob, Patrick, Luffy, Wendy, Carla, Zoro, Gray, Jaune, Po, Tsukune and his harem, Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Maka, Soul, Zim, GIR, Kagura, and Millianna**

"Ok, that should do it." Jimmy said. "And now…. let's get there shall we?" He asked everyone with some clouds appearing, the older members of Anicktoonime smiled and the others were confused.

_2 minutes later…._

"WAHOO!" Luffy said as he hopped on a cloud, the only way to get to that factory was that they were all going to have to jump on the clouds to get there, and some enjoyed it and others were afraid.

"GAAHH!" Brian yelled in fright as he was jumping all over the place. Moka and the other girls of Tsukuene's harem were laughing as they jumped with the rest of them. Wendy and Nana were both laughing and enjoying it and some of the older members were simply keeping to themselves, but Kiyo was freaking out.

"_How can they be intact!_" He thought with shock. "_Clouds are made of water!_" But to Zatch, he did not seem to care as he was happily laughing while jumping on the clouds

The members of Night Raid were also enjoying it a bit, even Akame, who was mostly stoic, was laughing along with her friends. Leon looked over at Brian, who had managed to get in control of himself and smirked, she hopped over to him and jumped on him.

"Woah! What the heck Leone?" He asked.

"My legs are tired so you're carrying me over there." She said to him. "Now hop to it!" She commanded. Brian would have complained but he didn't and kept on hopping, with her on his back. Sheele saw this and bristled in anger at seeing it.

Naruto was laughing with everyone else as he was hopping on the clouds, he was holding Hinata's hand while doing and she was blushing a bit because of it. But she was still enjoying herself.

Izuku was smiling and laughing as he was hopping on the clouds, it was an exciting experience for the boy.

Sonic and Tails were both laughing with joy at jumping on the clouds. This was amazing to feel.

The images of Fairy Tail were all smiling and laughing at jumping on the clouds, but we're more excited to see a world of real fairies though. Lucy and Erza were laughing at the jump and Gray were smirking to himself.

* * *

_Fairy Town_

After a few seconds, they all made it to Fairy Town.

"Can we go back and do it again?" Luffy asked with joy, with Wendy, Nana, Zatch, Ruby, Jaune, SpongeBob, and Brian agreeing with him.

"Save it for after we stop Calamitous guys." Danny said, making the eight pout in disappointment.

"Well, what do we do now?" Brian asked. "I'm getting bored."

"Ok, Team 1, you know what to do, you guys are going to head over to the machine to see if you can rescue the fairies and see if you can find the Timmy-Bot and Luffy-Bot, Team 2 will go and see if they can find Aang." Jimmy said. "Any questions?"

…...

"Team 1 rules!" Izuku said with a fist in the air. This made everyone looked at him. "Sorry...just trying to lighten the mood.." He said embarrassingly. All the girls giggled a bit at this action, making the boy blush out of embarrassment.

"Now let's get moving!" Jimmy said and the group all went their ways.

Team 1 all walked through the town to see where the machine might be at. Jimmy luckily had a map that showed the whole area. And everyone not familiar with the area was amazed at it.

"Never in my life have I seen such a beautiful place before!" Lucy said with glee and excitement in her voice. "It's all so….pretty!"

Everyone agreed with her, Sheele and Leone, who had both come from a world of extreme vileness, had never seen anything like this before..it was all beautiful. Wendy and Nana were both so giddy with excitement they were hoping that they could meet the fairies soon.

"This is...like something out of a Fairy Tale…" Brian said with amazement in his voice.

"I know…" Naruto said in awe, Hinata was thinking the same thing.

"Now if my calculations are correct, the machine appears somewhere at the Fairy Stadium. Hopefully we might be able to get there without facing any issues." He said.

But then rumbling in the ground happened as a bunch of killer robots came out of nowhere and appeared before them all, armed with their missiles, rocket launchers and any other weapon a robot possesses.

"Nice work Neutron." Timmy said sarcastically. "You jinxed us all."

"Shut up, Beaver face!" He snapped at him.

"Enough you two!" Kitty said sternly at them, making the two boys shut their mouths tightly, not wanting to piss off the cat-woman. At this point, everyone had gotten whatever weapon they had on themselves and got ready to fight. But there were two of them that were not so keen on fighting and it was Nana and Zatch.

Now to some who don't know, Nana is a Diclonius, a mutant who is an offshoot to humans. Having endured a terrible life in a wicked facility, she was able to find happiness from her father figure Kurama, who was the only one who treated her like a human being.

As such, the kind girl never took a life before, and she didn't really want to kill anything. So she was not fully on the concepts of robots so she didn't want to fight them at all.

Zatch...bell Zatch was another case, you see, Zatch was a creature called a Mamodo, Mamodo's are a demonic species from the Mamodo world. Zatch was brought to earth to compete in a fight that would decide who would become the next Mamodo King. Zatch, being a kind boy at heart, made it his vow to make sure that he would become a kind king, unlike the current one. Like Nana, he was not fully aware of the concepts of robots either so it was new to him. But if he wanted to help these guys out, he would have to fight, even though he hated it.

"We have found the heroes." A robot said as its hand morphed into a buzzsaw.

"Eliminate them." Another robot said as they all charged for the group. And this led to them fighting.

Jimmy got out a laser and fired some of the robots, turning them all into dust, and or knocking them back into buildings.

Cosmo and Wanda turned into laser swords for Timmy and he was slashing them all up (Poof was on Timmy's back as a backpack)

Danny was in the air firing several rays at them, causing the robots to be sent backward and crash into each other or just explode on impact. He also dodged a few lasers going his way, but he took care of it by flying back down and delivering a solid punch to the robot responsible.

Natsu was dodging hits from the buzzsaws and was growling, these bastards were in his way and he was not gonna let it deter him. He then ignited his arms. "**Fire Dragon's...BRILLIANT FLAME!**" He yelled as he then swung his arms down and the robots got caught on fire, making some of them burn up.

Happy was running up to a posse in his battle mode. "**Happy Punch!**" He delivered a blow to a robot's head, he then dodged a swipe from the robot's claw. "**Happy Kick!**" He delivered a kick right to the robots, chest, making it dent up. "**Happy Twister!**" He held out his arms and spun around, hitting his enemies in the face.

Lucy had got out her whip and began to whip some of the robots, some heads went off, and one even got half of his torso off, looks like our resident Celestial Mage has been training a bit ;)

Erza had got out two swords and was slicing and dicing the robots left and right, she parried with some of them before decapitating them all with ease. She would not allow this beautiful place to be tarnished by these enemies.

Ruby was using her Semblance to get away from the enemies as fast as she could, while she also sliced some of them up and also began to fire at them using her dust bullets. Ruby remembered how beautiful Fairy World looked on Anicktoonimes first adventure, and she was not going to allow it to be tarnished.

Inuyasha was dodging and blocking the robots punches, while also using his claws to slash them up, He then got out his Tessaiga and blocked the attacks, and he pushed them back a bit. "**WIND SCAR!**" HE delivered his attack on them, and it caused them to get torn up into pieces.

Dudley and Kitty were both fighting side by side as they were firing off from their own lasers into the robots. Dudley was whooping with a girl and Kitty kept her calm expression on.

Sheele was riding on Brian, who had turned into a horse and was using Extase to slice all the robots up with ease. "_This place...it's so beautiful._" Sheele thought. "_I will not let it all go into ruin._" She thought determinedly. More robots were up ahead and Brian had Sheele get off of him, and when she did, he turned into a Rhino.

"Alright you metal bas-" Brian then stopped when he saw the glowing red eyes on them...and he trembled in anger. "Red….red…." As he said this the robots still stood there and Sheele looked both confused and a bit concerned. "REEEEDDD!" Brina suddenly shouted as he then used his back foot to drag across the ground. "Brian...hate...RED….AAAAAHHHHH!" He then ran in full speed at the robots, who if you looked in the closet...were sweating oil out of their heads a bit.

**BAM KAPOW BOOM BLAMMO**

All the robots were rammed with extreme force from the angry Rhino, and those robots were either pushed back and dented horribly, or got smashed and were eliminated.

"Brian…," Sheele said in awe. Brian breathed a bit before turning back into his normal form, he saw Sheele looking at him and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that Sheele, some of my animal forms often….well...you know…"

Sheele giggled. "It's alright, now let's go….oh jeez, what are we going again?" She asked, a bit embarrassed at having to forget again.

"We are taking out these robots and going to save the fairies." He said to her.

This prompted her to blush out of embarrassment."OR right..sorry."

"It's fine..you know, you actually look pretty cute when you blush like that." He said with a smile, while also turning away and blushing. He wasn't the only one, Sheele was blushing up a storm when he said that to her.

Leone was hitting and punching them all away, making many of them get smashed into pieces and leaving indents. When she saw Sheele and Brina, she growled like a lioness in anger and as a robot came up to her she angrily grabbed it...and twisted its neck, making it snap off and sparks come out.

"_Sigh, why should I be interested in him anyway? He….he's a nice guy….and me? I'm a murderer….I've never been a nice person….he wouldn't want to date someone like me…_" Leone thought, putting her head down. Throughout her life in Empire, she often drank liquor and would con people out of their money...she was never that nice…..even if she liked Brina..she didn't deserve to be with him...at least that's what she thought. "_Maybe...Sheele is the one who deserves him..not me.._"

Naruto was punching and kicking several of the robots, making them fall back. He felt like he didn't need to use his Shadow Clone yet, as these were simply weaker than he was. "_I do miss home, but this is just more good._" He thought, he then took notice of Hinata using her gentle stops on someones, making some of them get dented he couldn't help but blush a bit. "Y_ou know..Hinata looks so amazing and pretty when she fights…_" He thought...

**SLAP**

"_What am I thinking?_" Naruto thought with embarrassment. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked as he felt his cheeks get warm a bit.

Speaking of...Hinata was punching and kicking several of the robots away. After that, she stopped to take a breath and took a look at everyone else. "_Everyone here….so powerful, and nice...I'm happy to be helping them all. Especially with Naruto_" Seh thought with a smile on her face, she then saw another robot running to her and she got ready as she stuck her arm back. "**8 Trigrams Air Palm!**" She then hurled a bust of wind towards the robot, making it go backward.

"**RRROOOARR!**" El Tigre yelled as he ran towards the robots, he activated his claws and slashed them all in the torsoe, causing them to explode, when he saw another boy come at him he stuck his fingers out and his claws went to it like darts and impaled the robot. He then quickly dodged an attack by a robot who was trying to hit him with a sword-like arm. Tigre then shot his arm out like a grappling hook and wrapped itself around the robot, and with a mighty swing he slammed it right to the rest of the robots.

Izuku was looking with nervousness, you see the boy always was a boy who was a bit nervous around others. But as he looked on, he was simply amazed at their power and strength. These guys are almost like his classmates back at the U.A. High School He was not going to stand on the sidelines, he was going to fight! He then rushed to a robot and gave a solid punch to its face, and a kick to another robot's torso. "_I shouldn't use One For All on these guys._" He thought with determination. "_I need to do my best to impress these guys here….all of their Quirks….amazing!_" He thought.

Sonic was simply running and dodging lasers that were coming at him and he was smirking. "Ha, you guys think you can take the fastest thing alive?" He asked with a cocky grin. He then jumped up into a ball and dashed towards the robots, causing them all to explode on impact. "These guys are just as bad as Eggman's robots." He mused.

Tails was using a ray gun to fire at them all. After working in the basement he found some materials to use so he could create a weapon, which was a laser gun. He was firing at all the robots coming at him, and it made the robots explode on impact. "If this Calamitous guy is this good, I hate to imagine him and Eggman teaming up.." He thought anxiously.

Nana was simply standing by the others, no robots were coming her way, but she was a bit nervous. Sure these people had weird abilities just like her...but she was worried what would happen if she told them about her? She was nervous that they might think of her as a freak. Despite the fact that a majority of them were fine with her horns and all of that…

"I...guess I can do it…" She said nervously as she noticed some robots approaching her, she shook her nervousness away and got serious, she then used her vectors to launch themselves at the robots and sliced them all up, taking them out without breaking a sweat.

(**Alright, you all want to know right? Oh hey it's me Koi again. Anyway, what you all read is that Nana has these things called Vectors, basically invisible arms that her species, the Diclonius can use, these arms can cut through any solid matter and are able to disable other vector users**)

(**GET OUT HERE YOU SHITTY BAT!**)

Anyway...let's get back to the story…

Alen Was watching on as he saw his new friends fighting off these robots. Now Allen is usually a nice id, even to his own enemies. A part of him was wondering if these robots were like Akuma a bit and the destruction was not really feeling good, so he was on the side, he would have to ask about these machines after the fight.

Zatch and Kiyo were standing and looking at the last few robots coming right at them. Everyone else looked on a bit.

"Zatch," Kiyo said to him. "Let's show these guys what we can do." He said with a smirk.

"Sure, let's do it Kiyo!" He said with a grin, he then turned to face the others. "You all want to see something awesome? Well here it comes." He said as he and Kiyo turned to face the robots and got ready.

Kiyo opened up the red book and it began to glow. "Alright, Book's first spell...**ZAKER!**" As he said that, Zatch's eye began to glow yellow and so did his mouth, then all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning fired out and hit all of the robots, destroying them all.

"WOW! SO COOL!" Timmy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, Dudley, Brian, Naruto, El Tigre, Deku, Nana, Sonic, and Tails yelled with amazement and stars forming in their eyes. Everyone else was shocked, that kid...he just fired lightning right from his mouth.

Zatch and Kiyo then saw their word done and smiled.

"Alright, we did it!" Zatch said with a happy expression, and the others went over to them.

"How did you do that?!" Ruby asked with amazement.

"Are you some kind of living battery?" Dudley asked with excitement.

"How strong was that attack?" Natsu asked with excitement.

Kiyo felt a bit overwhelmed before calming them all down. "Alright, just calm down and we'll explain." He then sighed. "Alright now, from how we did it...was with this." He said as he took out the red spellbook in his arms. "This Spellbook is what allows Zatch to use his lightning attacks. As to how I got it...well let's wait till we regrouped with the others."

"Wha-? Natsu asked with disappointment. "But we want to know now!" He said childishly.

"Well sorry pinkie, but you need to wait." Kiyo said to him in annoyance, Natsu bristled a bit.

Jimmy looked at Zatch and pondered...did he look up the world Zatch came from? He can't remember...anyway and with that, the group continued their journey to the Fairy Stadium. As they all walked, Deku pulled out a notebook from somewhere and began to list down the group's abilities.

Meanwhile Team 2 was walking in another part of Fairy Town.

"I still can't get over the fact that this place is so beautiful." SpongeBob said dreamily. "It feels like being in a vast wonderland of happiness."

Zim groaned. "I swear, you're annoying me with your happiness and stuff." He moaned.

"Pretty lady!" GIR said as he was riding on Akame's head, much to the latter's discomfort and irritation, trying to restrain herself from using Murasame on him.

"Meh, it's too pink for me." Soul said in a bored tone.

"I agree." Zoro said with a nod.

"Nora would love this place." Jaune said with a shrug of his shoulders. "No doubt that she would possibly want a fairy to keep as a pet or something. I know Pyrrha would like to have this place as a picnic or something."

"Pyrrha, isn't she the girl you mentioned before?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yep, she's my partner and girlfriend." He said with a smile. Akame looked over at him and gave him a stern look.

"Never let a relationship get in the way of your training or missions." She said to him.

Jaune sighed a bit. "Yea I know, Zoro already gave me the heads up on that….and I have been working harder, we don't just go on dates, she also still trains me half the time. And she doesn't go easy on me at all.

"She better not…" Zoro sternly told him, with Jaune nodding his head rapidly, worried of angering the swordsman.

"Well anyway, what do you all think of those new people we just met?" Gray asked with his arms crossed. "They seem kinda interesting."

"They look so cool!" Luffy said with glee." I wonder if any of them can join my crew." He said with big glee.

"Who knows?" Zoro asked as his arms were crossed as well. "I swear if nothing interesting will happen soon, I'm gonna lose it."

"That or you might get lost so bad you might end up back in the Grand Line!" SpongeBob said cheekily, making others sick and Zoro to glare.

"Watch it, Sponge…" He warned.

Soon, they all heard some weird noise from nearby and Carla flew up to get a better source.

"The noise is over there." She said pointing to an area nearby and everyone went to follow the source. When they got there, they all noticed a group of robots all standing around a boy strapped together. And to their shock it was Aang, who was unconscious.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled loudly, drawing attention towards themselves. The robots all turned to face them all. "What are you doing to our friend?" He asked in anger. The robots didn't say anything, but why'd id do something..and that something was them getting their weapons out. Luffy glared. "Good, because we're gonna kick your asses!" He said cracking his knuckles and the fight was beginning.

SpongeBob and Patrick were both hitting and pushing the robots away, making them all crash. SpongeBob also used a Bubble Wand to blow bubbles at the robots, making them all short-circuiting.

Luffy punched, kicked, and dodged the enemy's attacks. "**Gum Gum...Gatling!**" He then delivered a fast volley of punches towards the robots, causing them to be beaten down easily.

Zoro dodged some swipes before he sliced off their heads. He then noticed a robot attempting to shoot him with a laser with him smirking, he raised his sword and the laser deflected right off of it, and it hit another robot. He then quickly stepped back to dodge a claw swipe form a robot, and he cut off the robot's hand and then it's head.

Gray had created an Ice Sword to use against the robots, and he swiped them all up. He then noticed a few more robots coming at him and he then got into a stance. "**Ice-Make: CANNON!**" A Cannon n made of ice appeared and fired a massive Cannon Ball at them, crushing them in a block of ice.

Jaune blocked an attack with his shield and pushed the enemy back, he then quickly noticed a claw swipe coming his way and he quickly dodged rolled away from the swipe, he then took notice of a robot firing a laser at him and he quickly dodged it while the laser shot at the robot behind him.

Po was hitting and kicking the robot's faces. One robot attempted to slash him, but he quickly ducked and gave an uppercut to the robot's chin, causing it to go flying. "Ha! He said with triumph. "Never mess with the Dragon Warrior!" He said with a grin and his arm crossed.

Tsukune and his harem were all watching. All of them are still a bit nervous to reveal their true natures to the others.

"Guys…." Yukari said anxiously. "I really want to tell them. I mean they are all so nice to us, I doubt we would have issues with discrimination from them...I hope." He thought about the moment she and Timmy had and blushed a bit.

"Well..alright, but not yet." Tsukune said. "I want to tell them too, but I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys." He said. This made some of the girls smiles and hug him.

"Tsukune, you're the best!" Moka said happily, with the others nodding their heads, and making the boy blush a bit. But Yukari was still thinking about Timmy for a bit, why was she though?

Kurumu was a bit angry though...why?

"_When the hell is the author going to have us reveal our true selves in this story?_" She asked impatiently to herself...wait, what's she talking about?

Akame and Tatsumi were both fighting side by side, Akame slashing all the robots in half and Tatsumi slicing me up as well, he was getting a bit better despite the limited training form Zoro earlier, but he was still holding his own.

"Man, these things are so weak." He said as he dodged a claw.

"I know…" Akame said as she thrusted Murasame into a robot's chest.

Mine was shooting off Pumpkin and disintegrating several of the robots in ashes and stuff. Afterward, she put Pumpkin on her back and went to sit somewhere else to observe them all. When she looked over at Tatsumi she blushed a bit at seeing the sweat on his head.

"_Gahh, why am I thinking that?_" She thought to herself. "_I swear ever since that night from Ogre..I feel like I am becoming-NO , you can't think that way, we are in the middle of a war...I don't have time for love...do I?_"

Kagura was slashing all the robots down with ease, due to her training she could easily cut through them all as if they were butter. Now Kagura did not have many views on the group, but she did see them as good-hearted and powerful people. She also made a promise to help train Jaune and Tatsumi further.

Maka and Soul In his scythe form and were slashing the robots in half with ease. Even though they did not know much about these people, they helped them out and they were not login to back down now, plus Maka thought this place was pretty and didn't want it to go to hell or something like that.

"These things possess no souls." Maka said with interest. "I wonder how they gain life."

"Well, I'm sure we can ask the big head when we get back." Soul said as Maka swung at another robot.

Zim (who was now untied) was using his spider legs toi swipe and frie lasers at the robots. "Yes!" He said. "Tremble at the power of me, the almighty Zim!" He said with glee as he fired another blast at a robot wheeling one's head was off.

GIR was...well...didn't really do anything, but he did fight a bit, by hopping on a robot and pounding its head in. "Bad robot! Bad!" He said as he pounded in the robot's head more, Zim Took notice of this and sighed.

"_GIR, I swear…_" He thought with annoyance as he went over there to take care of the robot.

After this all the robots were defeated with ease.

"Well, that takes care of that." Soul said as he turned back to normal.

"So cool…!" SpongeBob, Luffy, PAtrick, Jaune, Po, and Tatsumi said with stars in their eyes.

"Alright, let's get our Avatar back!" SpongeBob said with a smile as he went over to the table and pushed a button, releasing him and dropped him on the ground.

"Aang, are you ok?" Gray asked as he helped the boy up, who was coughing a bit.

"Yea…." He said groggily as he looked up. "Thanks Gray….wait, Gray?" He asked and looked to see everyone else. "SpongeBob, Patrick, Luffy, Zoro, Jaune? What's going on here?"

"Long story, but you'll find out once we regrouped with everyone at the Fairy Stadium." Gray said as they began to walk. They noticed that the Fairly Stadium was not far so they decided to run.

* * *

_Fairy Stadium_

Team 2 had arrived with Team 1 waiting on them.

"About time you all showed up." Natsu said with a grin. "Were about to bust in without you." He said.

"Heh, like hell you're gonna get the first hit before me." Luffy said to him. "But hey, look who we got." He said, and Aang came up and smiled. "Hey guys. How-"

AANG!" SpongeBob, Patrick, Ruby, Jaune, and Ash said as they all jumped on him, causing them all to fall over on the cloud.

"We were so worried!" SpongeBob said with tears going down his eyes.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Ruby Rose asked with major concern in her voice.

"Ok guys, let him have some space alright?" Danny said as he helped up Aang. "Are you alright Aang?"

"Yea...sorta." He said rubbing his head.

"So how did you end up here?" Timmy asked.

"Well I don't know, I was meditating, when something grabbed me and knocked me unconscious. And the next thing I know...I'm right here." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, well here's the short story." Jimmy said. "Remember Calamitous who united our enemies to kill us and take over our homes? Well, he's back and he is using an army of evil toys to conquer the word, yes I know the plan sounds stupid, we all feel the same way. And the new faces is our new friends we reduced and have agreed to help us out."

Aang was a bit dazzled with how Jimmy was talking to him fast like that...but he thought he got it...sorta. "Ok...well, why are we here in Fairy World?"

"Calaimous is using different types of energy for the toys. He is using Fairly Gas, combined with Lacrima and Dust to power them up." Jimmy explained. "And he is using Krabby Patties to make the fairies gas up."

"I still can't believe it…" they all turned to see SpongeBob crying a bit, "Using innocent Krabby Patties for evil." He said wiping his eyes, with Ruby Rose going over to pick the sponge up and hug him.

"Ok then…" Aang said. "So what are we doing here?"

"From What I got, a whole bunch of fairies were captured here at this place disguised as a restaurant, the plan is we go in, find the machine, shut it down, free the fairies and fund Lieutenant Huggles for the code."

Wait, who is this guy and what code?" Aang asked.

Jimmy sighed. "Calamitous has Jenny and Penny, you know the girl from Remnant? Calamitous has captured them and is controlling them."

"What?" Aag asked in a shocked tone of voice, his friends were being controlled, that's not cool! "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Alright, guys." Jimmy said. "Let's go shut this restaurant down!"

"Yea!" They all said as they went inside.

Inside the stadium there was a large tank containing fairies, who weren't looking so good at all. All of them were green and looked ill, outside the tank was a pipe that was connected to a machine, and in the machine? Was the gas of the fairies…..ok? And they weren't the only jones trapped, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the Universe was also put into a dorm that made him unable to break out

Standing outside was Lieutenant Huggels, Robo-Timmy, and Robo-Luffy, all looking up and smiling with glee.

"Well, I guess this will have to do…" Huggles said, not really amused with the progress, they would have gotten more..if Robo-Luffy didn't eat a majority of the Krabby Patties.

"Sorry sir, but the metal head over here couldn't help himself." Robo-Timmy said in annoyance as Robo-Luffy was munching on a Krabby Patty. The two looked at him and sighed in annoyance.

"Well...anyway," He said as he went over a checklist. "Robo-Danny and Robo-SpongeBob were easily taken care of. So far the only ones left are Robo-Jimmy, you, Robo-Aang, Robo-Luffy, Robo-Natsu, Robo-Pikachu, Robo-Ruby, and Robo-Jaune." He said.

"And where are the rest?" Robo-Timmy asked.

Huggles sighed. "Robo-Aang and Robo-Natsu are in Magnolia, and the last three are in Remnant gathering the dust, the Robo-Jimmy is in the Professor's Lair...hopefully one fo you will be able to stop these heroes from trying to-"

BUURRPP!

The two toys stopped and slowly turned to see Robo-Luffy, who then looked back.

"What?" He asked, making the others shake their heads with annoyance.

"Well anyway, we shou-" But Huggels was interrupted.

**KABOOM**

They all turned to see Anicktonime and their new comrades all walking in together.

"Alright!" Luffy said pounding his fists together. "Who's ass are we kicking?"

(_Eyecatch featuring Tatsumi and Jaune doing pushups...with Akame and Erza sitting on them, making Zoro and Kagura sweatdrop a bit_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Leone pressing her breasts up to Brian's chest, making him blush bit and nearby, Sheele was bristling with anger_)

Everyone was now facing off, the toys and the heroes looking at each other.

"Huh...I figured that you would all show up eventually." Huggles said with annoyance. "Well it doesn't mat-"

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to see Robo-Luffy pointing to his real counterpart. "It...It...IT'S AN IMPOSTER!" He shouted.

"ME?!" The real Luffy said in defense. "YOU'RE THE REAL IMPOSTER!"

At this point, the two angrily walked up together and pressed their heads against each other and growled.

"I'm the real Luffy not you!" Luffy said.

"You? I'm the real Luffy!" Robo-Luffy said. "Someday I'm gonna be Pirate King!" He said. This made the real Luffy widen his eyes….this imposter? Pirate King?

"HELL NO!" Luffy yelled ``I'm the one who's gonna be Pirate King!"

"No me!" Robo-Luffy said.

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Then the two Luffy reared their arms back and glared at each other. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" They both yelled in unison.

"COULD YOU TWO JUST STOP YELLING AND FIGHT ALREADY?!" Zoro and Robo-Timmy yelled comically at them.

Huggles sighed a bit before he pushed a button, and in an instant, a whole bunch of robots appeared in the Stadium and surrounded them all.

"Sorry kids, but you can-"

"HUGGLES!" Ruby shouted. "We want our friend's back, now give us the code!" She said as she readied Crescent Rose.

"Who?" Huggles asked, but then realized who she was talking about. After thinking about it for a few minutes he smirked. "Oh….you mean those two robot friends of yours?" A question to which she shook her head. "Now why do you want them back? Those two are robots, and you are all human….well most of you at least." He said as he looked at the walking animals and the Newspaper Club. "So why-"

"Shut up!" Natsu said in anger. "Whether human or robot, it doesn't matter to us, because they're our friends...our Nakama, and we will do whatever it takes to get them back!" His fist then ignited as he looked on. "NOW GIVE US OUR FRIENDS BACK!" He yelled as everyone else got ready to fight.

Huggles laughed though. "Alright then...if you can beat Robo-Timmy and Robo-Luffy, then I will give you all the code to the girls." He snarked.

Robo-Timmy came down and smiled wickedly as it activated it's arm cannons. "Time to take you all wish you weren't born!" He said as he fired several missiles causing the group to jump out of the way.

Natsu ignited his fist and ran towards the robot. "Take some of this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He tried to punch the robot, but the robot smirked and used his rocket boots to soar away from him.

"Ha!" He taunted. "You all thin-"

**SPLASH**

Robo-Timmy was soon doused in wet sticky stuff, the stuff being SpongeBob's bubble solution. But...nothing was happening, normally the robot should be short-circuiting by now, but he wasn't...in fact, it looked as if he was steaming a bit.

"What the…?" SpongeBob asked. Robo-Timmy smirked down at them all.

"Idiots!" He said. "Calamitous installed me with Fire Lacrima, so whatever water attacks you have on me, ain't gonna do shit!" He taunted at them.

Danny, who was listening, was getting his teeth. "Damn, so he can project heat off of his body...guess neither me nor Grays' Ice will work on him since he will just melt it off….gotta think of something else...although..."

Meanwhile, Luffy and Robo-Luffy were facing each other off.

"**Gum Gum...Metallic PISTOL!**" Robo-Luffy tried to punch Luffy but the real deal jumped out of the way.

Luffy looked back and activated his Second Gear. "**Gum Gum Jet Gatling!**" He then unleashed a volley of fast punches at his robotic counterpart

"**Gum Gum Rapid Fire!**" Both Luffy unleashed their attacks on eachother, both of them yelling in anger at trying to punch one another, but unfortunately, they didn't and they jumped back after their attacks.

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Luffy yelled as he ran right at his robot counterpart.

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Robo-Luffy yelled as he ran right to his real counterpart. The two's fists collided with each other and created a shockwave, causing each area to shake a bit.

Meanwhile, the others were dealing with Robo-Timmy as well. Dudley and Kitty were trying to use their lasers on him, but the robot was a bit fast to dodge them.

"Darn, he's so fast." Duly said. "_I wish I could be fast like that…_" He thought.

"Dudley!" Kitty said to him. "Now's' not the time to daydream, we have business to take care of!" She said to him sternly.

"Well sorry Kitty, I was simply thinking of how to stop this robotic villain!" Dudley snapped at her.

"Yeah right you idiot!" She said as she slapped him upside his head. Dudley kicked her in the shin, and then….they started to have a sissy fight with each other.

The others (sans Luffy and Robo-Luffy) stopped the fight to see this event and some of them sweatdropped.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"At a time like this?" Timmy asked with sweat going down his head.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to see Robo-Timmy looking on. "Are we fighting or not?"

"Yea we are you, metallic bastard!" Brian yelled as he then transformed into a gorilla and roared. "Get ready to get smashed!" He then ran on all fours at him and jumped in the air, and raised his hands. "**Gorilla Smash!**" He tried to punch the robot but the robot was too quick and Brian ended up hitting the ground, leaving a big dent in it. "Well darn…" He said dejectedly.

Akame then rushed towards Robo-Timmy with Murasame in hand. "Eliminate…" She said as he attempted to raise her sword, but Robo-Timmy then tried to fire several lasers at her, but the assassin was able to dodge them with ease.

"_This thing is fast….even faster than me…_" Akame thought. "_Gotta figure out how to take it down…_"

Meanwhile, Luffy and his toy duplicate were still going at it with each other. The two punched and kicked each other and there were points where the two got hit, with Luffy getting a mark on his eye and Robo-Luffy starting to get dents in his body.

"Damn….I got to admit that you're strong...for a human…" Robo-Luffy said as he panted. "But I do not plan on losing to you!" His body then began to steam up. "Thanks to those cool LAcrima and Dut things, I can emulate your Second Gear."

The real Luffy smirked as he activated his own Second Gear. "I will admit it, it's pretty cool. But nothing compared to me!" He said as he and his counterpart ran at each other.

"**Gum Gum….**" They both sat in unison. "**Jet Pistol!**" They yelled as they both delivered their punches at each other, causing them to go skiding back a bit.

Meanwhile the others are trying to take down Robo-Timmy but their efforts were not working, their attacks were not working and they had to dodge several of Robo-Timmy's fire-based missiles.

"**Ice-Make: ARROWS!**" Several ice-shaped arrows then went straight towards the Timmy-Bot, but unfortunately, since the robot was busy dealing with Ash and Pikachu, the missiles hit him, causing some of Robo-Timmy's metallic skin to freeze up a bit and cause him to grit his teeth in annoyance.

This got his attention. "_Of course._" Gray thought. "_Due to him having Fire Lacrima, ice and water can cause negative effects on him as long as he is kept frozen, gotta warn Danny about this._" He thought. "Danny!" Gray called out to the ghost boy. "We both have to use our ice on him and he will freeze up on the spot, hsi fire won't be able to take that much cold." He said.

Danny looked at Gray, and back at Robo-Timmy and nodded. This plan might work if they could freeze him up a bit they might be able to get hits on him. Even though Robo-Timmy told them that he was fine, it seemed like he was a bit to coky to admit it...the villains are always cocky..

"Together!" Danny said as he and Gray unleashed their attacks together. "**Ice Beam Eyes!**"

"**Ice Make: Arrows!**" Both attacks both wnt right at Robo-Timmy, and when they did, they began to make the robot cold as ice. The toy tried to use the Fire LAcrima on him to try to warm himself, but it was just way too much.

"Damn.." He said as then Ash and Pikachu both grinned.

"Pikachu! Use **Thunderbolt!**"

"Pika….CHUUU!" Pikachu's lightning struck the robot, causing it to short circuit and splutter around alot. Huggles, who was watching nearby, was in disbelief at seeing the robots failing.

"_Damn...the boss must not have done this properly…._" He thought he took notice when Luffy took on his robot counterpart too, and the latter didn't seem to be doing too good. "_This is not good…_" He moaned inwardly.

Meanwhile back with the Luffy's. Luffy seems to be winning a bit as a punch knocks the Robo-Luffy back, making the latter grunt in pain.

"Let me ask you something." Robo-Luffy said. "You're a pirate right? That means you want freedom, so why are you with these little bastards? You said so yourself, you and your crew ain't heroes. So why do you help them out? Why are you part of their team?"

Luffy looked at him and gave him a straight answer. "Your right...I never considered myself or my crew heroes, as heroes share the meat, and I want it all. Do you want to know why I'm helping them? Because they're my friends and despite them not being on the ship, I consider them part of my crew. And I will do whatever it takes to help my friends."

Robo-Luffy went wide-eyed and snarled. "Friends? What a bunch of crap!" He said as he dashed forward. "Friendship will just hold you back from reaching your true potential!" He said as he raised his metallic fist. "FRIENDS MAKE YOU WEAK!"

**BAM**

Robo-Luffy's fist was stopped by the real Luffy who blocked the blow with his Haki coated arm. The clash was so great that it caused Robo-Luffy's arm to crack...and then shatter.

"WHAT?!" Robo-Luffy yelled in outrage. The real Luffy narrowed his eyes as he reared his arm and fist back.

"My friends…..they are the reason why I'm stronger…" He said as his fist went back a bit more. "Without my friends...I would not be able to survive on my own…." his fist then came dashing forward. "Without my friends...I CANT BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" He yelled as his fist then caught on fire. "Now **GUM GUM….RED HAWK!**" Luffy delivered a crippling blow against his robotic counterpart.

"BLAGH!" Robo-Luffy spitted out massive amounts of oil from his mouth as his entire chest suddenly erupted and exploded. Causing all the robotic innards to come out. The robot was sent back and crashed into the wall….defeated.

Luffy sighed a bit before turning away. "It's sad...I would have liked to have you in my crew…" He said solemnly. "Well...I better go check on the others." He said as he walked away to join the others. Nut he turned back again. "If you really were my twin...then you should know that I love my friends, they are my family...I promise...Calamitous will pay for installing that crap in you." He said, and with that, the Robo-Luffy's eyes began to fade.

Meanwhile, the group was still attacking Robo-Timmy with ease, due to him now being cold from the ice attacks, his defensives were down.

"Let me." Timmy said as he walked to his robotic counterpart and looked at him. "You know I would like to have a robot version of me….but not if you're gonna hurt fairies…" He said with anger.

"Ha! Do you think I'm scared? Calamitous will win, and he will kill all of you brats!" He said with anger.

Timmy looked at him. "We defeated that caterpillar lip before, and we'll beat him again." He said. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my robotic counterpart never existed!"

"Done and Done Timmy!" Cosmo said as he and his family raised their wands, and with that the robot disappeared, but not before leaving behind a lacrima crystal in its place.

Erza walked over and picked up the LAcrima and put it in her...bosom? Ok then….

"Well, there that nonsense dealt with." Danny said. "Now let's get the fairies out." He said.

**BOOM**

Everyone fell down when they heard the noise and turned to see who it was, turns out a button got pushed and it released Jorgen Von Strangle. Those not familiar with him looked up and awed.

"Woah..that's a huge man!" Brian said with a shaken voice.

"_So buff…_" Tatsumi and Jaune thought, feeling a bit adequate.

"Hmmm..kinda hot~" Leone purred with interest, making some of the guys who heard her look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I gave my thanks, tiny puny heroes!" Jorgan said with a grin.

"WE AIN'T PUNY!" Some of them said with a tick mark on their heads but the large fairy didn't either listen or care.

"So, that evil professor thinks that he can strangle the power of Jorgen Von Strangle with a cage?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but did he say that his name was..Strangle?" Izuku asked, a bit nervous about it, and he wasn't the only one either.

"I think so…." Tatsumi and Lucy said in unison while shaking a bit.

"Well, I laugh at that. Ha!" Jorgen said. "I go ptooey to his ugly mustache, then I will rip it from his face, and then use it as a broom!" He then got his large wand out. "No one calls Jorgen Von Strangle a mere fairy, nor do they capture me so easily. For I am a Magic Marine!" He then flexed, showing his biceps, making Izuku, Tatsumi, Jaune, and Brian feel inadequate. "I have got the biceps of small European Nations! Be back in a minute." He said as he then jumped high in the air, what was he gonna do?

_10 seconds later…._

Everyone looked on in shock at the sight, that large fairy had completely destroyed the whole entire machine, which was all in pieces and burning a bit. Luckily he got the fairies out all right, but still..it was a big mess.

"I bet this isn't covered by warranty…" Danny said with a bead of sweat going down the side of his head.

"Agreed…" Everyone else said in unison as sweat went down their faces as well. Finally Jorgan landed back down with a big thud, causing everyone to shake or jump.

"Now, the Harvester is NO MORE!" He yelled. "I will handle everything else here." He then pointed his wand to the others. "You all must go and take care of that annoying little professor man, go tiny hero people!" He said.

"You got it sir!" Ruby, Izuku, Tatsumi, Brina, Po, SpongeBob, Tsukune, Tsukune's harem, and Zatch said giving a salute. But before they could all go, all the fairies came down and began to thank them all for saving them.

Actual fairies!" Wendy squealed in delight as she was surrounded by them. The rest of the mages were amazed too, Lucy and Erza were both squealing in delight after seeing the fairies, Gray smirked a bit and Millianna was hugging them all, Kagura just smirked a bit as she bowed in respect for them all.

"But before you all go!" Jorgen said. "Here! That bear thing had a crate full of these." He said as he handed them a large crate.

"Hold on!" SpongeBob said. "I think I recognize this smell." He said as he walked over and took a whiff...and he was right. "KRABBY PATTIES!"

"Alright! Let's eat!" Luffy and Brian said with drool coming out of their mouths.

"Hold on guys, wait till we get back and then we can eat." Jimmy said to them.

"Uh...excuse me?" Allen, who was still amazed by the scenery peered down to see a fairy child looking up at him. "I'm sorry to bother you mister, but this is for you." She said handing him a piece of paper and a weird device.

"Oh, thank you." He said with a smile. He looked at it with interest. "Huh...looks weird...I better show it to the others though…" He said as he looked at them. "_These guys are kinda weird but still nice...I wonder if they might be able to help with dealing with teh Akuma...oh but wait...they don't have any Innocence though…._" He thought.

Izuku, who was behind the wall, tok out a notebook and began to write down all of their abilities and powers inside so that he could analyze them. "_All of them...they're amazing! Their Quirks so are so cool, I wonder...could they be students at U.A.? I wonder how All Might would view them._"

Nana, who was all giddy at seeing the faires swarming her was looking back on everyone and had a nervous look. "_Everyone is nice, and they don't have any issues with my horns...I wonder...could they be my friends?_" She thought, she hoped...

Zatch was smiling and laughing and Kiyo? Kiyo was shocked, faires? Real Faries? This doesn't make any sense..."_You know what...I ain't gonna ask questions._" He said as he gave a small smile at Zatch

* * *

**Well, that is a wrap for this chapter ladies and germ lol. They saved Fairy World, all the fairies were saved, Timmy and Luffy's robot counterparts were destroyed. And they were able to get the object needed to rescue Jenny and PEnny from Calamitous control.**

**Next time will be a calmer chapter. The heroes are going to take a break inside the basement for a while also because Jimmy, Tails, and Tucker are going to work on figuring out the virus from Jenny and Penny...heh they rhyme :) But Calamitous will as well, also Allen, Izuku, and Nana will get some more screen time next chapter as well. Alos expect more training scenes from Zoro, Tatsumi, Akame, Erza, and Kagura. And expect some Sheele/Biran/Leone as well.**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you gudy and to answer any questions you might have for me.**


	15. Break and some Revelation

**Hey everyone, so last time, our heroes went into Fairy World and saved it from Timmy and Luffy's robotic counterparts. Now after all of that, they all go back to the factory for some relaxing time, while their friendships begin to grow, revelations might rise up. And a romance might be on the rise. What does fate have in store for our Band of Misfits? Let's read on and find out.**

**A big shoutout to KAPfan9876 for helping me out editing the wiki site, if any of you all have the time go over there and help me out, I still need help with some pictures and stuff as well :) **

**So remember the question I had on if I should have Brian get a harem? Well, I'm still thinking of it and might address it later, but for the time being, he is only going to be with Sheele and Leone.**

**To Devon14X: I might include Class 1-A in at some point, it would be hilarious to see them all react to Izuku being part of a group of bizarre people and creatures.**

**To Shadow Joestar: That's right.**

**To KAPfan9876: Oh, does he have a device like that? Because I was planning on having Tsukune and his harem be discovered in the next chapter...not this one but the next chapter. You know it's funny...because for all the time since she's been here, one has had Lionel activated..and never bothered to un-activate it. Only Jenny and PEnny will be the last heroes rescued and that will be it. I wanted to include some more, but I was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed a bit, don't worry, they will.**

**To Starlord MAster: Yep, one Luffy is more than enough. Timmy is the master at insults. I know that, why do you think I concluded this easter egg? Same thing with Jimmy and Zatch. I think Luffy has to be the biggest of them all lol. Yep don't question logic. ME tol if you ask me Hinata is one of the only female characters from the anime that I like, the others are a bit too….angry *cough* Sakura….All Might is the best :) Thanks. Zoro would possibly need a leash. Aang is back and in action. Luufy does indeed hate competition. Yep, Robo-Timmy is. Fire Lacrima can be handy indeed. Due to Calamitous creating them...I bet he is the one who implanted that thought into the robots heads. Not like, but mainly due to his large muscles. Fun and hunger for the gluttons :) They will indeed. I know she does. Jorgan always was a good character. I know, I hate those kinds of cliches. Second Gear kick ass! Typical relationship between cat and dog :) Yes they can!**

**To UnivHunterXD: Ha! I agree, Kyio should not try to question logic here :) But yea, I remember the Rosario + Vampire characters breaking the fourth wall at certain points in the anime and manga. Don't worry they will tell Deku about how what they have aren;t quirks. Thanks for liking the story :) I won't reveal too many things but I do want to bring in the TMNT, and characters from Sakura Wars, but I don't know whether to add in characters from the original four games or characters from the 2019 game...I never seen any of the anime you said, and Ben 10 and Steven Universe aren't Nickelodeon, they're Cartoon Network properties only...if they were Nickelodeon shows I would include them.**

**DB-20: She will, but in Globs of Doom.**

**To bobbyjenkins: I don't think Cana would be a good choice for Brian. Blair? Maybe...I still need to think about it. I have never seen Killing Bites. Digimon might be a no, Mega Man might be a no as well. IT;s ok, but with the harem thing I don't know, if I am to pair Broian with another girl it might only be three girls. And it might be Blair...maybe...I still need to think it over a bit more, but for now Brian will only have Sheele and Leone.**

**To Guest: The god of the Pokemon world right? I might at some point.**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Steven, Connie, Ben, Rook, Rex, and Bobo belong to Cartoon Network, trust me if they were Nickelodeon shows, I would include them, well not Rex because I never saw that show. Oh, they are? I Never knew that? Thanks :)**

**To Guest: Probably not**

**To kaijuwars2016: Never heard of it...sorry**

**To Guest: I have plans for him to kill another villain in demon mode**

**To Guest: I know the ship, and so far I don't want to include it just yet, I still want to go over my options for characters.**

**To BloodGuy: Ha, your welcome dude :) Some of these shoes I have not seen and don't really plan on incorporating into the story...maybe Rocko, and possibly Kirby...but I need to think about it a bit more...I won't reveal who I want till we get to the next game, speaking of….yes...they're going to go through all the worlds...including the Empire and Kamakura…**

**To Giovanni diaz: Read the chapter...and you will see…**

**To Guest: Izuku will get some more screen time in the story. I might, as far as we have seen, Inuyasha has begun to grow and care for the entire group, despite some of them being idiots (Luffy, SpongeBob, and Natsu). **

**To Antibuster: Yes he does, I will only reveal that it is somewhat like ours...but his backstory will come soon and it won't be good.**

**To Guest: Kilgore? You mean that small robot who thinks he's a badass villain? I might...but it might be a cameo though.**

**To Guest: They will meet Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy at some point.**

**To Guest: I might do that at some point as a joke lol I can see it now :)**

**To Guest: Demon Inuyasha is going to appear soon….**

**To Guest: I might..I don't know, I haven't actually seen that movie yet.**

**To Guest: Is that a song?**

**To Guest: Probably not**

**To Guest: Depends if I want to do that.**

**To Guest: Still on episode 11.**

**To Guest: Oh trust me..it will happen soon.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's** _**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

**_My Hero Academia_ belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and _Weekly Shonen Jump_, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

**_Elfen Lied_ belongs to ****creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

**_D. Gray Man_ belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and _Jump _**__** and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Factory Basement_

After their little traverse through Fairy World, the whole group had hunkered down back in the basement, where they began to engage themselves on some Krabby Patties that Spongebob had brought back.

"These are so good!" Allen said with a smile as he licks some ketchup from hsi face.

"I don't think I ever had something this delicious in my life!" Izuku said as he happily bit into his patty. Aang was the only one not eating the burger on account of him being a vegetarian and all that jazz. So SpongeBob had made him a veggie burger instead.

"So yummy…" Nana said with her face blushing a bit. Zoro and Erza had to swat Luffy's hand away so that he would not be able to not steal the others' food.

"So," Brain said as he was munching on his burger and was getting mustard on his face. "What's that thing that the bear gave you Jim?" He asked a bit.

"Could you swallow first?" Mine asked with annoyance. Brain rolled his eyes and kept on eating.

"Well it's just a simple computer chip, apparently Lieutenant Huggels came through to his word and we got a way to get Jenny and Penny back to us all. So Tucker, Tails, and I are gonna stay here and try to figure out how to get them back to normal, everyone else sho-"

"Actually," Chad-Bot said to them all. "You should all witness this." He said as he put his hand on a remote and pushed a button. A screen appeared out of nowhere.

"Oooh, a movie!" Cosmo said. "We need popcorn!"

"Scary Monkey Show!" GIRL said as he shoved the whole burger in his mouth. Zim was the only few not eating...due to Irkens not being able to touch meat.

"Shut it!" Jimmy said to them as they all turned to see the screen flicker a bit before showing Calamitous banging his head on the wall, with Lieutenant Huggles looking on..

* * *

_Diary Closet_

"Damn, Damn, DAMN!" Calamitous said with every bang he landed on the wall. "Robo-Danny, Robo-SpongeBob, Robo-Timmy, and now Robo-Luffy….what next?" He moaned in dread.

"We still have Robo-Ruby, Robo-Natsu, Robo-Jaune, and Robo-Pikachu. We are still working on the robot duplicates for Inuyasha Happy, and Ash." Lieutenant Huggles said Calamitous sighed a bit.

"Well, that's good...but still…" He said as he wiped his head.

"What do you want to do now sir?" Huggles asked.

Calamitous signed a bit. "Why don't we just take a break?" He suggested. "Let the other's know to take a break too…"

"Very good choice sir!" Huggles said.

Calamitous shrugged his shoulders. "Smoke, if you got them…" He said to them.

* * *

_Basement_

The screen then went staticy and Chad-Bot pushed the button, causing the screen to go up.

"Seems like Professor Bad Mustache is going to take a break for a while, if I were you all,I would do the same..get the time to train a bit more and get to know each other a bit better." He said to them.

Everyone looked at each other and had to agree with the robot, all they really did was simply fight off robots and toys and never did they interact with each other that much...maybe they should change it a bit.

"Good point…" Jimmy said. "Alright, maybe we should all do something for a bit as part of our break." He suggested.

Zoro got up. "I'm gonna take Jaune and Tatsumi for training, you all do whatever the hell you want. Let's go brats." He said.

"WE AIN'T BRATS!" Jaune and Tatsumi yelled in anger as they walked off with the older swordsman.

"I'm gonna go join them…" Akame said emotionlessly as she walked off to join the other two, either or watch them or join them, was anyone's guess…

"Ok then...so let's do whatever…" Jimmy said, a bit uncertain.

_5 minutes later…._

Nana was sitting by herself on a couch looking at everyone else talking amongst each other. Her fingers twiddled in her lap as she kicked her feet in the air a bit, Part of her wanted to go back home….but at the same time she wanted to be here...and it made her nervous since they already saw her horns, she took the ribbon off. But she was just so nervous and scared though…

"_Would they be willing to accept someone like me?_" She thought as she put her head down to the floor. "I mean...my horns...would they…?"

"Hey." Nana looked up to see what it was Wendy who was smiling at her. "I was trying to get your attention for a while...are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh...kinda…" Nana said, unsure.

Wendy sat down on the couch next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with a genuine voice.

Nana looked at her, and back down and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said, making the Sky Maiden confused. "I know I don't really look normal compared to everyone else here...so I decided to come over here so I wouldn't creep anyone out by my appearance."

Wendy frowned a bit. Why would this girl think she was gonna creep them out? " Is it because of your horns?" Wendy asked, making Nana nod her head. "Why would you think that you are going to creep everyone out? You saw what a majority of us are capable of…" She said to her.

"Well yea...but…" Nana said, but Wendy then grabbed her by the hands and looked directly at her.

"If it makes you feel better. Do you want a friend?" she asked her. "Because if you do, I'll be more than happy to be your friend." She said with a smile.

Nana's eyes brightened up a bit. "Really? You will?"

"Yes!" Wendy's said with a smile. "I'm Wendy Marvell."

"Nana...my name is Nana. "The horned girl said with a smile

Meanwhile, Izuku was writing everything he saw out there in a notebook.

"_Some of their Quirks are so cool!_" He thought with giddiness. "_But I really want to learn more though…_"

"Whatcha doin?"

"GAH!" Izuku jumped and fell down to see that it was Ruby Rose, who was looking at him with a smile. "Oh..uh….Ruby right?"

"Yep, so what are you writing down?" She asked as she grabbed the notebook and began to read it. Izuku tried to get it back but she simply held him back as she was reading in the book. When she saw that he was taking notes on all of their power. "Are you...are you writing down about all of our abilities?" She asked him.

Izuku, who was struggling, sighed and gave up. "Alright...yes…" He said as he sat down. "I'm sorry, and I know I shouldn't but what I saw you all do was so amazing! Like all of your Quirks are amazing and stuff!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Quirks? What are they?" She asked.

"Well yeah it's wha-oh right...different worlds…" Izkuku said embarrassingly. "Well, Quirks are...well...basically what you all have….powers…" He said to her.

Ruby put her finger on her chin in thought. Quirks? She never heard of that kind of word being used for powers. "Oh..well..could you tell me about the world you come from?" She asked.

"Oh...well..ok...well you see, in my world, almost everyone is technically a hero or villain with their Quirks. Over 80% of the world has them."

"80&!" Ruby asked with a shocked town of voice. It almost sounded like Remnant, of course not really but still, over 80& that was a lot of super-powered folks.

"Yea and I come from a school known as the U.A High School, where they train us to be the next heroes." He said with pride.

"_Sounds like Beacon._" Ruby thought, "So..you want to be a hero?" She asked.

Izuku smiled a bit. "Yea...ever since I was a young boy, you see...when I was a boy, I was born without a Quirk though….I thought my dreams were shattered like that."

Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you see….due to me not having a Quick before...I thought I was never going to become one."

"But..why would you say that though?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"People with Quirks are more likely to become heroes...I was the only one at my old school without one….I didn't really have that many friends...except for Kachann...but he is kinda mean to me though…"

Ruby looked at him with a sad look, how could those kids be mean to him just because he didn't have any abilities? That wasn't fair at all.

"But before I didn't reply, let it get the best of me, I hoped that I could be a hero without a Quirk...but then All Might told me that it was not possible." He said, making Ruby narrow her eyes a bit. "But it all changed that day…" He then went on to explain to her about how he saved Bakugo for the Slime Monster, and then All Might gave him his Quirk and the training he went through.

"Wow…" Ruby said with awe. "This All Might sounds like he cares for you." She said.

"Yea... I guess..." Izuku said with nervousness. "After I got accepted into U.A, I began getting a bit better. We just got done with a sports festival...but I still have yet to gain full control of my Quirk."

"Oh…," Ruby said with interest. "What's your Quirk?"

Izuku got nervous, even though these people were nice, he still didn't want to reveal his Quirk he got from All Might; One For All, so he made up a lie. "My Quirk's Super Strength." He said. While it wasn't a total lie, he still didn't want to reveal its true name. "I can use strength to enhance my attacks."

Ruby smiled. "So cool!" She said. "I bet you're really strong!"

"Well...uh…" Izuku said she sheepishly rubbed his head in embarrassment. Nearby, Inuayshja was listening to them and looking on.

"I _swear, people from other worlds sound so weird...but still, good for this kid for wanting to do something he enjoys...the heroes in his world sound like a bunch of assholes._" He thought. He then turned his attention to Leone, Sheele, and Mine, who was sitting down together. "_I swear...I don't trust them or that emo chick with the sword….what are they hiding?_"

Let's check on one of them shall we? Unlike Akame, who was with the other swordsmen, was watching as Tatsumi was sparring against Zoro, the older swordsmen knocking him back, Jaune followed by rushing towards him, but Zoro blocked his attack with east and pushed him back as well.

"_Jaune is good...but he has a long way to go…_" Akame thought, then turned her attention towards Tatsumi. "You're too kind and trusting...I mean I'm still wary about everyone else...but at the same time..I feel safe with them….maybe...we should reveal ourselves to them now…" She said as she looked down into her lap.

Erza, who was looking at the boys, turned her attention towards Akame, who looked a bit uneasy. Despite Erza usually being the tough fierce woman who often forced the group to stop their arguments, she was a kind-hearted girl who would do anything to cheer her friends up….despite her being a bit untrusting to Akame...she wanted to cheer her up.

Akame." the assassin turned her attention to see Erza, looking down at her. "May I sit next to you?"

"Oh...sure…" Akame said uneasily, Erza nodded and sat down next to the girl. It was silent for a while...not counting the noises the boys were doing.

"Akame…" Erza said to her. "Listen, I don't understand why...but is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

Akame fidgeted a bit in her seat...sh and it told them….she really did….but she was both nervous and scared...scared….when was the last time she felt such emotions like that?

"Yea….I do…" Akame said solemnly but not right now...I want to wait until we're ready to go off on a new mission first…" She said to her.

"Ok then…" Erza said as she got up and began to walk away, she turned back to see Akame fidgeting a bit….what was she housing and what was she nervous about?

Meanwhile, Brian was sitting down in thought. And Sheele was nearby with Leone, and Mine. Sheele was looking at Brian with interest, while Leone was giving her a look, Mine looked at them and sighed.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" She asked as she took a bit of her Krabby Patty. "You're both giving him those looks." She said.

"Huh?" Sheele asked as she turned back around with confusion. "Oh, sorry Mine, what were you saying?" She asked.

Mine sighed and rubbed her face in annoyance. "I was asking what was wrong with you and Leone, you both are giving the animal boy looks…"

Sheele and Leone both looked at eachother, and if one could tell, they were giving looks that spoke of competition or something….

Mine looked at them and widened her eyes. Her suspicions have been proven. "You...you both like him don't you?"

"...Yes/No!" Sheele and Leone aid in unison, making the two assassins stop and glare at each other.

"Oh jeez…" Mine said rubbing her head. "May I ask why?" She asked.

Sheele fidgeted a bit before closing her book and explaining. "I don't know why...but when I first met him I felt something in me...and not only that, for the time we have been here he is so kind, sweet, and he doesn't even mind my airheadedness, and he called me cute!" She said with a blush on her face.

Mine looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she really didn't have any response to that at all...she then turned to Leone.

Leon bit her bottom lip and finally admitted it. "I mean...I think he;s cool and all that but….I don't know...I guess...I mean I did mark him, which was only meant to be a joke but…I don't know anymore…" She slumped. "Besides….why would he want to date me anyway? I'm just a party girl….and a murderer too…" she said in a depressed tone. Sheele felt the same way, of course she did want to be with Brian….but she was afraid that he would reject her due to her being an assassin.

Mine sighed a bit as she looked on….maybe….maybe they had to reveal themselves to everyone else….but if they do..how will they react?

Meanwhile, Allen was sitting by himself eating on his Krabby Patty. The young Exorcist munching it away with glee.

"Man, this is the best burger I've ever tasted." He said with a smile as he licked his fingers. "Still though...everyone here seems so nice and cool...I wonder if they might be able to help us deal with Akuma….oh wait, they don't have any Innocence though...darn…" He slumped down a bit, plus he didn't really want to reveal his arm to anyone else yet...nervous that they might find him weird…

"_Still, these robots...I can't see any soul in them, so maybe I can distort them.._" He thought. "_Next time I'll show my arm.._" He thought.

Meanwhile, Zim was sitting in a corner alone and was looking at them all.

"Look at them...disgusting humans…" He said with disgust. "Why did I have to be here? I am an Invader...I am ZIM! I AM NO PRISONER!" HE yelled, luckily no one heard him...hopefully. "Although...I am curious to that one with those weird horns..and those other girls that hang around that human boy so much...jeez the look of it makes me sick." Zim then sighed a bit. "Well, better here than being annoyed by that dumb Dib….I wonder if maybe I can report these words to the Tallest? Oh, they will be happy at me for doing so!" He said with excitement. GIR was completely ignoring him though, happily munching away on his burger.

"That sounds kinda stupid." GIR said obliviously.

Zim glared at his robot companion. "Oh, what do you know?" He snapped at him

Meanwhile, Aang was sitting in a separate area meditating a bit. Something is on his mind..and it wasn't good so he thought some meditating might help a bit.

"_I have been getting nightmares recently…_" He thought, trembling a bit but trying to remain calm. "_About Naraku...I know I can't see the future...but something tells me that we will encounter him again….but the question..can I really kill him?_"

"Hey Aang!"

"GAH!" Aang snapped out of his thoughts to see SpongeBob coming up to him. Aang breathed a bit before calming down.

"Oh...sorry." SpongeBob said sheepishly. "I just wanted to give you another one of these." He said as he handed Aang a burger...but it didn't look like a normal burger. "I know you can't eat meat so I made you a veggie burger instead. Good thing, so that Luffy doesn't try to steal it from you."

"Oh..thanks Spongey," Aang said with a smile as he began to eat the burger. SpongeBob said down next to the young Avatar.

"So um...what were you thinking about?" The sponge asked nervously.

"Oh, well.." Aang said, a bit unsure. "I have been getting these dreams lately...about Naraku…" He said.

SpongeBob paled a bit. "You mean that demon who kidnapped me and tried to kill us all?" He asked fearfully.

"Yea...well, I have been having these dreams about him...all of them being horrific….it almost make me wonder….if it will come true or not." SpongeBob could tell that Aang is a bit nervous and shaken up about these feelings. "I can't see the future..but something tells me that Narkau will become a bigger threat to us all in the future.."

SpongeBob, who was the nervous sort, gulped a bit before becoming determined. "And if he does...then we'll take him down." He said proudly. "I mean we're heroes, heroes don't give up. We...if we do encounter Naraku again….we can defeat him like we did before!"

Aang smiled at the sponge warmly. SpongeBob always was optimistic and friendly, always willing to help a friend or two.

"Yea.."I guess…" Aang said as he looked down at his burger, still feeling a bit unsure about it though….Aang was raised by monks….killing was against his nature….so would he be able to do it? Would he be able to kill Naraku?

Tsukune and his harem were sitting down together eating, with them laughing and talking. Yukari though, she was not really talking much….she was starting over at Timmy, who was playing on a video game out of boredom. The young witch couldn't help it, but when she hugged him, she felt something in her…she felt...warm and dizzy inside…why though?

"Yukari!" the young witch turned to see everyone else in the Newspaper Club looking at her. "Are you ok?" Moka asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh..yeah…" She said as she turned back around and took another bite into her burger, she would have to thank the sponge for giving them all something so delicious to eat.

"Hey...Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Um..I was wondering...when do you think we can tell them?" She asked. "I mean for the time we spent...they are all so nice to us and stuff...I don't feel comfortable keeping this secret from us…" She said nervously.

Tsukune sighed a bit as he thought about it. To be honest, he felt the same way...but he was just so nervous about what the others might think of them though….maybe they should tell them…

"Even if they try to fight us, I'll freeze them solid." Mizore said to them.

"Don't do that Mizore!" Tsukune reprimanded. Moka frowned a bit...but she still looked over at Yukari, usually the young witch would join in on the fight for Tsukene's affections...but she didn't this time...what was going on.

Brian, who was sitting in thought, was trembling a bit...and sweat was going down his head...what was going on?

"_Haha! You will be perfect._" A cruel voice said in his head, making his eyes widen a bit. "_Soon, you will be the perfect specimen!_" The same voice said, making Brian breathe hard, his fists tightening so much that his Krabby Patty was turned to mush in his left hand…

"_Awe...is the boy gonna cry?_" the voice asked again, with the sound of a slapping noise being heard, the sound caused Brian to jolt a bit, he looked up, sweat going down his face and his breathing was fast, feeling his heartbeat fast. "Now we're gonna test you out...on them." The voice said cruelly.

"No, please!" A woman's voice pleaded.

"Don't hurt him!" A male voice said with desperation. The sounds of roars were heard and Brian's breathing became harder as he gripped on his head tightly.

"Please...stop.." He pleaded as tears came down his eyes. The sound of roars still went on as the man and woman gave yells of pain and anguish. "Please...stop..." He pleaded.

Brian?"

"GAH!" Brian shouted as he fell on his back to look up at who was talking to him. To his relief it was Sheele, and she looked concerned, why? Brian's eye was red, sweat was going down his face, and he was breathing really hard and fast...almost as if he was having a panic attack.

Brian took some deep breath before calming down. "Oh, I'm sorry Sheele...I was just..thinking about something…" He said uncertainty.

"Oh...sorry." the air-headed assassin said. "I guess you don't want to talk about it right?" In truth, she wanted him to talk to her, for the whole time she knew that he was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was, she wasn't trying to be rude or nosey, she was just worried, and so was everyone else.

Brian sighed a bit. "Sorry Sheele, but no...I just can't…" He said solemnly as he got up and walked away, his body still trembling a bit.

Sheele looked down and felt sad she really wanted to know what was bugging him so much..but she didn't want to pester him about it though, so she decided to stop, but one thing on her mind was the same...what was he so bothered about?

Luffy was simply sitting and looking up funny videos on his recaller, Jimmy had included them so the gang would not be bored and Luffy was enjoying himself watching funny videos.

"Shishishishi, this is so funny!" He said with a big grin. As he was looking further into his video, she noticed a shadow looking over him, he looked up to see Danny standing over him. "Oh, Danny, what's up?" He asked with a grin.

"Eh, nothing, mind if I sit down with you and talk?" The ghost-boy asked, Luffy smiled and nodded and took his seat next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about? Wait let me guess...meat?" Luffy asked.

"Uh..no.." Danny sweatdropped a bit. "But I do want to know something though if that's ok."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I..well...as I was fighting Robot-Timmy overeat Fairy World..and I kinda heard your speech...about not being a hero and all that...and I just wanted to know why?"

Luffy then put his recaller down and looked at Danny with a mix of stern, but casual. "Why do you think? Because I'm a pirate, heroes are great, like you, but I ain't one." Luffy said. "Like let me explain, say there's a piece of meat right? Pirates will have a large feast, but a hero will share it with everyone else, I want all the meat."

As Luffy finished hsi explanation, Danny was….well...a bit dumbstruck, because that was not how you defined a hero…

"Oh..I see." Danny said. "But, from what we heard, you tend to do more good than bad...even if it does lead to collateral damage...which comes at the job of being a hero per say."

Luffy snorted. "All that stuff I did was just because someone pissed me off by attacking my crew or anything else that made me mad." He said. "Besides, when was the last time a pirate was considered a hero huh? We're called enemies of the World Government, not that I care but still.."

Danny stopped him though "Well that maybe, but from being with you, when Jimmy told us about bringing you in, you could have said no, but you decided to help..even though he promised you meat." A statement Luffy nodded his head at. "But still, even when he offered the recallers, you could have said no, but you accepted it, basically meaning you joined our group."

Luffy continued to look at him as Danny still spoke. "All The people you helped...if you ask me, you and the rest of your crew did more good than the marines ever put together. Hell even if you aren't considered heroes, you guys qualify more as vigilantes."

"Vigi-what?" Luffy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Danny sighed. "Vigilante...basically someone who takes the law into their own hands...well I guess I could be considered one as well...but still, even though you do those things just because of your friends...haven't you ever felt good in saving someone who wasn't? Like someone you didn't know?"

Luffy looked up. "Well...I guess...I never really thought about it, I just want to protect my crew and stuff….but I guess...I don't mind helping someone out, as long as they are nice to me..and give me meat."

"Of course…" Danny said. "You know something...maybe you and the rest of your crew aren't heroes by other world standards...but maybe you could become heroes to future pirates." He said, making Luffy look at him with confusion. "Most pirates in your world are not like you, they will rob, kill, other horrible stuff, and there are other crews like yours who don't do that sort of stuff, you guys sail for adventure and fun." He then got up.

"Maybe you and your crew can be heroes to future pirates, because one day, after you become king, you all will die eventually….and someone else will become king as well...and maybe you and your crew, you could become heroes or maybe even inspiration for those pirates of the future….just a thought." He said as he then began to walk away.

Now Luffy is not usually the kind of guy to think of stuff, he was always simple-minded...but Danny's words kinda hit Luffy a bit that left the simple-minded boy in thought.

"I never did want to be a hero...but what Danny said...about being an inspiration for people who want to be true pirates in the future….could we do it?" He asked himself as he took a bite of a burger he got from nearby, ignoring the shot coming from Mine.

El Tigre was simply sitting around bored, why wasn't here anything to do?

"I wish Frida was here." He said. "She would be able to find something cool to do." He said with a slump. "Still, it is nice to be around other heroes….not like those Golden Eagle Twins…" He said bitterly. "Still, the powers these people wield or so cool…" He said with a smile as he took a bite of hsi patty. And that sponge makes a delicioso burger." He said with a grin.

Jimmy and the other two science people were over at the computer going over the stuff they needed to clear out Penny and Jenny's viruses, it's a bit difficult because Calamitous covered it up good, but thanks to Huggels giving them this chip, they are able to get to it...they still had a hard time but they almost had it done...sorta.

"We're almost there boys." Tucker said with a smile. "All we have to do now is figure out where that virus is and we can hopefully get it out of Jenny and Penny's systems."

"Good, I hate to see robots being used for evil." Tails said to them as he was busy typing. "Good thing Eggman isn't helping this Calamitous guy though."

"Who?" Tucker asked. Tails and Jimmy both looked at him and at each other.

"You want to tell him?" Jimmy asked the fox, who nodded.

"Sure, Eggman is me and Sonic's enemy, he is constantly making robots to use to take over the world, you know, regular villain stuff…" Tails said in bitterness.

"Oh...ok then.." Tucker said. "Yea, well that's what we do right? Always busting the villains , right?" He asked.

Tails smiled a bit. "Yep….hey guys...you aren't bothered by the fact that I'm a talking fox with two tails are you?"

Jimmy and Tucker both looked at him and raised an eyebrow, why would they think that? After all they had friends who aren't even human as well, so why would Tals feel out of place amongst their band of misfits?

"Nope." Tucker said with a smile. "Why would we? I mean..you know some of our friends aren't even humans…"

Tails processed at what the boy said and then he said. "Good point…" He said while blushing a bit, with the other two boys snickering a bit.

Meanwhile Maka and Ruby were both talking about their prospective schools, with Soul eating a burger nearby.

"_Man, that weird little loofah makes a damn good burger._" He thought as he took another bite into his food, not minding what Maka and Ruby are talking about.

"Wow! So humans can turn into weapons?" Ruby asked with awe and starry-eyed.

"Wel not all of them, but some of them yes, you already saw Soul turn into a scythe." She said pointing to Soul, who simply waved lazily at them, making Maka sigh in annoyance.

"Hmm." ruby said as he got out Crescent Rose. "I wonder how my baby would look if she was human." She said with curiosity.

Soul laughed a bit. "Your baby? Are you five years old or something?" He asked.

"Hey!" Ruby said. "I'll have you know, I drink milk." She pouted. Maka sighed a bit.

"Ignore him...but still, this Beacon place sounds really interesting, and these Gripm...you say they possess no soul?"

"Nope." Ruby said with an audible 'P' at the end. "Just monsters wanting to get rid of humanity." She said.

"_Sounds like Kishin...sorta._" Maka thought. "Just like your Beacon, the DWMA works similarly, where it trains us members to be strong warriors."

"You mentioned that before, what are meisters?" Ruby asked.

"Meisters are basically warriors who protect a word from creatures known as Kinshin. Basically they are like your Grimm, but different. It's the job of the meisters and their death weapons to kill those monsters and take their souls."

This made Ruby go wide-eyed a bit, souls? Like...human souls? Maka noticed her nervousness and waved her hands nervously.

"We only go for evil souls...not innocent ones." She said to her, making Ruby relieved, but still, a bit freaked out though…"But you know it actually feels nice to fight something other than Kishin all the time though…

"Still, these metal freaks pose no challenge." Soul said. "Still, beggars can't be choosers...or something, whatever comes first."

"Is he always this laid-back?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"*Sigh* you don't know half of it…" Maka said as she wiped her face a bit.

_Meanwhile…._

Tatsumi had landed on the ground with a thud, he was training with Zoro and the older swordsman hurled him back a bit.

"_Damn, this guy's tough…_" Tatsumi thought while panting a bit. "_I bet he could take down some Empire soldiers in a flash!_"

Jaune ran towards Zoro, sword, and shield in hand. Following his advice, he was trying to focus more on his swings and trying to keep his eyes on Zoro. Jaune swung his sword in a downwards swing and Zoro easily blocked it with Shusui, when Zoro attempted to strike Jaune with Kietsu, Jaune used his shield to block it. Now the two were pushing it, trying to force one and the other to let their guard down.

After a few minutes of this, Zoro got the upper hand and Jaune was sent flying back into Tatsumi, who was beginning to get up, but the two boys fell on the ground.

"Alright." Zoro said to them as he placed his words back in his sheathes. "That's enough for now." He said as he walked away. Both Jaune and Tatsumi both sat on the floor and painted a bit.

"Damn...what is he?" Tatsumi asked.

"From what Luffy said about him, anything but human…" Jaune said as he was panting a bit as well as wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Still though, I find myself getting a bit stronger…" He said as he got up, and gave Tatsumi a helping hand, Jaune's muscles hurt but we're feeling alright due to his Aura. "Hey Tatsumi, I have a question."

"What is it bro?" He asked.

"Well...not to be rude or anything...but does Akame….you know….hate us? Please don't be mad at that question." He said with worry.

Tatsumi sighed a bit and looked at his fellow sword weilder. "She doesn't hate you...she just...isn't good with people that much rather than me, Sheele, Leone, or Mine. Her life...was rough so to speak...it just takes her time to get used to people. It happened to me, but don't worry. I know she doesn't hate any of you." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's good...sorta." Jaune said, not really believing Tatsumi's words.

"Well, I-"

"Tatsumi!" They both turned to see Sheele, Akame, Leone, and Mine nearby. "We want to talk to you." Mine said to him.

"Alright, hang on!" Tatsumi said to them.

"Are they your harem or something? Like Tsukune?" Jaune asked.

"NO, THEY AREN'T!" Tatsumi yelled at him with a blushed face and ran to join his fellow assassins, leaving Jaune alone.

"And now it's just me." He said solemnly.

"Jaune…" He turned to see Kagura coming up to him.

"Oh, hey Kagura." He said. "If you want to spar I can't right now, my muscles are still a bit sore."

Kagura held out her gloved hand. "No, that's not it...it's something else." She said to him. "You remember earlier when Erza asked you to be her little brother?" Jaune nodded his head. "Well after the Grand Magic Games, I asked her to treat me like a little sister...and well…" Kagura said with a flushed face. "I was wondering...since you're younger and since Erza treats you and sees you as a little brother….could I….treat you like a younger sibling too?" She asked for a bit.

Jaune was surprised, first Erza, and now Kagura? What was the deal? You'd think that seven sisters was enough growing up, and now he suddenly had nine! But still, Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"Sure," He said, making Kagura similar to him, a smile that was not seen that often. "But...why me though? I find;t think you would want anything to do with me"

Kagura sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Erza told me all about you, she told me that you remind her a bit about herself...risking your life to protect your friends and for justice….and since I saw you fight, I realized it more and more….and since I see Erza as a big sister…. I want to see you as a little brother….if that's ok." She said to him.

Jaune was a bit surprised by seeing this side of her, for the many….hours he has known her, she is usually so quiet and serious, but here she was acting so nervous, it was actually kind of cute.

"Well ok then." Jaune said with a smile. "I would be glad to be called little brother." He said to her. Making Kagura smile at him a bit, and she then ruffled his hair a bit. Making Jaune a bit confused.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a hugger." Kagura told him as she then walked away with a small smile on her face, leaving Jaune alone...again.

"_It's official..my life has gotten crazier since joining._" He thought with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and his gal pals were in a corner away from everyone else.

"Guys…" Akame said. "I want to reveal ourselves to them all." She said. "I know we can't...and we don't know if they will immediately attack us or something...but these people...they have proven to us that they can be trustworthy….so what do you say?"

The others didn't really acknowledge her, they just put their heads down a bit.

"Well?" the assassin asked them.

"Well..you see...I have been wanting to reveal it myself." Sheele said nervously, making Akame surprised, she turned to the others and saw that they nodded their heads in agreement. "I mean...I don't deny that they are all strong..but they are also really nice people too." Sheele.

"Do you…" Leone said, a bit unhesitatingly. "Doy you all think they could help us fight the Empire?" She asked, normally she would have forced them all in, just like she did with Tatsumi...but after meeting these people...she felt like maybe...this was a fight she didn't want to involve some of them in.

"I don't know," Akame said. "After all, some of them are younger kids…..but still, we should reveal ourselves right?"

"Yea….maybe." Tatsumi said as he sighed a bit. Sheele was worried, worried about what Brina would think of her….. And except not showing it that much...Leone was worried too.

"Alright...let's go." Akame said, all of them being so nervous as hell…

(_Eyecatch featuring Leone, pressing Brina's face into her chest, making Sheele fume a bit_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Tatsumi spring, under the watchful eye of Zoro and Akame_)

The members of Night Raid had everyone gather around. All of them standing apart from each other, with Night Raid standing on one side, and the others standing on another, Jimmy however was standing off to the side, looking on at them with a look with a mix of concern and solemness.

"Hey, guys!" Leone cheerfully said to them all, making the others confused and waved at her. "So, I and my little group here want to tell you all something." She said, her cheery smile was now turning into one of a solemn frown.

"Yea," Akame said seriously. "We all have something to tell where we all come from….you see….me, Leone, Tatsumi, Sheele, and Mine….we're assassins." She said to them all.

A majority of them were confused, but also a bit wary. Inuyasha immediately got Tessaiga out and pointed at them aggressively.

"I knew I didn't trust you bastards!" He snarled. "I smell death and blood around you a lot, especially you blond girl!" The half-demon snarled in anger. Leone glared at him a bit, and everyone started to panic a bit, yelling and going berserk, but someone stopped them though.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to see Luffy., who was standing and looking at the group, no fear in his eyes, but his arms were crossed. "Let them speak." Luffy said, not wanting to piss the pirate off anymore, they decided to keep quiet.

"Thank you..Luffy…" Tatsumi said. "Listen, guys...where we come from….it's a horrible place, for you see, there's an Empire that runs our world….but the Empire….is a source of all things dark and corrupt. All under the hands of the Prime Minister."

"Wait..what do you mean?" Tsukune asked, the girls of his harem getting close to him, forming a semicircle around him, in case the assassins tried anything.

"The Empire is run by Prime Minister Honest, who is simply using the child emperor as a figurehead." Akame stated.

"Wait...a child as emperor?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone of voice. "Who would place a child on the throne?" She asked.

"Wait!" Natsu said. "The thing I want to know...is what this has to do with you guys." He said to them.

The members of Night Raid sighed.

"We are part of a group called Night Raid, an assassin sub-group for the Revolutionary Army, it's our job to assassinate the important figureheads in the Empire and it's the whole army's job to liberate the Empire from Honest's control." Mine had told them.

All of this was a lot to take in for everyone. They were sharing an area with assassins? Then it would make them murderers and criminals, of course, Luffy and Zoro were criminals too, given that they're pirates,but as far as Anicktoonime were cornered, they didn't kill people.

"Many of us have our reason for fighting, but our objective is the same, take down Honest and restore the Empire to glory where everyone can live happily again." Sheele said to them.

Ruby, who was listening, had something to say. "So..basically….you are basically assassins for justice right?" She asked.

This made the Night Raid laugh (sans Akame and Tatsumi) Ruby was a bit confused, as were a few other people, but the ones who weren't confused were Jimmy, Aang, Inuyasha, Brian, Luffy, Zoro, Naruto, Hinata, and the mages of Earthland, all who looked on with solemn on their faces.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Yea!" Spongebob said. "All she did was ask a simple question!"

Leone stopped laughing and looked on. "Ruby, Spongey, you're both so pure and innocent...but no matter what anyone else here thinks." Leone's face turned serious. "What we're doing is murder."

"There's no justice in killing." Sheele said with a small frown, she turned to face Brian, who had a face that spoke of hurt and discomfort, and she became a bit sad.

"Anyone of us could be killed for the blood that we shed." Akame said.

Ruby and Spongebob were both surprised at what they said, clearly because of them trying to liberate their homes, why would they say that?

"Well...but." Ruby tried to say.

"Ruby…" The young reaper turned to see Zoro, with a solemn look on his face. "No matter what you say..they're right." He said with his arms crossed. Zoro knew that no matter what if you kill, your a killer, plain and simple. Of course, it's been stated that he killed before joining he crew, but he was a bounty hunter at teh time so ofc course murder came with that type of job. And Zoro doesn't usually go aobut to kill his enemies, just knock them out of some sort. The only time he did want to kill someone was the fat Celestial Dragon who was at Sabaody two years ago...

Ruby stammered a bit. "But...so does that make them villains then?" She asked, a bit quietly.

"No…" Aang said, his body trembling a bit, he was always the kind of guy to talk things out rather than kill, and hearing how he was with assassins...it was making him a bit uncomfortable. "They aren't villains...but they aren't heroes either." He said. With some of the group nodding in agreement.

"Oh…" Ruby said. Nana was nervous and hid back behind Erza, who had a sword in her hand, her eyes narrowing at the asassins.

Timmy looked at Jimmy, to see that he had a solemn look on his face, and Timmy was a bit angry. "Neutron!" He said. "Did you know about this? And you better not lie to me." He said.

Jimmy looked at Timmy, then the group, and back at Night Raid and nodded his head.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Timmy and Tatsumi yelled in unison. Jimmy shrank a bit from the yell.

"YOU KNEW THAT THESE GUYS WERE MURDERERS AND NEVER TOLD US!" Timmy yelled in anger. Yukari and some of the others never saw the boy act like this, except for back at the Coliseum when Inuyasha killed Doflamingo, but this was kinda different...sorta. Yukari was worried. "WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM US YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he grabbed Jimmy's collar and shook him around like a rag doll, his face all angry and stuff.

The only one who didn't seem to care about this was Zim, who was simply watching it all with annoyance and amusement. Why should he have to care? He was an Irken, it didn't concern him what these human problems were… and GIR? Well, he wasn't paying attention to it all.

Meanwhile, Timmy was still shaking Jimmy around, the boy genius not doing anything about it and the others looking a bit worried. Until someone decided to speak up.

"STOOOOPPPP!" SpongeBob yells out loud, so loud that everyone covered their ears and some glass was heard breaking in the background. SpongeBob stopped screaming and was breathing a bit. "Ok….Timmy, you calm down….Jimmy, you explain what is going on….and no fighting...please…" SpongeBob pleaded, and it wasn't his usual cheery plea, it was a more solemn plea.

"Damn Spongey…" Luffy said with awe, never had he imagined his spongy friend doing something like that. Zoro had to give the sponge some credit for stopping the fight.

"Listen.." Jimmy said to them all as he got up and dusted himself off. "I know you all have questions, but first let me address the Night Raid." He said as he turned to face the five assassins. "I know you might be mad at me, and you have every right to be...but I had a good reason to not say anything."

"You better explain good." Akame said as her hand was on Murasame, making the other members of Anicktoonime reach for their weapons too, just in case a ruble broke out.

"Listen, yes, I know you are, I know about the Empire as well. You want to know the reason I kept it a secret? Here are two reasons. One: Would you have believed me?" He asked, making the assassins a bit confused. "See? If I was to tell you, you would not have believed me at all, but yet you all did eventually. Two: if I did tell you about me knowing. You all would have assumed that I was a spy from the Empire and you would have tried to kill me and everyone else here."

"_Not like they can beat us…_" Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, Zoro, and Natsu thought to themselves.

Tatsumi was listening to Jimmy's words and had to admit..the boy was kinda right, if they were to find out that Jimmy knew about everything, they most likely would have captured him or tried to kill him...something Tatsumi didn't want to happen.

"Well...he does have a point…" Tatsumi said solemnly, making the others nod. "But listen you all." He said to the others. "We might not be heroes, but we are doing what we are doing for the sake of the Empire, we may be assassins, but we aren't heartless either, we care for the people in the Empire and want to make it a much better place." He said, with some of the other members nodding their heads.

Aang, who was silent for the time, was using his bending to detect them and wondering if they were lying or not.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Inuyasha snarled in anger, not really buying it.

"Inu, wait!" Aang said as he walked up to the assassins and looked at them, with Tatsumi looking a bit nervous. "They're telling the truth…" He said.

"Huh?" Izuku asked.

"You heard me, they're telling the truth…." He said staying where he was at. "But I want to know one thing...why kill? Can't you throw the bad guys in jail?"

"Why do you think baldy?" Mine asked. "Because of Honest, jail ain't gonna work….trust us….let us explain to you all about life in the Empire…"

That is when the Might Raid began to explain the horror of the Empire, public executions, murder, rape, all the bad stuff that goes on.

This talk made everyone present shocked and angry. The sensitive members all had tears in their eyes, and Brian, Izuku, Tsukune, Allen, Aang, Luffy, Zoro, Natsu, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Ruby, and Jaune were all trembling with fury, what kind of monsters were in their world.

Manny, well Manny never did decide whether he wanted to be a hero or villain...but after hearing what goes on in that place….he began to question it himself. The talk of it all...he was trying really hard not to roar in fury.

"What kind of monsters are in that world?" Brian asked in a low voice, and one could see that he was trembling with fury….

"The worst kind Brian…" Sheele said to him, looking upset.

"Listen." Akame said. "The reason we never told you all was because we were nervous and not trusting of you. We have seen that you are all-powerful...and it made us worry because we didn't know if you would attack us or not...but after being with you all….you are all nice people, a bit weird...but nice nonetheless…..if you want...you can send us back home now…" She said, her head going down. "We understand if you don't want to be around us….we don't deserve to be with people like you all…."

Anicktoonime and their friends all looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Night Raid.

"Why do you say that?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow, Akame lifted her head up with confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean? I just said why. We're killers, you aren't….we don't deserve to be friends with all of you…." She said to him.

Luffy….he simply stuck his tongue out. "Don't be stupid." He said.

Eh?" Everyone said.

Luffy smiled and looked on. "You all told us about you and it's fine, it ain't like your going around killing innocent people or nothing, plus you are all nice people, so it's all fine with me." He said with a smile.

Everyone else began to agree, of course, they were still a bit wary of them….but they couldn't help but know that these people were kind despite being killers, and despite their profession, they know that these people only want to liberate the Empire from this ministers clutches. But they were still a bit uneasy about them being killers and all that. Except for Zim, who couldn't care less. Aang especially

"I..I don't know what to say…" Akame said with a surprised tone fo her voice. Never did she expect them to understand...sorta...

"Don't say anything…"Inuyasha said in annoyance. "If everyone trusts you then so do I...I guess…" He said as he turned his head away, besides it's not like he was innocent, he too had human blood on his hands too...

Sheele and Leone looked at Brian, who had a small frown on his face, and they both felt horrible though…

"_He doesn't deserve me._" They both thought in unison sadly.

* * *

**So that is that everybody….so lots of stuff happened in the chapter..and it will be even more tragic next chapter..because it will involve Tsukune, Inuyasha, and Brian….I won't reveal anything yet but it will take place in Remnant.**

**The next chapter will win Remnant, and Jenny and PEnny will be restored and join their fellow comrades in that chapter as well. So be on the lookout for them.**

**So a lot of people have mixed feelings on Akame Ga Kill, and I'll admit it isn't one of my favorites because of the whole character dying off thing. But lots of people have their own opinions on the characters and here's my interpretation**

**For Night Raid, I believe that the reason they do not view themselves as heroes is because of many reasons, not only are they killers but also because they do not want to be seen as such, they know that they have to spill blood and they do not want people to look up to them so they can become killers themselves. I believe that they are all genuinely nice people, but are in between the lines of hero and villain. But that's my thought on the matter. And to those wondering, no they are not going to become part of Anicktoonime, but will be considered honorary members, and as the series continues they will become allies to Anicktoonime, and they will also learn how to not be as ruthless and merciless than they were in canon from some of the members as well.**

**Some of you might be wondering why Zim didn't really react to it, and it's simple, Zim could hardly care less about human life so it doesn't matter to him since he tries to take over the earth on multiple occasions**

**I hope I got everyone's reactions right..if I didn't please forgive me.**

**Anyways guys, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you, fussy and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	16. Trouble in Remnant

**Hey guys and dolls I'm back with a new chapter, sorry if it took me ling. I'm trying to rest my hand a bit. So this chapter, our group is going to go to Remnant to stop the energy flow from the robot versions of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Will they succeed? Who knows, we will have to wait and see.**

**So if you all saw the polls you saw that I was wondering what Sakura Wars characters I should add to the series, the polls were in and the winner? All of them!**

**That's right folks, all the characters will be in the series, not just the new ones either but old ones as well:**

**Ichiro Ogami and the original Flower Combat Revue consisting of himself, Sakura Shinguji, Iris Chateaubriand, Kohran Li, Kanna, Kirishima, Orihime Soletta, and Reni MilchstraBe**

**The Fleur Division consists of Erica Fontaine, Lobelia Carlini, Glycine Bleumer, Hanabi Kitaoji, and Coquelicot.**

**The Star Division consists of Ogami's nephew Shinjiro Taiga, Gemini Sunrise, Ratchet Altair, Cheiron Archer, Diana Caprice, Rosita Aries, and Subaru Kujo.**

**And finally, the new Flower Combat Revue consisting of Sheijuro Kamiyama, Sakura Amamiya, Hatsuho Shinonome, Azami Mochizuki, Clarissa Snowflake, and Anastasia Palma.**

**So all the characters are going to be in the series like I mentioned in the polls, I need to do some alterations to the timelines. I already got two ideas but I'm still working out the details. **

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks, the monsters will be revealed after this chapter. **

**To KAPfan9876: They will.**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Right.**

**To DEvon14X: I don't know, I meanI'm not against it, but as you said, it would be a bit too much to work with, I mean. Digimon I haven't seen in a long time, and Yu-Gi-Oh, I tried to get into but...yeah, I don't hate it, it's just that the card system is so confusing and I don't know how I would incorporate it into the series. I don't know….I'll think about it.**

**To Starlord Master: Yes it will. They aren't but they will face them once they get to the Professors Lair. Jaune, Tatsumi, and Akame will be forming a close friendship in the future. I know, Aang never eats meat. They do, and one is coming to terms with it. They will hit it off more. Brian...well it will be explained in the next chapter, not this one but the one afterward. Ha, yep. At least that's what I view them as, I know Luffy only tends to after the bad guys when they mess with his friends, but he did go after Doflamingo when he threatened Dressrosa, so I would view them more as vigilantes...sorta. The Twins were bogus, and I heard that as well, and the League is phones as well, All Might would call them out for using a child as bait. Everybody now knows. Yea she was. She does, at least I think she does.**

**To Guest: You mean video games or board games? And I was thinking of doing something like that where they play Battle for Bikini Bottom.**

**To Bloodguy: Good ideas but I already know who the bosses will be for corruption, but still, nice ideas :)**

**To Guest: I know...**

**To Guest: Izuku and Inuyasha will have more in the future.**

**To Guest: He will, I promise.**

**To Guest: Don't worry I'm going to do two original stories after Globs of Doom, the second one will be about the Fall of Beacon.**

**To Guest: Demon Inuyasha will appear at some point.**

**To Guest: Well...it will be similar, but it will be a bit different though…**

**To Guest: He will, I promise.**

**To Guest: I will, I have just been a bit busy, it's getting really interesting.**

**To Giovanni diaz: He won't he will just be a bit uncomfortable, because of something that happened to him before.**

**To Guest: I mean I know Lincoln is different from the rest, but then again maybe Jimmy could give him a laser or something…..idk.**

**To Guest: He will eventually but not in this story. **

**To Guest: Maybe? I don't know...not being ruse, I just don't really know.**

**To Guest: I never seen Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

**To bobbyjenkins398: Yea, I have thought about it and I don't know if I am going to give Brin a harem, I might include one more girl in there, but I need to think it over some more, so for the time being it will be only Brian, Sheele, and Leone.**

**To Guest: I never played Pokemon mystery dungeon.**

**To bobbyjenkins398: Never seen those anime before. IF Brian was in an anime, I think he would be voiced by….heh...i don't know really. I do know that if he was in English he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal.**

**To Guest: They will.**

**To Guest: They will see it eventually. I got plans for an original story like that.**

**To Guest: MAybe...I don't know.**

**To Guest: I saw it, I saw a little bit of the movie, so I know what happens.**

**To Guest: They will meet Gary in Globs of Doom**

**To Guest: I don't know, maybe?**

**To Guest: The Fall of Beacon is going to get crazy.**

**To Guest: I am trying to think of what is going on post-Timeskip, but good suggestion you left here.**

**To Guest: I am aware, and let's hope they do a better job then the crappy live-action movie did.**

**To Starlord Master: I saw the comic too a bit.**

**To Guest: We will see him eventually.**

**To Guest: I know right? I saw the trailer as well and it looks amazing, just like the old series! **

**To Darth Multiverse: I don't know.**

**To Guest: ISn't he a separate character?**

**To Guest: The worst movie? There are too many for me to count, but I would have to say… Foodfight. And the best movie? I don't know, I guess maybe Clerks.**

**To Guest: They will meet Qrow in Globs of Doom, Raven will be in the series at some point.**

**To Guest: Sesshomaru, Rin, and JAken will appear again at some point.**

**To Guest: I don't know because I didn't really look into it much, but I have a feeling that she is dead.**

**To Guest: I haven't seen Sailor Moon, so possibly not.**

**To Guest: Never seen Rise of the TMNT.**

**To Guest: I don't really know...I didn't really watch Legend of Korra that much…**

**To Guest: I might make a future omake where the group meets the girls. Once the show airs and we learn more about them, then I might consider it.**

**To Guest: Still on episode 11, haven't watched any yey, been busy.**

**To Guest: I might do something similar to that.**

**Ben10WarrioGoku: Dude, I'm going to be the adult here ok? If you don't like my story then why are you reading it? And I already gave reasons why I ain't including Ben 10, he is a Cartoon Network character only, trust me if he was Nickelodeon I would have had him included, same with Steven Universe. A reason why Dragon Ball Z will not be here is that all the characters are OP, hell if I added Goku, then there wouodnt be much of a stroy then. Like I said if you don't like the story don't read it and stop with the threats, please? It's ridiculous.**

**To the others, thank you for standing up for me and like I said to Ben10warrioGoku, if you don't like it, leave me alone and stop reading then.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**Zatch Bell**_ **belongs to writer Makoto Raiku and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime was produced by Toeiōō Animation and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Diary Closet_

Calamitous was sitting down in his chair eating a sandwich, minding his own business until he got a call from someone familiar.

"Uh...sir?" Lieutenant Huggies said. "We kind of have a problem." He said.

Calamitous sighed and turned to face the speaker. "What is it?" He moaned in annoyance, what could go wrong now?

"Uh...well...you remember the robot girls, Jenny and Penny? Well..they kinda got their minds restored...and escaped…" He said sheepishly.

…

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Calamitous screamed in anger and fury. "SEND MORE TOYS INTO REMNANT, MAGNOLIA, and RETROVILLE!" He screamed.

"G-Got it sir!" Huggles said fearfully as the speaker disappeared into the wall. Calamitous slunk to the wall and sighed.

"Why me?" He asked himself.

* * *

_Basement_

Everyone was all sitting around waiting for new orders. After Tatsumi and his friends reveal themselves no one really had issues with it. Some were a bit hesitant and they were threatened by Inuaysah and Erza, but at the same time, everything was alright.

Sheele was sitting by herself, while looking at Brian with a frown. She could feel many emotions go through her and she could ask questions in her head as well. Like does he hate her?

She then turned around and looked down on the ground while a tear went down her eye.

"He doesn't deserve me…" She thought sadly. " But still I can't deny my feelings for him, I like him...I like him alot...but he wouldn't want me though..nor Leone…"

"Sheele?" The girl got startled and noticed Brian, who was looking on with concern. "Are you alright? You look like you were upset by something" He said with concern.

Sheele looked at him and frowned a bit before turning her head away. "Why are you here?" She asked softly, making Brian look confused. "Why are you still talking to me, you know what I truly am now...I'm a murderer….I don't deserve to be friends with you…" She said with sadness in her voice.

Brian turned away a bit, it was true, he was a bit disturbed about her and her friends being assassins, but still...they seemed really nice, and if they wanted to kill them..they would have done it by now.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, making her look at him again. "I mean yeah, I'm a bit disturbed about you being an assassin...but you all seem so nice though...and you might not be a hero...but you all seem to care about what goes on in that place though." He said with a small smile. "So….how did you...you know...fall into the assassin life and all?" He asked.

Sheele turned and looked down. "Well, as we said to you all earlier..life in the Empire is...hell, I grew up in the low district, and due to my...clumsiness, I was often considered useless." She said, making Brina a bit peeved, yea she was clumsy at times, but she was a cool person. "But how did I fall in? You see, I once had a friend named Naomi, who didn't really mind my air-headedness….but then her ex-boyfriend attacked her, and wanting to help her...I killed him."

Part of Brain was a bit shocked at it. Of course, abusive boyfriends should get their asses kicked, but they shouldn't be killed...unless they truly deserved it though….

"Anyway, when I did it..it cost me my friendship with her." She said solemnly.

Brian frowned a bit at that though. "Well, I don't see why. I mean you did what you had to do to defend her and what-not."

"Yea...I know," She said. "But then, later on, the ex's gang hunted for me, but I killed them all, after that, I was scouted by the Revolutionary Army and I joined Night Raid." She said.

"And Night Raid…." Brian said, about uncertainty. "I mean...well…" He said, a bit uncertain. But then Sheele grabbed him by the hands.

"I know you might not trust us….but believe me when I say this, we might kill people, but only to the people who deserve it, we aren't heartless at all...what we do, we do it to end the oppression in the Empire." She said to him.

Brian simply looked at her and looked down, he could sense that she was telling the truth, and he noticed that she wasn't letting go of his hands and blushed a bit.

"Hey….Sheele?" He asked.

"Yea?" She asked him.

"If….if there was someone you cared about, and they were troubled about something from their past…..would you talk to them about it? Or would you leave them alone?" He asked, a bit hesitant.

Sheele put her finger to her chin in thought, making Brina a bit nervous. "Well...I would...I mean if I cared for this person at all and if he felt bad or something about his past..I would care and comfort him." She then turned to face him as her hands were on his. "Brian...is there something from your past that you are haunted by?" She asked softly, Brian turned away a bit, hesitant about it.

This caused her to gently grab him by the chin and turn her head gently towards her. "Brian, earlier, I saw you breath heavy, and I heard you mumbling….you can tell me...I trust you, and I know you're a good person...please tell me." She pleaded.

Brian looked into her eyes and was trembling a bit, he wanted to tell her, hell he wanted to tell everyone….but then as he was about to, they were interrupted.

"Oi!" Luffy said, startling both teens, they both turned to see Luffy smiling at them. "Jimmy's got an announcement to make, so quit doing whatever game you guys are doing, and let's go." He said as he ran off.

Sheele giggled a bit. "He's funny."

"Eh, you get used to his antics." Brian said with a small smile. "Listen, I will tell you all after this is all over." He said to her, as he got up and walked away.

Sheele looked on and put her head down. "Ok.." She said, a bit concerned for him. Unknown to her, Leone was listening nearby and was also concerned about the boy. But she was way more curious about something though. What was he hiding?

_5 seconds later…_

Everyone was gathered around Jimmy and he had to say something.

"Alright guys, we did it!" He said with a grin. "Tucker, Tails, and I were able to get our girls back to normal."

This caused some of Anicktonime to cheer in happiness. With Jimmy smiling proudly.

"Well you know, it couldn't have been done without me." Jimmy said proudly, making Tucker and Tails glare at him

"And us too." Tucker and Tails deadpanned.

"So now what?" Jaune asked. "Are we going to go get them?" He asked with hopefulness.

Jimmy shook his head. "Nope, actually the-"

"Salutations!" A familiar voice said and everyone turned to see that it was the two robot girls, Jenny Wakeman and Penny Polendina, both of them smiling.

"What's up guys." Jenny asked with a smile. This caused some of Anicktooniemto rise up in happiness.

"PENNY! JENNY!" Ruby, SpongeBob, Timmy, Aang, and Luffy yelled in happiness as they all ran and jumped on the two girls, wrapping themselves in big hugs and such.

"We were so worried!" Ruby said with tears going down her face.

"I'm so glad you both are ok!" SpongeBob said as tears and a bit of snot going down his nose.

Both girls, while happy to be with them, we're kind of confused a bit as they hugged them back.

"Uh...wait, what's going on?" Jenny asked as the others got off of them.

"Yea I would like to know as well." Penny said. "And I am so happy to see my friends again." She said as she smiled towards Anicktoonime.

Jimmy smiled at them. "Hy guys...well...you see…." And with that he explained what happened to them, about them being captured and being forced to kill them and all that good stuff. This made both robot girls look upset.

"Oh jeez...guys, I'm so sorry I attacked you." Jenny said with worry.

"I wish to apologize to you friends." Penny said with an upset voice. But they were shushed by the others.

"It wasn't your fault." Danny said with a comforting smile.

"Yea it was that jerk Calamitous." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles. "And once we see him, his ass is gonna be grass." He said.

"Right." Jenny said with determination.

"Uh...Ruby…?" Penny said as she looked at everyone else with nervousness. "Do...do they know about me being a robot?" She asked with hesitation.

Ruby shuffled her feet a bit. "Well, yea." She said, making Penny lower her head. "But hey! No one cares though. They know you guys are cool and sweet despite not having squishy guts." She said with a smile.

"You..think so?" Penny asked with concern? Ruby gave her a small smirk.

"Penny, in case you didn't notice, we have recently become friends with a dog, a cat, and a large panda." She said as she pointed to Dudely, Kitty, and Po, who all simply smiled and waved. "So you aren't alone in the weirdness compartment."

Penny was amazed...she could be herself around everyone else! This was truly sensational.

"Well then," Penny said as she broke from Ruby's hug and walked over to everyone else. "Nice to meet you, fellow teammates, I look forward to working with you all to stop this evil scientist person." She said cheerfully. "And to the ones I'm already aquainted with, I am happy to see you all again."

"Same!" Ash said with a smile..

"Hey!" Luffy called out. "You never answered my question on how or if you can poop!"

**POW**

"STOP ASKING THAT STUPID QUESTION!" Danny, Aang, Jenny, Zoro, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Inuyasha, and Brian yelled at the downed pirate, who was now laying on the ground with welts on his head. Making some of the others back up in fright or shock.

"_Wh-what did they do that for?_" Nana though with some nervousness. With Izuku wondering the same thing as well.

Jenny sighed a bit as she and Penny then began to meet and greet the others. Dudley, Po, and Zatch instantly liked her, Tatsumi and Night Raid were alright with them both and Tsukune and his harem were smiling and instantly liked them as well.

"Well anyway, since we got all that out. I have decided where we need to go next at" Jimmy said to them all. "We will be heading over to Remnant, from what I heard, apparently Roman Torchwick and his partner Neopolitan are helping Calamitous smuggle in some dust for his army."

"Great...Torchwick…" Ruby and Jaune both moaned in annoyance.

"Torchwick….Torchwick…" Timmy said to himself. "Wasn't he part of the Syndicate or something?" He asked. "I'm trying to remember what he looked like."

"Oh you know, tall guy, orange hair, wears a nice suit, wears a bowler hat, and wields a cane that can fire bullets." Ruby said to him.

"Oh..now I remember." Timmy said with a smirk.

"Wait, the guy has a cane that can shoot bullets?" Brian asked. "Jeeze, what kind of world is Remnant." He asked.

Ruby smirked at him. "A place where every weapon can turn into a gun." She said with a smile.

"Oh...ok then…" Brain said sweat dropping, along with a few others. Maka and Soul were a bit excited about going there though. Zoro also expressed a keen interest, wanting to see just how powerful these Huntsman were.

"So...is everyone ready to go?" Jimmy asked, making everyone nod their heads. "Then let's go, we can take the mech-suites." He said.

"Oh boy, I can wait to introduce you all to our teams!" Ruby said with excitement as she grabbed Penny, Jaune, Maka, Izuku, and Inuyasha and ran for her mech, making them (Sans Penny) to yelp in fright.

* * *

_Forever Fall_

Roman Torchwick and his associate Neapolitan were standing with Lieutenant Huggles as they all looked up at the robotic versions of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc.

"Calamitous is going to pay me for this right?" He asked the teddy bear.

"Don't worry Roman, the boss will." Huggles said. "And also, he said that that woman and her two stooges memories of us getting you were erased."

Roman sighed a bit, with Neo rubbing his shoulder. "Good, I don't want to hear it from fire-head." He moaned.

"Well just ease up my friend, everything is going according to plan." He said as he puffed a bit from his cigar.

"Hey, boss!" Robo-Jaune asked with some annoyance. "How much more Dust do we need?"

"Oh...um...a few more should do it, we need to get all of this back to the factory and soon!" He said.

"Got it." Robo-Jaune said as he walked back to the others. Huggles puffed more of his cigar as he wanted on.

"I don't even know why the old man is doing this you know." Roman said. "I mean we got our asses kicked last time, so i bet these brats will knock us all out this time." He said as he took a puff out of his own cigar. "_Although...I am glad that Naraku is not involved this time…_" He thought as he shivered in fright at the mention of the demon.

"I have to agree with you on that Roman." Lieutenant Huggles said as he looked on. "PUT YOUR BACKS IT SOLDIERS!" He yelled out to them.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

Everyone was now at Beacon Academy, all in their mech-suites. The ones who weren't were riding on top of Brian, who was in the form of an Iguanodon.

"Welcome to our school, Beacon Academy!" Ruby cheerfully said to everybody, the pens who were not familiar all looked in awe.

"This is a school?" Kiyo asked with wide-eyes. "This looks more like a palace!" He said to them all.

"It looks so cool!" Zatch said as he hopped onto Brian's nose, making the reptile sneezy a bit.

"Watch it kid!" He said to him. "You're gonna make me sneeze!"

"Sorry." Zach said with a cheerful smile on his face, making Brian sigh in annoyance.

"This looks so amazing!" Maka said with keen interest, Soul looked at the school and yawned a bit. It didn't look too much different than the DWMA.

Izuku was a bit excited to be here, of course, the U.A was the best, but he couldn't help but feel that this place was also awesome as well.

"So...where do we go?" Tatsumi asked as he was mesmerized by the school.

"Simple, all we gotta do is find our teams and we can-)

"ROBOTS AND A DINOSAUR!" Yelled a familiar hyper, bubbly voice. A voice that Jaune was familiar with, they all turned to see two familiar groups running up to them all, and who was leading them?

"Look! So amazing!" Nora Valkyrie said with amazement with stars in her eyes. "Hey! Robot people! Weird dino thing! You all look so amazing!" She said as the rest all came up to her and saw them in awe.

"Guys! It's us!" Jaune said as he and Ruby both opened up their mech's and jumped out and landed in front of their teams.

"RUBY!" WBY yelled as they ran and glomped the young reaper in a big hugs and NPR did the same with Jaune.

"I was so worried!" Pyrrha said as she kissed him all over his face, though it was a bit hard as Nora was holding onto him tightly. Ren, who was happy to see his leader and brother again, helped him up while also trying to get Nora off of him.

"Sorry you guys, things have happened, and well….yea." He said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Meanwhile, the others were watching the reunion with some amusement.

"That's sweet." Hinata said with a small smile.

"I agree with that." Zatch said with a big grin on his face.

"WOAH!" Nora said as she immediately zipped up to the rest of them. "You guys are here, and with new people too!" She said, a bit excited and hyper, making some of them a bit uncomfortable with her being too close.

"Nora!" Ren called out to her, trying to calm her down.

"But Reny looks!" She said excitedly. "A dog, a cat, a large bear thing! This is so cool." When she saw Zim and GIR though… "ALIEN AND ROBOT!" She said as she grabbed them both and squeezed them tight.

"GET OFF ME INFERIOR HUMAN!" Zim yelled in anger.

"Pretty lady!" GIR said, oblivious to everything going on. Ren sighed and pulled Nora away, making her drop the two as she protested a bit.

When Blake saw Kitty, she was in awe at the fact that she was an actual cat, but not a Faunus either. But when she saw Dudley, she played a bit.

"_Oh great, another dog…_" She thought with dread.

Pyrrha smiled as she looked on at the group while holding onto Jaune's hand. "I am so glad to see you all again."

"Eh, same here Pyrrha," Danny said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Yang and Leone both walked up to each other and looked into each others faces. To their surprise, they looked alike, Leone still hadn't deactivated Lionelle yet. The others also took notice and were also awed.

"Woah! They look alike!" Happy said.

"Your right!" Ruby said. "Leone looks like Yang, but with the qualities of a Faunus!" She said with amazement.

Yang and Leone were still looking at each other with careful looks.

"You look like me." Yang said to her.

"Ditto." Leone said at the same time. "But mine is bigger." She said cheekily as she pointed to her chest, making some of the guys blush a bit (Jaune as well, in where Pyrrha had to block his eyes) some of the girls looked down with mouthful jealousy...you all know who I'm talking about…

"Well um, in any way." Jimmy said. "I know some of you are confused and let me explain alright?" He asked, and with that, he had explained to the two teams about Calamitous, the robots, the toys, and the Dust situation.

"Sounds stupid." Nora said simply.

"We know!" A majority of the group said in unison.

Jimmy sighed. "Well anyway, since you are all here, it would be helpful if you all helped us out."

"Of course we're gonna help out Big Head." Yang said with a smile. "I'm always ready for a good fight.

"_Big Head..?_" Jimmy angrily thought with a tick mark and vein popping on his head. He sighed and looked at them again. "Well you can all either ride with some of us, or Brian can give you a lift."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A MODE OF TRANSPORTATION TO YOU!" The Iguanodon yelled, and in an instant, Nota climbed on top of him with a big grin.

"ONWARD NOBLE DINO!" She said as she hopped on him and kicked the side of his head like a horse.

"WILL YOU STOP!" He yelled comically at her, much to some of the group's amusement. "_Laugh it up you jerks…_" He thought with a vein on his head

* * *

_5 minutes later…._

Thanks to Timmy, the group were all now walking through the courtyard. Weiss, Yang, and Blake all were in Ruby's mech-suit. Pyrrha was in Jaune's mech-suit, and Ren was with Nora on Brian, trying to keep her calm. They weren't the only ones. Allen, Tsukune, his harem, Zatch, Kiyo, and Night Raid were on his back as well.

Zim, who was inside Ruby's mech, was muttering to himself. "_Apparently in this world, these humans have this thing called Dust that can be harnessed into anything such as weapons. And there are different varieties…..the possibilities I can make with these….I wonder if the Tallest's would be interested in hearing about this._" He thought with glee. "Oh the many-YIPE!" But he was soon scooped up by Yang, who was looking at him with interest.

"So what are you supposed to be?" She asked him.

Zim smirked. "In case you haven't known, I'm a superior life form from Planet Irk, the lightest species of all time….and I order you to get your filthy inferior human hands off of me." He growled out the last part, this made Yang drop him on the ground.

"Jeeze, you're a jerk you know that?" She asked, making Zim turn away.

"Sorry, he is kind of...well...jerky." Ruby said with an apologetic voice, still she wished that Zim could get along with everyone else.

"Ruby…." Weiss said in a slow irritated voice, making everyone look at her. "Will you..or someone….get this thing..off of me." She asked. Turns out that GIRL was on her, his arms wrapped around her head, and his legs clenching them tight.

"Pretty lady." He said with a big smile. This made Yang laugh and Ruby to giggle, Blake simply smirked.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Jaune were riding together in his mech-suit.

"Sorry that our date got ruined." He said to her apologetically.

Pyrrha simply pecked his cheek. "It's alright. We just need to make up for it at some point when your mission is all done." She said with a smile. "So what is everyone like? The new ones."

Jaune smiled a bit. "Well, the new friends we meet are a bit weird..but then again, we're all pretty weird so it's whatever right?" He asked as he and Pyrrha laughed a bit. "Still though….thank you."

Pyrrha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" She asked.

"For putting up with me you know?" He said. "And for believing in me when no one else did…I'm still confused about why you would want to be with a dork like me….but I'm grateful for it." He said with a small smile.

Pyrrha smiled and pecked his cheek. "No problem my dork knight." She said sweetly as they continued to look out, walking with the others.

Let's check in on Jaune's other teammates….

"ONWARD DINO-BOY!" Nora said proudly as she was standing on Brian's head, the others riding were getting a bit irritated with the excitement and Brian was getting a bit peeved.

"Nora...please calm down." Ren said to her.

Nora looked back and stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun Ren, I never thought I would ride on a Dinosaur before, so this is amazing!" She said happily.

Ren sighed and turned to the others. "I apologize for her, she means well but she can be a bit hyper."

"Eh, it's whatever." Kiyo said, after all, he had to deal with Suzy, so he was used to squealing noises. Oh, I forgot to mention, besides Nora and Ren, the ones riding on Brian were Zatch, Kiyo, Tak, Po, Maka, and Soul...sorry.

Sheele was also riding on Brian with a solemn look on her face. She was still a bit hesitant about Brian, did he hate her? All of this was making her so confused and worried. She wasn't the only one. Leone felt the same way.

"So...where should we look?" Danny. "I mean there are tons of areas here in Remnant." He said.

"Why don't we try Forever Fall?" Ren asked. "It would seem more logical for enemies to hide out there."

"I agree with Ren on this one." Blake said as she was still staring at Dudley with caution.

"Well alright then, let's all head to Forever Fall then." Jimmy said. "Push the big red button on the top...you'll be amazed." He said with a smirk, and everyone was confused but relented.

_5 minutes later…_

"HOLY HELL!" A majority of them yelled as the mechs were now flying through the air, with rockets out of their backsides and were taking them all to Forever Fall forest. Luffy was cheering in delight and everyone else was either shocked or frightened.

"JIMMY!" Timmy yelled. "WHEN WE LAND, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled in anger. But Jimmy didn't seem to care as he was smiling at seeing some of them having fun.

The only one who was watching in amusement was Brian, who had transformed into a Pterosaur and was flying right alongside them all, the other ones flying were Jenny, Penny, and Aang.

"Well, this is all very interesting." He said with a smirk.

"This is so cool!" Nora cheered as she and others were flying on top of him, Ren just sighed with a small smile on his face though.

* * *

_Forever Fall_

After a few minutes, everybody had all made it to the area.

"Wow…!" Allen said as he looked at the forest with awe, admiring the scenery. The people not familiar were also taken aback by the place. Everything was so red and leafy. Brian was reminded about the Fall season, all the red and orange leaves falling around…

"It looks so lovely." Nana said with amazement as she was sitting on Brian's head. Never had she seen anything like this during her time in Kamakura, so this was all amazing to see.

"So much red…" Zatch said with eagerness as Kiyo looked on with interest.

"Eh, I ve seen better." Soul said with less enthusiasm, leading to Maka glaring at him for a bit. After a few minutes, everyone was now looking around the place.

"So...uh...where do we go?" Manny asked as he was picking his teeth with his claws, much to some of the others disgust.

"I saw we should all split up over some ground!" Kitty said. "We do that, we might be able to get the job done faster." She said.

"Alright then." Jimmy said. "Here's how we'll do it.

**Team 1: RWBY, JNPR, Penny, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, Sheele, Mine, Zoro, SpongeBob, Patrick, Tak, Zim, GIR, Soul, Maka, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Dudley, Kitty, and Brian**

**Team 2: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Natsu, Happy, Luffy, Sonic, Tails, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Naruto, Hinata, Zatch, Kiyo, and Nana**

**Team 3: Izuku, El Tigre, Allen, Aang, Jenny, Ash, Pikachu, Jimmy, Inuyasha, and Po.**

"Alright guys, let's do it!" Jimmy said.

"YEA!" they all said in unison.

* * *

Team 1 were all walking around in search of anything suspicious, and so far it appeared that it was all quiet...but still, no one should let their guards down though.

"Everyone stay alert!" Ruby said to them all through her mech. "Grimm usually likes to hide around here in these parts." She said.

"Trust me...I know from experience…" Jaune deadpanned, remembering when he was still bullied by Cardin and he ended up saving him from an Ursa.

"Let them come!" Leone said pounding her fists. "I can't wait!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Always one for a challenge huh Leone?" Tak asked.

Leone looked back and smirked. "You better believe it's cutie." She said winking at him while having her arms under her chest, making the shaman turn red as a tomato.

"Stay focused people…" Brian deadpanned. Oh yea, Brian had turned into a Horse for Leone, Sheele, Erza, and Penny ride on. "I swear, I feel like a freakin Taxi service." He muttered under his breath.

"I enjoy you giving us a ride Friend Brian." Penny said with a smile.

"I was coerced into doing it." Brian deadpanned. "Thanks for that Leone." He said, making the blond girl smirk and blow him a kiss teasingly. An act that made Sheele bristle a bit, and for Brian to blush at.

Soul had his hands in his pockets as we looked around. He was hoping that he and Maka would be able to sense a Kishen around here...but it seems like it was a possible no. Tak then stopped walking for a bit, for which everyone noticed and stopped.

"The power of Juju is telling you something." He said.

"That you aren't wearing a shirt, or pants, or shoes?" Soul asked him, causing some of the group to snicker a bit.

Tak gave him a deadpanned look. "No...I am saying that I'm sensing something coming our way." He said, and it's coming up over there." He said pointing on ahead, to reveal that some Ursa, Beowolfs, and Boarbatusk's coming right at them in packs.

Zoro grinned as he got out hsi swords. "This is going to be interesting." He said.

"Alright, let's do this, people!" Kitty yelled as she got out her ray gun and they all began to attack.

Since they were smaller. RWBY and JNPR all got out of the mechs and began to fight them off with their own usual thing.

Penny got out some swords for a backpack on her back and they all circled behind her. With a swipe of her hands, the ray of short-swords swiped at the heads of a few Ursa, and then with her arms, she made the sword form up and fire lasers at them, tool disintegrating them all.

Akame, Tatsumi, Zoro, Erza, and Kagura were all dodging and attacking whenever. Zoro took out a majority of them with his Oni Giri attack, and Erza took out a few more in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Most of them were amazed to see Kagura taking down Beowolfs without taking her sword from her sheath.

"_What kind of style is that?_" Zoro thought. "_I've seen a swordsman use their blade without withdrawing them from the sheath_"

Leone grabbed a Boarbatusk and snapped it's head right off. Then she turned and dodged a swipe from Ursa. "Alright, you freak! She said with a grin. "I'm gonna show you what a Lioness can do!" She said as she gave a devastating blow to the Grimms head causing it to smash instantly.

Mine was firing several of the Grimm with Pumpkin. "What the hell are these things?" She wondered as she kept on firing. "But still these things are so easy to kill." She said with a smirk, she then took a glance to see Nora, firing a Grenade from her hammer and looked with interest. "Ok..now that's pretty cool."

Sheele was slicing through them all with ease, she sliced off a Beowulf's arm right off, causing it to roar in pain, and then she used her scissors to slice it's head clean off. "These things are easy to get rid of, unlike some of the Danger Beasts we hunt...but why do these things disappear after they die?" She wondered.

SpongeBob was using Bubble Bombs and threw some of them at some Boarbatusks, causing them to fly back. Patrick then ran right for them and tackled them to the ground and started to beat them up.

"Take that you ugly….uh….ugly!" He said as he punched, not really thinking of a name at all.

Zim was using his PAK to use hsi spider legs to swipe at all of the Ursa coming right at him. "What are these...things?" He wondered. "I have never seen such lifeforms before." He said with some interest, maybe he could figure them out and use them for his conquest of the Earth.

GIR was simply riding on an Ursa as a Horse, making it go wild and trying to get the robot off, but it wasn't working and ended up killing his fellow Grimm. "WOO-HOO! Ride 'em Cowboy!" He said with glee.

Some of the others saw this and some were amused and some were sweat dropping.

"Well...he seems to be enjoying this." Jaune deadpanned. With the rest of his team (sans Nora) nodding in agreement.

"WOO!" Nora cheered. "You show that Grimm who's boss little robot buddy!" The hammer-wielding girl cheered on with glee.

"Ruby…" Blake said as she turned her attention to her leader. "What kind of new friends have you made?" She asked with sweat going down her face.

Ruby simply smiled. "The greatest!" She said happily.

Kitty fired at several Ursa from her laser gun, causing the monsters to disintegrate at an instant. Dudley was simply jumping on them and biting their ear like a normal dog, but he also fired some shots from his own gun at them. But unfortunately, since he was going wild with the gun, he nearly shot Brian, Soul, Tatsumi, Blake, and Zoro.

"Oh...sorry guys." Dudley said sheepishly.

"DUMBASS DOG!" They yelled while waving their fists in the air.

Speaking of Soul, he was in Maka's hands in scythe form and she was using him to slice up several Grimm.

"Hey Maka." Soul said. "I can't sense any souls from these creeps."

"Same, I can't really sense anything." Maka said as she dodged a swipe from an Ursa, and she then sliced it's left arm off and then finally it's head.

Brian, who was now in lion form, had pounced on an Ursa and was using his claws to shred hi apart, he then pounced onto an unsuspecting Beowulf and turned into a gorilla, who then used both hands to give a solid blow right on its head.

"Alright." He said with a smirk. He then took notice that he was far from the others. "Well, better go back and-"

**BAM**

"...ow…" He said as he then fell down with a thud, an unknown figure then grabbed him and dragged him off. Where was he going?

Meanwhile, everyone had finished taking down the Grimm.

"Alright everyone!" Zoro said as he sheathed his swords. "Let's all move before anymore show up." He said.

"Wait!" Tatsumi said. "Where's Brian?" He asked, this caused everyone to look around and notice that the boy was in fact missing.

"Brian?" Sheele called out with extreme worry. "Brian, where are you?"

"Don't worry about him." Zoro said to her. "Brian can handle himself." He said.

"But-" But she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Don't worry Sheele, maybe Brian had to go to the bathroom somewhere." She said.

"Right here? In The forest?" Weiss asked with outrage, such vulgar actions…

"Look, let's just get a move on." Zoro said. "Brian will catch up to us." He said to them as the others best decided to relent and move on. But Sheele and Leone still were concerned about Brian though, unaware that he was actually captured.

Soul, who turned back to normal was thinking about those Grimm, he didn't know if anyone else noticed, but he saw something on some of them, a mark of some kind...that looked like an insect...

_Meanwhile…._

Team 2 were exploring another part of the forest, with some of them admiring the beauty of it all.

"This is such a beautiful forest." Moka said as she twirled around with a smile as she looked around with awe.

"I agree!" Nana looked around with glee. "It's so pretty!" She said with a smile.

Natsu was walking with his hands behind his head. "Man this place brings back memories, right guys?" He asked Timmy, Danny, and Happy. Where the three glared at him a bit.

"Oh, you mean where you destroyed half of the forest?" Danny asked him. "Oh yea, that was a fun day." He said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Natsu said with a smile.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot." Danny said through gritted teeth.

Tsukune and his harems stared at Danny with wide-eyes. "Wait, he destroyed the first?" the boy asked with shock.

Danny sighed. "It's a very long story that I don't want to get into right now, but he destroyed half of it." He sighed, rubbing his head.

"What can I say?" Natsu said with a grin. "Property damage is my specialty."

"_I wouldn't be proud of it if I were you._" Danny, Timmy, Happy, Sonic, and Sam thought in unison.

"_Destroyed a forest huh?_" Sonic thought with interest. "_Makes me wonder how strong they are all…_"

Meanwhile, Yukari was still looking over at Timmy, who was looking around and wiping sweat off of his head.

"_What is wrong with me?_" She thought. "_I already declared my love for both Tsukune and Moka….but why do I feel so weird around Timmy? Was it due to our moment? I was just being kind and trying to cheer him up...but now...I feel so..weird when I see him._" She thought as her face blushed a bit as she turned back around.

Unknowingly to her, Timmy was also feeling something in him whenever he saw her, he didn't know whether it was due to her yellow panties (which was shown a few times and caused Timmy to have a small nosebleed.) Or whether it was her friendliness, or her beauty….but whatever the case, Timmy felt something inside himself.

"_I swear, she is so pretty and cute._" Timmy thought as he began to blush madly. "_But why would I act like this though? I'm ten, ten-year-olds shouldn't be interested in girls...Although there is Trixie…._" He thought. "_So...why do I suddenly find myself interested in Yukari?_" He thought with a raised eyebrow. These things are so complicated for him.

As Nana was walking with the rest of them, she was still a bit nervous to be around them. Because he was still worried about the horns, of course, she was happy due to Wendy beginning her new friend, but she was nervous to tell her all about her own world.

"_I hope none of them go to my home or something like that._" She thought with worry. "_But still, the thought of other places though...it's all exciting!_" She said with a smile on her face.

Wendy, who was inside Natsu's mech-suit, was looking out to see Nana walking. She felt concerned for the girl, for when they talked earlier, she seemed to be a bit hesitant. What was wrong with her?

"_I hope she can talk to me again soon._" Wendy thought with worry. "_I wasn't lying about what I said, I would love to be her friend._"

"Wendy." She turned to see Erza looking at her. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh...yea...I was just thinking about something." She said as she looked out at Nana again with some worry.

As Danny was in his mech, he looked at his radar to see something blinking, this prompted him to alert the others. "Guys!" He said. "Something's coming our way, get ready!" He warned them all. Just then, another group of Grimm was coming at them. They were more Ursa and Beowolfs coming their way.

"Get ready!" Danny said as he fired an ecto ray from hsi mech-suit, causing some of the Beowolfs to get knocked back.

Tsukune and his harem were still a bit nervous to fight in front of everybody, so they decided to fight in secrecy, with Yukari hiding her want behind her back and making wash pots drop from random areas and hit the Ursa in the heads, and Mizore secretly launched some ice spikes to impale some Beowolfs, impaling them.

Natsu smirked and ignited his hands and slammed down on a pad, making his mech-suite's right hand to ignite into flames. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He said as his mech suit gave a devastating blow to a pack of Ursa, causing them to get burnt up and set aflame.

Luffy was looking at some suspecting Ursa coming right at him, and he jumped right out of his mech. "**Third Gear!**" He said as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and he began to blow air, causing his entire arm and hand to inflate, and he raised them in the air. "**Gum Gum...GIANT PISTOL!**" He yelled as he slammed his fist at the Grimm, causing the Grimm and the ground to shake right up and crumble a bit.

Naruto then got an idea, he then secretly summoned one of his shadow clones and had him rub his hand, forming a blue ball. He saw a pack of Ursa coming right at him and he ran for them. "**RASENGAN!**" He yelled as his hand collided into the pack, causing them all to go flying back.

Hinata was simply standing as a group of Ursa surrounded her. She then made some hand signs as she then focused on them. "_I can't advance if I run...I have to fight...for Naruto...and my new friends._" she thought with determination. "**Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**" She said as she then began to use her arms and spin around as she waved her arms all around, and in an instant, a large blue net appeared around her as she did this.

The Grimm then decided to go right in for the kill, but as they got close, they were l instantly impaled by the blue netting, and were also impaled by blue needles from Hinata hitting them.

Sonic was simply smirking at them all as he was running super fast and spun all around them, causing the Grimm to become dazed and confused.

"Alright Tails!" Sonic said. "You're up!" He said.

"Leave it to me Sonic." The fox said with a smile as he threw a small bomb at the Grimm, causing them to get blown up.

Nana was looking on at the creatures, knowing that they were a threat she had a look of determination on her face. "_As long as they aren't humans...I will fight._" she thought as she then used her vectors to slice them all up with ease.

Kiyo and Zatch took a look at some Boarbatusk's coming right at them and looked on.

"Ready Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Got it Kiyo." Zatch said with a smile. And with that, the spellbook started to glow red.

"**ZAKER!**" Kiyo yelled, with Zatch's eyes glowing and him opening his mouth, causing lightning to spew right out of his mouth and hit the Boarbatusks, causing them all to disintegrate.

"WOAH! SO COOL!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes. Everyone else who did not see Zatch's attack back in Fairy World were in awe and amazement.

As they were watching with amazement, Tsukune and his harem were all knocked out by blows to the heads, rendering them all unconscious, and all of them being dragged off without anyone's prior knowledge.

At the end of the fight, everyone was all feeling good about themselves. But to Luffy…

"How did you do that?" He asked as he was bombarding Zatch with so many questions on how he did that lightning attack of his.

"Ease up would you?" Kiyo asked him with annoyance. "Once we're done here then we will explain everything."

"Awe, but I want to know now!" Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, let's just let them explain when we all get back to the basement." Danny said to him, making the pirate pout a bit and they all began to make their way, unaware of their friends disappearing on them.

Team 3 were also in another area of Forever Fall, they simply didn't even know where they were going at all.

"Where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed. "This is so boring and stupid." He said.

"Cheer up, In," Aang said with a smile. "You should be happy to be here with a bunch of friends who love and care for you." The young monk said. Inuyasha just scoffed at him though.

"Yea, sure…." He said with some annoyance.

Pikachu was snoozing on Ash's head, and the boy was just talking with Allen about his world.

"So, you and other children find animals to fight each other?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow, this didn't sound right at all.

"Well no, but we spar against other Pokemon because it builds up the bond and trust of the Pokemon and its the trainer. I have had this little guy with me since I left home." Ash said, pointing at Pikachu, who was still snoozing on his head.

Allen chuckled a bit. "Seems like you and the little guy are very close." He said.

"Well, at first we didn't get off to a good start, ergo he wouldn't go inside his Pokeball and wouldn't listen...but we became close after I saved him." Ash said as he petted Pikachu, who was giggling a bit in his sleep.

Meanwhile, El Tigre was talking to Deku all about hsi world as well.

"So you come from a whole family of superheroes?" The boy asked with amazement.

Manny chuckled sheepishly. "Well, not all of them are superheroes, some of them are supervillains as well." The statement made Deku's face go down a bit.

"Wha-?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Yep." The boy said. "And...my Dad is a superhero, and my grandpapi is a semi-retired supervillain." He said.

"_Talk about family dynamic…_" Deku thought with a bead of sweat going down his head. "So..uh...what are you then?" He asked with nervousness.

Manny rubbed the back of his head. "Well...uh...I haven't really decided yet." He said sheepishly.

"You haven't?" Deku asked him with shock. "But why not? I mean, I know from day one that I wanted to be a hero, if any consolation you should be a hero as well. I mean it'-"

**BONK**

Deku's rant got interrupted by Inuyasha, who bonked him on the head.

"Ow…" Deku said. "Why did you hit me?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "You were annoying, that's why." He said. "And why do you even want to be one, I overheard your conversation with Ruby, and for what I heard, a bunch of the heroes in your world sound like a bunch of jerkasses."

"_Cant sound any more phonie than those Golden Eagle Twins..._" El Tigre thought with annoyance.

Deku stood up and faced him. "That's not true….sorta." He said sheepishly. "I mean there are tons of other heroes who do what they do for the right thing. Not all of them are in it for the fame." He said as he looked on in the distance. "As a kid...I always dreamed of being a hero, and for a while, I thought my dreams were shattered, but then something happened to me that fixed my dreams right up." He said as he raised his fist in the air. Izuku Midoriya...I am going to become the world's best hero!" He said determinedly. "AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM REACHING MY DREAM!" He shouted in the sky.

Everyone there looked at him with wide-eyes and smiled at his determination.

"If you got a dream like that." Allen said with a smile. "I know that you can do it." He said with a smile. Deku turned around to aace the others.

"You...you all don't think it's stupid?" He asked.

"Why would we?" Po asked him as he smiled and ate a dumpling from...somewhere? "It's an awesome dream to have." He said with a smile.

Inuyasha sighed a bit. "Well, if you can do then I'll be rooting for you then." He said with a shrug, making Deku a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry about Inu." Jimmy said. "He may be a jerk but he is soft underneath." He said with a smile.

"Shut up you big-headed brat!" Inuyasha said to him, making some of the group snickers a bit. Deku looked around them and smiled a bit.

"_These guys are a bit weird….but then again, I feel so relaxed around them, at least that Inuyasha person is nicer than Kachan...sorta._" He thought with interest.

Manny was looking on and was thinking. For his life, he didn't know if he wanted to be a hero like his father, or a villain like his grandfather. Being good was nice, but benign evil was more fun. But after what Tatsumi and his friends told him, and after what Deku had said….he was wondering something.

At this point, Inuyasha then smelled something and sniffed the air, the scent was familiar to him and made him widen his eyes.

"_Kagome!_" He thought with worry, and he took off to another part of the forest. Making everyone worry.

"Quick, let's follow him!" Jimmy said as he got out his recaller and let everyone else know what's up.

(_Eyecatch featuring a younger Brian sitting down and crying in his hands, his clothes dirty and ripped and having blood on himself_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Yukari and Timmy holding hands and blushing a bit_)

Everyone had all grouped back together and took notice of the machine they saw nearby.

"So that's what's going on." Ruby said, narrowing her eyes at the machine. Jimmy was using some binoculars to look at that area. From what he saw, it was Robo-Ruby, Robo-Jaune, Lieutenant Huggles, Roman Torchwick, and Neapolitan with some robots lugging crates.

"Seems like they are lugging crates full of Dust in the machine, perfect for fueling more of their toys." Jimmy said as he put the binoculars away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Natsu asked. "Let's get down there already!" He said pounding the fists of hsi mech.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune asked. "Has anyone seen Brian, Tsukune, and his girl posse?" Everyone then looked around to see that the blond knight was right, they were gone.

"Where are they?" Sheele asked with worry, concerned for the bunch of them, but she was more worried about Brian though, and he isn't the only one, if one could notice, Leone was also worried as well, but not as much as Sheele.

"Uh, guys?" Tucker said. "You might want to take a look at this." He said as they all took a closer look, the robots were carrying a few figures to the open, and much to their surprise and shock it was Brian, Tsukuene, and Tsukene's harem.

"Bastards…" Tatsumi growled in anger, and the others agreed.

"Alright everyone," Jimmy said. "Let's all.

"BRIAN, TSUKUNE!" Yelled Luffy and Natsu as they both ran ahead. "WE'RE COMING!" They yelled. Causing some of them to sign.

"Why so I even bother?" Jimmy asked as he wiped his head.

"I figured you would be used to it by now." Zoro said with a small smirk. "But no time to whine about it, we can't let them have all the fun now." He said as he took off after them, the rest followed suit. Inuyasha smelled the air and smelled Kagome as well...but she didn't seem to be there...unless they had her somewhere close by?

Down at the machine, Huggles, Roman, Neo, and the robotic Ruby and Jaune were staring at Tsukune and Brian, who were both unconscious.

"So these are the two huh?" Roman asked as he puffed his cigar.

"Indeed." Huggles said as he puffed his own cigar. "I don't know why...but for some weird reason, Calamitous wants them both for some reason….besides.." He said as he looked over at Moka and the other girls, who were tied up, and struggling to get out. "These monsters over here could prove a key to it."

And with that, the robotic versions of Ruby and Jaune walked on over to the girls, who glared at the machines.

"Well, it seems like we caught ourselves some monsters." Robo-Ruby said.

"Indeed." Robo-Jaune said with a smirk.

"What do you want from us?" Moka asked as she struggled to get out, but to no avail.

Huggles chuckled a bit as he looked at the girls. "Oh, we don't want you, we just want your precious little boy toy." He said pointing at the download Tsukune.

This made the girls widen their eyes.

"But what did Tsukune ever do to you?" Yukari asked.

"We don't even know." Roman said, puffing a cigar as he walked up to them. "But I do want to know….how would a normal human like him garner the affection of a group of monsters like you beauty?"

Kurumu growled at him. "Why do you care, you creep?" The Succubus hissed in anger. "If your boss or whoever has a problem, you send him right to us, and we'll kick his ass! Leave Tsukune and the others alone!"

Robo-Ruby laughed. "Oh, my dear Succubus, I guess you aren't as dumb as you look, although I bet some of your brains are in those big boobs though." She snarked.

"Hey!" Kurumu said with anger.

"Anyway, we know something about your precious boy toy over there." Huggles said to them, making the girls look confused. "About him being a...what do you call it….Ghoul?" He asked with a smirk.

This made all the girls go wide-eyed with worry, how did they know about Tsukune's Ghoul form? Now you're all wondering, what is a Ghoul? Well.

Yo, it's me, Kou again. So a Ghoul is basically a human who was injected with vampire blood. You see when Tsukune and his little harem were at odds with Yokai Academy's Secret Police, Moka injected some of her own blood to Tsukune, but this backfired and he became a Ghoul. These creatures are very dangerous and view everything as an enemy to them, and will go on killing sprees. The only thing capable of stopping them is a holy item, which Tsukune has in his possession."

(**Right, thanks Kou)**

Eh, no problem...hey is my mistress, Kokoa going to be in Globs of Doom?

**(Uh...I don't know, maybe….let's talk more later.)**

Anyway, the villains were smirking a bit. But the girls were horrified, but then The Rosary on Moka's neck gleamed red and a voice began to speak.

"**Do you two idiotic humas even know what you're doing?**" The voice asked.

"Inner?" Moka asked with shock.

Ok, it's Kou again..I know you're all possibly getting tired of me interrupting the story and all that, but last reminder, the Moka you see now is actually Outer Moka, basically, a fake personality created, and the Real Moka is inside the Rosary she wears.

"Who are you calling fake you crap bat?" Inner Moka yelled at him, caught the bat to yell wee, and flew off...again. Meanwhile, the villains were looking at each other with confusion.

"Who was she talking to?" Robo-Jaune asked.

"No idea." Roman shrugged his shoulders. "But who cares? All we're going to do is place your boy under mi-"

"**PISTOL!**" Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere and decked Roman right across the face, causing the thief to go skidding back into the machine and crash into it. Neo gasped silently and ran over to her boss to help him out.

"Oh great." Huggles groaned as he turned to face the others in their mech-suites and also saw WBY and JNPR as well, all of them looking peeved. "These little shits again."

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled. "GIVE US OUR NAKAMA BACK!" He yelled.

Torchwick, who had got up, but was now wiping blood off of his face was glaring at them all.

"Well if it ain't Little Red and her merry band of brats." He said to the members of Anicktoonime, who all glared at him. "Sorry, but our reunion must be brief as I have somewhere to be. Huggles!"

The bear puffed hsi cigar as he brought him over a crate full of Lien. "There you go Torchwick."

"Thank you, tell Calamitous that it was a pleasure doing business with him again." He said as he and Neo got into a small little opening and was about to take off. "Ta-Ta!" He said waving at the heroes before he and his accomplice tok off in the sky and out of sight.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luffy yelled as he was about to go after them, until he was stopped by Aang.

"Leave them be Luffy, we got to get the others." He said.

"Oh...right…" Luffy said as he turned back around to face Huggles and the robotic duplicates of Ruby and Jaune.

"Seems like you all bought the cavalry with you huh?" Huggles asked. "Well, no matter."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, bringing out Tessaiga. "I know you have Kagome on you….now, where is she?"

Huggles looked down and sighed. "Very well then…" He said as he snapped his fingers, a group of robots had appeared and dragged some figures across to them. IT was not only Kagome, but it was also Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara, and they looked beaten up and unconscious.

"GUYS!" Inuyasha yelled in horror, he looked in anger as he ran to Huggels. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"INU WAIT!" Danny yelled, but it was too late as the half-demon ran with Tessaiga at Huggels, but before he could make contact…

**BAM**

Inuyasha gasped and felt a sharp pain in his gut, he looked down so see that a metallic sword was pierced right into his gut, he looked up to see the metallic face of Robo-Jaune, smirking at him.

"Awe, did the poor doggy get hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice, as he plunged his sword deeper and deeper into Inuyasha, causing the half-demon to cough up some blood.

The group all tried to rescue him, but were all of a sudden surrounded by robots, but did that stop them? Hell no!

"GET AWAY!" Luffy yells as he unleashed volleys of punches at the robots and everyone followed suit.

Meanwhile, Robo-Ruby looked over at the monster girls, who were watching with horror and fright at the sight they were seeing.

"STOP!" Moka yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled as tears began to run down her face. Robo-Ruby snickered a bit as she went over to the downed Tsukue and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a holy rosary on his wrist, and the robotic girl took it from him.

"Now...let's wake him up and try to get this beast out of him…" She said and stared at the now stirring Brian. "Along with this filthy animal as well." She said as she walked over to Brian.

"RAGH!" Robo-Ruby turned to see her other counterpart come at her with her weapon at the ready, Robo-Ruby smirked and blocked her attack with her own,the sound of scythes clashing with each other.

"You hurt my friend…" Ruby growled in anger.

Robo-Ruby laughed. "Your friend? Your friend is nothing more but a pathetic mutt demon….if you ask me, you are all better off without him."

This caused Ruby to girls angrily and pushed her back, this was a fight between the two Ruby's.

Meanwhile, Jaune was busy fighting his double as well. Unlike the real Jaune, who possessed kindness, his robotic counterpart possessed wickedness.

"If you really were me," Jaune said as he blocked an attack from his robot counterpart. "Then you should know…. that I would never attack my friends!"

Robot Jaune used his own shield to block the attack and smirked. "Oh please….and who's to say you won't?" He said as he pushed him off. "When the time comes...your friends will eventually leave you behind in the dirt." He said.

Jaune trembled a bit when he said that, memories about Volcano Island and Naraku going in his mind again….the very thought, it made Jaune shake a bit.

"HELL NO!" Pyrrha Yelled as she, Nora, and Ren all ran up to their leader. Pyrrha latches an arm around Jaune's. "I will never abandon Jaune! I love him more than myself!"

Jauney…" Nora said in anger. "Is like the brother I never had….and I will never leave him behind….NEVER!" She yelled as he got out her hammer, ready to break legs.

Ren agreed with them. "He might not be the strongest of us...at least not yet." He said. "But he is our leader, and we will always be with him, no matter what." He said as he got out Stormflower.

Robo-Jaune scoffed at them all. "Well then...if that's how you pathetic humans want it then...I'll make sure you all die together." He said as he then pushed a button and his speed turned into that of a machine gun and began firing several fire dust bullets.

The group jumped out of the way and all attacked from different sides. Nora fired off a grenade at him, but the robot immediately blocked it with his shield. Ren then fired some bullets from Stormflower, but the robot then used his sword to quickly deflect them, causing some of them to go scattering about, one of them hitting part of the machine.

"Oi!" Huggles called out. "Watch it!"

Meanwhile, some of the others were still taking down some of the robots as Inuyasha was on the ground bleeding out, and he looked over at Kagome and the others who were on the ground too, with a robot coming up to them.

"Guys...no…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. The robot went close...and closed…"Leave them alone…" He said in a low growling voice, his fangs growing larger and his eyes beginning to turn red. The robot cooked a gun and took aim at Kagome. "I….said….**STOOOOOP!**" He roared in fury. As he did this, a shockwave emitted from him and swept up the entire area. The entire group all felt this and some of them were struggling to stand, but there were a few who were standing.

Luffy was looking at Inuyasha with wide eyes. He..he has that power...that power that only a few can wield.

"Conqueror's Haki!" Luffy said with awe and amazement. The blast from the haki was so intense that the robot's heads all exploded right then and there, even Robo-Ruby and Robo-Jaune's heads had all exploded, leaving their counterparts bewildered.

"_What the…_" RWBY and JNPR thought in unison.

The monster girls were shocked at the display of power and they felt the shockwave, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby Tojo looked like they were going to pass out, but Moka still stood, but still this display of power….was overwhelming.

"**What the hell…**" Inner spoke with awe and shock.

The only robot who didn't explode was Lieutenant Huggles, but he felt like he was going to. "_I gotta get out of here._" He thought as he disappeared through a portal.

Meanwhile, everyone had looked at Inuyasha, who was now growling with fury, his eyes turning red, his claws out and purple marking all over his face.

All the members of Anicktoonie who were members before Volcano Island could only think of one word.

"_Not again!_" They all thought with worry and dread.

Meanwhile, Brian was stirring in his sleep and groaning a bit, and so was Tsukune...

* * *

**So this is where I'm gonna stop at things people, originally it was going to be done in one sitting, but I am going to wait and wait till the next chapter, I won't reveal much but Tsukune and Brian will be involved as well, what is going to happen? Let's all find out.**

**So, Roman, and Neo got away. And Robo-Ruby and Robo-Jaune got defeated quickly, I know it was kind of short and dumb...sorry.**

**So Inuyasha blasted something out of him….hm...I wonder what that is?**

**Anyways guys, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all and to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**And once again to Ben10WarrioGoku, if you don't like the story, then dont bother even reading it alright?**

**See you all next time :)**


	17. Battle of the Three Beasts

**Hey everybody, so last time, the group went into Remnant where they discovered that Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan were helping out Huggles and the robotic versions of Ruby and Jaune gather dust, but our heroes had arrived.**

**But then Huggles made the stupid mistake of capturing Brian, Tsukune, Tsukune's harem and Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara. And as Inuaysha was bleeding to near death and witnessing a robot about to kill Kagome, he emitted a great rage that took out the robots. Now with his demonic side taking over again. Will Anicktoonime and their new friends rescue him? While also dealing with two new additional beasts? Let's all find out now.**

**So some of you might be confused on why I am adding Sakura Wars characters in the mix, well I have recently gotten an interest in the series after playing the 2019 game. To some of you worried about the many characters, not all the characters are going to join Anicktoonime, they are going to be allies to them and join them on some of their missions. But Four of the main heroines from the games will join them though**

**Now if you're all wondering, yes I'm giving Inuyasha, Conqueror's Haki in this series. This has been an idea of mine from back when I was doing the second story. I know the users are said to have qualities of kings, and since Inuyasha's father is the Lord of the Western Lands..it makes sense, to me at least. He won't be the only part of Anicktoonime to wield Conqueror's Haki though, besides Luffy, not all of them will have it, only a select few will.**

**Also, could someone find a way to block Ben10WarrioGoku? I can't find a way to block him due to him being a guest reviewer, but if someone else could help me find a way, I would be much appreciated. **

**And to you Ben10WarrioGoku, as I said before, if you don't like the story, then why are you pestering me aobut it? Go get a life dude!**

**To KAPfan9876: Read teh chapter and you'll see if they join or not. Brian would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Oh, don't worry, something like that will happen lol.**

**To Devon14X: What do you mean?**

**To Guest: Well Naraku would get stomped if this was before Mt. Hakureim but after Mt. Hakurei, he would be able to beat them due to his barrier and demonic powers.**

**To Starlord Master: Yep, that the only worlds left. Nora might be hyper, but she cares aobut the people she considered friends. Thanks :) Well they're are criminals, so yep. Thanks :) Right, he can turn into different dinosaurs, I have him use a T-REx form most of the time due to it being stronger a bit. Hah, I'm planning on making it a running gag. Well GIR is supposed to be wild...so... Yea, Forever Fall is pretty red. Damn, right they are. Yep, GIR would do a thing like that lol. Right. Yea they were captured. They did but the enemy will regret it. Thanks :) The DWMA is pretty cool indeed. Yea they both are, and huh so Yang would win? Cool.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Right.**

**To kaijuwars2016: I will at some point. **

**To Bloodguy: I need to think about it more but I might have Brian be the one who kills Seryu. And you should look it up, it's actually an interesting series, despite it only being released in Japan, the fifth and new recent games were localized here. What Do you mean? From what I have seen, it seems like alot of anime have pretty weird characters. I know there's one particular anime that someone suggested I add and it's one of the reasons why I ain't going to do that. Trust me, Bakugo is going to get a major talking to in the next story. Do you mean Luffy, Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, and Patrick? Thanks, I'm not, I can't find a way to block him due to the fact that he's a guest reviewer. Well, I was thinking of one more OC character that might appear in the next story.**

**To Guest: I will :)**

**To Guest: Oh, I will in the next story :)**

**To Guest: I won't I can't find a way to block him though…**

**To Guest: Trus me, the next chapter after this is going to be a bit emotional (or at least I'm going to try to make it emotional.**

**To Guest: The E.N.D. reveal will come soon, just not yet though.**

**To Guest: That's one of the reasons yes. I mean seriously, if I added Goku or Gohan, then we wouldn't have much of a story lol.**

**To Guest: No, Jimmy is not aware that Natsu is a demon.**

**To Guest: Zim learning the truth will come at some point. **

**To Guest: Sorta, I mean Globulous will still take possession of him, that's for sure.**

**To Guest: Inuyasha's nicknames for the group.**

**Jimmy: Big-Head**

**Timmy: Beaver Teeth**

**Danny: Ghost**

**SpongeBob: Idiot Sponge**

**Aang: Baldy**

**Jenny: Metal Head**

**Luffy: Idiot Rubber Boy**

**Natsu: Shitty Fire Eater**

**Happy: Stupid Cat**

**Ash: Kid**

**Pikachu: Mouse**

**Ruby Rose: Squirt**

**Jaune Arc: Knight Boy**

**Brian Johnson: Animal Boy**

**I'll update nicknames for the new members in the last chapter.**

**To Guest: they will at some point.**

**To Guest: Anicktoonime fighting Mad Geer? I need to think it over.**

**To Giovanni diaz: Well since Inuyasha's father is the Lord of the Western Lands, you know, since he took over the Saikoku region and made it hsi domain, then I thought why not? Inuyasha having Conqueror's Haki was an idea I had for a little while now.**

**To Guest: I recommend you read a series of Inuyasha fanfics based on an Inuyasha video game from 2004, go to the Inuyasha category on and on the filters check under the name Michiru K.**

**To Guest: Yep**

**To Guest: I know...I totally forgot...sorry **

**To Guest: I might write an Omake based on that at some point, but I could see a majority of them being excited or shocked.**

**To Guest: What do you mean? I don't remember.**

**To Guest: I might have the team be there for the tournament and then wil spring into action when shit hits the fan.**

**To Guest: Probably not.**

**To Guest: I never saw that…**

**To Guest: I haven't seen it yet, I have seen a little bit, but not the whole thing, I still need to see it. **

**To bobbyjenkins398: Never seen Glitch Tech, Tales of Berseria, or Berserk. Final Fantasy will not be in the series. How strong Brian is in comparison to the others? Just read on and you'll see. I know some anime characters have other stronger forms such as Natsu;s Dragon Force, Luffy's 4th Gear, and Naruto's Chakra Nine-Tails Form. I have nothing planned yet. And don't worry, I will ignore him :). I mean I did see Beserk, but I do NOT have any plans on including that into my series….seriously i don't see Guts joining Anicktonime at all, plus the world of Beserk is very dark, even dark than Elfen Lied and Inuyasha.**

**To Guest: Who?**

**To Guest: I do have an idea on Erza and Jaune fighting Irene int he future. Still need to plan it out though.**

**To Guest: Who?**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Forever Fall_

Everyone in the area was silent, they saw Inuyasha standing up, breathing and growling heavily, his claws out, markings on his face and his eyes all red. To the first members of Anicktoonime...this wasn't good.

"SOMEONE, FIND HIS SWORD! HURRY!" Jimmy yelled with caution. Everyone, even the ones who were a bit confused at what was going on right now, was now scurrying to find Tessaiga. Danny then spotted it.

"Found it!" He said as he tried to run over to grab it, but then

**BAM**

The sound of a ray gun blasted the Tessaiga out of Danny's reach and it went flying deep into Forever Fall, Danny noticed that it was a robot barely alive that shot it...and after a few seconds, the robot had died on the ground.

"Shit!" Danny said through gritted teeth, he turned to see where the sword went off to, but the best way so fast that the swo4d went flying fast, too fast for Danny to see. "THE SWORD WENT OFF IN THE FOREST!" He yelled back.

"Damn!" Jimmy said with worry.

"Uh...what's going on?" Deku asked with worry, with some of the other unfamiliar people wondering that as well. "Is he….is he alright?" He asked as the others were wondering to.

At this point, Inuyasha had turned towards them all and was snarling angrily at them. Causing a few to back up and some to get into defensive stances.

"Inu…." Danny said as his fist glowed green. "Don't make us fight you now." He warned, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care as he ran right towards Danny and tried to claw him, but then…

**BAM**

Inuyasha was sent flying backward a bit, Danny looked so see that it was Natsu who did it. Natsu narrows his eyes on him.

"So he's gone crazy again huh?" He asked. "Well, I can handle him…." He said as he turned to Danny. "Danny, you just find his sword and try to bring it back quickly, alright?"

"Got it." Danny nodded as he flew off into the forest to find Tessaiga. At this point, it became a fight.

"RAAHH!" Inuyasha roared as he tried to slash Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer quickly dodged the attack and ignited his fist again.

"I ain't going to nearly die from that attack like last time pal!" He said. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He said as he punched Inuyasha, causing the half-demon to go skidding backward. The demon got back up and growled angrily.

"DIE HUMAN!" He roared as he ran towards Natsu, and attempted to punch him, but Natsu also ran forward and his own fist collided with Inuyasha's, causing a shockwave to erupt and cause everyone to go flying back a bit.

Wha-what the hell is going on right now?" Tatsumi asked. "And what happened to him?"

"It's….a long story." Jimmy explained to them all. Meanwhile, Natsu jumped in the air and flames appeared on his arms.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" He yelled as he sent a torrent of flames right at Inuyasha, who smirked and dodged out of the way and jumped up. Natsu then went down and tried to punch Inuyasha, but at the last second, Inu quickly dodged..and slashed him in the stomach.

"GAAAHH!" Natsu yelled as he fell to the ground, blood oozing down and staining the ground.

"NATSU!" A majority of them yelled in worry. Akame, while not wanting to hurt any of them, decided to act on entice, she got out Murasame and rushed towards Inuyasha.

"Eliminate…" She said as she tried to swing her sword right at him, but Inuyasha quickly dodged out of the way and grabbed her by the arm and looked right into her eyes, his red meeting hers. Now Akame had experienced many fears in her life….but this one….this was a bit of a first for her.

"Kill me will you?" He asked. "You pathetic human bitch?" He then grabbed her and slammed her into the ground really hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

"BASTARD!" Leone ran towards Inuyasha and tried to punch him and he went skidding back a bit, with Leone pouncing after him and starting to beat the hell out of him.

"Leone, stop!" Aang tried to tell her, but now she was just too angry to listen and continued to beat the hell out of him, hoping to kill him, but for a while...it seems as if it didn't work, in the face, Inuyasha didn't seem to be affected by it.

"_What?_" Leone thought as she continued to beat him up. "Usually my opponents would be dead by now...so why isn't he dying yet?" He inwardly asked herself. But as she continued to pound into him, Inuyasha grabbed her by her arms and roughly held them. Due to her Teigu, whatever injuries she faced could be healed..but Inuyasahw was the same.

"Stupid little human." He growled as he then raised his claws and slashed her in the same stomach area, causing her to grit her teeth in pain, and Inuyasha then threw her back towards the other group members.

Tatsumi growled in anger. "Alright, you bastard!" He said as he was about to get his sword but was held back by Danny. "What are you doing? Let go of me?" As he was resisting, Leone was getting up, her injuries were being healed up.

"Alright jerk!" She growled. "Now you really made me ANGRY!" She yielded as she ran right at Inuyasha again and tried to kick him in the face, but Inuyasha dodged out of the way and grabbed her leg and bit her, sinking his teeth in.

This action caused Leone to scream in pain, she experienced some pain in her life, but this is the first time she ever felt sharp teeth go in her arm before. Inuyasha continued to bite into her until He was immediately punched in the face by Allen, who then knocked Inuyasha back a bit and grabbed Leone to take her away from him.

Luffy ran up to him with his fist igniting. "Gum-Gum Red Hawk!" He yelled as his fist collided into Inuyasha's face, causing the half-demon to get hit, but whatever injury he felt he shrugged off.

"Damn human…" He growled. "DIEEE! **IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**"

"**Armament: Hardening!**" Luffy crossed his Haki-coated arms together in order to block Inuyasha's slash attack. Inuyasha then grabbed Luffy and swung him around and around and threw him away a bit.

Inuyasha growled in anger as he looked to the place where he threw Luffy at until he heard something with his senses, he then jumped out of the way before a grenade hit him, he turned to see Nora wilding her hammer which had turned into a grenade launcher.

"Bad Doggy! Bad!" Nora said to him as she continued to fire her grenades at him, Inuyasha smirked wickedly as he ran and slashed his claws at the grenades, making them go flying and crashing near Moka, the girl, Tsukune, and Brian, causing a minor shockwave.

Jimmy then groaned a bit as he watched with dread. "_Dammit, where's Danny?_" He thought with worry.

Meanwhile, RWBY and JNPR were all being held back by their leaders, some of them (including Yang and Nora wanted to fight but was held back by them)

"Guys listen, this has happened before back on our first journey." Ruby said with seriousness. "When Inu is like this he goes on a rampage, and even if we fought back, he could very well drain our Auras fast and we could die."

"Seriously sis?" Yang asked. "Then what can we do?"

"Let the other handle this." Ruby said. "They can fix this.." She said as he looked out at the others, her face becoming one of concern. Meanwhile, she heard a movie and turned to see some Grimm heading their way. WBY and JNPR saw this and got out their weapons. "Let's take care of the Grimm, the others can handle Inu.

Kiyo was facing Inuyasha with a look. He didn't know the others for so long, but he wasn't going to let this guy getaway.

"Alright Zatch." Kiyo said. But the boy was a bit hesitant.

"But Kiyo-"

"This guy is going crazy, we got to figure out a way to knock him unconscious." He said. "Now let's do this alright?" Zatch sighed and nodded and agreed, albeit reluctantly. At this point, the book began to glow. "Now **ZAKER!**" Zatch's mouth opened and unleashed a bolt of lightning from his mouth at Inuyasha, who saw the blast coming his way and he jumped out of the way, the bolt accidentally hitting Moka and the other monster girls, causing them all to scream in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kiyo said with worry in his voice.

"Me too, I didn't mean to do it!" Zatch pleaded, he didn't mean to hurt his new friends, he really didn't. But unfortunately….

Tsukune was stirring a bit and slowly opened his eyes, he was all groggy and feeling a bit weak.

"What the...where am I?" He asked. "Guys?" He wondered, and his mind turned towards Moka and the other girls, as he was about to go help them, he saw the lighting blast hit all the girls at once, making all of them scream in pain. And when he saw that...his eyes went wide.

His heart was beating very fast, and the sight of seeing them...the girls...the girls who he was close friends with….the girls who were technically his unwanted harem….were hit….and he did NOT like it!

"Grrrr," Tsukune growled in anger, his body trembling with fury...a dark aura was glowing off of him as his whole body began to change. His clothes ripping off of him as his skin then began to change into a pitch-black, his hair turning white, and black wings began to sprout from his backside. And he began to grow long claws as well. He slowly got up and unleashed a mighty roar, a roar so loud that everyone immediately turned to face him, and the roar was so loud that the trees in Forever Fall all shook hard.

Everyone took a good look at him and were both confused and shocked.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" SpongeBob asked with a worried voice. Jimmy saw this and more sweat went down his head.

"No...no…" He said as he began to breathe hard as he then began to panic. "_No...I can't panic….but I can't help it…_" He thought with worry.

"Jimmy?" Hinata said with worry as she went over and kneeled down to the boy, who was beginning to sweat and get extremely nervous. "Jimmy, speak to me." She said to him, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. Jimmy was just breathing as hard as he can, sweat going down his head fast. Hinata, being worried, grabbed him and held him close to her chest, trying to calm him down from whatever stressful thing he was breathing about.

Moka, who was recovering from her attack, was not doing so well either, she saw Tsukune transform into the Ghoul and she became worried in her mind she was panicking as well.

"_No….not again!_" She thought with worry. And she wasn't the only one worried, the other girls were worried as well, Ruby Tojo, in particular, was looking around the area.

"Where is the Holy Lock?" She asked with worry. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE HOLY LOCK!" She screamed with anxiousness.

Ruby Rose, Jaune, and their teams were watching with shock and worry. Ruby and Jaune knew that this was not the same Tsukune they met..no...this was something else.

"What happened to Tsukune?" Ruby asked with worry. When she got a glimpse of Tsukune, a part of her told her to run or something, but why wasn't she? Her teammates were thinking the same thing.

"Tsukune…" Jaune said. "He looks so….different…" He said with worry.

Inuyasha, who was still in demon mode didn't really seem to care at all about the change, when he saw Tsukune though, he smiled wickedly. And she ran right to Tsukune.

"**DIE!**" He roared as his fist then collided into Tsukune, causing the ghoul to go flying back a bit and land on the ground with a big thud. When he got up, he snarled and ran right at Inuyasha, making the half-demon cock his fist back as well. When the two fists met, there was another shockwave, causing the place to breeze and some of them to fall right on their butts.

Luffy, now looking at the two, narrowed his eyes, he didn't know what was going on with them. But whatever the reason, he was going to bring them back to reality. He ran towards the two of them. "Tsukune, Inu, stop, we're your friends!" He said as he ran towards them, his fists coated in Haki. "Gum-Gum...PISTOL!" He yelled as he first went right at the two, but Inuyasha then saw this attack coming and easily grabbed the fist with ease. The force of it hurt, but did not matter though.

"He caught my fist?" Luffy asked with wide-eyes. Inuyasha snarled and grabbed Luffy's' whole arm and twirled me around and around and around before he threw him right back to the group, knocking SpongeBob, Patrick, and Dudley down with him.

Zoro then grabbed his swords and rushed towards him. "**Three Sword Style…**" He said as he rushed at Inuyasha, he crossed the swords across his stomach and made a dash.

"**ONI GIRI!**" Zoro said as his attack slashed Inuyasha, causing a gush of blood to erupt from Inuyasha and made the half-demon to fall down. Zero turned back to face him. "Sorry Dog Boy, but you left me with no choi-"

**PUNCH**

Zoro was easily punched in the face by Tsukuene, and he went flying into the trees, landing with a big thud.

Meanwhile, Brain was stirring into his sleep. His mind going back to a familiar dark place.

"_Don't hurt him!_" A female voice said in his head.

"_Please!_" A male voice said. These voices made Brian murmur a bit. "_Please!_

Brian was still trembling and shaking a bit, a sight that made Mizore notice and look over.

The sound of a roaring noise engulfed his mind as an image of a woman, who was smiling but tearing up looked up at him.

"I love you, sweetheart." She said sadly as tehn the vision vanished, and was replaced by cruel wicked laughter. And it was that point when….

"**RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Brian suddenly got up and unleashed a massive scream that engulfed the entire area. Everyone had all stopped fighting long enough to see him and some to cover their ears.

"B-Brian?" Sheele asked with worry.

"**RRAAAAAAHHHH!**" Brian screamed for a few more minutes as he then stopped and hunched down. He began to growl as then….something happened.

His body trembled, and his body began to change as well. His skin began to turn all gray, his nails becoming sharp claws. The shoes on his feet ripped off as his feet began to get a bit bigger, but change as well as his toes became short and animal-like, with his toenails becoming long sharp claws. His clothes also ripped right off, exposing his chest and legs. His chest had some scars on them, but they looked faded, the fat in his gut was shrinking and benign replaced with a six-pack. His hair then grew long and turned white. His mouth grew out into a wolf-like snout and his teeth all became sharp and razor, like a shark's teeth. He opened his eyes, which were formerly brown, but then turned red and into snake-like stilts. And the most distinguishing thing about him? Was that two large demonic-looking bat wings sprouted from his backside. "***RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!***" He let out a mighty roar in the air.

Everyone (sans Inuyasha and Tsukune) all looked at him with absolute horror and terror. Not only did they have to deal with another beast...but this time it was Brian, but the boy who they always saw was calm and kind…..was now this...monster.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked himself, it was true, he didn't know about Brian's transformation before….what was he? Or what was he?

"Brian?" Sheele asked with horror as she dropped her scissors and covered her mouth with her hands. What..what happened to him, the boy who she likes?

Leone was also a bit shocked, never having seen anything like this before, she had encountered Danger Beasts before….but something about a transformed Brian….it made her a bit dreaded. "Brian?" Seh thought with worry.

Ruby, Jaune, and their teams also saw this and were shocked as well.

"_What is going on?_" Ruby thought with worry. What was going on with her friends? Of course, she saw Inuyasha's demon mode for the first time back in Dressrosa, but now Tsukune and Brian?

Inuyasha and Tsukune growled as they turned to the now transformed Brian. Brian then looked at them and viciously licked his sharp teeth.

"***ROAR!***" He yelled as he ran towards the two with his fists balling up, both Tsukune and Inuyasha growled and ran right to him, when all the fists collided, it caused a great shockwave to burst through the place, it was so great that the monster girls all were pushed back by the wave and they ended up crashing into the others as well.

Brian roared and grabbed Tsukune's arm and bit right into it, causing the Ghoul to howl in pain and Brian threw him right into some trees into the forest... Inuyasha then raised his claws and attempted to claw Brian and he did.

"Pathetic creature," Inu said with a smirk, but then became angry with a particular sight. Brian growled and his injuries that he received from Inuyasha were healing, except for the scars that were on before. "You…" He snarled as Brian then grabbed hold of Inuyasha and threw him right into the forest as well.

"***ROAR!***" Brian yelled as he ran after the two on all fours. The rest of the group had all gotten up and looked on.

"Ok….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Deku yelled with worry in his voice.

"We'll explain later." Ruby Tojo said to him. Now we need to find the Holy Lock and try to get Tsukune back to normal." She said. "I'll stay here. You all go after them." She said.

"Alright, they all said as some of them went off, but then they took notice of Kagome and Inuyasha's other friends, still unconscious. And so Gray, Erza, Zoro, Natsu, Po, and Allen went over to pick them up and went off after the others.

_A few minutes later…._

Both Tsukune and Inuyasha flew into some of the trees and crashed on the ground with big thuds on the ground. Both monsters shook the feeling off as they all looked up to see Brian, who had since jumped down in front of them, he growled at them and breathed angrily at them. His claws out, there was only one thing going on in his head….murder.

And unfortunately, the other toe had the same feeling as well.

Inuyasha charged right for Brian, who growled and dodged a claw attack from the half-demon, and gave a devastating blow right to his gut, making Inuyasha feel some pain in his chest and fall down. Tsukune came charging at him as well with his claws out, and slashed at Brian, who grunted in pain, but nonetheless grabbed Tsukune by the arm, and slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

Inuyasha got up and growled viciously as he attempted to slash Brian again, but the beast somehow knew hsi attack was coming as he used Tsukune as a shield, causing Tsukue to get slashed as well.

"**GAH!**" The Ghoul roared in pain as Brian threw him aside. Brian then grabbed Inuyasha and began to strangle him, Inuyasha grabbed the large beat's hands in an attempt to let him go, but it was tough.

"Get your filthy hands off of me…" Inuyasha growled as he used his feet to kick him aside, making the beat go flying on land on the ground. When Brina looked up he saw Tsukune about to slash him and Brina quickly dodged out of the way, this made Brian get the advantage and bite Tsukune in the arm, causing eh Ghoul to howl in pain. But then they all heard some growling and turned to see some Grimm coming right at them. The three beasts, growling in fury ran and charged.

Meanwhile, Danny was flying through the first carrying Tessaiga. It was difficult due to him having to face Grimm along the way. But he was able to take care of them all and he was able to find Tessaiga, and now was trying to find his friends.

"Now where the heck would they b-"

"***ROAR!***" A loud booming voice said. Danny nearly dropped the sword but was surprised and shocked when he heard it.

"_A Grimm maybe?_" He thought. "Better check it out." He said as he then flew off in direction of the noise. After a few minutes he got there and once he did, he saw Inuyasha and two beasts taking down an army of Grimm, the sight shocked Danny. Where were the others at? He realized that Iniyas was there but who were the other two. "Just keep calm and try to talk it out.

He then flew right over to them and landed on the ground, causing the three to look at him with snarling looks. Danny then got on the defensive and his hands glowed. "Alright then, you three want to fight? Then we will." He said as he saw the three coming right at him. "Sorry Inu, but I'll get you back to normal in no time." Danny said as he placed the sword on the ground and he started to fight.

"**Ecto-Beam!**" Danny fired his beam at them, but the three beasts dodge it with ease. Brian snarled as he ran right at Danny and attempted to claw him, but luckily Danny turned intangible and Brian went right through him and crashed into a tree. Inuyasha ran to him and tried to call him as well, but Danny grabbed onto his arm and judo threw him to another tree as well. Tsukune ran right at Danny as well, but Danny was able to grab his arms and tried to push him back.

When Danny got a good glimpse of the Ghoul his eyes went wide when he recognized it. "_Tsukune?_" He thought with curiosity and shock. But his thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha scratching Tsukune in the face, causing the Ghoul to howl in pain and get sent flying back. Danny then flew right out of the way and formed an ecto-ball in his hands.

"Eat this!" Danny called out, "**Ecto-Ball!**" He threw the ball right down at the ground, but Inuyasha growled and slashed the ball away with his claws and jumped up to slash at him again. But Danny turned intangible and Inuyasha went right through him, causing him to crash into a nearby tree. Danny looked back a bit to see Inuyasha crashing. "Sorry Inu, but I had-GAGH!" He yelled in pain.

Why did he yell? Because Brian had bit him, bit him really hard, hard enough to break skin and draw some ectoplasmic blood from himself. Danny howled in pain before he elbowed Brina in the nose, causing him to go flying back, Danny took a glance at his elbow to see that he was bleeding fast. "Crap! How strong is that beast?" He asked,

Brian, who stopped himself by using his wings growled in fury as he charged right at Danny, Danny, due to him bleeding did not see the change and Brian gave him a solid blow to the face, causing the ghost boy to go flying and crash down onto the ground.

Dany groaned a bit as he got up, he was a bit weak from the beating he was receiving and also due to the blood loss he was gaining. His vision was a bit blurry as well, but he could make out three figures coming right at him. "Gotta….push them back..somehow…" He thought, then he had an idea, he had to use that move at them..hopefully, it would give him enough time to try to get Tessaiga and getaway.

"Ok now…." He said as Inuyasha, Tsukune, and Brian came right at him. "**Ghostly….WWAAIILL!**" Danny yelled, unleashing his most powerful attack, this made the three beasts stop for a moment due to the force of the shockwave, they were able to stand their gourd for a moment before all three of them got pushed backwards a bit, and no just them either, the trees of the forest were getting uprooted from their positions and few back as well, even the nearby Grimm weren't safe from the wail as they were all being destroyed by it as well.

After the attack, Danny then breathed heavily as he began to feel all of his energy be leaving from him. At this point, he had turned back into his regular attire, but this time there were tears on it as well.

"_Damn...I'm at my limit…_" Danny thought as he then coughed out some blood. As he was trying to get up he felt a strong grip and was holstered up, when he noticed it was the unknown beast who was now growling and snarling at him. Danny was now panicking a bit when he noticed he took a glance to the side to see Inuyasha and Tsukune duking it out. But now he focused his attention on the other beast that was holding him.

When Danny saw him he saw the monster's eyes….was...was it crying? Danny could see some tears go down the monster's eyes a bit. This made the weakened hero get confused for a moment. But then it turned to fear as the monster raised its claws in the air. "_Guys….I'm sorry…_" He thought as he closed his eyes ready for the final blow.

The transformed Brian then growled viciously as he then attempted to slice down Danny, but before he could he felt something grab him the monster turned to see a hand grab onto his arm, and then heard a faint sound.

"**PISTOL!**" A familiar voice said as a fist came right at Brian, causing him to be flung backwards, but not before letting Danny go, the boy was now breathing hard and coughing out some blood. He then got up weakly before he turned to see that the others had arrived.

"Guys…" Danny said weakly before passing out.

"DANNY!" A majority of them yeled as some of them ran over to check on him.

"Danny are you ok?" Aang asked with worry. Danny groaned a bit. "He's alright!" He said to the others. "But he is in some bad shape!" At this point, Aang carried Danny on his back before running back to the entire group.

At this point, they all heard a mighty roar and saw Brian come out of the woods, snarling in fury. And he wasn't her only one either, Inuyasha and Tsukune also saw them and all of them grew about as they began to advance.

"What are we gonna do?" Dudley asked with fright she hid behind Kitty, who had her ray gun out just in case.

"All of you, stand back!" Luffy said as he, Natsu, and Naruto had all gone up in front. "Let us handle them."

"Awe, but I want to fight too." Leone complained. Of course she didn't just want to fight, she wanted to get Brian back to normal and find out what is going on with him.

"No!" Naruto told her. "Let us handle it!" He said to her, causing the lion girl to sigh in annoyance and reluctantly agree to his demands. Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy all stood and looked at their transformed friends, planning on making them go back to normal.

"Alright." Luffy said. "Natsu, you handle Inuyasha, Naruto, you handle Tsukune, I'll handle Brian."

"Right!" the two said in unison. The three beasts roared in fury and the three boys cracked their knuckles.

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian sitting alone, crying to himself with blood on his hands_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Inuyasha, Tsukune, and Brian staring out in the sunset with solemn looks on their faces_)

Inuyasha growled wickedly as he saw the three boys looking at him and the other two. Tsukune growled with heavy breathing, and Brian snarled and drool was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Jimmy then turned to the others. "Some of you find Inuyasha's sword, Danny must have dropped it here somewhere." He said to them.

"I got it." Zoro said as he then decided to go and search for the sword. "_My Observation Haki might be able to help me out in this one._" He thought.

"DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to slash at the three, but Natsu hit his arm back and nailed him in the face, causing the half-demon to go skidding back.

"Sorry mutt, but you're mine!" Natsu said as he used his magic to propel himself to Inuyasha.

Tsukune growled in anger as he then ran for Naruto, who easily dodged the oncoming attack and jumped back a bit, but not before grabbing some kunai and throwing it at Tsukune, while some of them did pierce into his skin, he merely ripped them out of his skin, which was beginning to heal up.

"_So he can heal his wounds in this state?_" Naruto thought. "It kinda reminds me of when I was nearly taken over by that stupid fox." He thought.

Finally Brian charged right at Luffy. Brian's fist drew back and Luffy drew his back as well.

"**Gum Gum PISTOL!**" He yelled as both his and Brian's punches made contact, which then made a shockwave through the area a bit as Brian then grabbed Luffy and slammed him into the ground. "Sorry Brian, but that won't work on me!" He said as he gave the transformed Brian a head-butt to the face, causing the monster to go back a bit and growl in pain. Now the fight has begun.

Meanwhile, the others were all standing back looking a bit worried. Worried about the fight, the outcome, and more importantly, their friends. Sam and Tucker were checking in on Danny, who was still out cold. Sam had worry written all over her face and Tucker was just as worried.

"_Danny, what did they do to you?_" Sam thought with worry, she looked over to stare angrily at Inuyasha, Tsukune, and Brian, feeling anger and hatred through her body for hurting him.

"Don't be mad at them Sam," Tucker said to her. "You know they didn't mean to hurt him." He said, but Sam didn't listen to him.

The others were shocked and worried about the fight's outcome. Zatch was biting his nails with worry, Nana was hiding behind Erza, frightened, with Wendy going over to hold her hand with comfort, and SpongeBob was terrified, with him burying his face in Ruby Rose, who was holding him tightly.

Hinata was also worried, of course, she knew how strong Naruto was, but she was just a bit nervous on how this fight would turn out.

Natsu tried to deliver a fairy punch at Inuyasha, but the half-demon dodged and punched Natsu right in the face. This caused Natsu to go back a bit and look at him as he regained his footing.

"**Fire Dragon ROOOAAARRR!**" Natsu sent a torrent of flames from his mouth at Inuyasha, but due to the boy's robe, he didn't gain many injuries and simply walked out of the fire unscathed and growled.

"Shit Fire Demon," The half-demon growled. "You're dead." He snarled as he charged right at him again.

Naruto quickly dodged many slash attacks from Tsukune, who was growling in anger. As he was continuing to dodge, Naruto got an idea.

"_Of course, why didn;t I think of that?_" He thought with glee as he then jumped back a few meters away as he did some hand movements. "Transform!" He said as he then was engulfed in a cloud, when he got out he...he was….a girl?

"Sexy Jutsu~" his female counterpart Naruko said to him as her entire body was engulfed by pink clouds, covering her areas. She was giving the Ghoul a smirk and a cute little face with her biting her finger.

Everyone else watching was all shocked, most of the guys were not only blushing madly, but some of them were getting nosebleeds, even the younger members were getting nosebleeds. Some of the girls were shocked a bit at seeing this, but Carla, Kitty, and Wanda were not only shocked but not amused.

"SUCH INDECENCY!" Carla yelled in anger. "USING SUCH A SHAMEFUL MOVE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!"

Some of the girls had their jaws dropped to the ground at the sight of Naruto's transformation, and if one could see, some of them even had a nosebleed.

"Tsukune~." Naruko said to the stunned Ghoul "Please don't hurt me, pretty please~?" She begged him. The ghoul wasn't turned on or was he getting a nosebleed, in fact, he looked sorta confused a bit.

"There's no way that you'll work on a Ghoul." Kurumu said with annoyance, she was annoyed at Naruto for seemingly flirting with her Tsukune, but then...the clone disappeared and Naruto was back to normal and used a Rasengan and placed it in Tsukune's stomach, causing the Ghoul to get knocked back.

"IT ACTUALLY WORKED?!" A majority of the group yelled in unison, at the same time, Ruby Tojo found the Holy Lock and quickly ran to the others to try to get it on.

"Naruto!" Ruby called out. "Try and restrain Tsukune!" She said to him.

"Got it." He made another hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" And with a puff, a whole bunch of copies of him had surrounded some of the area a bit.

"WOAH! SO COOL!" SpongeBob, Patrick, Manny, Aang, GIR, Yukari, Ruby Rose, Jaune, Nana, Nora, Allen, Dudley, and Luffy said in unison, amazed at seeing a whole bunch of other Naruto's running at Tsukune.

"Oh man, that looks so cool!" Zatch said with stars in his eyes, the others had to agree with him on the matter. Meanwhile, several of the Naruto clones were holding and holding down Tsukune, the ghoul had tried his hardest to fight them off, but the combined forces of the ninja companies were a bit too much, one of the clones had held out Tsukune's arm and Ruby Tojo quickly ran and began to place the lock back onto Tsukune's arm. After she did this, Tsukune stopped resisting and then hsi breathing went quiet as he then finally fell face down to the ground. The Naruto clones all disappeared and Tsukune was beginning to turn back to normal, his claws going away, his skin turning back to normal, and after a few seconds, he was back to normal. Moka and the other members of his harem all ran up to him and crowded him to make sure he was alright.

"Is my Tsukune alright?" Kurumu asked with worry, normally the other girls would argue about it, but now was not the time though…

"He seems to be alright," Ruby said with calmness in her voice, let's just get him over to the others." She said as she and Mizore picked up the downed Tsukune up and began to walk off, but not before they all turned to Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto." Moka said as she gave the ninja a big hug with gratitude, prompting the ninja to blush a bit.

"Oh..uh..you're welcome." He muttered a bit, blushing due to her chest rubbing him. Hianta saw this and became a bit jealous of the action. Sam, despite not knowing what was going on, stared at the downed form of Tsukune with much anger in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Inuyasha were still fighting each other, every time Natsu would attack Inu, the half-demon would shrug off the attack, due to his robe. Natsu didn't want to hurt him too badly, but he did want to knock him out cold long enough to get him back to normal.

"Damn...where the hell is that green-haired guy?" Natsu asked with annoyance.

* * *

_Downtown Vale_

Zoro was now standing in the middle of Downtown Vale looking around with confusion.

"_How the hell did I get here?_" He thought

* * *

_Forever Fall_

Natsu was seen flying back some more and landed with a hard thud, he got up and wiped the blood off of his lips as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Damn, no matter how many times I fight, he won't stay down for one minute. This sucks!" Natsu complained as Inuyasha came at him with his claw out.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**" Natsu jumped out of the way of the attack as the slashed sliced a few trees nearby, even sliced through some Grimm that were coming out of the woodworks. Natsu then grunted in pain from a bit as he looked over to see that some of his shoulders got cut a bit, with blood oozing down.

"_Damn, that was too close._" Natsu thought. What was he going to do? There was going to be no end to this.

"NATSU!" He turned over to see Kitty, holding onto Tessaiga and throwing it right to him, Natsu smirked as he caught it and as Inuyasha came towards him again. Natsu ducked right from his claw attack and gave an uppercut to his jaw.

After Inuyasha was setback due to the punch, Natsu grabbed Tessaiga and slammed it right into Inuyasha's hands. Once he did this, the half-demon screamed a bit before falling down, the marks on him disappearing and turning back to normal.

Natsu sighed with relief as he picked up Inuyasha and brought him back to the group. Along the way, Natsu gained over to the half-demon.

"_Inu...you might be a pain….but still, you are my Nakama, and nothing will ever change that._" He thought as he brought him back over to the group. And now we are left with…

"STOP THIS BRIAN!" Luffy yelled as he avoided punches and blows from Brian. "WE'RE NAKAMA, YOU AND ME!"

"***ROAR!***" Brian roared as Luffy then gave a blow right to his one face, causing the beast to go flying back, but stopped himself using his wings.

Luffy panted as he looked on. "So far I used my Second and Third Gears and they still didn't do anything to him...Guess I gotta go with the other option." He said as he coated his left arm with Haki, took it to his mouth and blew air into it, as he did this puffs of steam went around him and covered nearly the area. Brian coughed a bit but had some trouble seeing a bit, when the steam disappeared Luffy was standing before him but looked different.

His entire chest was all bloated up a bit, and the upper sides of his arms and chest were all black from his Haki, which formed into a fire pattern. His legs were still skinny but were now also black from Haki, hsi hair was all spiky and his eyes were red. White smoke was all around him.

"**4th Gear: Boundman!**" Luffy said as he began to bound in the air.

Everyone watched the scene with anxiousness and intensity. Jimmy knew that Luffy had finally brought out the big guns into the fight, and it was going to be a big battle.

"Everyone! Get back!" Jimmy said to them. "It's going to be dangerous!" He said as he and the rest all went backwards a bit. Sheele and Leone still looked back to show some worry for the boy they had feelings for.

Luffy pumped his legs in and dashed right for Brian, his legs puffing in and out fast for some fast movement, making him move through the air. Brain growled and did the same with his wings as he dashed to Luffy

"**Gum Gum...**" Luffy yelled as he cocked his fist back and began to compress his arm, making it look like a barrel. "**Kong Gun!**" At the same time, Brian was also cocking his arm back. Both punches connected, causing a huge shockwave to ripple through the entire area, nearly knocking everyone back, but Luffy was a bit stronger as Brian was sent flying back after a few minutes. Brian stopped himself with his wings and growled angrily as he charged at Luffy again. Luffy attempted another Kong Gun attack, about Brian dodged the attack with ease and was able to grab Luffy and the two and went diving into the trees, out of the others' sight.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" Timmy said with anxiousness, and the fairies popped them and everyone else to where Luffy and Brian were duking it out.

Everyone had poofed to a large clearing that was outside the Forest and where Luffy and Brian were still contouring their attack on eachother.

"**Gum Gum..**" Luffy said as he then began to compress his legs into his body as he glared down at Brian. "**Rhino Schneider!**" He then launched his attack on Brian, who growled and tried to block the attack by crossing his arms, when his legs made contact with the arm, there was another shockwave, and Brian was trying his hardest not to go flying back, but then he then made a quick side-step and the legs went flying past him into the ground, causing a crash.

Brian then flew right to Luffy and tried to claw him in the face, which he did, causing the pirate to cringe in pain and go flying back a bit, but that wasn't going to stop him from fighting to get his friend back.

Everyone was all sitting back and watching with anxiousness.

"We have to stop them!" Ruby Rose said with worry. "They're gonna kill each other!"

Sam glared at Brian for a moment, not really wanting to forgive Brian, Tsukune, and Inuyasha

"We can't!" Akame said to her. "We get it the way, then we will get caught in the crossfire."

"But they're sour friends though!" Spongebob said with worry.

"Don't worry," Natsu said as he placed a hand on the young Sponge's head. "They'll be fine." He said with a smile on his face. Spongebob looked up and then wiped his tears away.

"Ok then…" He said.

Penny was amazed to see such power beyond two humans, but at the same time, she herself was worried as she didnt want her new friends to fight each other, how will this end?

Normally Nora would be cheering someone on about breaking legs, but this time...she was not cheering, she was worried. Of course because Luffy and Brian were her friends and she didn't want either of them to get badly hurt.

"Ren..?" Nora said but Ren cut her off.

"They've proved that they're strong Nora, they will be alright." Ren said to her, but inside he too was worried about them.

Pyrrha was grabbing Jaune's hand in worry, and Jaune just kissed her on the head, trying to calm her down.

Nana was frightened, never had she seen such power before and she didn't want to see her new friends fighting. But Wendy took her hand and squeezed it, calming her down a bit.

Natsu was gripping his hands tightly as he looked up to see his friends fighting. Of course, Natsu always wanted to fight his friends, but this was so different.

"_Come one Brian….snap out of it!_" Natsu thought.

Zim was watching with keen interest, such power….ferociousness, he was wondering how he would be able to extract some of their power for his own use. GIR was simply just watching...as he was riding on Penny.

"Jeeze, these guys are like monsters!" Tatsumi said with awe and worry. Sheele had a tear go down her face, worried about the boy she liked, Leone didn't cry but she too was a bit worried for him as well.

Akame just watched a stone face, but if one could look, she was also worried about them.

Deku wanted to do something, something to get them to stop fighting, but he knew that even with One For All, he didn't think he could beat those guys.

Meanwhile, Brian and Luffy were still continuing their fight with each other as the two showed signs of injuries, Brian was now bleeding from the side of his head with blood going down his face, and Luffy had a scratch mark on his chest area.

"I gotta finish this before I run out of time." Luffy said urgently as Brian then charged right at him again with another fist, but Luffy was able to quickly evade his attack, causing Brian to miss, and Luffy gave a solid blow to Brian causing him to fall downwards.

Luffy then glared at him again until he then began to compress his arm again, but this time he then blew some air into his arm as well, causing it to become even bigger and bigger! Luffy then charged back at Brian again, who then looked back and growled at Luffy again.

"Now **Gum Gum….KING KONG GUN!**" Luffy yelled as he then unleashed his attack on Brian, who then tried to punch it right back, but Luffy's punch was way too strong as Brian's arm then went right back to him and Luffy's big fist ad made contact with Brian and he, along with Luffy's fist were both went down and landed on the ground.

**KABOOM**

A big earthquake as the land all around them shook up with major booming and the ground cracked up alot.

Seeing the earthquake coming, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof all shielded everyone up inside a large magical dome to protect themselves from the shockwave. The ground all shook and the ground also began to crack apart, but the ground that Anicktoonime was standing on had remained unharmed.

After a few minutes had passed. The fairies canceled the dome and everyone was all out, they all saw dust in the clearing and it began to fade, when it faded, they saw both Luffy and Brian both lying on the ground.

"LUFFY, BRIAN!" A majority of them said as a few of them all ran up to them. When they got closer, they all saw Brian had turned back to normal but was now unconscious.

Natsu and Naruto helped up Luffy, who was now getting some consciousness back and they all walked towards Brian.

When they saw him, they saw Brian, breathing heavy, and from what it looks like….he was crying a bit. But the most horrific thing they saw on him was many scars on his chest area, none of them were doctors, but there was one thing that Jimmy said.

"These scars….he was operated on…" He said with shock, the others turned to him and he looked at them. "No, I couldn't really find anything on Brian or anything like that." He said as he looked back. "But he looks like he was operated on…"

Sheele knelt down next to Brian with a worried look on her face, she saw that he was crying a bit in his sleep while mumbling something, she grabbed hold of his hand and rubbed gently with her own, not wanting to let him go. Leone saw this too, and she too knelt down next to him and held his other hand and rubbed it gently.

Moka, who was holding onto Tsukune, could feel some of the stares at her and she lowered her head, along with the rest of the monster girls.

"_Guess we gotta come clean when we get back…_" She thought with worry. The friendship was nice while it lasted.

Jimmy heard some noises and noticed that some Grimm was coming their way. "Guys! Grimm is coming our way, Timmy, get us all back to the basement, and make sure Zoro and the mech's get sent back as well."

"Got it, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!"

"Got it, sport!" Wanda said as the three raised their wands and they all poofed out of there. Unknowbest to them, however, a sinister-looking Wasp with red eyes was watching the whole event, and with it, he vanished into a portal.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

Zoro looked all around.

"Jeeze, where did the brats go?" He asked himself. "And where's that sword?" As all of a sudden, he poofed off right then and there.

* * *

**Well...that's it for that one folk, three of our boys turned into beasts, fought each other, fought and nearly killed Danny and were taken down by Luffy, Natsu, and Naruto, and now next time, some big revelations are going to come out.**

**So the fight between Inuyasha, Tsukune, and Brian was originally going to take place someplace in the factory, where everyone was forced to watch and the three boys would have tried to fight each other and robots. But one thing led to another and I decided to have them duke it out here in Remnant, it made more sense because Grimm are attracted to negativity.**

**So next time is going to be a chapter of revelations and the chapter after that will be Magnolia. We're near the end folks.**

**So please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and ready to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	18. Tearful Revelations

**Hey guys and dolls, back with a new chapter for you all. So last time, Inuyasha, Brian, and Tsukune had turned into beasts and it was an all out brawl between them, Naruto, Natsu, and Luffy. And at the end, the three of them were all beaten, and they all went back to the factory basement. Now some more revelations will be revealed in this chapter, so tune in and see.**

**So for Brian's transformation, I was inspired by some monsters from fiction like Doomsday and the Wolfman. Brian's monster form is...well...I kinda wanted him to look a bit like Doomsday from DC, but with a mix of animal qualities like wolves. So if you saw the line where It said that Danny saw tears go down the beast's eyes. Here's the thing, Brian is aware of the transformation, but he can't do anything about it, Once he gets to explaining in the chapter, it will be explained.**

**To Starlord Master: Thanks. I am having a good day so far. Zoror won't find it...he gets lost so much...WEll Naruto was always unpredictable. That's what Grimm feed on. Danny will be. No duh! But Naruto can easily curve-stomp them. It was interesting but i decided to change it. GIR is really affectionate. With how Naruto used Sexy Jutsu in front of little kids,no wonder Carla got angry, she plays Team Mom, but Kitty and Wanda will fill the role as well in the future. Yep and the revelations are here. Yep, they need to get a tracking collar on him or something. Yep, that makes a lot of sense. Inuyasha having Conqueror's Haki is an idea I had in my mind for a while now. Yes, the wasp does belong to Naraku, it's one of his poison insects. List of Monsters Anicktoonime would turn into..**

**Jimmy- Dr. Frankenstein**

**Timmy- Hunchback**

**Danny- Banshee**

**SpongeBob- Creature from the Black Lagoon**

**Aang- Mummy**

**Jenny- Frankenstein Monster**

**Luffy- Mr. Hyde**

**Natsu- Dragon**

**Happy- Were-Cat**

**Ash- Zombie**

**Pikachu- Zombie Rat**

**Ruby- Vampire or Grim Reaper**

**Inuyasha- Wolfman**

**Jaune- Undead Knight**

**Brian- A Beast (To those of you who wonder, think Adam from Beauty and the Beast, the animated Disney film**

**To Shadow Joestar: Ikr? I was pretty excited to write the fight, thanks for liking the chapter.**

**To Devon 14X: Yes, after Globs of Doom, I got some original content coming. I got four plans that will serve as non-canon to the series. Unfortunately I haven't seen Toriko.**

**To KAPfan9876: Idk...I'll think about it.**

**To Guest: Never seen that anime**

**To Guest: Well...I don't reveal anything at this time…**

**To Guest: I will. The Imperial Revues will interact with everybody. **

**To Guest: Brian is 19**

**To Guest: I will have Zim learn the truth at some point, not now but in the next story. And yea I know Zim isn't a hero, more of an anti-villain protagonist, and I saw that image too, thanks :)**

**To giovanni diaz: Um….**

**To Guest: Myoga won't appear just yet, but I am trying to plan it out though.**

**To Guest: They will see his origins at some point.**

**To Guest: Heh, I can only bet :)**

**To Guest: We will.**

**Ti Guest: I honestly don't know, I read two theories that either she was killed due to her son being a half-demon, or that she died of natural causes...I'm kind leaning more towards the former but I don't really know…**

**To Bloodguy: Ikr? Neop, never trust a guy with a bad sense of direction to go look for something..I know. What do you mean by particular anime? I think it was supposed to be based on insta icon rather than just sociopathy, I don't think night Raid are sociopaths. Well, not really…**

**To Guest: there are honorary members of the group.**

**To Guest: That would be pretty terrifying, an immortal witch with an alliance with a powerful half-demon sounds like a recipe for disaster**

**To Guest: I haven't really thought about it yet. I might do something but not yet.**

**To Guest: Well I still don't have plans to do a RWBY/Inuyasha crossover just yet, but if i do I know I would do InuKag, MiroSan, and RenNora. I don't know if I'll do WhiteRose, I am not against LGBT, but I see them more as sisters and besties. I mean two girls can be best friends without having romantic interest with each other. BumbleBee I might but it depends. If I ever do do one, I might do Lancaster (Jaune X Ruby) because a possible story might take place after the Time-Skip, but you never know.**

**To Guest: A roasting battle? That might be difficult to do, but I'll think about it.**

**To Guest: I might.**

**To Guest: Hmm...I'll think about it**

**To Guest: Alpha mode? I don't know about it because I never saw How To Train Your Dragon.**

**To bobbyjenkins398: Uh...I really don't know...sorry**

**To Guest: No, Salem will be a major villain of the series, but will not be the true main villain.**

**To Guest: I'm not going to reveal who has Conqueror's Haki at the time besides Luffy and Inuyasha.**

**To Guest: Jessie, James, and Meowth will appear soon.**

**To Guest: I promise, Ruby, Izuku, and Inuyasha will have their moments together**

**To Guest: I never seen Primal so I don't really know..sorry**

**To bobbyjenkins398: I never seen Bleach, HighSchool DXD, Black Clover, Yu Yu Hakusho, Date alive, Killing Bites, Sekirei, Fullmetal Alchemist, Blazblue, or Persona. Legend of Korra will not be in the series, never really got into it...TMNT will. The version I'm gonna use is the 2012 series, trust me if I could I would introduce the 2003 version...if it was on Nickelodeon. Thanks, I enjoyed writing the fight for Luffy and Brian, I didn't really think about giving his beast form a name tbh...I don't know if Brian will have a rival, but I will think about it. I'm trying to use the magna version of Akame Ga Kill but with some differences, the manga is….eh, not one of my favorites, but not bad either…**

**To kaijuwars2016: Thanks, I didn't see Rise of the TMNt, but I heard that it aint that good.**

**To Guest: We will soon :)**

**To Guest: I agree with you :)**

**To Guest: Yea, possibly.**

**To Guest: A story based on Jump Force? I don't know...I'll have to think about it…**

**To DB-20: It's all good, I'm getting sick of this guy as well…**

**To Guest: Yes, I did play Samurai Jack: Battle Through Time, and it was AMAZING!**

**To Guest: Never seen Madoka Magical**

**Also, If someone could please help me find a way to block or report Ben10WarrioGoku, that would be appreciated, thank you :)**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation**

* * *

_Factory Basement_

"WHY DID YOU TWO DO THAT!" Kagome screamed at Akame and Leone. After they all got back, They decided to let Tsukune, Inuyasha, and Brian rest up in a separate room. Around this time, Kagome and the others had woken up and were given the run-down on what happened. Kagome was worried for Inuyasha, because of his transformation, but still, though she was relieved that he was alright.

After they all got back though, she was told that Akame and Leone almost killed him and she was not happy at all with them. And she was letting them hear it.

"Hey! He attacked us first!" Leone snapped at her, the two of them getting into each other's faces. "Plus he hurt my friend!"

Kagome was baling her fists tightly and trembled. "Yea? Did you even try to ask the others why he was attacking before?" She shot back at her.

Tatsumi, who was watching all of this, decided to jump right in. "First of all, I'm sorry, and let me explain for the rest of them." He said, trying to play peace-keeper. "When he started attacking, we didn't know what else to do so we tried to kill him, yes we did and I don't know about them but I do regret it, but when we attacked it was a spur of the moment thing and our instincts kicked in like that." He said.

Akame glared at Tatsumi and Kagome for a bit, but then she looked down at Murasame and sighed a bit, he was right, their assassin instincts kicked right in and they tried to kill Inuyasha, but were all beaten, her arm was still hurt but it was not as bad as it was before.

"He's right…" Akame said cooly. "Our instincts kicked in and we attacked, we should have consulted with the others first before we did, as you all were with him then either me or my group….I apologize." She said as she bowed in respect. "And once-"

"Hey." Everyone turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the door, looking somewhat annoyed at them.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran and engulfed the half-demon into a hug, a hug that caused him pain due to her benign strength.

"Get off of me Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he pushed her off. "I'm perfectly fine thank you very much!" He said to her.

This caused her to get annoyed. "Well sorry! I was just so worried about you!" And they began arguing a bit, causing a majority of them all to look bewildered, but Anicktoonime were used to it, they had to deal with the yelling back on Volcano Island.

"Do they do this often?" Tak asked Timmy, who simply nodded his head. After a few minutes, they stopped arguing.

"But still," Inuyasha said to her. "Thanks for worrying about me though." He said, making Kagome blush a bit.

"Oooh, they're in love!" Happy said teasingly.

**POW**

"SHUT UP STUPID CAT!" Inuyasha said to the downed cat, this prompted Natsu to storm right up to him.

"DON'T PUNCH HAPPY YOU MUTT BASTARD!"

"YOU WANNA GO YOU SHITTY FIRE EATER!"

**POW KABLAM**

"Knock it off…" Erza growled, her fists streaming and both Dragon Slayer and Half-Demon were now lying on the ground, welts on their heads. Anicktoonime and their allies then got a bit worried and terrified at seeing this woman take them down like that.

"_Erza's scary…_" Tatsumi thought with worry. Akame, while not expressing it, feels the same way. "Wait...how did Inuyasha heal up that quickly?" He asked. "And more importantly, what the hell is he?"

Inuyasha looked at Tatsumi and sighed, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Alright, I guess all of you deserve to know…*sigh* I'm a half-demon." He said to them all.

This...well the original members of Anicktoonime, Team Natsu, RWBY, and JNPr already knew that due to Volcano Island. But the newcomers?

"A DEMON?" A majority of them yelled in shock.

"Actually half-demon." SpongeBob corrected them all.

"Who cares?" Kiyo said with shock. "All I am surprised is that we have a literal demon here in the room with us all!" The boy said with shock. Of course, he dealt with Mamodo's back in his world, but still a demon? What the hell is his life becoming?

"Hey!" Ruby Rose said. "He might be a half-demon, who cares? He's still our friend, sure he can be a big jerk sometimes-"

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted, but she ignored him.

"He's still our friend." The young reaper said defensively. Making some of them shocked at her. "And no matter what anyone says, I will be his friend forever."

"Damn right!" Luffy said. "I don't care if he's demon, half-demon, zombie, ghost, ze-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Anicktoonime yelled at him comically.

"He's our Nakama, and nothing will change." The pirate said. "And if you all got issues with him, then whatever, we don't care what you think." He said to them all, and cracked his knuckles, ready to fight someone in case they had anything to say about it.

Most of the newcomers were a bit surprised at the group's devotion towards Inuyasha, Night Raid were shocked as well, especially since he almost killed them all.

"Well, I mean I was just surprised." Tatsumi said. "I mean I never thought that I would see an actual demon before." Although...he did have a feeling that some of the people in the Empire might be demons in disguise

"Same!" Deku said. "I mean….well, if you all vouch for him, then so do I." He said determinedly, and after that, they all agreed with him.

Inuyasha and his companions all looked at them with surprise and shock.

"So..none of you are concerned about me being half-demon?" He asked, some of them shook their heads if the others vouched for them, then they could too, but they were a bit wary though.

Night Raid in particular was a bit hesitant to trust him, for all they knew, he could turn again and attack them...again. Aang saw this and we walked over to them with a stern look.

"Listen, I don't know how things go on in your world, but violence is not always the question, the reason Inuyasha change into that is….well here's the thing, whenever he gets badly damaged and is near death, hsi demon side takes control and he goes on a rampage." He explained to them.

"So...this happened before?" Tatsumi asked.

Aang nodded his head. "Yea...it wasn't a pretty memory." He shuddered as he remembered Inuyasha killing Doflamingo brutally.

"Oh…" Leone said. "I'm still pissed at him for taking me down though." She said angrily.

Aang sighed and looked at her. "Leone, I don't know how things are like in your world, but violence doesn't solve everything in life." He said.

Mine scoffed. "You're just too soft." She said to him.

"I was raised by Monks, I won't ruin or go against their teachings." He said to them sternly, a stern that made Tatsumi gulp a bit.

Akame stared at him hard. "Well, that stuff won't help you in our world. In our world, it's kill, or be killed." She said to him. Aang gripped his fists tightly, he wanted to argue...but no, he took a deep breath and walked away.

Sheele looked down, she felt horrible with herself. Of course, she knew that this was the life of an assassin, but all of these people are nice, and if they trust Inuyasha, then she can trust him as well. But for now, she looked on at the door where Brian was being held in, she was worried about him and wanted to go in and be there with him, but part of her told her to stay put though.

At this point, Kagome and the others were introducing themselves to Anicktoonime's new friends. Kagome instantly was amazed by Dudely, Kitty, and Po being different creatures, but Zim was not very responsive as he huffed and turned away.

Sango was talking with Sheele and showing her Boomerang, with the glasses-wearing girl looking amazed by.

Miroku tried to flirt with Leone, and well...let's just say it involved getting his...lower area getting kicked, and Inuyasha laughing at him for his stupidity.

"_If he asks me that again, I'll kick his ass even harder._" Leone thought in anger. "_Besides, I already got someone on my mind._" She thought as she then looked at the door with concern. While Leone is normally upbeat, cheerful, a drinker, and has a dodgy moral nature, she was also very caring towards people she cares about, and Brian was one of those people.

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting with Tsukune in the other room, along with the other girls. Brian was lying next to Tsukune, breathing hard and looking hot and sweaty, Mizore used her ice abilities to keep him cool as they all stared at Tsukune.

"I can't believe it happened again…" Kurumu said with a downed voice. With the other girls agreeing. "Thanks to that stupid stuffed bear, Tsukune outed himself to everyone." She said rubbing her face.

Yukari was worried as well. Her building friendship with Timmy was most likely going to end due to her keeping secrets, all of them would lose their trust in them….the thought of it made her worry.

All of the girls were hoping that this would be a step close into having monsters accept humans, and if these particular humans were to tell them off...then all of it would be for naught. But they were more worried about Tsukune, not only did he go Ghoul again, but he attacked Brian and Inuyasha….

"So...what do we say?" Moka asked with worry.

Kurumu sighed a bit. "I guess...we just tell them the truth then." She said. At this point the door knocked, Moka told them to come in and everyone had all walked in, except for Chad-Bot. Moka gulped a bit before they saw them all sitting down and around them. Sheele took a look to see Brian still sleeping, she wanted to go over there and rub his face soothingly, but her instance told her to just stay put.

"How's Tsukune and Brian?" Kitty asked with her arms crossed.

"Oh, they're fine…" Moka said reassuringly, with her rubbing her hand on Tsukune's head, but the other girls were doing as well, and normally they would be arguing, but now was not the time…

The room was silent for a moment, there was some tension, the tension was so much that you could easily cut it with a knife.

After a few minutes, Kurumu decided to speak up. "Ok...what do you all want to know?" She asked.

"How did Tsukune turn into...into...that thing?" Timmy asked with tensity. "And what are you all exactly?" He asked. "I have a weird suspicion that you all might not be human at all…"

Moka sighed and looked at them all. "It's true….me and my friends...we aren't human at all, we're….we're…." She struggled to say it, she was now worried, worried that these people might reject them. "We're monsters!" She said to them, finally speaking up, tears going down her face.

Some of them were a bit confused though.

"You guys aren't monsters," SpongeBob said with confusion.

"Spongy's right." Luffy said. "You all look normal to me, and plus you're all nice." He said with that big grin on his face.

Ruby Tojo sighed. "No, she means that we are all monsters...literally monsters...as in, we aren't humans...like at all." the older witch explained.

…..

….

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?" Everyone basically shouted at once, even the normally stoic Zoro, Akame, and Kagura were face-faulting at this revelation.

"You mean actually monsters!?" SpongeBob said with worry and in fight.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "You have to join-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Some of them shouted at him. The girls all sighed a bit before looking at them again.

"It's true, we're monsters," Moka said to them. "I'm actually a Vampire." She said to them.

Some of them were confused. Especially Timmy.

"I thought Vampires had pasty skin, wore capes, and spoke weirdly, and also lived in Transylvania." He said with confusion, some of the others nodded in agreement,

Moka simply giggled a bit at him. "Well, that might be how they look like in your world, but in ours...I'm different, you all see the Rosary on me?" She asked as she placed her hands on her chest so they could see the rosary, but some of the males were simply blushing at her chest though, not really paying attention to it. "The Rosary is what I wear to keep my vampire powers dormant." Shey said to them.

Tak raised his hand. "Sorry, but, I am still confused, you know about all this stuff, like vampires and stuff, I never heard about any of their stuff back in my home."

"I'll explain to you later, Tak." Jimmy said. "But still, there's one thing that confuses me, why hide your abilities?"

"I can answer that!" Yukari said to them. "You see, in the monster world, she is classified as an S-Class Vampire. S-Class monsters are the most powerful monsters of the world." She said.

"Oh, so you must be really strong then!" Luffy said with eagerness, Natsu and Leone both grinned excitingly, wanting to fight some of these S-Class Monsters.

Moka blushed a bit. "Well, not me...but my other is pretty strong…" She said bashfully.

"Your other?" Po asked, tilting his head.

"**Yes, me, Panda.**" Said a familiar voice, everyone turned to face Erza.

"Did you say something Erza?" Wendy asked her.

"No….but that did sound like me though…" Erza said with a confused look.

"**Look at the Rosary in front of you!**" the voice said again, they all turned so see that the Rosary on Moka's neck was glowing red. "**Did I finally get your attention now?**" It asked.

This made everyone look surprised.

"Holy hell!" Timmy said with shock. "The necklace thing just talked to us!"

"So cool!" Luffy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Dudley, Zatch, and Nora said with stars in their eyes. Everyone else was visibly shocked and confused.

"**If you all would shut up and let me speak.**" Inner Moka said. "**You should all know about what Tsuuen did, you see, Tsukune had turned into a Ghoul. Ghouls are very vicious creatures that will go on mindless murder sprees. Tsukune was turned into one after I had injected too much of my blood into him to save his life.**"

Everyone was shocked at hearing what a Ghoul was but were more shocked that Tsukune had to gain a blood transfusion to save himself.

"Wait, why would he need saving? What happened?" Allen asked. Kurumu began to talk.

"Before we met you all, we were attacked by a group of students known as the Public Safety Commission, these students were mainly used to enforce safety to each school, but those bastards used it to their advantage and abused their authority over the students."

Hearing this made some of the group tremble in anger, they didn't like anything more than people who used their influences and power to get whatever they wanted.

"During the end of the year, Tsukune was ousted as a human being, they all tried to execute him publicly." Kurumu said bitterly.

This caused everyone to immediately become shocked and angry. Students tried to kill someone for being a benign human? What kind of school did they go to?

"Why would they kill him though?" Luffy angrily asked. "Who cares if he is human?"

You see," Ruby Tojo said to them. "Humans and monsters….well, there has always been some tension between the two. At Yokai Academy, we are taught to try to blend in hopes that one day, we can accept and co-exist with human beings. And the Committee didn't like it and so they tried to kill Tsukune." She said.

"Wow. they sound like a bunch of asses." Luffy said angrily. The rest agreed with him, of course, anyone would feel angry if they were being thirteen just because they wanted peace. Leone and Natsu wanted to find these Committee members and beat the hell out of them.

"So we all fought against them and their leader Kuyō. but that bastard almost killed Tsukune after he tried to protect Moka." Mizore said to them all. "And in order to save him, she injected him with her blood. And once she did, Tsukune survived and he took down Kuyō."

This made everyone feel a bit relieved to hear. Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, and Ruby Rose were happy to see that Tsukune survived.

"**But due to my blood injecting into him,**" Inner Said through the Rosary. "**It also turned him into what you all saw, a Ghoul. Ghouls are basically people's corpses that can reanimate once possessed by a wicked spirit.**"

This information made some of them gasp, so he turned into this...this...thing due to a blood transfusion? Bizarre and creepy...

"So...Tsukune's not human anymore?" Aang asked. With the girls shaking their heads no, dejectedly. This made some of the group 'oh'.

"So...just one thing….what's the deal with you and...uh…" Allen asked as he pointed to the girls and Tsukune.

"Oh, well…" Moka said as she blushed a bit. "Tsukune was actually the first friend I made at Yokai Academy, and he's the first human who ever treated me with kindness." she then twiddled her fingers. "You see, when I was younger, I went to a school in the human world...but the kids made fun of me because I believed in monsters." This story made some of them angry, who would be mean to her for believing in monsters? "But when I met Tsukune….he treated me with kindness...it felt amazing."

"And also because you enjoy drinking his blood." Mizore told her.

"Mizore!" Moka said with embarrassment, making the others raise eyebrows at her, but decided not to press it, thinking it was a vampire thing.

Kurumu went next. "Well, as you all know, I am a Succubus, and well….we are basically called monsters of love. You see, my race is on the brink of extinction. And Succubi, are detained to find out beloved's before that….that's where Tsukune comes in." She said.

"You see, back when I first met them...I used my charms to seduce men, including him." She said embarrassingly. "And once it didn't work...I...well…"

"She tried to kill Tsukune and Moka." Yukari said to them, making some of the group either confused or shocked.

"Eh?" Some of them said with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you try to kill him?" Ruby Rose asked with worry.

Kurumu looked down. "I was angry that a guy resisted my charms...and then Moka...or well, the other Moka came out and kicked my ass, and then she tried to kill me...but before she did...Tsukune stepped in and stopped it." She said with a tear go down her eye. "Ever since I saw that he was really kind-hearted, so I decided that he is to become my beloved….but these other girls keep on getting in the way." As she said this, the other girls of the harem glared at each other, but Yukari….was looking away for a bit.

The others were still a bit confused, first, she tried to kill him, and then she fell for him? What kind of logic is that?

"So she tried to kill him, and then she likes him…" Timmy deadpanned. "Can someone explain the logic of that?"

"I don't think there is any logic with that kind of explanation…" Kiyo said as he sweatdropped a bit. "_Multiverse, Sponges, Panda's, and MonsterS? That is my life right now?_" He thought with dread. The others kinda thought the same thing….

Yukari went up next. "Well you all noticed by my hat and my wand...I'm a witch, and I can use magic." She said.

This made the wizards of Earthland raise eyebrows with curiosity. Another magic-user? And from another world too? Natsu and Happy thought that was cool, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gray were surprised, and Millianna was amazed, Kagura remained silent, but was still surprised.

"Let me give you all an explanation." She then raised her wand in the air. "**Golden Washtubs!**" She said as then a few gold washtubs appeared in the air and fell on Inuyasha, Kurumu, Zoro, and Naruto, causing them to wince in pain.

"See?" Yukari said as a matter of factly. But to the four who got hit…

"THAT HURT YOU DAMN BRAT!" they all yelled comically in unison with shark teeth and all. Yukari simply waved them all off as if she hear them. "DON'T IGNORE US!" Timmy was snickering at seeing this display

"Anyway," Yukari said, ignoring the others. "I first heard about Moka from seeing her grades….and so I decided then and there...I decided to be her girlfriend." She said with a smile. This made everyone look surprised.

"Say what?" A majority of them said together. The thought of her, a young child, wanting to date a girl who is like...a few years older? That...sounded weird and creepy.

"Ok then…" Jaune said, a bit uneasily, "Where does Tsukune come into this?" He asked.

Yukari twiddled her wand a bit. "You see, I thought Tsukune wasn't any good for Moka, so I decided to prank him a bit to make him back off. After I ran off, I was captured by some meanie Lizard Men who tried to eat me."

"Wait, what?" Natsu said with shock. "Eat you? Who did this?" He asked as his fist was igniting. "I'll burn them up!"

"Let me break their legs!" Nora said, getting her hammer out.

Yukari simply waved her hands to calm them down. "Well you see, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu came to rescue me. And after that, I saw Tsukune as a nice guy...and well...I decided that I wanted him as well, I wanted both him and Moka." She said.

"A young girl wanting to date a boy and a girl a few years older?" A few of them said as they processed what she said… "THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE FIRST REASON!" they yelled.

"A young child...with perverted thoughts…" Carla said with shock. "Such….oh." She said as she then fainted, along with Wanda and Kitty.

"She also stated that she wants to have a threesome with the two as well." Kurumu told them all. Everyone basically dropped their jaws and Yukari blushed out of embarrassment

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" They yelled

"Well…" Yukari said to them all. "I mean, I don't think I might like them like that anymore…" She then looked over at Timmy, who raised an eyebrow and she blushed a bit. "I mean...I think I like someone else….someone….around my own age…" She said twiddling her fingers while glazing at Timmy, who was still confused a bit. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu looked over at the witch and raised eyebrows, of course, Tsukune and Moka were not relieved that Yukari no longer desired them….but they wanted to know what the reason was though...

Before anyone could ask again, Mizore went next. "As you all see." She said in her soft chilly voice. "I am a Yuki-Onna, and basically." She then turned her hand into ice claws. "I have ice abilities at my disposal.

"Woah! So cool!" Some of them said with stars in their eyes again.

"Gray, she has ice powers like you!" Happy exclaimed, Gray then looked over at Mizore and was curious, he wanted to see how her ice compared to his.

"Just like that Aokiji guy, remember Zoro?" Luffy asked with shock.

"Yea...but it seems like her ice is different than his." He said with a shrug. "But what's a Yuki-Onna?"

"Snow woman," Kagome said to them all. "Basically a Yokai of Japanese folklore….but never would I imagine to see one closely before." She said with fascination.

"And a pretty one as well." Miroku said with a smile on his face, but then he felt so few girls coming at him.

"Don't even try it, Monk." Sango, Jenny, Danny, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Jaune growled a bit at him, making the boy rarely rub the back of his head a bit.

"_Oh great, another pervert like Mineta…_" Deku thought in dread. At this point, Mizore got back to her story.

"Before I met Tsukune, I was lonely for some part….at Yokai Academy, I then obsessed over Tsukune on the assumption that he was as lonely as I am. Tsukune accidentally released Moka's other half and she kicked me, feeling upset, I froze them solid….and I was ashamed because a...teacher said so….but then….then he…" She then began to panic a bit. Causing some of them to get concerned.

"Are you alright?" Po asked as he knelt down to her. "Do you need a dumpling?"

"Someone get her some water or a bag to breath in or something!" Moka said with concern. At this point, Timmy poofed up some water and a bag, and Kurumu grabbed them to give them to the snow woman, who took them both instantly.

After a few minutes, she calmed down a bit.

"Are you ok Mizore?" Gray asked, prompting the girl to nod. "You can stop now if you want."

"No..I want to tell you all. The teacher was named Mr. Kotsubo, and he….well...tried to attack me and then Tsukune and the rest came to save me...and since then...I desired Tsukune to myself. I hope to one day make babies with him."

This made some of the group a bit uncomfortable. "_Too much information…_" Some of them thought with sweat going down their faces.

Miroku, using this opportunity, went up and grabbed the woman's hands and smiled. "My dear Mizore if Tsukune doesn't want to, I would be more than willing to bear a child with you." He said to the girl...and the response?

_A few seconds later…._

"GAH, Miroku got frozen!" Happy exclaimed as the monk was now frozen in ice. Some of them shook their heads in annoyance.

"_Serves him right._" Some of them thought. Mizore had a glare on her face as she stared at the downed Monk.

"Only Tsukune is the one to bear my children, ask me again...and I'll make sure you stay frozen forever." She said as the area was now becoming a bit cold making everyone shiver.

"Damn...this chick isn't messing around." Jaune said as he was now rubbing his head to keep warm.

"I know right?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not bothered by it." Gray said nonchalantly, with his clothes off...again

"Where are your clothes?" Some of them asked with annoyance.

"My turn." Ruby Tojo said. "My name is Ruby Tojo, and just like Yukari, I'm also a witch, with my own wand, which for some reason I don't have on me, and my past….it's a long story." She said dramatically.

"Oh great," Kurumu said with annoyance. "Does the author really have to go into her backstory?"

Some of the group looked at each other, confused at who she was talking to, but whatevs, it didn't matter.

Ruby looked down. "When I was young, I witnessed my parents die in a car crash...caused by a human drunk driver." She said with some sadness in her voice. This made everyone look at her with sympathy.

"This is why you don't drink and drive." Danny reminded them all.

"And for that reason..for a long time, I hated humans….that is...until Tsukune came along and changed my mindset. You see he and the others visited an area in the human world that was nothing but dandelions."

"Oh, sounds lovely." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Yea...it is, when I first saw them I was angry and I was still mad at humans for killing my parents so...I tried to kill them." This made everyone go wide-eyed, she tried to kill them? "But then Moka's other half beat me and...well...I then fell for him like the others."

Soul was a bit jealous and so was Miroku and Naruto, Tsukune had the affection of five girls? Lucky bastard!

Blake looked at Ruby and felt a bit of a connection, for some time, she had a bit distrust for humans due to how they treat Faunus, it was almost like…..no, Ruby was not like him..at least not anymore at least….

"And I'm glad you all changed for the better." Said a familiar voice, they all turned so they saw Tsukune, the girls were happy and hugged him a bit.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Do you need me to kiss you to feel better?" Kurumu asked, making some of the other girls angry a bit.

Tsukune chuckled a bit. "no...I'm alright, but I do need to say something to the others." He said as he looked at the others. His harem all got close to him, worried about what they would do. "I didn't tell you guys because I was nervous about what you would all think of us."

Then his look turned into a small glare. "I don't care what you all say about us, but I won't let you hurt the girls, they are the closest thing I have to friends, and yes they fight for my affections, which can be a bit….tiresome, I care for them all..." He said. His harem put their hands over their hearts with red faces and tears going down their eyes, this is one of the many reasons as to why they like him alot. "So," He said downwardly. "I guess you hate us all then huh?"

Some of them were quiet for a while. But then someone finally broke the silence.

"Don't be stupid." Luffy said with a raised eyebrow. "Why would we hate you?"

Tsukune and the monster girls look surprised.

"Yea, I agree." Natsu said. "I mean we don't hate you or anything, you guys are all nice and cool." He said with a big grin.

Tsukune was shocked at hearing this as some of the others agreed with the two. They..didn't care at all?

"Well..I mean...I thought." He began to stutter but was interrupted by Zoro.

"Don't say, anything kid, it's all over and done with." He said.

Moka….well she was the most shocked. "So...none of your mind..that were monsters?"

"Nope." Ruby Rose said with an audible pop. "We all showed that you're kind and all, so you are alright with us." She said as WBY nodded, Jaune and NPR nodded as well. Penny, while a bit confused, nodded her head as well as she smiled at them.

All of this...it made Moka begin to tear up a bit as she then sniffed and put her hands to her face. This made some confused and concerned.

"Moka, what is it?" Tak asked her with some worry. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No...it isn't that…'' She said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "It's just...you all accepted us just like that...and some of you are humans….I just...just."

"Don't worry about it," Jaune said with a smile. "My mom always told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He said with a smile.

"I agree!" Luffy said with a smile.

Zoro sighed at their optimism, while it was not a bad thing to say, you always had to be careful because you never know who might end up as an enemy.

"So quit crying already," Luffy said to them. "We all don't care if your monsters or not, all that matters is that you're our friends now." He said with a grin.

Sam looked at Tsukune and she was angry she felt she was going away a bit, now she understood that he didn't attack Danny on purpose. Same with Inuyasha, but what was Brian's story?

Yukari looked over at Timmy and blushed again. Was she….falling for him? She was so confused, normally she would fawn for Tsukune and sometimes Moka….but now..she wasn't very sure anymore….

Timmy, well Timmy didn't really mind, after all, he dealt with fairies on a regular basis, and plus he had a crazy teacher who was obsessed with fairies….and also there was that monster hunter he had as a substitute...but still, he didn't seem to mind them. When he got a glance over at Yukari, he couldn't help but blush a bit, when she saw him look at her, she quickly looked away while blushing.

Timmy was still a bit disturbed about her saying that she wanted a threesome with Tsukune and Moka though, thinking that it was...weird.

"_Am I...liking her?_" He asked inwardly

"Also," Tsukune said to them. "I wanted to apologize to you guys...if I did anything to you….I hope you can forgive me…" He said downclassedly. "I have been trying to learn control, but it's so difficult."

Erza looked at him and put a finger to her chin. "I wonder...could Mira possibly train him?" She asked herself.

Danny looked at Tsukune and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me man, I forgive you." He said. This caused Tsukune to smile a bit. Moka and the other girls were now smiling bright, knowing that these folks didn't care about them being monsters now….Now there was one more thing to address…

(_Eyecatch featuring Tsukune and his harem standing with Anicktoonime, all of them smiling and eating together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian sitting down and looking up in the dark sky, crying_)

"*Groans*" Everyone then tuned to see Brian, who was now breathing a bit and his eyes were beginning to open up a bit.

"Oh jeez…" He says as he got up slowly and rubbed his head. "What Happened?"

"Yayy!" Luffy said happily. "Brian's up!" He said with a smile.

"Don't be so loud you dunce!" Weiss snapped at him. Brain groggily opened his eyes to see everyone all around him, he looked to see Tsukune and his harem next to him. Brian looked at them all to see some of them had faces of relief, worry, and seriousness, he knew that it was time to come out….

"Ok…" He said as he lowered his head. "How much do you all want to know?"

"Everything," Danny said to him. "We want to know everything." When Brian saw Danny he was relieved.

"Danny! Oh thank god….you're alright." He said with a small smile. "I'm..I'm so-"

"Just forget about it man," Dany said, interrupting him. "Just tell us...what happened to you?"

Brain breathed deeply and breathed out and looked at them all. "Ok...I'll tell you all...that monster...that beast I tuned into….let me explain from the beginning," He then breathed hard. "It all happened back four years ago."

"Wait, we need popco-" Cosmo said but then he stopped when he saw a few glares from the others.

"Shut it." they said to him, causing the fairy to shut up quickly, lest he wants to face their wraths.

"Thanks…" Brian said. "You see...I was born in Cleveland, Ohio. I had a mom and a father and we all had a good life together...until….that day…" He said as he then began to tremble and shake a bit. "One day...I was walking home from school one day, and on my way home, I was knocked out...and….and…"

"Brian," Aang said in a calm voice. "You don't have to tell us if you-"

"No, I have to." Brian said to him. "I...trust you all enough...with this." He said as he then breathed again, trying to calm himself down. "Anyway….after I woke up, I was found tied and chained to a table, surrounding me were a bunch of people…." He said.

Some of the group had dark looks on their faces, from what they were hearing, this wasn't going to be good at all to hear.

"This guy...no...this bastard…" He said as he gripped his ripped pant legs. "He was talking about a whole bunch of stuff, I can't remember what because I was a bit tired and felt weak….but once I could finally get my voice up, I asked 'Who are you, people? What do you want from me?' And the guy just smirks at me and says, 'To create the ultimate creature'" He then stopped and took a breather.

Sheele, who had a look of worry on her face knelt down next to him. Leone saw this and knelt down in front of him, not caring if she was in front of someone, she just wanted to be with Brian in case something happened.

Brain breathed a bit before returning to hsi story. "So for many months….those bastards….they experiment on me….they beat me….almost every day or years." As Brian said these, he trembled furiously, tears running down his eyes as he was gripping his pants tightly.

Everyone present there in deep shock as Brian was detailing his life in whatever place he was locked up in. SpongeBob, Ruby, and the other sensitive members were horrified and shocked to see that he was beaten like this. Luffy, Natsu, and the aggressive members all had hard dark looks on their faces, if they were to find these bastards who did this to him…..they would get their asses kicked!

Sheele was grabbing onto his hand and looking at him, after what he said, she was shocked, who would hurt such a kind boy like him? Sure she lived in a dark world...but never would she expect that something like that would happen to Brian.

Leone...Leone had a dark look on her face as she held Brian's other hand, despite her nature, she was not the one to tolerate injustice. If she ever found out who these people were who hurt the boy she liked...they would not survive her fury.

"But it wasn't just me…..from what I have seen, there were a bunch of others as well...being experimented on...being tortured like me in there…..oh god…THE SCREAMING!" He yelled suddenly and loudly as he grabbed his head as he trembled and shook with fright. "OH GOD THE SCREAMING...IT WAS SO MUCH!" He yelled as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

Everyone present was shocked, never did they expect to see someone who was sometimes calm, suddenly freak out like that, it was actually sad and terrifying.

Brian was still crying and freaking out until he felt a few hands go on his own, out of the corner of his left and right eyes he saw Sheele and Leone grasping onto his hands, how he saw them through blurry vision? Who knows.

Nana looked at him and felt her face go down, she knew what it was like to be in a lab and be experimented on….the thought of it all...it made her tremble a bit, Wendy noticed and had a worried expression on her face.

"Nana? Are you ok?" the Sky Maiden asked with concern.

"Huh...oh….yeah…." She said, a bit unsurely, Wendy looked concerned, what was she hiding?

Brian managed to calm down a bit before returning to his story. "It was bad….I saw a lot of shit in there….and the smell…..oh god….the smell of blood….it was disgusting, and it made me sick…" Brian said as he tried to remain calm, Sheele and Leone kept their hands on his own but he was still panicking. "But let me cut to the chase." He said she took a deep breath and tried to calm down again.

"One day, I was woken up and escorted out of my cell. They took me to a room where I got strapped down to a table again….and once I looked up, there were tons of injections above me…..and that's when...I got injected with that crap." He said as he wiped his face. "I'm not sure, but I feel like that's how I have the ability to turn into animals and dinosaurs, from injections of...whatever that crap was. That's where the scars are from." He said as he pointed to the wounds on his chest. "They cut me open to see how much pain I can handle…" He said as he looked down

"_They cut him?_" Sheele thought as her grip on Extase gripped tightly. While she tried to remain calm on the outside on the inside, she was absolutely furious and angry as well. And it didn't take a detective to know that the others felt the same way. Leone gave a silent growl as she could briefly feel Lionelle activating, but she stopped before she could.

"_What Kind of sick bastards did this?_" Inuyasha thought with extreme fury. This was just too cruel! Nora made a mental note that if she ever saw these people who did this to Brian...they would not get their legs broken, but their entire bones as well.

Zim was listening in on the conversation, and while he was listening, he began to feel something….something unfamiliar to him...was it remorse? Sadness? Sympathy? Zim quickly shook his head, not wanting to think or feel about it.

"How cruel…." Moka thought with her hands over her mouth in fright, what humans would do such a thing? If she was any closer, she would've given him a hug, and she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"It was a few months I had to endure this shit….but then, it got worse from that day...for you see, I overheard them about talking about me becoming something, a weapon of some sort. So they were going to get subjects to see how I would react….but the people they used...made me shiver and terrified…" He said as more sweat went down his head.

"Wh-who were they?" SpongeBob asked with fear in his voice.

Brian gulped hard as he found his voice again. "My parents…" He said to them, making them all go wide-eyed

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian, the left half was to his normal form, and on the right was his beast form, drool coming out of the mouth while showing his sharp teeth_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian's face, he left half smiling, the right half looking depressed and broken_)

Everyone was silent when Brian had mentioned his parents' names, they were also silent when Brian mentioned them in a soft voice. Did...Brian...kill his parents?

Brian knew they were going to ask him this so he told them all to shush. "Please….let me finish...anyway, they dragged my mother and father, they were beaten up and looked like they were tortured as well, I wanted to rescue them, but I was bound to the table to do a thing about it…..and that's when it all happened." He didn't say anything, but he could hear everything, screaming, crying, begging, and it all made ihm tremble even further. "After so much….that's when it happened….that's when I turned into that….that….thing…" He said. "The beast you all saw….basically it was pent up anger and aggression I was building up inside me, due to what I went through...I was trying really hard not to go angry...but once I did…" He then trembled a bit.

"I couldn't help it…" He said as more tears came out of his eyes. "I just couldn't help it…" He said as he breathed hard. This prompted Ruby Rose to go over and hold his hand.

"Brian...what is it?" she asked him, she wanted to help him, but she wanted to know what he did.

Brian looked around, his eyes red from tears. "I...killed them…." He said to them softly. "I….I killed them….my parents….." He said she continued to breathe hard. "I..I didn't mean to do it...I swear! I SWEAR!" He yelled suddenly as more tears fell. "I didn't mean to do it, I lost control and those bastards….those bastard people….they made me kill my own parents…... THOSE BASTARDS!" He yelled. "THEY RUINED MY LIFE!" He screamed as he grasped on his head and hunkered down as he began to weep.

Everyone looked at him with shock, horror, and sadness. So that's what happened….he was forced to kill his own family….what the hell did those people do to him? The more sensitive members all had tears in their eyes, and there were a few of them who were shaking in fury, not at Brian, but at the people for what he did to him.

"After I saw what I did….I turned back to the people….and….and…." But then he stopped and began to breathe hard.

"Brian?" Ruby Rose asked with worry and concern. Brian put his hand to his mouth as his breathing became more hard and ragged. At this point..he coughed...and puked onto the ground, the stuff going right through his fingers, he then fell on the ground and trembled.

"Someone get him some water!" Zoro said to them. "And give him some room! He said as they all got up and spread out. Brian looked up to see everyone's faces, they all saw that he was now looking sick and pale, and his vision was becoming blurry…until he landed with a thud.

_Five minutes later…._

Everyone was now around Brian, who was now laying on the couch, a washcloth on his head as he was breathing hard and was sweating up a storm. Everyone all had looks of concern on their faces. Wendy was lying next to him, using her magic on him.

"He's fine, but he is running a slight fever." She said with concern. "He might be out for a while." She said with much concern in her voice.

Luffy then looked at him with confusion. "Well if he's running a fever, shouldn't we just pour cold water on him?" He asked. "Won't that get hsi fever down?" Everyone present gave him a deadpanned look.

"I doubt that's gonna do anything…" Timmy, Jimmy, Lucy, Danny, Allen, and even SpongeBob said.

"Ok…" Jimmy said as he got everyone's attention. "We only got one world left to stop the energy flow, and that world is Magnolia." He said to them. "I know we're all worried about him, but we still need to stop Calamitous, besides, all we can do is let Brian get some rest." Nobody wanted to leave him behind...but still they had something to do.

While the members of Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel were glad to go back, they were still concerned for Brian's health.

"Who's gonna stay and watch Brian?" Luffy asked with concern, he didn't like to see his friends sick or something.

"I will," Sheele said as she then got a chair from...somewhere? And sat down next to him. "You all go, and I'll stay behind."

Akame and the rest of Night Raid knew that the air-headed girl had feelings for the boy. But Leone also had them as well, and narrowed her eyes.

"So will I." She said as she went to go sit down as well. Everyone looked at them with suspicion.

"Thanks," Luffy said with a grin. "You guys really are nice. He then walked away, leaving everyone else to sign with annoyance. Tsukune looked at the boy who was lying down and was trembling a bit.

"Tsukune?" Moka said, snapping him back to reality. "I know you're worried about him, so am I, but we need to let him rest up." She said to him.

Tsukune sighed a bit. "Yea...I know." He said as he and the others took off. Nana took one glance over at Brian and looked at him for a while before turning around, if one could look, you can see a lone tear go down her face.

Once they were out of earshot, Leone and Sheele both looekd at eachother, narrowing eyes at each other. Leone then sighed a bit.

"So it's official, we both have a thing for him, right?" She asked.

Sheele nodded her head. "I know I do, but I'm surprised about you Leon, You usually tease males and you like Tatsumi that one time." She said as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Are you kidding around or do you really like Brian?"

Leone sighed and looked down. "I..I don't know, I mean sure he might be fat….but he is still a cutie….and he's nice and calm...but why would he want me though?" She asked in a depressed tone. "I'm nothing more than a murderer…"

Sheele also had the same feeling and looked towards it a bit. But now wasn't the time to think about it. The thing that was definitely on their minds, was who the hell was the people responsible for making Brian do those things? If they were to see those bastards….they would get killed immediately.

* * *

**Well.. that's that everyone, so much emotional stuff going on right there. First Tsukune and his harem, and now Brian….man so much stuff going on, next time, they will go into Magnolia, as mentioned above, Brain's going to be sitting this one out with Sheele and Leone watching over him.**

**So Brian's back story was a hard thing to do. Like as you all saw it was the result of chemicals that are responsible for his powers. Originally the plan was that it was going to involve magic or a curse, but I had issues trying to figure it out so I scrapped it.**

**So as you saw, Yukari is slipping away from her crush on Tsukune and Moka and beginning to develop some feelings for Timmy, this was an idea of mine for a while now. **

**After this story, I am going to do a few spin-offs, for the time being, I want to take a break from the main series for a bit.**

**Nicktoons and Anime: Sakura Wars**

**Nicktoons and Anime: Film Gold**

**Anicktoonime watch Jimmy Neutron" Boy Genius**

**Anicktoonime Watch The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie**

**So far these four are the only spin-offs I got planned. I might do more in the future but I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyways, thank you all for liking the story and the series, and if you got time, head on over to the wiki site and do some editing :)**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to there from you guys and happy to answer any questions you might have**

**Also if someone could help me find a way to block Ben10WarrioGoku, I would appreciate it, this dudes been doing nothing but sending rude, vulgar reviews and its really annoying me, his words don't hurt but his words are very annoying and it's bugging me as well. Not trying to complain but if anyone could help me find a way to block him, he is a guest so unfortunately, I can't do that, so if anyone could find another way. That would be much appreciated, thank you.**


	19. Earthland Battle

**Hey guys and dolls, hope you're all doing pretty good today. And we are back with another chapter of Nicktoons and Anime! **

**So last time, Tsukune and his harem revealed themselves as monsters to the group, also Brian revealed himself as well, and his story was not a pretty sight either. Now our group must now head over to Magnolia to take down the Natsu-Bot. Will they succeed? Let's all find out. Meanwhile, Leone and Sheele have both offered to stay behind to keep a watchful eye on Brian, what will happen between the three?**

**We are almost at the end of the story here folks. After Magnolia will be Retroville, where it will be the final battle between Anicktoonime and Professor Calamitous, then after that will be a celebration party for them all, and also introducing some new members for the team ;)**

**To Starlord Master: Inuyasha and Kagome sure do act like an old married couple :) Thanks. I wouldn't really call any of them fun…. I know right? He did rest a bit. Same :)**

**To KAPfan9876: Juvia and Gajeel will, along with Pantherlilly. I did figure it out, thank you :)**

**To UnivHunterXD: Timmy X Yukari was an idea I had for when I introduced the Newspaper Club. Originally I was thinking of paring Yukair with Ash, but then I decided to pair her with Timmy instead. You mean do a story based on BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle? I don; t know since I never played the game...let me think it over, but for the time being, not really. They will go to those worlds in Globs of Doom**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks. Yep, they all know about Tsukune and his harem and Brian's pasts, and they will stop the robotic menace.**

**To DB-20: I know. Like I said, I never played Blaze Blue Cross Tag, but let me think it over for the time being.**

**To Darth Multiverse: Thanks, I am excited to get to writing it :)**

**To Guest: Yes, I have played Battle through Time….and it's amazing! :)**

**To Guest: Never seen Madoka Magica.**

**To Guest: Don't say stuff like that, I deleted his comments.**

**To Bloodguy: I know. Yukari is developing feelings for him, and I might do a one-shot of it at some point :). I agree with you, if there's one issue I have with anime it's having some young kids have lewd thoughts, it's just super creepy. I do enjoy Marvel films and I heard R.I.P Chad Bostwick. Well, he is Luffy, but he doesn't force, he asks repeatedly.**

**To Guest: Sorry about that.**

**To Guest: It will happen at some point next story**

**To Guest: Soon, eventually, but not in this story.**

**To Guest: I do not have plans on doing a RWBY/Inuyasha Crossover at this time.**

**To Guest: Sorry.**

**To Guest: Right. When Zim meets Naraku for the first time, he will feel and see just what true evil feels and looks like.**

**To Guest: Ha! Me too! :)**

**To Guest: Sorry it wasn't up to standards.**

**To Guest: They're all going to know his backstory soon, and their reactions will be the same.**

**To Guest: I have never seen the Isekai Quartet.**

**To Guest: Kirby? I don't know, I'll have to think about it.**

**To Guest: I might have Luffy explain at some point, ut Inuyasha's backstory might be shown in a future story,i got one idea for a story, but I won't tell the details at this time.**

**To Guest: At some point, maybe.**

**To Guest: Thanks, I am looking forward to writing it, I just hope not to mess it up.**

**To Guest: I might not do a story like that, but it might be a one-shot story instead of being a new series.**

**To NightMan100: Anicktoonime will encounter Kaido and Big Mom at some point after the Time-Skip.**

**To Guest: I finished the first season ff My Hero Academia, I plan on watching the second season at some point.**

**To Guest: No I won't do omakes like those.**

**To bobbyjenkins398: I have plans for more beast forms for Brian, but it might not occur till after the Time-Skip. I might include a third girl for Brian, but I need to think of what the girl might be though, so I still don't know yet. I won't tell you who the next heroes might be but Digimon will not appear.**

**To Guest: I already said that Yuri Lowenthal would voice Brin if he was to be in a Nickelodeon show or an Anime.**

**To David Dixon: Thanks man. Are you talking about when I do my own version of Nicktoons Unite? I already know who I might have for the group, but I won't reveal anything at this time as I don't have plans on doing the story just yet.**

**To Guest: Huh?**

**To Guest: Koga will appear at some point, possibly in the next story.**

**To Guest: The worst episode of Fairly Oddparents? I really don't know...maybe anything after Sparky or Chole, I know a lot of people don't like Poof, but Poof wasn't that bad of a character.**

**To Guest: The fates of the Night Raid is something I'm still pondering on.**

**To Guest: I am excited for Volume 8, hopefully, it will be good.**

**To Guest: What do you mean?**

**To Guest: You're alright and, but please stop asking about RWBY and Inuyasha Crossover please, it's getting annoying. Not trying to be rude, but please stop with those kinds of questions please.**

**To The Son of a Shepard No need to be a rude dude. I already asked him to stop asking about a RWBY/Inuyasha Crossover.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega, and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Magnolia_

The heroes had all arrived into the world of Magnolia in their mech-suites and were walking to the guildhall.

"Man, feels great to be home, right guys?" He asked his Fairy Tail friends, to which they all agreed with him.

"This is where you guys live?" Allen asked inside of Danny's mech. This whole area looked really cool.

"Yep," Wendy said with a smile, she looked over to see Nana look mesmerized at the whole city, and smiled at seeing her reaction. "What do you think of Nana?"

Nana looked at her and smiled. "It looks so pretty!" she said as she looked at the town with awe. This was so much different than Kamakura.

Akame and the rest of Night Raid were all looking out over the town while walking outside of the mechs. After the whole issue with Inuyasha, they decided to not be in mechs in order to give the others some space. Tatsumi was amazed by this, it looked so much different and better than what they saw in the Empire.

"They all look so happy here." Tatsumi said with a smile on his face. "If they do have a king or something, I hope he is not as horrible as Honest."

"Same," Mine said as she looked out, she then turned to the others. "Do you think Sheele and Leone are alright?"

Tatsumi looked at her as if she was crazy. "I'm sure they are, if this is about Brian, then don't worry, he is resting up….I just can't imagine what he must've dealt with through…" He said solemnly, feeling bad for the shapeshifter.

Akame looked down at her sword and looked at the rest of Anicktoonime. She could see that they were all good people….she looked over at Inuyasha and felt bad for trying to kill him, she let her instincts kick in...she had to apologize to him again somehow, but she couldn't do it now due to Kagome being around him. But she did want to know what happened to Inuyasha to cause him to become a demon or something.

"_I got to do something to make up for me almost killing him…_" She thought with remorse.

Kagome, who was with the others inside of Danny's mech suit, was looking out onto Might Raid with anger on her face. She didn't care what the excuse was, she was angry that they tried to kill Inuyasha, and she was mad at Anicktoonime for letting it happen.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said to her. "Just drop it won't you?"

But the girl turned to him. "How do you think I feel?" she asked with anger. "They almost tried to kill you, and they didn't even ask questions!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching from the back with concern. This looked like it was going to lead to another fight. Danny was watching too and he was concerned.

Inuyasha sighed a bit. "Kagome, I'm fine now, alright? So stop worrying about it." He said to her, Kagome Was going to argue, but Inuyasha stopped her again. "You know that nothing is going to take me down. No demon, not Naraku, and not a group of assassins."

"But you went demon though." Sango said to him. "You, Danny, and that Tsukune boy tried to kill each other." She said

"And I already apologized for it." The half-demon said to her. "And they apologized as well, but I'm more cornered for Brian than myself though." He said. "Look, can we just drop it already? It's all over and done with." He said.

"Guys, stop." Danny said to them. "As he said, it's all over and done with."

"Did you not forget that he almost killed you?" Kagome asked the half-ghost, prompting him to sigh.

"Kagome lis-"

"We're here!" Natsu said to them all, interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome's argument and everyone looking at the guildhall.

"_Saved by the guild._" Danny thought as they all then got out of the mechs and looked on at the large building.

"It's so big!" Po said with awe, it reminded him somewhat of the Jade Palace a bit. The others had to agree.

"It looks like some kind of castle!" Tsukune said with some awe, the rest of his harem were in awe and amazement.

"You've been here before?" Yukari asked Timmy. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yep, pretty cool right?" He asked, prompting the witch to nod her head in agreement. Yukari and Ruby Tojo were both in awe at the sight of the guild, they couldn't wait to meet more magic people like her.

"Everyone," Natsu said with a grin. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said as he grinned...and kicked the door in.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" He yelled out loudly to all the other guildmates, some of Anicktoonime sweatdropped when he yelled but ignored it. All the other guildmates all smiled at him and the others and welcomed them back. "And look who we bought?" He said as he and the rest of his group all pointed to Anicktoonime and their friends. At this point, all the guildmates smile big at them.

"Those kids are back!" Macao Colbolt said with a big smile. "And they have some new faces." He said the entire guild hall cheered at the sight of the return of Team Anicktoonime.

"Well," Mirajane Strauss said as she then happily walked over to them all. "I'm so happy to see you all here again."

Anicktoonime then widened her eyes as they looked at Mira, then at Yukari, then back at Mira, and back at Yukari again.

"_They got the same voice!_" They all thought to themselves. Tsukune and his harem were also a bit shocked, she and Yukari did sound alike, but still, Tsukune and some of the other guys not familiar with Mirajane blushed a bit at seeing Mira's beauty.

"Alright, now this is what I call a manly reunion!" Said Elfman Strauss, Mira's younger brother. When they heard his voice, they also widened their eyes again.

"_He and Zoro have the same voice as well!_" They thought. Zoro also had the same idea, he heard himself in Elfman's voice...why didn't he think of it before?

"Well, you kids seem to be getting more friends almost every time you meet up." Said Makarov Dreyer as he walked up to them all.

The people who weren't here before widened their eyes at the short man with awe. "He's so tiny!" they thought in unison. Anicktoonime was happy to see the old man again.

"Hey Old Man Makarov," Luffy said with a grin. Makarov sighed a bit at the disrespect but shook his head and also stopped Erza from clonking the pirate captain upside the head."

"Well, what's the story this time children?" He asked. Then Jimmy and the others introduced him and the others to the new friends they made and told them all about Calamitous and the toys. They then asked him if he has seen or heard anything as of recently.

"Hmmm." The old man pondered. "I haven't really heard of anything recently." He said. This was a big surprise for the others. In the other worlds, they encountered toys….but now all of a sudden there wasn't any here? What the heck?

"Something doesn't seem right here." Kitty said as Lisanna was petting her, much to the secret agent's embarrassment.

"What do you mean Kitty?" Aang asked with confusion.

Kitty gave the band-headed monk a look. "Think about it Aang, we just arrived here, we ask questions. And what do we find out? Mr. Makarov tells us that he didn't hear or see anything." As she said this, some of the smarter members of Anicktoonime were contemplating what she said. It did make some sense to the matter.

"Hey," Gajeel asked. "Where's that fat guy with the glasses?" Anicktoonime and the rest of the group all tensed up a bit. The guild all saw them tensile and got a bit worried.

"It's...it's a long story...but we aren't going to discuss it without Brian's permission first." Erza said to them, then her face became dark as she glared at the entire guild. "And if we ever come back, and you pester him with questions, you answer to me and my blades...got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" A majority of them said with worry and fright. Anicktoonime all tensed up at seeing her fury, but still pleased to know how much she cares about her friends.

"Scary…" Nana said with worry but was calmed down by Wendy patting her back and giving her a warm smile.

"Don't worry," Wendy said with a warm smile. "Erza is just...well….Erza, but she does care about everyone in the guild." She said to her, making Nana still nervous but nodding her head.

"Damn, she's even scarier than Maka when she's pissed." Soul said, making the pig-tailed girl glare at him and earn some snickers from others.

Mira seemed concerned but gave a small smile. "Well just let him know that if he ever needs something, we're here for him." She said.

"We will Mira," Danny said with a small smile. "But let's get back to business, So apparently there is a Natsu-Bot running around and stealing Lacrimas to power up more toys." He said to the others. "All we gotta do now is figure out where it might be at."

"GAHHH HELP!" They all heard someone yell from outside, this prompted all of Anicktoonime and Fairy Tail to rush outside. When they all got out, they all saw that people were running away from a bunch of Toy Soldiers, Mr. Huggles, Stun Bunnies, and Toy Planes.

"Heh, seems like they decided to bring the party to us this time." Zoro said as he got out his swords. "_I wish that little man could bring a stronger opponent for me to fight._" Zoro thought with disappointment.

"Let's go!" Jimmy said as he and the rest of Anicktoonime got into their mech-suites, and they and Fairy Tail began their battle.

* * *

_Basement_

Brian was still out for the count. Sheele and Leone were still sitting with him and pondering on what to do.

"You know," Sheele said. "I really don't know if I want Brian to join Night Raid." She said solemnly. "I mean you saw what happened. Like I know we could die as retribution...but what would happen if we were to die?" Sheele was seriously wondering about this whole issue. Their world was dangerous, and she was nervous that if Brian was to see the stuff in the Empire, then she was worried that he might go berserk...she was then wondering if a relationship with him was even worth it

Leone was thinking the same thing. Part of her wanted him to bring her into the group, bit now? She didn't really know.

"Would we even be able to date him?" Sheele asked her. "I mean, we could die as retribution, remember?"

Leone nodded her head. "I know...but still, it wouldn't really hurt to try." Leone said. She did want to at least try to be in a relationship, after all, she never really been in one before so she wanted to try it. She wanted to take the chance. But the question is...what about Sheele?

The purple-haired assassin was nervous, she was worried about if she was to die, then how would her death affect him, he already suffered from those awful people...but what about if he was to die at the hands of the people in the empire?

"_Am I willing to risk it all?_" She thought.

"You know," Chad-Bot said to the girls as he walked up to them. "If you were to ask Anicktoonime to help you guys, I'm sure they would." This made the girls look at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean metal boy?" Leone asked. "They aren't murderers"

"I understand, but I'm sure they can do stuff that doesn't involve murder. Plus Jimmy might be able to invent some stuff to help you fall out."

The girls looked at eachother and thought it over...maybe they could do stuff that didn't involve murder...like maybe Anicktoonime could go through the houses and rescue some civilians that are trapped.

"But another thing." Chad-Bot said to them. "You shouldn't go around killing everyone. I researched your world before and I know that there are some people who don't deserve to die." He said to them.

Leone growled. "You should damn well know that person won't do nothing since Prime Fatty has everyone under his payroll!"

"She's right." Sheele said. She knew that prison wouldn't work on them because of Honest. And plus, there are tons of rotten people in the Empire who are rotten to the very core.

Chad-Bot sighed a bit. "I know that...but once you are done in a fight, you could see if you could have them join you, either that or have them join those workshops you speak of. Besides you know as well as me that some of the soldiers are just doing their jobs and have families. What is the point?" He asked as he then walked away. "I'm just suggesting, whatever you do is none of my business. But like I said, only kill those who deserve it though...not everyone in the Empire who works for Honest is as evil as some people say."

As he was walking away. The two assassins were thinking it over. Of course, they did kill soldiers before, obviously, soldiers that had families. The only one with this kind of mindset was Tatsumi…

Leone growled and punched the wall. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" She yelled in the air, causing Sheele to cover Brian's ears. Leone then got on her knees and looked down. "What can we do? Killing is the only solution….there's no other way…" She muttered as a tear went down her eye. Normally Leone wouldn't cry that much, but this was getting to her, her feelings for Brian, this little talk with Chad-Bot….it was getting to her a bit.

Sheele put her lip and went over to Leone and wrapped an arm around her. "Just take it easy Leone." She said calmly. "Once the others get back, I'm sure we can think of something," she said soothingly. Leon looked at her and looked back down.

Meanwhile, Brian was groaning a bit, but the girls didn't hear him though. As he got up slowly, he saw the two of them on the ground.

"Guys?" He asked. Leone and Sheele looked over and immediately ran over to him and hugged him.

"Brian!" Sheele said happily as she hugged him on the side.

"Are you alright cutie?" Leone asked as his face was in her breasts, making the boy both blush and cough for air.

"Yea….guys...need….air." He said as the two girls let him go to breathe, Sheele blushed a bit but Leone smiled slyly.

"Sorry about that." Sheele said to him. "We're just happy to see you alright." She said to him. "How are you feeling?"

Brian rubbed his head. "A bit of a headache, but I feel slightly better now then I did earlier." He said as he took the washcloth off of his head. He stopped and looked at the girls and had a solemn look. "Well? Aren't you going to hate me now?" He asked.

This made both assassins raise eyebrows. Why would they hate him? He was a nice guy.

"What do you mean?" Sheele asked him.

Brian sighed. "Because...you now know who and what I am….I told you everything...I figured...I figured that you and everyone else might hate me….I murdered people...I am a monster...I'-

**SLAP**

Brian grabbed his cheek to see an angry Leone looking at him, Sheele gasped and put her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Don't you dare…" she said in a low voice. "Don't you dare call yourself a monster." She said. Brian then got bit mad and stood up.

"Why?" he snapped at her. "I murdered my own parents for god's sake! And I killed other people as well, I didn't mean to but still!" He said with anger, and then huffed. "Oh I forgot, you're an assassin, so you don't really give a damn about lives." He snapped at them and began to walk away, but before he got too far he was instantly tackled by Sheele, who then straddled him and gave him an angry glare, a glare that was unfamiliar to Brian.

"WE DO CARE!" She yelled at him. "We risk our lives every day so that no innocent in the Empire has to suffer under Honest's reign!" She then began to shake him. "We might be assassins. BUT WE AREn"T HEARTLESS!" She yelled at him as she then got up and began to walk away, tears going down her eyes.

"Sheele…" Brian said softly and looked down, he then felt someone kick him on the side and looked to see Leone glaring at him.

"She's right, I enjoy drinking and fighting, but I do not take lightly when it comes to injustice." She said to him and began to go after Sheele to comfort her, but not before glaring back at him. "And just to let you know….Sheele likes you, so you possibly screwed up bud." She said angrily as she walked away. Leaving Brian to himself. As she was walking, she had some tears go down her own face. "And you possibly screwed up on me too." She thought sadly.

Brian was on the ground looking as the two left, and he put his head down in shame. "I just…." He said as he breathed sadly. "I didn't mean to snap at them. It's just….*sigh* I don't know…" He said as he then got up, every fiber in his being wanted to go after them and apologize, but he thought it wasn't a good idea, he wanted to give them some time to themselves, so he just went and got himself something to eat.

* * *

_Magnolia_

Every Toybot was down for the count, nothing but metal sparkling all over the place.

"Well, that was pretty interesting." Elfman said flexing his arms at placing down a beaten toy soldier. "These metal things aren't manly enough to take me on!" He said boastfully.

"I'm getting pretty tired of these damn you coming at me." Natsu said with annoyance.

"Well get over it dude." Danny said with annoyance. "Seems like it was Natsu's robot counterpart, all we need to figure out now is figure out where he's hiding." At this point, they all heard a noise from nearby and saw a robot approach them all holding onto something.

"Great, another pest." Inuyasha said with annoyance as he got ready. But the robot said something to them all.

"I have a message for the ones known as Anicktoonime and Fairy Tail." He said as he then showed them all a screen, after a few statics, the screen revealed to be Lieutenant Huggles, smoking his cigar.

"No matter how many times we try to fight you, you always seem to get in our way." He said with annoyance as everyone glared at him.

"Is that...a teddy bear?" Romeo Colnbolt asked with a raised eyebrow with the rest of Fairy Tail, but Natsu explained that they would talk about it later.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that you might've won against all the others, but this time you won't be able to defeat Robo-Natsu, we have collected up a whole bunch of Lacrima to use at our disposal, so if you all wish to come on over and try to fight us...well then...I highly welcome you all to do it." He said with a grin as the screen then turned right off, and the robot summoned some rocket boots and jetted off away, leaving everyone else to begin.

"Alright then...I guess we're heading off to Crocus then." Lucy said with uncertainty. I guess we can all get there by using the mechs."

"I and some of the others will stay here to make sure no more enemies come back." Makaro said with a grin as he turned to the other members of si guild. "Who else will join them?" Everyone all looked at each other, wondering who wanted to join Anicktoonime.

"No freaking 'way is a flame boy going to have the fun without me." Gajeel said with a smug grin. "Count me in."

"Same here," Lilly said as he flew to them. "No way is Gajeel going without his partner to back him up.

"I'll go wherever my darling Gray goes!" Juvia said happily as she hugged him, much to the ice mage's annoyance. When she spoke, Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club were shocked.

"_She sounds like Kurumu!_" they thought in unison.

Kurumu as her eyes widened. "_She sounds like me!_" She thought in shock.

Erza sighed a bit before turning to the others. "Well, what're we waiting for then?" She asked them and with that everyone had boarded into the mech's and all of them activated the rockets and took off, leaving the rest of the guild behind to look on in awe.

"So cool!" Romeo said with amazement and stars in his eyes, the rest of the guild agreeing with him.

"Man," Cana Alberona said. "And I thought I had a bit too much to drink."

* * *

_Basement_

Sheele was sitting down on one side of the basement keeping to herself. After the argument she, Leone, and Bria had a while ago, she just wanted to be alone. And she wasn't the only one thought, because Leone was sitting right next to her.

Now normally Leone would be pissed, and she was...but again, she was a bit upset at having Brian yell at them and for accusing them of not caring for other lives.

"_It's not that I don't care,_" she thought. "_I don't want any innocent people suffering under Honest and Esdeath….so what else can we do? Jail won't work._" She thought the thinking was making her annoyed though….because she didn't know what to think.

Sheele was the same, she too didn't want people to suffer at Honest or Esdeath's hands, but what could they do? Prison would never work…

"_He doesn't deserve to date me or Leone.._" She thought depressingly. "_We're murderers…_" A tear began to fall from her eye, she wanted to be with Brian, she wanted to very much….but he would possibly reject them both...but then they heard some footsteps.

Leone saw a reflection on the wall that Brian was walking towards them, and due to Leone still being mad with him, she refused to look at him and she instructed Sheele to do the same, and the purple-haired assassin did (albeit reluctantly.)

"Guys," Brian said to them, trying to get their attention. But the girls weren't responding to him. "Leone?" The blond girl simply looked on ahead pretending that she didn't hear him. "Sheele?" Sheele really wanted to turn and face him, but she decided to play the silent game on him.

Brian sighed and got on his knees, something the girls saw in the reflection from the wall. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you guys...it was totally out of line for me." He then rubbed his head as he looked at them all again. "I was just so worked up over what happened and all that...I know it's a good excuse but still." He said to them. "Also, the reason why I was a bit unnerved about you being assassins is that…" He sighed again, the girls both saw that he was about to reveal something else. "I'm being hunted."

This caused both girls to turn around and look at him again. They didn't say anything, but Sheele had a look of worry and shock on her face while Leone looked somewhat worried.

Brian sighed and explained. "You see...Those bastards….after what I did to my parents, I lost control of myself and tried to attack them again, but I was tazed a bit and fell to the floor….after a few hours, I found myself outside in the pouring rain. I guess they thought I was going to cause trouble so they decided that I was useless and decided to give me the boot." He sighed a bit as he took a swig from a soda pop. "After that, I have been on my own for two years, and during those times I've been finding myself entangled against assassins and other mercenaries out to get me."

This made both girls shocked and horrified, not only was he forced to kill her own family, but now he was tossed out into the cold and was on his own? This was cruel! Like...Empire-level cruel.

"Did...you kill them?" Sheele asked him.

"No...I just knocked them out and got away…it's been hard you know? I have been mostly living in the woods, feeding off of animals and shit…" He said. "I can hardly go into the store without risking someone seeing my face and reporting me…"

Sheele and Leone frowned at hearing that Brian was pretty homeless.

"Are those….people."Sheele began. "Are they part of your government?"

Brain sighed. "No...I don't think they are, from what I heard during my captivity, I never heard them mention the government, so I think this was an independent thing." He said to them. "That's why I was a bit unnerved by you guys. Because of the assassins I dealt with, they don't mind taking lives as long as they pay, and since they are hunting for me...I just...well…"

Sheele goes over and looks at him in the eye. "Brian," She said to him. "I will say it once again. Me, Leone, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, and two others back pain our world. We are assassins, but we aren't heartless and we don't kill innocents, and the people we do kill, we investigate them first to make sure we don't kill anyone innocent."

Brian looks over at Leone, who simply nods her head in agreement. "I figured Leone just talked to fight, that's why she joined.

"That's only a bonus, I do care about people and I hate to see people suffering." Leone said to him, making the boy smile softly.

"So...do you both forgive me then?" He asked them.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Sheele said playfully while looking upwards with her index finger going on her chin, and Leone simply grabbed Brian and shoved his face to the side of her chest.

"Oh, don't worry Brian, I forgive you." She said teasingly, making Brina simply roll his eyes and wrestle his way out of her grip.

"Ok, very funny lion girl." He said, making Leone smirk cheekily at him. "But still...I'm so-" But he stopped Sheele placing her index finger on his lips.

"It's fine Brian." She said with a small smile. "We didn't even know you had bad experiences with assassins."

"Well you know," Brain said. "I gotta be careful you know." He said as he gave her a small smile, a smile that she returned. "Well, let's go." He said as he walked away.

"What do you mean?" Leone asked with her arms crossed.

Brina turned back with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going back to help the others out, I still feel a bit queasy, but I can still fight." He said as he walked away to the Chad-Bot. This made the girls both smile a bit at him.

Leone was thinking. "_Sorry, Tatsumi….but I ain't going to claim you as mine anymore, Brian is the one I'm going to claim for myself._" She thought as she blushed a bit at seeing Brina's smile.

Sheele blushed a bit as she twirled her fingers. "_I don't care if it's frowned upon my Najenda...I want to be with him._" She thought. "_I promise...I won't die on him..._" She thought with determination, and with that, the girls followed him to Chad-Bot where they would go reunite with their comrades. But Sheele had one more question for Brian though.

"Brian?" she asked as he turned to face her. "If those horrible people threw you out to get rid of you, why do they send assassins after you?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know, I think it might have something to do with me going to a store one time, I guess someone recognized me and called in some people." He said, he then shook his head. "Still, just forget about it, for now, now we need to go help out our friends.

* * *

_Crocus_

Using the mech suites, all of Anicktoonime, Night Raid, WBY, and NPR, and Inuyasha's group all made it to the capital of Crocus.

"Awe man, feels good to be back, right guys?" Natsu asked his team, some of them nodded but Lucy didn't, the memories of her getting beat to a pulp by Minerva Orland still in her mind. The very thought made her shiver a bit.

The ones unfamiliar with the area looked around in awe, never had they seen a city this big before, but the most distinguishing thing about it was the large stadium, that's where Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail took part in the Grand Magic Games.

"I have a feeling that wherever the bear is, they must be in the Domus Flau." Gray said. "We should try there." He said, and just like that, everyone had all flown towards the large coliseum.

* * *

_Domus Flau_

Inside the large coliseum, there was a large crate of Lacrima, and there was also Lieutenant Huggles, Robo-Natsu, and the Mysterious Girl as well, looking at the merchandise getting moved and stuff like that.

"Ok...so we had some issues in the other worlds." Lieutenant Huggles said as he puffed his cigar a bit. "But hopefully this will work."

"No big deal." Robo-Natsu said as he used his giant robot hand to grab some handfuls of fire Lacrima and shoving them into his metallic mouth. "We will easily take them down.

"How do you know?" The Mysterious Girl asked in her monotone voice. "Robo-SpongeBob, Robo-Danny, Robo-Timmy, Robo-Luffy, Robo-Ruby, and Robo-Jaune have been defeated, only you, Robo-Jimmy, Robo-Inuyasha, Robo-Ash, and Robo-Pikachu are the only ones left, and they aren't even that close to being ready."

Huggles sighed as he then rubbed his fuzzy face with his furry paw as he puffed up more of his cigar. "Hopefully this time will be much different than the last time. I still don't even know why those other Toybots aren't ready..it feels like someone is tampering with them or something, I thought Chad-Bot was supposed to go over them or something ..." But then, as he was beginning to ponder something, he then noticed something fall from the sky, everyone else turned upwards to see that it was a large fireball heading right towards them.

Robo-Natsu smiled and he opened up his large metallic mouth, catching it with ease and saving the other toys.

Huggles sighed with relief and thanked the toy duplicate for it, in which case the toy shrugged it off, not really needing any praise. They then saw all the members of Anicktoonime all land down inside their mech suits. Huggles goes as he puffs more of his cigar.

"Great...these little shitheads again…" He groaned, he then turned to his men. "MEN! ATTACK!" And with that, all the toys began to take charge of the heroes. Zoro jumped out of Luffy's mech-suit and ran towards the toys.

"**Three Sword Style…**" He began as he crossed his swords and dashed right at a group, causing them all to get sliced up. "**ONI GIRI!**"

Juvia then left Natsu's mech suit and formed some water. "**Water Nebula!**" The torrent of water sprung right out and splashed some of the robots away, causing them to short circuit and blow up a bit.

Gajeel joins Juvia and then changes his arm into that of a sword and begins to swing right at the robots, while also biting some of them and eating them, the sight grossed out the newcomers but didn't ask questions. And with that the others who didn't have mecha's got out and began to fight the soldiers under Zoro's command. Lilly turns into his battel mode and begins to attack the others as well.

"Let's have Luffy and the other brats deal with the bear and those other things, let's take care of the small fry!" He said to them as he sliced off a robot's head. And with that, the others took care of the small fry while Anicktoonime all went for Huggles, the Mysterious Girl, and Robo-Natsu.

Jenny sent a glare at the Mysterious Girl as she then hopped out of Ruby's mech along with Penny. All three robot girls stared at each other with hostility.

"Are you both ready to die here?" the girl asked with a monotonous voice. Jenny smirked as she activated her Fists of Fury and turned to Penny.

"C'mon Penny," she said. "Let's show her what heroic girls like us can really do."

Penny nodded and got her swords drawn. "You got it, Friend Jenny." She said as the two then charged right at The Mysterious Girl.

Meanwhile, Anicktoonime had all gathered around to see Lieutenant Huggles and Robo-Natsu and got ready for a fight.

Huggles sighed a bit. "Well then, it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" He asked as he then got out his watch and pressed a button, as he did this, he then began to change a bit. He grew bigger, much to Luffy's height, his plushy body became muscular, and his face became more ferocious, making everyone else look and gasp a bit.

Huggles then chuckled evilly as he then munched on his cigar and spit it out. "Now I'm ready to beat someone ass!" He said as he then looked up at Robo-Natsu. "You know what to do!" He said and with that, the robot duplicate went after the real Natsu, making the boy smirk and launch itself at his robot duplicate and when their fists closed there was a shockwave.

Meanwhile, Anicktoonime were now facing off against the now mutated Huggled, who was glaring at them all.

"So, you all ready to die here?" He asked wickedly.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Not here we ain't, your gonna pay for what you did to Tsukune and Brian." He said.

Huggles chuckled a bit. "Don't make me laugh boy, those two are nothing more but filthy disgusting monster-"

"SHUT UP!" Moka yelled loudly at the now amused bear. "Tsukune is one of the kindest people I ever met in my life, so don't you dare mock him!" She said with much anger in her voice. The other girls of Tsukune's harem agreed with her. Tsukune heard them and blushed a bit at seeing how the girls cared for him.

"And don't you dare say anything about Brian!" Ruby Rose snapped at him. "You have no idea what he went through!"

"Oh I know," Huggles said with a smug smirk. "The little bastard killed his own family, rather than try to keep control he killed them in cold blood. A pathetic little boy who couldn't keep his cool….a disgusting little lab-rat!"

As the bear said this, they had dark expressions on their faces. They all didn't see what happened to Brian, but they did understand his words though, and this bear was mocking and insulting him about it….it didn't sit well with them.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, bear!" Luffy said through gritted teeth, but before they could begin to fight, they heard something.

"***RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR***" Everyone, hero, villain, and you looked up to see a Pterodactyl flying and flapping its wings in the air, and he was carrying two figures in his talons. And it didn't take a detective to know who it was.

"BRIAN!" A majority of them yelled in happiness, Tatsumi, Akame, and Mine all smiled at seeing Leone and Sheele. Brian and the girls all landed inside the Coliseum, and Brian turned back to normal.

"Leone, Sheele, you girls go help the others...I need to take care of an overstuffed bear who won't keep his plastic nose where it doesn't belong." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Leone smirked to him. "Oh? You don't want my help?" She asked mock-hurt as her chest rubbed on his arm, making him both roll his eyes and blush out of embarrassment

"I'm good, just focus on helping others." He said as he pushed her away.

"You're no fun." Leone said with a pout. Sheele rolled her eyes and pushed her to help, but not before the purple-haired assassin looked back.

"Good luck Brian…" She said with a blush on her face. "I know you can beat him."

Brian smiled a bit at her. "Thanks, Sheele." He said as he then walked off to join the others, and both Sheele and Leone smiled and blushed a bit before joining their comrades.

"Guys!" Tatsumi said with joy. "About time you showed up." He said with a smile, and this prompted Leone to grab both Tatsumi and Akame by the heads and shove them into her chest.

"Oh, did you miss me?" She asked in a teasing tone of voice, making both swordsmen yell out, and after after moment, let them both go and made them both breathing hard.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Akame asked with annoyance as she wiped her face away. "Do that to Tatsumi or Brian, but not me!" This made Leone snicket a bit. Mine also got annoyed for some reason and rolled her eyes. Tatsumi glared at Akame a bit for that little comment.

"Can we get back into taking these robots down now?" Mine asked as she fired a shot at a robot.

Meanwhile, Brian had regrouped with everyone else again.

"Good to have you back with us Brian." Timmy said with a grin.

"Same here Timmy," Brian said as his smile turned into a small frown. "Hey...guys….I wanted t-"

"Drop it," Luffy said with a grin. "It's already over and done with." He said with a grin. "And despite what happened, you're still our friend." He said, and everyone else nodded and greed, this made Brian smile fondly at them and turned to face Huggles.

"Now, are you ready to get your ass kicked? Teddy Bear?" He taunted.

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime sitting together and staring off into the sky_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Brian sitting between Sheele and Leone, both girls resign their heads on his shoulders with him smiling a bit_)

Huggles growled a bit as he stared at the heroes standing before him, all of them in a staring match with each other. Huggles growled through his teeth as he then snapped his fingers and more toys appeared in front of them all.

Brian however glared right at Huggles and cracked his knuckles together. "Everyone!" He called out. "Leave the bear to me. I want some payback."

"You got it, Brian!" Zatch said with a grin as he jumped out of Danny's mech suit and so did Kiyo, Tsukune, the rest of Tsukune's harem, Inuyasha and his group, Allen, Nana, and Po.

Tsukune's harem, due to them no longer having to disguise themselves, activated their monster forms. Kurumu grew wings on her back and her fingernails turned long and sharp, Mizore's hair turned ice-blue and grew ice claws on her hands, and Yukari and Ruby...well they got out their wands.

Inuyasha got Tessaiga out and got ready. "Alright, let's send these metallic freaks back to wherever they came from!" He said as they all went off to fight.

Meanwhile, Natsu was fighting against his robot duplicate, both of them clashing metallic fists and spewing fire out to each other.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu yelled as he tried throwing a punch at his toy duplicate, making the robot smoke and easily catch it with it's own hand. Natsu growled angrily. "What's the idea? Taking orders from Calamitous?"

Robo-Natsu smirked. "Calamitous is going to be the one who rules the world, and we will do whatever it takes to ensure his victory over you heroes."

"Well guess what?" Natsu asked. "We're gonna make sure he doesn't win!" He said as he was able to push his robot-self backward a bit.

Meanwhile, Brian was now a Gorilla and charged right at Lieutenant Huggles, when the bear tried to hit Brian, the ape dodged and landed a blow right in the bear's stomach. The bear went skidding back but was able to stop himself a bit.

Huggles growled angrily as he charged and grabbed onto Brina and jumped in the air. "**Huggles…**" He began to spin around. "**PILE DRIVER!**" He yelled as the two went down to the ground, causing a crater to erupt and the two to get up.

"***Grrrr***" Brian said in pain as he landed back, blood going down his head now, the ape shook his head and then turned back into his normal form, but then also made his arms into Tiger arms and grew out his claws and dashed towards the bear. He tried to swing at the bears head but Huggles dodged the attack on time and grabbed his arm, Brian then tried to swing his other claw at him, but Huggles dodged that as well and grabbed it.

Brian, who was now caught then launched himself in the air and morphed his feet into bird talons and tried to swing down on Huggle's head, which made contact and he ended up scratching Huggle's face, cousin the bear to grunt in pain and walk backward in pain. Brian then turned into a Rhino and charged right at Huggles.

"**Rhino Charge!**" He yelled as his horn slammed into Huggle's chest and slammed him back into the wall. As he was phishing, Huggles grabbed Brina by the hour and threw him far back, where the Rhino landed on his back, he got up and glared right at the bear, snorting and blowing steam out of his nose.

"Alright, you overstuffed little shit!" Brian growled as he then morphed into a Tiger again. "Get ready to get your ass knocked out!" He said.

Meanwhile, Natsu was sent back by his robot duplicate who was now charging his attack. "**Fire Dragon...HYDRA!**" Robo-Natsu spits out a large fire-shaped hydra coming right at Natsu, who smirked and pushed a button on his mech. The mech then began to suck in all of the Hydra and get absorbed into the mech itself.

"_Mech-suit power level: 100%,_" the computer said. Natsu smirked a bit and faced his robotic duplicate and channeled hai magic into the mech suit, making it turn into a suit of fire. Robo-Natsu was shocked but still didn't look impressed as he then rushed at him again, this time his hand generating lightning.

"**Lightning Dragon...DRAGO!**" He yelled as he tried to punch Natsu, but the boy used his mech-arm to block the attack and grabbed him tightly, and the arm also absorbed the lightning into the mech's own body. "What?!" The duplicate said with shock as Natsu then punched the robot and it skidded back a bit.

Natsu then growled as his fiery suit mixed with lightning and charged right at his duplicate.

"You're strong, but nothing compares to the real deal!" He said as he then charged and so did his duplicate when their fists collided, it caused a shockwave.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Penny were firing several lasers at The Mysterious Girl, who easily dodged the attacks and tried to fire a rocket launcher at the two girls, in which they both dodged the attack. Penny used her swords and sent them all in a circular motion at a girl, but the woman dashed away from them and morphed her hands into claws and charged, but Jenny did the same thing and once they made contact there was a shockwave.

"You and Calamitous are going to pay for making us attack our friends." Jenny growled. Penny pushed on Jenny's back, trying to help her get some momentum.

The girl scoffed at Jenny's claims. "Why do you care for what he did to you?" She asked. "We are simple machines, built to serve and obey our masters….weapons to mankind." She said.

This made Jenny grunt and pushed her away, with the help of Penny. Giving the girl a hard glare, Jenny morphed into her Fists of Fury.

"You're so wrong about that." She said as she then dashed towards the girl again and vice versa, when their fists clashed, there was a shockwave as well.

Back with Robo-Natsu, he was getting his ass handed to him by the real Natsu and was down on his last legs. Natsu activated his fire and lightning magic inside and the whole suit sparked and flames right up.

"Damn you…" Robo-Natsu said with fury. He tried to dash towards Natsu again with this flaming hand. "**I'LL ELIMINATE YOU!**" He roared.

Natsu smirked as he then pushed a button and the middle part of the match began to glow. "I ain't going for that easy!" He said. "**Fire Lightning Dragon...RRROOOAAARRR!**" Natsu yelled as tech mech then fired a beam of both fire and lightning at his robot duplicate, making the robot widen his eyes.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he was then engulfed by the lightning and fire, causing an explosion. Making everyone stop fighting and look onwards at the explosion, once the explosion ended, Robo-Natsu was obliterated into ashes.

Natsu sighed a bit as he stared solemnly at his robot duplicate. "It sucks….if you were like me, you would know that I don't go around attacking innocent people or trying to destroy other worlds." He said sadly.

Meanwhile, Huggles was pushing Brian back as he then saw what happened to Robo-Natsu and growled as he then jumped back to get some distance away from Brian.

"GRETTA!" Huggles shouted out loudly, making the girls tip her fight with Jenny and Penny and look at him. "Robo-Natsu Is gone...let us retreat for now." He said. Gretta nodded and then used her rocket boots to launch herself over and grab onto Huggles, but not before turning back to them all.

"You all win for now, but once we meet up again, we will defeat every last one of you bastards!" He said as he and Gretta vanished through a green portal in the sky. LEaving all of the heroes in the Coliseum.

"They got away.." Brian growled in anger, wishing to smash that bear to smithereens.

"Don't worry," He turned to see everyone else coming up to him. "We'll get them next time." Danny said to him.

"Look on the bright side everyone," Timmy said. "At least we finally got the Lacrima down, but how do we tell someone about it?"

Erza looked down and patted the boy on the head. "Let's get back to the guild and let Master Makarov know, he'll know what to do with it." she said and with that, Timmy had his fairies poof everyone back to the guildhall, along with the large crate of Lacrima.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Everyone had all made it back to the guild along with the Lacrima, with everyone looking awed and amazed.

"Wow...that large crate is full of Lacrima?" Makarov asked as he inspected the entire crate.

"Yeppers gramps." Natsu said with a grin. "It was a hard battle but I and the others were able to drive the enemies off."

Makarov chuckled a bit as he then started at them all. "Well once again, you all manage to help me and the guild out...so I thank you all a lot, oh, Mira!" He said to the barmaid. "Go get the Guild Stamp and stamp the ones who didn't get their marks yet."

"Got it master!" Mira said with a smile as she quickly went to get her stamp and came back out in not a minute less. "Ok, to the ones who didn't get a stamp, come on up and get one!" She said with a smile.

The new faces were a bit confused as to what she was talking about but then she explained. "You see, when Natsu's new friends helped us last time, we put the guild mark on them to make them honorary members of our guild, thereby making them part of our family. And now we want you to join as well...if you want to at least." She said with a small frown. "But please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" Tsukune said, falling for the trick. "I guess we can, right girls?"

"I'll do whatever you want Tsukune." Kurumu said, pressing his face to her chest.

"Hey, let go!" Moka said as then she, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby Tojo all got into a fight, and unfortunately, Tsukune got involved.

Everyone watched and either sweatdropped or felt awkward, but certain perverts were crying out in jealousy….you all know who I'm talking about...let's just see who got the mark, alright?

**Tak (Pink on his right shoulder)**

**Dudley Puppy (Navy Blue on his right hand, he wanted to get it on his butt, but Kitty knocked him sensels and forced him to choose another area**

**Kitty Katswell (Yellow on her chest area of her jumpsuit, and on her left cheek)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Orange on the left side of his jacket and on his shoulder)**

**Hinata Hyuga (Baby Blue and on her right hand)**

**Tsukune Aono (Green and on his right hand)**

**Moka Akashiya ( Pink and on her left hand)**

**Kurumu Sendo ( Blue and on her left knee-cap)**

**Yukari Sendo (Brown and on her left arm)**

**Mizore Shirayuki (Ice-Blue and on her chest under her necklace)**

**Ruby Toujo (White and on her left hand)**

**Po (Black and on his stomach**

**Maka Albarn (Yellow and on her left hand)**

**Soul Evans (Red and on his left hand and on his hat as well)**

**Nana (Pink and on her left hand)**

**Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (Green and on his right hand and glove)**

**Allen Walker (White and on his right hand**

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Blue and on his stomach)**

**Tails Prower (Yellow and on his tail)**

**Manny Rvera (Brown and on his left hand)**

**Zatch Bell (Lightning Yellow and on his right arm)**

**Kiyo Takamine (Same as Zatch)**

**Penny Polendina (Green and on her left hand)**

The others wanted Zim and GIR to get one, but Zim refused and ordered GIR not to get one, this made some of them annoyed and pouty.

Makarov looked over at Brina and had a look of concern, all of the guild did, they were happy to see him but were a bit cornered over what had happened earlier, they didn't know what happened but they wanted to know. But they didn't push it due to promising Erza (and breaking that promise would guarantee an ass-beating from her…)

Jimmy smiled at Makarov. "Thanks, sir, I know our trip was short but we need to head on back to the factory and stop Calamitous."

Makarov smiled and waved his hand. "I know my boy, but I do hope that you and your friends can come back after your mission to celebrate."

"You can bet on the gramps!" Natsu said with a big grin. And like that the group had bid their farewells and disappeared in a portal.

* * *

**And we are done with that one folk, so next time will be the final battle between Anicktoonime, Calamitous, Huggles, and Gretta the Mysterious Girl. Who shall win? Will Calamitous be stopped? All we have to do is wait and see ;)**

**So I decided to name the girl Gretta, why? I just chose a random name because I was getting a bit tired of just calling her "Mysterious Girl" I know I am a bit late in the story to give her a name but you know..beggars can't be chooser, right?**

**So as I mentioned above, I will be doing one or two spin-offs to the series once I complete the story, and for all of those who are wondering. YES! Nicktoons and Anime: Globs of Doom will be happening, but not yet.**

**So did you all see the Volume 8 trailer? Looks good right? I want to watch it first because after we get to the Fall of Beacon, I want to try to plan out the Time-Skip for the series and see where I want to go with this series. I already got some planned out, but I need to think it over some more. No, I won't reveal anything at this time.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time as we reach the final fight :)**


	20. Final Clash

**Hey everybody...so here we are...one of the final chapters of the story. I want to say thank you all for enjoying the story and for the support you have shown me for the past months :)**

**So in this chapter, the heroes are finally going to Retroville to put an end to Calamitous plans, it will be a final clash between Anicktoonime, Calamitous, Huggles, Gretta, and Calamitous's Toybot Army. Will Anicktoonime and their new allies win? Let's all find out :)**

**To KAPfan9876: Naraku will appear in one of the stingers I got planned, but I won't reveal anything at this time ;) Two more chapters after this. And cool ,I only got the PS2 game.**

**To kaijuwars2016: Sorry,but I don't know anything about Neon Genesis Evangelion. Sorry...**

**To UnivHunterHunterXD: What was the question again? Also expect a Yukari and Timmy moment in the next chapter.**

**To shinshinjane: Maybe, or maybe not.**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and he did a little bit.**

**To Starlord Master: Yep, Zoro and Elfman share the same english actor, as well as Yukari and Mirajane, and along with Kurumu and Juvia. Natsu blew him real good. Sorry. Gretta was pretty tough. Thanks. Same, I liked it and I'm anxious to see what happens in this volume...Possibly. These are a lot of cool weapons.**

**Patrick- Undead Starfish**

**Tak- Mutant Chicken**

**Po- Undead Bear**

**Zim- Mad Scientist**

**GIR- Terminator-type Robot**

**Nana- Devil**

**Deku- Superhero**

**El Tigre- Tiger Hybrid**

**Kitty- Were-Cat**

**Dudley- Jersey Devil**

**Kiyo- Undead Student**

**Zatch- Raiden**

**Sonic- Sonic . EX**

**Tails- Undead Fox**

**Naruto- Demon Fox**

**Hinata- Undead Priestess**

**Maka- Grim Reaper**

**Soul- Ghost**

**Tsukune- Demon**

**Moka- Realistic Vampire (Think Morticia Addams, but more vampire-like)**

**Kurumu- Lolita Succubus**

**Yukari- Glinda, Witch of the North**

**Mizore- A Snow Monster Woman (Think Booette, but snow related rather than ghost related)**

**Ruby Tojo- Wicked Witch of the West**

**To Guest: Cool but I don't think I'm going to do that.**

**To Guest: Never seen any of those, sorry.**

**To Guest: Yea….uh….I kinda already have the Fall of Beacon planned out...and i'm sorry if it disappoints anyone, but some of it will remain canon but with some changes. But I won't reveal anything at this time…Are you sure? I could've sworn I did…?**

**To Guest: Dib's reaction will come up in the next story.**

**To Guest: It;s fine dude….seriously it's alright.**

**To Bloodguy: They didn't want them. Well..I mean..I don't know...I'm planning one.**

**To Guest: I won't reveal anything at the time.**

**Guest: I never saw Ranma. Night Raid will be in Globs of Doom, I am still planning everything out.**

**To Guest: I enjoy Inuyasha very much, the setting is cool, the characters sare all good with their own personalities and don't feel stale or bland, and the overall plot is enjoyable. Naraku is definitely one of my favorite anime villains.**

**To Gust: The reaction might come up in the next story.**

**To Guest: Maybe, I need to think about it, but Kagura will remain one of Jaune's mentors,since she is his adoptive sister afterall :)**

**To Guest: ….yea, that would be wack…**

**To Guest: I liked the ending, and the alternate ending with Jack and ashi was just amazing. If you ask me, I wish that was the canon ending.**

**To Guest: No...possibly not.**

**To Guest: Maybe if Brian was drunk..then Yea...I guess…**

**To Guest: I like some of them. But my favorites are possibly Arkos (Jaune X Pyrrha), Lancaster (Jaune X Ruby), ReNora (Ren X Nora), and Bumblebee (Blake X Yang).**

**To bobbyjenkins398: The Fates of Night Raid members will be thought of. I did play MArio and Sonic, and I might do that...but I need to think it over some more before I do. Never seen Rave Master, and Bo-bobo? Possibly not, that series is like….insane.**

**To Guest: Never seen that time I got reincarnated into slime.**

**To Guest: Never seen those two anime before.**

**To Guest: Coolio :)**

**To Guest: I wont answer at the time.**

**To Guest: I did, and it was good. I can't wait till the dub.**

**To Guest: Well, I like it, but I feel like Ruby and Weiss are more like sisters and best friends rather than girlfriends.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**Zatch Bell**_ **belongs to creator Makato Raiku and Weekly Shonen Sunday, and the anime was produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Biggest Genius Diary Closet_

"SHIT!" Calamitous roared out in anger, after Huggles told him about what had happened in Earthland. Everything was now gone down the crapper. "My plans….ruined…." He said in a low voice...before blowing up. "BY A BUNCH OF SHITTY, BRATTY CHILDREN!" He yelled as he pounded on the closet in anger. His face was now red and trembling with fury and was breathing hard.

After a few minutes, he then called in Huggles. "HUGGLES!" He yelled into the microphone. "Get every remnant of our Toybot Army to Retroville now!" He said. "And get those two Team Rocket Members as well! I'll be over there in a flash." He said as he hung up, and then punched in another call to Gretta. "Gretta! Get Robo-Ash, Robo-Pikachu, Robo-Inuyasha, and Robo-Jimmy into Retroville as well!"

"Sir," Gretta said to him. "Three of the duplicates you mentioned are not yet-"

"I DON'T CARE!" He screamed. "GET TO RETROVILLE NOW!" He screamed in fury as he hung up again. This time he was trying really hard to keep calm, but found it way too hard. "Those little bastards...are going to pay." He growled in fury.

* * *

_Basement_

Everyone was on the monitor watching Calamitous's rant as Chad-Bot turned the screen off.

"Seems like you all made the professor...how do you humans say...pissed?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's the word." Tak said as he had his arms crossed.

Sonic just smirked. "Well if the professor played nice and if he didn't capture us all or tried to hurt our homes, then maybe we wouldn't have broken all of his toys then." The Hedgehog said as the others nodded.

"Even if he didn't threaten my home I was still going to defeat him anyway." Jimmy said as he nodded his head.

"Well?" Luffy said. "What're we waiting for? Let's go kick his ass then!" He said she cracked his knuckles.

"Yea, let's break some legs!" Nora said with enthusiasm as she held onto her hammer tightly, making some of the others wary of her.

"Is she always this hyper?" Kiyo asked Ren, who nodded his head in agreement. "_And I thought Suzy was a bit hyper…_" He thought with sweat going down his head.

Jimmy was smirking to himself as he looked back to everyone else. "Listen guys we didn't come this far to back out now. Calamitous wants a fight right? Well, it's time to show him what we're made of!"

"Yea!" The childish member shouted in unison.

"We're tough!" Jimmy said.

"Tough!" Dudley said while flexing.

Jimmy smirked. "We're mean!"

"I'm mean!" Patrick said with a determined frown.

"We are hero-" But Jimmy stopped when he took a look at Luffy, Zoro, Inuyasha, Night Raid, and Zim. "Well some of us are heroes and others are anti-heroes." He said, the seven mentioned were a bit confused but didn't say anything despite the fact that they did not consider themselves heroes. "But darn it, we all have one goal. Takedown Calamitous and his army and save the world….now, who's gonna kick ass?" He asked.

"WE ARE!" Everyone present shouted with enthusiasm. Luffy then jumped up and pumped his fist.

"THEN LET'S GO!" He yelled with a smile.

"YEA!" The others yelled out with smiles (except for Zim who was simply rolling his eyes and shaking his head in annoyance)

* * *

_Retroville_

Retroville, a nice populated city, home to Jimmy Neutron...and also where Calamitous is about to begin his plan for conquest. Why? Well, here's what is going on…

Calamitous, his robot army, Gretta, and Huggles were now standing in downtown Retroville, the robots were all going on a rampage, people were running away in fear and the robots were rampaging. As the townspeople were all in flight. Calamitous was in his own mech suit.

"I need answers right now…" He said angrily as he then pushed a button and once he did that. A large net that had ensnared everyone of the townsfolk and all of them were tied up, once they were. Huggles went over, grabbed the net and brought them over to Calamitous.

"Where. Is. Jimmy. Neutron?" He asked in an angry tone of voice. Spooking the townsfolk.

"You mean Nerdtron?" Cindy Vortex asked with a raised eyebrow. "We haven't seen him for hours!" She said as he struggled to get out of the net. "What do you want this time Calamitous?

"You know what I want you little brat!" The scientist snapped. "I want to know where Neutron is." But then he gave a wicked grin. "But I know how to draw him out." He said as he snapped his fingers and some of his toybots had brought two people forward who were tied up and gagged.

One was a woman of average height with brown-reddish hair in a 50's hair flip and had green eyes with pale green eyeshadow. She also had gold hoop earrings on and a white pearl necklace and pink lipstick. She was shown wearing a green sleeveless dress with small pink polka-dots and green shoes. This was Judy Neutron, Jimmy's mother

The other figure was a tall man with brown hair, he also wore a blue sweater vest with a white dress shirt and red tie underneath, navy blue pants, and brown loafers with gold buckles. This was Hugh Neutron, Jimmy's father.

Jimmy's friends looked shocked and Calamitous just had a frenzied look on his face.

"What are you doing to them?" Cindy asked with outrage. Calamitous looked at her with an evil grin.

"Luring Neutron out, he and his little band of misfits" The mad professor said with anger, making the townsfolk a bit frightened.

Carl Wheezer was now panicking. "Oh Jimmy, where are you?" He said with worry and fear.

"You just wait for Calamitous!" Sheen Estevez said with a determined grin. "Jimmy will come and beat your sorry butt!" He said.

Calamitous smirked a bit at the boy's determination. "You think so boy?" He asked with anger. "That little shit has been thorn my side for far too damn long! And this time...he's going to-"

"Kick your ass?" Calamitous and everyone else turned to see who it was and it was Jimmy, and the rest of the group, some were in the mech's, and others were riding on Brian, who was in Iguanodon form.

"JIMMY!" Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheene yelled with joy, Hugh and Judy said it to, but they were muffled though.

Jimmy gave a glare over at Calamitous. "You know professor, I figured you would've learned your lesson after me and the crew kicked your butt last time." He said.

"Just give up now mustache boy!" Timmy said with a smirk. "We kicked your butt before, and we sure as hell will do it again!"

Language!" Wanda said to him sternly. Timmy simply shrugged his shoulders. When Cindy heard Timmy's voice she began to blush a bit at seeing him again, Yukari felt something too….jealousy?

Calamitous smirked. "Oh well, there is…" He then counted them all. "Many of you, and more of us!" He said as he extended his mech arms at the army of toys. "What are you all going to do about it?" He asked.

Everyone simply smirked to themselves at the question. Oh how stupid was it….for him to ask.

"Simple," Luffy said. "We kick your ass, right guys?"

"YEA!" they all said together and got ready for a fight, The one's without mech's jumped off of Brian and got ready.

Calamitous growled angrily at them all. "KILL THEM!" He yelled in fury. And with that, the foot soldier toys all charged right at them.

Zoro unsheathed his swords. "Let's take care of the small fry, Luffy and the others can deal with the bosses!" He said to them.

"Got it!" they said and began to attack.

"The girl is ours!" Jenny said as she and Penny charged at Gretta.

Anicktoonime saw a robot version of Ash, Pikachu, and Inuyasha approaching them all, weapons in hands.

"Heh," Inuyasha smirked. "Nothing can beat the original!" He said as he got out Tessaiga and pointed it at his robot duplicate. "Bring it on, Tincan!" He yelled as he then jumped up to attack, Robo-Inuyasha also swung his own Tessaiga down at the real Inuyasha, and once the swords clashed, it created a huge shockwave.

Ash, who was still in his mech suit and unleashed all of his Pokeballs and unleashed his team consisting of Bulbasaur, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Heracross. "You guys go help the others guys!" He said, and with that, his pokemon went to

"Well, this is perfect." Said a familiar voice, making Ash go wide-eyed.

"Oh great…" He dreaded.

The large Ash robot hatch opened his head to reveal three figures, all three who were very familiar with Ash. One was a female who had long pink hair, wore green earrings, and wore a battle suit with a big 'R' on it. The other was a male who had the same attire as her but had pants rather than a skirt, and finally one was a cat who was around the size of a Pikachu with a coin on his head.

"_To protect the world from devastation._" The female voice said smugly.

"_To unite all people within our nation._" The male voice said.

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_"

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!_"

"_Jessie!_" The woman said with a smirk.

"_James_" The man said with his own smirk

"_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_"

"_Surrender now or you're in for a fight!_"

"_Meowth, that's right!" _The cat said with a smile.

Ash and all of his Pokemon married their eyes at the sight of the three. These three were none other than Team Rocket, but these three were way different than the ones Anicktoonime encountered during their first adventure together. Unlike Cassidy and Butch, Jessie and James were...well….

"I didn't expect you guys to take control of...well..me." Ash said to them, finding it a bit weird to see that the group was controlling the robot version of...himself.

Jessie chuckled. "Well expect it to twerp!" She said. "Once you're taken care of, your beloved Pikachu will become ours and report him back to the boss!" She said with a smile.

James smirked. "Even though we are mad at the author for introducing us to the story as of late, it won't change anything, because this time we got the ultimate weapon with us!"

"Dat's right twerp, so prepare for pain!" They said as the Ash head then closed on them and got ready for a fight.

Brian saw Huggles and smirked as the two saw each other, Huggels activating his battle form.

"Ready to die you, little bastard?" Huggles asked through gritted teeth, Brian had activated his gorilla arms and pounded them together.

"Not today, Winnie." He taunted. Huggles roared and he and Brian dashed at each other and slammed their fists together.

Robo-Inuyasha swung his large Tessaiga down onto the real Inuyasha, but luckily the half-demon was able to dodge out of the way quickly.

"Damn, you really are slow aren't you big boy?" He taunted, he then jumped out of the way from another slash from his duplicate as he jumped up. "**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!**" He yelled as he sent his slice up to the mech, but unfortunately, the mech didn't seem to be scratched or anything, surprising Inuyasha.

"_What the..?_" He thought. "_He didn't even get so much as a scratch!"_ It didn't make any sense, usually his claws were strong enough to take down Calamitous other metalheads...so why wasn't this one scratched? But as he was trying to wonder this for himself. He didn't notice his robot duplicate swing its own sword.

"**WINDSCAR!**" Robo-Inuyasha yelled as the blast for the big sword went towards Inuyasha, and unfortunately for the half-demon the attack hit him and he was sent flying backward in pain.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was using his mech suit to fire beams right at his robot duplicate, who was simply using a holographic shield on his arm to block the blasts, with Calamitous smirking in the background.

"It won't be any good Neutron," He said. "I made sure that your robot duplicate matched all of your attacks and smarts." He said to himself with glee.

Jimmy was doing everything he could, but none of his attacks seemed to work, this made him a bit irritated as well.

"What did Calamitous make him out of?" He asked himself. "There's got to be some way I can take down my robot-duplicate." He had to find a way...he just had to…

His friends were all watching the fight with awe and worry. A part of them worried that Jimmy might not win, due to his robot duplicate not showing any sign of damage.

"_There's got to be a weakness...there always is.._" Cindy thought with worry.

"You can do it Jimmy!" Carl called out to him. "Just believe in yourself!"

Sheen scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Carl, of course, Jimmy will save us….but if he doesn't...we'll all become slaves to Calamitous….which means." His eyes went wide. "No more Ultra-Lord….HURRY AND KNOCK HIM DOWN JIMMY! OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE ANY OR ULTRA-LORD."

"Something's wrong with you boy." Libby said with annoyance.

Meanwhile, several of the others were taking down the robot army like flies. But unfortunately, they were still coming.

"Damn, these annoying pests keep on coming…" Zim said in anger as he used his spider legs to slice off a robot's torso.

"Wheee!" GIR said in happiness as he then was riding on one of them and riding on it like a horse. "Ride em cowboy!" He said happily as a robot was yelling like a maniac trying to get the little robot off of it. This made Zim sigh and shake his head a bit.

Tsukune was simply watching as his harem were all taking down a bunch of toys down with ease. As they fought, Tsukune looked down and felt ashamed of himself, ashamed that they were the ones doing all the fighting and not him.

"_Why…_" He thought. "_Why am I so weak? Why can't I fight with them?_" He thought with shame. "_I don't deserve to be their friend if I'm the only one letting them do all the fighting._" He then saw the other's fighting and felt ashamed. Unknown to him, a robot was sneaking up behind him, with a laser in hand. As Tsukune was still looking down, the robot was comin up close and was about to shoot...until..

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed in horror as she then pushed him out of the way of the laser attack, but in doing so, Tsukune accidentally grabbed her rosary and pulled it off...and something happened. For you see, once the rosary is removed. Another side of Moka is released...her true self..Moka's hair turned all silver-white, her eyes turned green as well, but still maintained the same clothes though. This was Inner Moka.

Inner Moka glared as she stared at the robot with anger a bit. "I refuse to believe that a pathetic metal creature like you is trying to kill off what is basically my blood supply." She said. The robot, despite not possessing human traits, was sweating a bit nervously.

"Uhh…" It said. "I'm sorry.." He said.

Inner Moka glared. "Sorry isn't good enough!" She said as she raised her leg. "You should learn your place!"

**BAM**

Inner Moka's foot landed right in the robot's face, and the robot went flying back and crashed into several more robots. This made the vampire smirk.

"Pathetic…" She said.

Meanwhile, Jenny was firing lasers at Gretta, who was dodging them with ease, and Penny was simply using her swords to try to swing at her. Now Penny could easily fire a laser with her swords, but she was just still a bit nervous about doing her attacks in front of the people from Remnant if it was just Anicktoonime? She would, but in front of the people from Remnant (minus Ruby and Jaune) not so much..

"Just give up!" Jenny said as she tried to punch Gretta in the face, prompting the girl in question to dodge. "You can't beat me or my friends!" She said as she fired another laser at Gretta, who fired her own laser and the two clashed.

"Maybe…" Greeta said emotionlessly. "But I will take the satisfaction into killing you and the other girl first." She said as the two lasers were still clashing.

Night Raid had finished taking care of their side of the robots and was now watching them all from the sides

"I stand by it," Tatsumi said. "They're all amazing."

Leone smirked. "Yes I would love to fight Luffy and Natsu...but seeing them, I don't think I'll last long….but." she then looked at Brian, who was fighting Huggles and licked her lips. "I do want to have a little spar with Brian...see what he can do."

Sheele glared at her a bit, knowing Leone's true purpose. But she couldn't help but worry for Brian, as he was looking pretty beat up, but still was still standing. "_I know you can beat him Brian…_" Sheele thought with hope. "

Let's get back to Brian, shall we? He and Huggles were trading blows to each other, and they both looked hurt. Brian was having blood go down his head while also sporting a few bruises on his chest and arm. Both were breathing hard as Brina was waiting up a storm.

"I normally don't hold grudges that easily….except for those bastards from the lab who tortured me and made me a beast." Brian huffed as he spit out some blood. "But I regard you the same due to you nearly making me attack and kill my friends."

Huggles chuckled a bit. "Friends, you say?" He asked sarcastically. "Friends are for idiots and weaklings, sooner or later...they're going to leave you all in the dust." He said as the two charged again, Brian had his teeth turn into shark teeth and bit Huggles in the arm, causing the bear to feel pain.

"Gah!" Huggles cried in pain as he then backhanded Brian, making the boy lose his grip. "Little shit….I'm going to enjoy watching you die here…" He growled as he sent a punch at the boy, causing Brian to dodge out of the way, Brian then had his Rhino horn grown and tried to charge at Huggles with his horn out, But unfortunately, Huggles grabbed him by his horn and threw him back, crash landing into some robots.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were fighting against their robotic counterparts and so far, they didn't seem to be doing so good. Team Rocket launched a rocket launcher at Ash, and despite his mech suit being durable, his suit was hit and he was knocked down a few pegs, making him get launched back a bit on the ground, making everyone stop fighting for a moment.

"Gah!" Ash said in pain as he fell onto the ground, Pikachu looked over to his owner and was worried as Ash began coughing.

"Well, well, well twerp." Jessie said smugly. "Seems like today wasn't your lucky day."

Meowth. "Dat's right, now be a good boy and give up the Pokemon." He said to him. Ash was struggling a bit to get up but once he did he stared defiantly at them all.

"No!" Ash said to them. "Pikachu is one of my best friends in the whole world! He, my other Pokemon, and the rest of Anicktoonime, I cherish them all! Without them…." Ash then yelled. "I CAN'T BECOME A POKEMON MASTER!" He yelled out loudly, causing the others to all look at him, Luffy was smiling big.

"Damn straight." Luffy said to him. Ash looked back and smiled a bit before turning to a stunned Jessie and James.

"Alright, Totodile, use a **Water Gun!** And Pikachu, use **Thundershock!**" and with that, the small mouse and the small alligator-like pokemon both unleashed their attacks on Team Rocket, the combination of water and electricity shocked both them, and Robo-Pikachu up, and after a few minutes...the robots exploded, and Team Rocket went soaring into the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all yelled loudly as they began to disappear.

"DANG YOU FOR INTRODUCING US INTO THE STROY AS OF LATE, AUTHOR!" James yelled as then, Team Rocket disappeared in a twinkle in the sky. Ash smiled a bit before finally laying back down with a smile on his face, but not before getting dragged out of there by Tatsumi, who was holding him by his shoulder.

"Nice job Ash." The young swordsman said with a smile as he brought him back with the rest of Night Raid, who was with the other Retroville citizens, who were now cut free. Wendy stopped fighting for a moment to go over and heal Ash up from his injuries, and Sheen was excited.

"It's just like in the Ultra-Lord episode 201!" He said with excitement as he then began to bomber the boy with many questions until he was stopped by Libby.

"Sheen, let the boy rest, alright?" She asked, Ash then rested in Sheele's lap as he was being healed up by Wendy.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to attack his robot duplicate all over, but for some reason, the robot was not being scratched up. Inuyasha was getting irritated.

"Damn it," He grunted. "No matter how many times I scratch this bastard, I can't get a good dent in this thing!" Inuyasha tried to use his Wind Scar, but unfortunately, that didn't work either. This was beginning to bug him as well. There has to be some kind of weak point…" He said as he began to run around, trying to find a weak spot he could use to his advantage.

As Inuyasha was still running around, he saw a small piece of electrical wiring sticking out and it was all sparkling, this gave Inuyasha an idea.

"_Maybe if I strike there...then maybe I can eliminate this thing, perfect._" He thought with a grin. Using his speed he was able to get around the robot and jump in the air with his Tessaiga in hand. "**WIND SCAR!**" He yelled as his attack then made contact with the wire, causing the robot to shake a bit and then….blow right up. Inuyasha jumped down and smirked.

"You can't beat the original, you piece of scrap metal." He said with a cocky smirk.

Jimmy was still fighting his robot duplicate, Jimmy too noticed that these other duplicates didn't really talk like the others, so something told him that these robots weren't finished yet.

"_Ok,_" He thought. "_If this isn't finished, then I might be able to point out a weak spot for me to strike at._" As he was scanning around, he did find a little something. He saw that there was a little bit of wiring left out, and it gave him an idea, the same as Inuyasha. "If I get some water in there the electrical circuits could go bad….good plan Neutron." He said.

Robo-Jimmy then tried to fire a tornado shot at Jimmy, but Jimmy was prepared. He pushed a button, which made his mech-suit quickly dodge out of the way and he pushed another button, which made a pump come right out of its hand.

"**Water Pump: Activate!**" The mech said as a large stream of water then shot out and hit Robo-Jimmy, causing it to short circuit for a bit before then exploding with a kaboom. Jimmy took notice of it and sighed a bit.

"Just like my clones…" Jimmy said as he sighed. "Well, here's a positive note. At least this wasn't my fault." He shrugged as he still continued to look over at his fallen robot duplicate and sigh a bit.

Meanwhile, then Gretta, Jenny, and Penny were continuing their fight, Penny was using her swords on Gretta, who blocked them with her hands.

"Why are you friends with them?" Gretta asked. "Robots and humans should not be friends with each other at all." Gretta said. Penny jumped back and glared hard at her.

"Maybe to you, but not to me," Penny said determinedly, making Gretta raise an eyebrow. "Maybe that's how you were programmed, but not to me! Ruby, Jaune, and everyone else I met today, they don't care if I'm a robot, they see me as me, they accept me for me and me only."

"She's right," Jenny said as she came up next to her. "We may be robot's but we have human friends, friends who care for us, and who will be there for us. We don't care what others think of us, as long as we have our friends...then...that's all that matters." He said as she and Penny looked at each other and smiled and nodded their heads.

Gretta was looking at them and had an eyebrow raised a bit. Were these two serious? As she was pondering this, something inside of her was a bit conflicted….what were these feelings?

"You...don't care?" Gretta asked, for the first time her voice wasn't one of emotionless monotone, it was one of confusion and curiosity.

"Damn straight." Jenny said with a grin on her face. "You know, I was programmed to save the world by my mother, and you know, I was forced to live in my room, but after I left the house for the first time, I was able to make some friends, friends who like me."

Gretta then glared a bit. "But aren't you also the girl who is often made fun of by the whole town though?" she asked.

Jenny simply shrugged her shoulders. "Yes I am, and you know something? I don't care, I will still save them not because I was programmed to do so, but because I have friends who live there, and my mom as well. And despite some of the civilians being jerks, I will still protect them...I will protect everyone that matters to me."

Penny nods her head in agreement with that statement. Gretta then looked at the two girls in question, from the time she was fighting them, she began to learn some things about them, how they viewed those other humans as friends? It was so confusing.

"Uh...listen," Jenny said, a bit awkward at how they aren't fighting no more. "Listen, I know it's hard to do, but you don't have to listen to Calamitous you know? You are free to do whatever you want to do." She said to her. "You don't have to be someone's puppet."

Gretta looked at the two girls with a surprised look on her face. Wait, surprise? What was this...feeling she had in her? This was something….unexpected...maybe….she began to ponder.

But Calamitous saw this from a mile away. He had seen everything, From Robo-Jimmy's destruction, to Team Rocket losing, the citizens of Retroville being rescued, and now….Gretta was possibly going to turn on him?

This made him angry and growl angrily. "I. Think. NOT!" He yelled as he then pushed a button, and once it happened, Gretta then felt something.

"Gretta?" Penny asked with concern. Gretta then began to shake more violently as she then felt something inside of her and turned to Calamitous.

"Master?" she asked with concern.

Calamitous stared darkly at her. "You betrayed me…" He said as then..

**KABOOM**

Gretta exploded into smithereens, everyone had to cover their eyes to block out the bright light, once they uncovered them, they saw Gretta had exploded, nothing left of her, even the core she had was destroyed.

Jenny and Penny were both shocked at the sight, the very sight of seeing one of their women getting destroyed like that. Of course you would expect Jenny to be used to it due to her taking down several enemy robots such as the Cluster….but Gretta..she was...different, Jenny saw that she was simply being used by Calamitous, just like her and Penny were….but she was hoping that...they could at least talk some sense into her.

Penny looked down with a frightened expression on her face, she just witnessed the death of someone like her and it was shocking. Of course since she was a robot, she knew that it might happen, but what made her horrified was that Gretta got killed...by her own creator….

Calamitous growled angrily at the sight. "Damn pathetic piece of machinery….they're all such-"

"HEY!" Calamitous turned to see an angry Natsu and Luffy glaring at him with anger in their eyes. Messing with their Nakama was bad enough, but if you are an enemy and you kill or mess with your own comrades? That made them also mad as well.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked dangerously as flames were radiating off of his body. "Why did you kill her?" He asked again as he was becoming more angry. "SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER WASN'T SHE? YOU BASICALLY BUILT HER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

Calamitous chuckled. "I have a daughter...a real daughter mind you, Gretta? She was nothing more but a machine, a tool, to serve me!" The professor spat at him. "And that pathetic XJ-9 and that robot Penny girl...they're all worthless."

This made everyone in Anicktonime stare at the professor with much anger, they all viewed their friends as very important to them. And for this man to say that his robot creation was nothing more but a tool? That was too much.

"You're going to get your ass handed to you!" Luffy said as he punched his fists together.

Calamitous laughed a bit as he then pushed on a button. This made the entire area shake up a bit and nearly knock everyone to the ground. All the robots that were all over the area had all begun to merge together to create something...something big! Once they all got together they began to change into a much taller hominid appearance. It was all black and white, it was metallic and it showed bolts and wiring. What was it? Calamitous own mech suit. Calamitous then got inside and activated it, and with this, he glared down at everyone.

"Now you're all in big trouble!" He growled angrily.

(_Eyecatch featuring the girls of the Newspaper Club arguing over Tsukune, making some of the others look on with amusement or annoyance_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime eating some food, with Sanji, SpongeBob, and Po serving food and having Inuyasha, Brian, and Dudley fight with Luffy over some meat_)

Everyone had all looked up to see that Calamitous was now serious, and so were they. SpongeBob was a bit nervous though, as the professor looked really mad and angry at them.

Jimmy stared up and glared his eyes. Then looked behind him. "Danny!" Jimmy said. "Get my family and everyone else out of here!"

"Got it Jimmy." He said, but some people weren't happy with this decision, you know who they are.

"What are you thinking Jimmy?" Carl asked with worry.

"Yea, let us help you out!" Sheen said to him.

Jimmy sighed and looked at them. "Sorry guys, but you don't have anything on you that is helpful….just do as I say alright?" The others wanted to argue, but Timmy then cut him off.

"Guys, just listen to him alright? We can handle this." Timmy told them all with seriousness in his voice. His friends were not really on board with it, but they didn't want to stay and argue.

"Alright then, we trust you Timmy." Cindy said to him, Timmy looked at her back and nodded. Cindy then turned to the others. "Let's go!" She said to them and with that, the residents began to leave with Danny. But Judy and Hugh turned back to face their son again.

"Please be careful Jimmy!" Judy said with worry.

Jimmy smiled at her. "Don't worry Mom, I'll be alright." He said to her, this did not help but it was something, and with that, Judy and Hugh began to take their leave.

Meanwhile, Brian and Huggles were still continuing their fight with each other, Brian threw a punch at Huggles, and the bear caught it with his clawed hand, the claws were digging into Brian's skin, but the pain didn't faze him a bit.

"Why are you helping him anyway?" Brian asked him through gritted teeth due to the pain he was feeling a bit. "Calamitous will just throw you away anyway!"

Huggles chuckled at that statement. "Me? Get tossed aside? Like that pathetic robot? Never." He said as he then there Brian far away, making Brian stop short with his wings.

"Well, normally I wouldn't kill anybody, but you're just a toy, so I'll make an exception for you!" Brian said as he charged again as he reared his fist back, Huggles did the same and the collision of their slamming together caused a shockwave.

Meanwhile, everyone had all looked up to see Calamitous mech activating, some were scared, some were amazed, and some were excited. You can guess who those individuals were.

"Alright," Jimmy said as he and the rest got ready. "Let's kick some ass!"

"YEA!" Everyone shouted together and charged at Calamitous.

Luffy pushed a button and made his mech's arms go back.

"**Gum-Gum...BAZOOKA!**" The mech said as the mech then propelled it's arms forward, but unfortunately, the robot's mech didn't seem to get dented. Making Luffy shocked.

"Wha-?" He said with a shocked expression.

Calamitous chuckled. "My mech suit is equipped with powerful stuff that allows for perfect defense, so whatever moves you make on it, it won't get you anywhere!" He said as he pushed a button and a light beam came out of it, the others quickly dodged and the ray hit the ground.

Jimmy looked up at the mech and tried to see if there were any weak spots on there, and so far...there wasn't any….this was going to be harder than he expected.

Meanwhile, Brian and Huggles were continuing their battle with each other, they both were beginning to get tired, but were still standing.

"Why are you all still with them?" Huggles asked. "They know you're a monster now, sooner or later, they'll leave you all."

Brian sighed a bit as he wiped the blood from his lip. "I doubt that, bear." He said angrily. "I may not have been part of the group for long, but from what I saw, there's one thing that they don't care about, is that they don't care what I am….they care about me, because I'm me...I do feel regret for what I did to my parents….and for the other shit, I did whenever I go full beast….But I will never doubt them for a minute!" He said as he gripped his fist tight as it turned into a Lion's paw.

Huggles got angry and he charged right at him. "I'LL FEAST ON YOUR CARCASE!" The bear roared with fury as he charged at Brian. But Brian saw it coming and before Huggles could get a good swip in, Brian dodged at the last minute, much to the bears' shock. "Wha-?

**SHANK**

Huggle's eyes went wide as Brian sunk his entire clawed arm into Huggle's chest. Brian grunted in pain due to his arm being exposed to electrical wiring and other stuff. Huggles coughed up black oil. Brian stared up at the bear with a solemn look. Not taking delight in killing the bear. Brian then took his arm out, his arm covered in oil, Huggles then fell to his knees and breathed deeply.

"Damn...I guess I lost." Huggles said solemnly. For some reason, he didn't seem to be worried or upset that he lost, but rather, he felt...indifferent about it. He sighed as he then got out one last cigar, but unfortunately, he couldn't find his lighter, as he looked around he noticed that it was on the ground.

He tried to lean down to grab it, but unfortunately, he did not have enough strength to grab it. But then something unexpected happened. Brian then kneeled down, grabbed the lighter, and lit up his cigar for him.

"Here you go," Brian said to him. He then placed the lighter down. Huggles looked at the boy and was surprised.

"What the hell?" He asked. "Why did you do that?" He asked as Brian then sighed and looked at him.

"You know...I have no idea." The boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Force of instinct I guess?" This little remark made the bear chuckle a bit as he looked up into the sky.

"Oh," Huggles said to him. "Despite me saying that crap to you earlier….from what I saw about you….that's some messed up shit those bastards did to you." He said.

Brian looked surprised, never did he ever think that a villain would be sympathetic for him. But he sighed and nodded. "Thanks, seriously."

"So….from what else I read, did it true?" Huggles asked. "Are you going to find them all? And kill them for what they did to you?"

Brian sighed and looked up, there was something he wanted to do….something that he wanted to do since his time in that place….he wanted to kill the people responsible…

"Yes...I am." Brian said. Now Brian was never the kind of person to kill, but those people at the lab...they were the only ones he wanted to kill, because it was because of them that his parents are dead, it was because of them that he was….a monster…

Huggles sighed again before his eyes began to turn off. "Well then, go get them, soldier….show them what happens, when you mess with one's...family…." Huggles said, as then..his eyes turned off, and he became limp. Brian looked back and patted the bear's head.

"Thanks…" Brian said as he then got up and looked over at his friends fighting Calamitous, he then looked back and looked into the distance. "The only problem with my dream is that….I don't know where the lab is located, the whole time I was there, I never knew it's location…" He said as he sighed a bit, he looked down at his arm and used a leaking hydrant to wash it off. "Now...unto go help my friends…" He said she continued to walk, but then before he looked back and the lifeless Huggles. "Sorry it had to come to this…" He said solemnly.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still continuing their battle with Calamitous.

"Damn you all!" He said as he then fired a laser beam out of his mech's left hand, in where the others dodged it with ease. As they were all fighting, Kagome sensed something...something about the mech.

"_A Jewel Shard…!_" She thought with awe. "_That's got to be what's powering that mech!_" She then ran around the mech to see if she might be able to find it somehow.

Meanwhile, Timmy was inside his mech suit and firing magical rockets at Calamitous, but the professor pushed a button and brought up a shield, which made the rockets deflect and go hurling back to Timmy.

Yukari saw this and activated her magic wand. Her wand glowed and a large blue hand came up and grabbed the rockets, and swung it around to launch them back at him.

This time the rockets made contact, but the mech didn't seem to be fazed, much to the kids' shock. Nana tried to use her vectors on the arms, but unfortunately, the arms weren't being cut though, much to her shock.

"What the heck?" She asked herself with wide-eyes. Calamitous then glared at them all with a cruel smirk as he smirked.

"Is that all you pathetic do-gooder heroes got?" He asked with sarcasm. Everyone glared up at him, they knew that they were not going to give up until he was taken down! Calamitous was about to push a button...until something came up.

"All defense down." A monitor said to him, making Calamitous look shocked and horrified.

"WHAT?!" He yelled angrily as he then checked his screen to find that, yes indeed, the defenses were indeed down. "But how?"

"Oi, Calamitous!" The professor turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome together, and they both had the Shikon Jewel piece in the girls hands. "Hope you don't mind, but we're going to take your Jewel Shard!"

Calamitous widened his eyes as he looked down to see everyone else preparing to attack. "Oh no…" He moaned with worry and swesta going down his head.

Nana now glared up at the robot and used her vector to go right up, and slice up the big arms, causing them all to slice off easily and fall down onto the ground with loud thuds. Making everyone look there with wide-eyes.

"I don't know how she did it...but that was cool!" Timmy said with starry eyes, making Yukari look at him and pout jealousy at him.

Kiyo smirked as he opened up his spellbook. "Ok Zatch, let's do this!"

"Got it Kiyo." Zatch said with a determined smile. Ash then ran and Pikachu joined in.

"Let us help out as well." Ash said with a smile, and Pikachu nodded his head. Mamodo and his partner smiled and looked up.

"Alright," Kiyo said. "**ZAKER!**"

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!**" Ash commanded. And with that Zatch's mouth opened up and lightning started to come out.

"**Pika….CHUUUU!**" Pikachu said as both he and Zath's attack shot at the same time and went right up at Calamitous, the combined attacks gave a devastating shock to Calamitous.

"GGGGAAAHHHH!" He screamed loudly, feeling the shocks. But unfortunately, the mech also felt it and the whole place began to shake violently. Calamitous saw that the mech was now going haywire and was worried. "Those little bastards!" He said with fury. "The mech...is ruined...I can't move anything!"

Now that the mech was ruined, Anicktoonime was now smiling to themselves now they can get eh professor out of her and give him a butt-whooping. But before they could confront the professor, a bunch of trucks had all come around and surrounded everyone.

"Now what?" Tak moaned with dread. But surprisingly, these weren't toy trucks, these were actually real trucks. At this point, several people had come out with cameras, lights, boom operators, and then Gary Wifflebottom appeared with a microphone in his hands in his hands.

Calamitous looked down and was shocked. "Crap, I totally forgot!" He said as he then pressed a button and sooner rather than later, a hatch opened and he came down on it. He then ran up to them, but everyone else looked confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jaune asked with confusion. But everyone ignored him as Gary then talked again.

"And so, it all comes down to this folks. The moment where I, Gary Whiflebottom-"

"Ha!" Luffy said as he snickered. "What a stupid name."

Gary glared for a short bit before turning back to the cameras. "As I was saying, this is the moment where I, Gary Whiflebottom, announce The Biggest Genius!"

Anicktoonime and Thor allies were a bit confused. Like what was going on? First, they were fighting for their lives...now there was a TV show going on? The ones who did not know about Television were confused as to what they were talking about.

"Hey, anchor boy!" Calamitous called out to him. "Just get on with it and tell me I'm the winner so I can get my trophy!"

Gary chuckled a bit, as a group of cameramen had appeared before him. "Alright sir," He said as he faced the cameras again. "The judges have cast their votes. And the winner of the Biggest Genius is….Drumroll please?" He asked. Timmy smirked and had Wanda poof up a drum and her and Cosmo turned into drum-sticks and he began to tap away. "The Biggest Genius is….Mr. Chad-Bot!"

And with that, the Chad-Bot, who was now standing with the rest of the Retroville citizens and Danny smiled a bit and waved, this made Anicktoonime and Calamitous shocked.

"What..wha-?" Ruby Rose asked with her and a few others tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

"Chad-Bot?" Calamitous asked. "My employee?" He asked with a shocked tone of voice. "But...I didn't even know you were a contestant…"

Chad-Bot, who came up to Anicktoonime smirked. "Your irrational plan of capturing and scanning the very best and powerful heroes from every dimension has led to my victory against you and your hairy lip." He said. Gary then came up to him, with the cameras focused on himself.

"Yes, you Mr. Chad-Bot has successfully combined all five ingredients." He then had the cameras pointed at the specific group of the ingredients of the worlds they came from.

"Krabby Patties." He said as the cameras focused on SpongeBob and Patrick, who both waved and smiled.

"Fairies." He said as the cameras focused on Timmy and his fairies, Timmy was confused, but played it cool by smirking and giving the cameras a smirk and a peace sign.

"Ghost Energy." He said as the cameras focused on Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who was simply rolling with it and smiled as they waved a bit.

"Dust." Gary said as the camera focused on students from Beacon Academy, who all smiled and waved. Ruby was a bit shy at first and Nora was waving wildly on the cameras.

"And Lacrima." He says the cameras finally focus on Fairy Tail. Natsu was waving wildly, and some of the others simply smirked.

Gary then had the cameras focused on himself again. "And in true genius fashion," He said as he stared at the large crates behind the robot. "You also managed to create an amazing collection of action figures in the multiverse. Which only the Biggest Genius could only complete such a challenge."

Chad-Bot chuckled a bit as he then looked over at Anicktoonime and their allies. "But I couldn't have done it without you...my friends, thank you." He said with a smile. Making some of them smile.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Luffy said bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea..it was nothing, really." Aang said it in a similar fashion.

Calamitous was shocked. Not only did he not win, but the only one who said one….was his own employee? This was…..insane!

"But….But.." Calamitous tried to say, but he couldn't exactly get the words out of his mouth.

"Butt is exactly what you got kicked old man!" Someone familiar said that the short old man was picked up by Natsu.

"Put me down, you stupid idiot!" Calamitous said, but then Timmy then poofed up some chains to wrap the professor in, trapping him in place. "What the?"

"Oh that's right." Gary said, we also have a prize for you." He said to Chad-Bot who was surprised. "You get your own….electric razor." He said as he presented the Chad-Bot a razor, everyone else knew what it meant and they all stared at Calamitous, who then widened his eyes with horror as Chad-Bot started it up.

"No...you can't.." Calamitous said with a panic. "Not the mustache…" He said he grew even more worried when Jenny had turned her finger into another razor, her giginv an evil smile. "Please, I'll do anything! It took me years to grow it...please!" He said, but his please fell on death ears.

_10 minutes later…._

Calamitous, who was now moustacheless and sported a black eye from Jenny for what he did to Gretta, was being escorted into a police car, but not before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Please, give me back the shard!" He said with a worried voice. "Please, I beg of you!" He said before being promptly shoved into the car. As the doors closed, Calamitous pushed his face up to the door. "PLEASE!" He yelled through the muffled window as the police car then drove off.

Anicktoonime and their allies were all good together, and had one question…

"What just happened?" Patrick asked. Chad-Bot turned to them all.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Calamitous was doing this in order to win an award called the Biggest Genius. Forgive me for not telling you all sooner." Everyone was still a bit confused, but decided to shrug their arms.

"Now, there's one last thing we need to do." Jimmy said to them, much to everyone's confusion. But Luffy then made it clear to everyone else

"PARTY!" Luffy yells in happiness.

Meanwhile, a familiar sinister-looking wasp was watching from nearby as it then vanished through a dark vortex.

* * *

**Well, there we have it folks. We got to the final battle, Gretta, Lieutenant Huggles, and Calamitous has been defeated. And it was a sweet victory for the heroes. And next time they are going to party their behinds off.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight, sorry if it wasn't great for you all. But I did my best alright? But still, I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Anyways, please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all and happy to answer any question you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	21. Celebration and New Members

**Hey everybody...so….here we are, one of the final chapters to the third installment. I just want to thank you all for liking the story and for all the support you gave me :) so in this chapter, it is going to be a celebration between the heroes, romances will spark up. The new members will be revealed to you all. And...well that's pretty much it….**

**Oh, I forgot, the next chapter will be a few stingers...so be on the lookout for those ;)**

**To UnivHunterXD: I know they were wearing their clothes while they were still at Beacon. Globs of Doom will not be the Time-Skip, the Time-Skip will come after Fall of Beacon. I have never seen that anime. And thanks :)**

**To Shadow Joestar: Thanks :) **

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Never really got into that show, like I never watched it but I thought I would be interested, but I lost interest after a while.**

**To KAPfan9876: You'll see in this chapter :) And I love the picture, how did you do it? I wanted to post some pictures but I had difficulty because I didn't want to do it and get in trouble.**

**To Starlord Master: Thanks. Same, I liked them as well. Yea, I thought about it as well. Yea, but Zim is a bit worse then the others. R.I.P Gretta. Yea, he did. Yea..I should've lol. I'm happy for him. I agree with him. I always did wonder what he would look like without the mustache in the actual show. Damn right she did. Yeppers. Naraku is stalking them all. Same to you :) I just wanted him to have a name, I didn't just want to call him 'The Host'. I totally forgot about that...You'll find out in one of the stingers...I included them now because I/ totally forgot about them before, and I totally just added them at the last second. I know it was lazy writing and I apologize.**

**To Darth Multiverse: Thanks man :) Loud House...I'm still debating, but possibly not. I like the characters but I don't think Loud house would be appropriate, because the story is going to get much darker in the future. **

**To Maximum Rhapsody: I don't know about those first two. Ben 10 or Sora? I don't know..it sounds intriguing, but I need to think it over a little bit more. I would possibly need to watch some more anime if I am to do a fanfiction anime war story. My Ben 10 crossovers will be at some point, I haven't even begun planning those out yet, I will at some point,and I plan on doing my RWBY/Kingdom Hearts story once Ultimate Lied is near completion.**

**To Guest: I need to rewatch that arc to get a better understanding.**

**To Guest: I think Anicktoonime would feel bad and horrified for Inuyasha, I know Ruby Rose will be the most heart-broken.**

**To Guest: Really? Huh...cool :)**

**To Guest: Yea, I guess I am the opposite.**

**To Guest: No I haven;t it sounds cool.**

**To Guest: I might , I need to look up Minimoose a bit more.**

**To Guest: Never seen Genshin Impact**

**To Guest: I might.**

**Tp Guest: Never seen Konosuba.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**Zatch Bell**_ **belongs to creator Makato Raiku and Weekly Shonen Sunday, and the anime was produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Candy Bar_

"KANPAI!" Luffy cheered out loudly. After saving Retroville, what better way to end an adventure? A big party, that's what! Everyone cheered happily as they all clicked their mugs full of Purple Flurp and began to drink up. Anicktoonime, Night Raid, WBY, NPR, The Newspaper Club, and the rest of the heroes Anicktoonime rescued were all sitting down at one long table, eating ice-cream, sandwiches, drinking Purple Flurp, you name it.

"Man," Brian said after he licked his lips clean from the flurp. "This purple soda is delicious." He said as he drank some more of it. Zoro and Leone frowned a bit, wishing that they had some liquor rather than this...but they couldn't deny that it was indeed tasty.

"These are all so yummy!" Nana said as she ate her ice cream with happiness and fastly.

"Uh, Nana?" Izuku said. "If you eat that much you'll-"

"OW!" Nana said as she dropped her spoon and put her hand to her head, feeling a brain freeze and a big headache coming to her. This made some of the people near her rub her back with comfort.

"It will go away in a moment," Danny said with a smile on his face as he rubbed her hair. Everyone else just sat back and ate with merry and brightly.

After a few minutes, they all then began to socialize with one another, now free to talk amongst each other. Allen was talking to the members about his world.

"So you're telling us," Gray said as he ate some of his ice cream. "That there are creatures in your world called Akuma, who are created by this thing called the Millenium Earl."

"Yea," Allens said to him.

"And you're called an Exorcist, and is' your job to exorcise these Akuma's?" Danny asked.

Allen nodded his head. "Yes, you see...the Akuma are all artificial creations by the Millenium Earl. The Earl goes to a person who is in mourning over a loved one...he finds them, and offers them to see their loved one again….but this is all a trap, the soul is called down is then forced to obey him, and they kill that one person who called them back and wear their corpse."

This shocked the whole group, these creatures….were trapped souls. Maka, Soul, and Aang were the most shocked. These three were the most inclined with spirits, and to hear that these Akuma's were tormented souls….it made them horrified. No one deserves that kind of death.

"How cruel…" Ruby Rose said with horror.

"So this bastard basically takes advantage of people's grief then…" Zoro said with a dark frown. Sure Zoro could be dark and anti-social, but he was still a nice guy underneath, and to hear about this Millenium Earl...he was upset, mainly due to him showing major disrespect to the dead.

"Allen," Tsukune said to him. "How do you know all this?" He asked. "I mean despite you being..well, you know.."

Allen looked at the boy and back at his ice cream. "Because….it nearly happened to me when I was very young.." He said solemnly, making the others look at him. "When I was young...I lost my father….I was filled with so much grief and sorrow about it. Then the Millenium Earl came, I was filled with so much sorrow, that I was easily coerced into bringing my father back….but at the time, I never knew what an Akuma was...so once he came back...my eye was cursed, and I had to use my arm to destroy him…." He said as a tear went down his eyes.

Everyone else felt shocked, Allen had a really bad childhood, which some can relate too. Inuyasha Himself feel angered, this Millenium Earl sounded just like Naraku if-not worse than Naraku, Nana, who was also shocked had a tear go down her eye. She wouldn't know what to do if her Papa was suddenly killed and turned into an Akuma.

The others didn't want to imagine if their deceased loved ones were Akuma's, the very thought frightened them all, even the ones who were fearless...they feared for it as well

Moka, who had turned back into her outer self, walked around the table and gave Allen a big hug, which surprised him, but a few others joined in as well.

"We didn't know your life was so hard…" Ruby Rose said with tears going down her eyes. She couldn't even fathom how stuff in Allen's world was..

Allen was surprised, but then wiped his own tears. "Don't worry about me….I'm doing alright so far…." He said as everyone separated and went back to sit down.

"Wait," Lucy said. "What do you mean by your eye was cursed?"

Allen then pointed toe the mark over his left eye. "My eye was cursed, and in doing so, I was able to detect Akuma and see the tormented souls in them." He said, this made everyone look surprised, but not bad either.

A-another question?" Izuku said hesitantly. "You mentioned your arm...what's up with that?"

Allen sighed as he stood up. "Well, I might as well show you all anyway, since I doubt you all saw during the fight." He said as he then took off his glove to reveal his left hand, which was dark, all scale-like, and had black fingernails. This shocked everyone there who saw it.

"You see, Exorcists contain weapons called Innocence. Innocence ranges from three types. Equipment, Crystal, and Parasitic type, what I have is a Parasitic type Innocence named Cross. **Cross ****α!**" His left arm then began to get a bit bigger, it turned in a large adamantium claw.

"WOAH, SO COOL!" The childish members said with stars in their eyes, you all know who I'm talking about.

Alen presented his arm to his friends. "This is the most basic form of my Innocence, the Cross alpha. I do have more modes, but I won't reveal anything at this time.

"Awe man," Luffy complained as he pouted a bit. Alone then made his arm go back to normal.

"I would ask you guys to help me...but you all don't have any Innocence of your own." He solemnly said to them all.

"SpongeBob looked confused. "Why would we need them?"

Allen was then grim. "The souls are bound by something in the Akuma called Dark Matter, if Akuma is destroyed by anything but Innocence, the souls inside will be consumed by the Dark Matter and will be lost forever…"

"Oh.." SpongeBob said with fright, this new revelation made some of them shocked. Not being able to go into the afterlife...that was a fate worse than death…

Aang felt anger in him, never did he imagine there would be someone worse than Ozai...even worse than Naraku! Not being able to pass on...that was a fate worse than death.

"Well..how do we get one then?" Natsu asked him, this shocked Allen a bit.

"But why? The Akuma is my burden, I don't want you all to get involved with my burden." He said.

Jimmy sighed. "Well you'll have to get used to it, because you're our friend, and we pretty much share each other's burdens."

Allen looked around, shocked that these guys were willing to help him deal with the Akuma, but at the same time, he felt pretty grateful at the same time.

Nana looked over at them all and showed how they quickly accepted Allen, and she herself was a bit hesitant to reveal herself to the others.

"Nana?" She saw Wendy look at her with a concerned look. "Are you ok?" She asked. Nana looked at her ice cream and frowned a bit.

"Yea, I'm alright." She said as she went back to eating, making Wendy look concerned a bit. Now Luffy asked Kiyo and Zatch about the book.

"Can you tell us now please?" He asked impatiently.

Kiyo sighed and nodded his head as he began to tell the story to the others. "Yea, here's the thing, Zatch here is a creature called a Mamodo."

"Ya-mato?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. Making everyone else look at him weirdly.

"Not even close…" Some of the others said in unison as sweat went down their heads.

"No...Mamodo." Kiyo said. "Here's from what I heard. There is another world known as the Mamodo world, where all the other Mamodo's live, and they are ruled by a king. I have never been there, but from what I've heard, the king is a malevolent one. And as such, in our world, there is a battle going on between Mamodos. And whoever is the last one standing, will become the new king."

This made everyone intrigued, a battle for the king? Sounded fun.

Luffy then looked up. "Why does that sound familiar?" He asked.

"So, you're fighting to become a king?" Jaune asked.

Zatch nodded his head. "Yes, In the Mamodo world, the king is not benevolent at all. That's why I'm going to be kind, I am going to become a nice king, a king with no malice, a king who is benevolent. I am going to win the battle for it." He said with determination.

Everyone there present looked at the boy with awe and wonder at his dream. This made Luffy look and smile back.

"You better keep that dream." He said with a grin, Zatch looked at him and smiled as well.

"I won't," Zatch said with a smile.

Zim, who had been listening to them all, began talking to himself. "_Mamodo's….sounds useful...Akuma? They sound useful as well.._" He thought with a grin on his face.

_5 minutes later…._

Timmy was sitting along the wall as he watched Jimmy and Cindy arguing with each other, this made the boy chuckle a bit at their behaviors.

"_Sorry, Cindy...but I don't think I like you...like that anymore._" He thought as his eye then went towards Yukari, who was watching Fairy Tail with awe. "Because I think...I like someone else." He said as he stared at Yukari and felt himself blushing. "I know we just met...but Yukari...she's very cute….but the question is...would she even want to be with a buck-toothed loser like me?" He asked himself as he drank some of his Purple Flurp.

Yukari, who was watching the mages of Fairy Tail along with others with awe, she looked over at Timmy and had some pink on her face. Tsukune noticed and asked her a question.

"Yukari," He said. "Are you alright?" He asked her concerningly.

Yukari looked at him and looked down. "Well...No...I don't know…" she said, twiddling her fingers. "I think….I'm sorry but...I don't think I want to be with you anymore." She said, making Tsukue raise an eyebrow. "I mean I know that I wanted you and Moka…..but I don't think I want you anymore...I think...I just want to be friends instead.."

Tsukune sighed in relief inwardly. Now he liked all the girls as his friends and he was not too comfortable with Yukari liking him, since he was older and she was still a kid, so it was creepy. So inwardly, he sighed in relief that she would no longer pursue him or Moka.

"Wel, that's alright." Tsukune said with a warm smile, making Yukari look up at him. "Yukari, you are free to like anyone you like. I still see you as a good friend though."

Yukari, who felt ashamed of herself looked at him with awe, did he..really mean it?

"Are you sure?" She asked. Making Tsukune nod his head.

"Yea...so...who do you like now?" He asked. Yukari blushed in embarrassment as he pointed at Timmy, making Tsukune shocked. "Wow...someone your own age huh?" He said with a smile. "Well, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Because...I'm nervous…." She said hesitantly.

"Just go talk to him." Tsukune encouraged her, Yukari looked at him, and then at Timmy. "And even if he doesn't...then you two can still be friends."

Yukari looked at him, then back at Timmy, and then sighed a bit and got up and walked over. Tsukune smiled as she went off, the rest of his harem all looked and got confused though. What was Yukari doing?

Timmy was still drinking hsi Flurp as he noticed Yukair coming over. And his face began to blush.

"_She's coming over!_" He thought. "_Don't do anything stupid!_" He thought again as Yukari came up to him. "Hey, Yukari."

"Hey, Timmy…" The witch said hesitantly as she then stared at him. "Would it be alright if I….sat with you?" And much to her surprise, Timmy agreed and the two sat together. It was a pretty awkward moment for them as they didn't say anything.

"So...um…" Timmy said, a bit hesitant. "That was amazing, how you used your magic on those tin cans out there." He said, blushing a bit.

Yukari herself was blushing a bit at the compliment. Feeling her face heat up a bit. "Oh, thank you…" she said a bit. The two then looked off again, the awkwardness again. "So...um...Timmy?" She asked nervously. "Is there….someone you...like?" She was hoping that there would be no one.

Timmy gulped a bit as he looked ahead. "Well...there was." He said. "Her name was Trixie Tang, one of the most popular kids at my school. She was so pretty and cool...but she never did give the time or day to know my name…"

Yukari, despite not showing it, felt some sadness and anger at this Trixie person for treating him horribly.

"Well...um…" Yukari said hesitantly. " If I was this Trixie person...I wouldn't forget your name…" She said nervously.

Timmy looked at her and blushed a bit as he smiled a bit. "Well...thanks." He said a bit as he looked back ahead. "But I'm over her now, because….there's someone else...I kinda like." He said she looked at her.

Yukari looked at him. "Really?" She asked with a blushed face. "What is she like?"

"Well," Timmy said. "I haven't met her for long, but I met her during an adventure...and well...she's cute, has lovely hair, carries a cool looking wand."

Yukari blushed like a tomato and then said what she wanted to say. "Well...um...I want to tell you about a certain boy I like...he is cute, funny, kinda self-absorbed, but cares for his friends….and wears a pink hat."

Timmy blushed once again. "Is this...uh...boy...happen to be...me?" He asked, making Yukari nod her head and blush even more.

"Does this girl you describe...is to me?" Yukari asked, now it was Timmy's turn to blush madly and nod his head, making the young witch smile with joy. "Timmy, you don't have any idea how mu-"

"Wait," Timmy said before Yukari could kiss him. "I like you Yukari, I really do...but we just met today...and I feel like...maybe...we should take things slow, at least for a little while." He said. This made Yukari's smile falter a bit though. "I do want to be with you like I said, we just met today and...well..maybe we should take it slow, just for a little while.

Yukari frowned a bit, she wanted to be with Timmy right now..but she wanted them to work, so...she relented and agreed.

"Ok then...but can we at least hold hands though?" She asked with a hopeful look. Timmy smiled a bit and he grabbed her hand, and the two locked fingers together. The two kids both smiled at each other for doing this. "_You just wait,_" Yukari thought. "_I will make this work out for both of us._" She said with a determined look on her face. She didn't care if it was frowned upon in the Monster World...she would be with Timmy no matter what. The two kids happily sat together and smiled

Meanwhile, Nana was sitting by herself in the Candy Bar eating some more ice cream, she saw everyone else socializing and was a bit hesitant to join them all. But her hesitation was ruined after Wendy walked over to her.

"Hey Nana," Wendy said with a smile. "You want to come sit with me and the others?" The young Sky Maiden asked.

"No thanks…" The horned girl said with nervousness, Wendy frowned a bit as she sat along the wall with her.

"Nana..what's wrong?" Wendy asked her with concern. "I'm your friend, you can always talk to me you know…" She said.

Nana then looked down again...and decided to tell her everything. "Well...you see...I grew up in this...facility...where I was usually..well...experimented on."

This shocked Wendy, who would experiment on someone as adorable as her?

"You see...I'm called a Diclonius. Not only do we possess horns on our heads, but we also possess...well...hands that are invisible to you humans. Let me show you." She said as she then took a glance at a water pump that was nearby some of the others. Concentrating, she used her vectors to slice off the pump causing soda to spray all over the place.

"Alright!" Patrick said happily. "Soda Sprinkler!" He said as he began to open his mouth to catch as much soda as he could, along with others as well.

Wendy was shocked and amazed a bit at seeing the sight, and turned back to Nana. "Is that why you were….experimented on?"

Nana nodded her head. "Yea, but there was one guy who was nice to me...my papa, Kurama...he was the only one there who treated me with kindness." Nana then went on to explain her story on how she was sent to capture the Queen, Lucy, getting her arms and legs cut off, finding a new home, and having her sister Mariko killed at a place called Enoshima Bridge.

During the story, Wendy was shown to be horrified by it, never did she realize that Nana herself had a horrible life..and for getting her own limbs cut off. She felt really bad for this poor girl.

Nana sighed and looked down. "The reason I didn't tell anyone was because I don't want them to see me as weird, or creepy...I mean..I always want to make some more friends...but-" but then she was stopped by Wendy, who gave her a big hug, Nana was shocked a bit.

"I'm sorry," Wendy said through sobs. "I never knew you went through so much horror." she said. "IF you want a friend..I will be more than happy to be your friend and I'm sure everyone else will agree with me."

Nana was shocked, never did she realize that she would find another one who would care besides Mayo, Nana then got teary-eyed and hugged the girl back, and both cried. Carla looked over at them and gave a warm smile.

_5 minutes later…_

Brian was outside the Candy Bar looking up into the blue sky as he drank some of his own Flurp, he looked back inside to see everyone smiling and laughing with each other, but then frowned a bit as he looked back down.

"_I wish you could meet them, Mom...Dad…_" He thought as a tear fell from his eye as it fell from his cup. "They're all weird, but nice as hell...I wish...I hope that..in whatever afterlife you guys are in...I hope you can forgive me…"

"I'm sure they already have," Brian turned to see Sheele and Leone standing over him, both of them having faces of solemn and softness to them. Brian sighed and chuckled a bit as the three sat down with him.

"So..uh...I heard what you said to Huggles." Sheele said to him seriously. "Are you real? You're going to find and kill the ones responsible for what happened to you?"

Brian sighed a bit as he rubbed his face, it had to come out sooner or later… "Yea," He said to the assassins. "I know I don't kill...but these guys...these guys are different, they made my life a living hell. And I wasn't the only one they did shit only there were many others as well. Teens, kids….it was horrible." Brian then clenched his fist. "I haven't found their hide-out yet...but once I do…"

**SMASH**

The glass of Purple Flurp broke due to Brian's grip, Flurp and blood both mixed as they dripped down from his hand, but the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart...the pain of regret for what he did…

"If I just...kept it all in…" He said as tears began to drip from his eyes. "I wouldn't have killed them…" He said as he began whimpering….then.."GAAAHHHHH!" He screamed angrily as he was now on his knees, pounding the ground. The others all heard this and ran outside to find Brian screaming, and this made some of them get concerned faces.

"IF ONLY I DIDN'T LOSE CONTROL!" He yelled as he pounded into the ground some more, making his knuckles bleed a bit, while also denting the ground. "IF ONLY I KEPT CALM! BUT NO! I WENT OFF THE RAILS AND KILLED MY OWN FAMILY!" He then slunk down and hugged himself tightly as he cried. "I...I'm a freak...I'm a monster…" He wept.

"No, you're not!" Brian then saw a whole bunch of shadows over him and discovered all the members of Anicktoonime surrounding him. His face was gently lifted off the ground by Sheele and had him look into her eyes, purple meeting brown.

"You're a really nice person." she said to him in a soft voice. "For the hours I've known you...you are an absolute delight...and I'm sure everyone else here thinks the same."

"Yea Brian," Natsu said with a grin. "You can transform into animals and different dino's and you make a sweet ride." This made Brian sniffle and chuckle a bit.

Luffy also had more to add. "Brian, you are one of the strongest guys I met and you are a nice guy." Luffy said with his trademark grin, and everyone else added in some compliment to him. Bria then began to feel somewhat better, but still doubted himself though.

"Thank you all..but how do I let it go?" He asked them. "How do I let go? And...try to not accept it at all?"

That's when Aang came up and placed his hand on Brian's shoulder. "I learned something from an old Guru when I doubted myself. You need to accept the reality that those things happened, but you can't let them cloud and poison your energy, if you want a positive influence on yourself and others, then you need to forgive yourself." He said to the older boy.

Brain looked at him as if he was listening...forgive himself….but...how could he? He didn't feel like he deserved to be forgiven…

"But how? How do I forgive myself?" He asked with hesitation…

Aang sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "You have to learn to accept the fact..and move on from it. I understand you are in pain because you did it, but remember, you didn't mean to and you were filled with grief...if you ever need to do some meditation to get your mind off of things, I will be more than glad to meditate with you."

Brian looked at her boy with uncertainty, but still, he needed to figure out a way to get rid of his pent up aggression… He sighed and looked at Aang again.

"Ok...I'll try it." Brian said with a smile, making Aang smile back.

"Oi, Brian." They turned so they saw Zoro with his arms crossed. "I was told about that fight with you and Luffy in that forest...too bad I didn't see it, you're all stupid for getting lost."

"You're the one who got lost…" they all deadpanned in unison. But Zoro ignored them and continued to talk to Brian.

"I recall you turning into some beast right?" Brain nodded his head at the swordsman question. "You should try to train in order to gain control of that thing in you."

"NO! Brian suddenly shouted. "I already killed my parents and many other innocents while I was in that form...I don't want to transform into a monster who has blood on his hands!" He said with some anger, a bit offended that someone would convince him to basically use a form that he had no control over and use it...a form that MURDERED his parents and many others as well...how could they think of such a thing?

Tsukune felt what Brian was going through. He wasn't really amused with training his new powers...but he knew that he would have to do so so he wouldn't have to hurt his friends.

"You need to figure out how to get the side of yours under control so that way you don't have to hurt anyone else though," Ruby Rose said to him.

Brian sighed. "I know...I've tried before….but somehow I always seem to be drawn back though…" He said solemnly as he then put his head down in shame. Then he felt something wrap around him, he opened to see that Sheele and a few others hugged him. Sheele hugged him from the front, Leone pressed her chest to ship back, Moka grabbed his left hand and squeezed it tenderly, Ruby Rose grabbed his right hand and did the same, Pikachu patted him on his leg, and Natsu and Luffy bnoth patted him on the shoulder.

"No matter what, we're all family here Brian...and we mean it." Ruby Rose said with a smile. Brain looked around and sniffled a bit as he teared up again.

"Thank you all….I mean it.." He said with a warm smile.

Zim simply hung back and rolled his eyes. "_Gah, these emotions make me sick.._" He thought. Unaware that GIR was hugging Brian's head.

After that, the rest of them all separated a bit, Brian, Sheele, and Leone grouped up together as the two girls wanted to talk to him privately.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow. The two girls looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked back at him.

"Brian...we both have a confession we want to say to you." Leon said with her trademark smug smirk. Sheele just looked shy and nervous. "Brian..me and the glasses girl here...we like you." She said.

Brian and Sheele were both shocked at what she said, she was very forward about it, she wasn't shy about it, she just simply said it up-front.

"Wait..you two...like me?" the boy asked with a blushed face.

Sheele nodded her head. "I know we only met for hours...but the time we sent with you, we see that you are very kind and sweet, and loyal to your friends...and you don't mind my air-headedness….I might not know you that well, but you are a very sweet, caring soul, and that's why I want to be with you." She said as she grabbed his left hand.

Leone then grabbed his other hand. "When I licked you I did it for a joke, but as we spent some time together during this journey...you have shown to be a kind gentle soul who cares for his friends..and for some reason, you put up with me...that's my own reason for wanting to be with you."

Brina was a bit shocked, two girls….two beautiful looking girls liked him...HIM! Never had two girls liked him before, before the whole shit involving the lab, he was always alone at his old school. So to hear that he was liked by girls...it was surprising.

"This is surprising," He said, making both girls look confused. "I never had girls like me before….but still, you both are really amazing and sweet, and I know you kill people...and it still kind of..creeps me out a bit...I know that you both do it because you all care for the innocents who are suffering."

"So...are you saying what we think-" Sheele asked with a hopeful smile.

Brian nodded his head a bit. "Yea, I like you both as well, and I'm still new to this whole thing, but I promise that I'll love you both equally." He said.

The two assassins smiled big and did something...they both jumped at the boy.

"Holy crap!" He said as he was glomped. And they fell to the ground.

_Meanwhile…._

Inuyasha and Luffy were talking to each other about something. Something...important.

"So that blast I did to those things at Forever Fall...it's called Conquerors Haki?"

"Yeppers," Luffy said with his trademark grin. "Only a few in the world have access to their Haki, it allows the stronger person to overpowers the ones with weak wills."

"Huh, sounds cool I guess." Inuyasha said. "I don't remember using it though…"

"Duh," Luffy said. "I saw you use it after those tin cans tried to hurt Kagome and the others." Luffy said. "I remember Rayleigh told me that some people who have this Haki will awaken it during a moment of stress...maybe the stress of seeing them like that caused you to unleash it." He said. Inuyasha was still a bit confused, but decided to go along with it though.

"I'm actually surprised." they both turned so see Jimmy walking up to them. "I only figured that Haki existed in Luffy's world only, I never would've thought that Haki would exist in the multiverse as well…" Jimmy said with amazement. "Does that mean...I could also have Haki as well?"

"Maybe," Luffy said with a grin. "But I doubt you would have Conqueror's, possibly Observation or Armament….oh this is so exciting!" The pirate said with a big grin on his face. "Just imagine if all of us had Haki! Then we could take down anything and anybody!" He said with eagerness.

"Yeah...it would." Inuyasha said with a smirk "It would make killing demons easier."

Luffy then snorted. "Why take the easy way? Challenges are more fun!" He said with a grin. Inuyasha smirked.

"Can't argue with you there." He said with a grin. "Jimmy smiled a bit as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow. Jimmy turned back and smiled.

"You'll see." He smiled.

Izuku was talking to RWBY, JNPR, Natsu, Nana, and Allen about his world.

"80%?" Jaune asked with a shocked tone of voice. "That's crazy, heck not that many people in rE,ment have Semblances."

"But it's so cool!" Nora said. "Ren, just think if I had a lightning Quirk! Then I can really become." She got up and stomped the ground with a thundering boom. "THUNDER THIGHS!" She shouted dramatically.

Everyone present all looked at her with raised eyebrows, but then went back to doing their own thing.

"I know it sounds not like me, but it would be cool to have a Quirk." Ren said as he ate some of his ice cream.

Yang pounded her fists together. "I want to see how strong these heroes are, I bet they would give me a good fight."

Izuku's sweatdropped a bit, because he knew that some of the euros in his world could easily take her down...maybe she can beat Kachaan? He didn't know…

Nana was amazed to hear it all, and wondered….if there would people there who would accept her for her horns?

Meanwhile, Jimmy had a talk with Akame.

"What did you want to see me for?" Akame asked him.

Jimmy placed his hands up in order to calm her down "don't worry Akame, I just want to know something." Akame raised an eyebrow, but since he prived how trusty he was she relented. "Now don't get mad at me, but I want to know...what kind of drugs do the Empire inject your sister with?"

When he asked that, Akame tensed up a bit, the memories of her sister ejecting her still in her mind, and this question...it was just…

Jimmy places his arms up again. "Sorry if I bought up bad memories, I just want to help."

Akame's tensity dropped a bit, but now, her eyes narrowed a bit at the boy. "Help how?" She asked.

I want to figure out a way to save her from those drugs she is taking." Jimmy said to her. This statement made Akame look at this with surprise and shock, was he….serious? Did he want to save Kurome?

"I know you might not trust me yet, but I am telling the truth, I read about you and your sister, and I know she is taking drugs to make herself stronger….I want you to tell me what type of drugs they are." He said with seriousness. "I saw that those drugs are not only making her stronger but they are weakening her life-span...I want to figure out a way to save her."

Akame still looked at him with shock. "Akame," Jimmy said. "You can't kill your sister, if you do it, then you will regret it forever...just leave it to me." He said. He knew that he could make serums, he had no doubt that he would do whatever it took to save Kurome…

Akame, who was still looking at him did something unexpected...she knelt down and grabbed him and engulfed him in a big hug, catching the young genius with surprise.

"Thank you…" Akame whispered softly as a tear went down her eye, then she let go and looked at him. "Are you sure you can do it?"

Jimmy sighed. "It will be hard...but I know someone in Luffy's crew that might be of help to me, who is a great doctor. You just get me a sample of the drug and I'll try to figure it out." Jimmy said to her with a warm smile.

Akame sniffed again and hugged him once again. "Thank you...thank you so much…" Akame whispered through happiness. If this was too work...then maybe she won't have to kill her, and they can be a happy family once again.

_20 minutes later…._

Jimmy had everyone gather around for a moment. Everyone was curious as to what he was going to say, but some were pretty excited.

"Alright everybody, we took down Calamitous, Chad-Bot has shut down the whole factory...and we came out on top once again!"

"HELL YEA!" Luffy shouted, everyone, chuckled and so did Jimmy.

"Anyway as per tradition, it's time we announce the newest members of Team Anicktoonime." He said as he then got out a bunch of Recallers. "Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, welcome to the group." He said as he threw them their Recallers, making both agents shocked and awed.

"Sweet! I'm part of another group of heroes!" Dudley said with excitement, Kitty didn't say anything, but rather simply smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I guess someone has to be a responsible adult around you all." Kitty said with a smile.

Jimmy chuckled and got out a few more. "Tak, welcome to the group." He said he handed a Recaller to the young tribal boy.

"Woah….this is..pretty cool!" Tak said with a grin.

Jimmy smiled as he got out two of them. "Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga, welcome to the group." He said as he handed the devices to the two ninjas.

"Wow...so cool," Naeut said as he looked at Hinata. "You see that Hinata? That means you and I are teammates." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a one-arm hug.

Hinata, now would normally smile about this, but once Naruto hugged her...she broke down, her face all red...and then she fainted on the ground. Making everyone look down.

Jimmy then decided to move on as he got out a few more. "Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby Tojo, welcome to the group." He said as he handed them out their Recallers.

"W-wow…!" Tsukune said with awe.

"Where...we're actually part of their group!" Moka said with amazement, happy to be making some more friends who weren't just monsters.

"Yayy, this is cool." Yukari said with a smile, she then looked over at Timmy and they both blushed a bit.

"Ya-hoo, this is amazing!" Kurumu said with delight as her chest wobbled a bit, making some of the guys blush madly, Carl and Sheen both fainted at the sight.

Mizore didn't say a thing, but if one could look there was a smile on her face. Ruby Tojo didn't say anything either, but was smiling big at the sight.

Tsukune and his arms were more than happy because this means that they are now friends with many people who aren't monsters at all.

Jimmy then got out three other ones as well. "Po, Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans, welcome to the group." He said as he handed out eh Recallers.

"Wow...I'm part of another group...freakin sweet!" the large Panda said with a big grin.

Maka and Soul were both shocked to see that they were made part of a new group, but at the same time they were smiling, Maka being the most happy.

Jimmy got out a few more. "Nana, Izuku, Allen, welcome." Jimmy said as he handed three of his Recallers to them.

"What-really?" Nana asked with awe as she stared down at it, a part of her was a bit hesitant, but at the same time, she was really happy as now she can make new friends

Izuku was also shocked as well, but was excited that he was now a member of a group of heroes, and new friends.

Allen was a bit hesitant, because he had his own loyalty to the Balck Order, but at the same time, he was smiling to himself.

"_I wonder if there are any Innocence they can use to help me deal with the Akum and the Millenium Earl…_" Allen thought with hope.

Jimmy smiled as he handed some to Sonic and Tails, to where the two anthropomorphic animals accepted without questions. Jimmy then handed one to Many, Zatch, and Kiyo and they all accepted them with smiles on their faces, Zatch being the happiest.

Jimmy got out two of them and sighed a bit before looking at Zim. "Normally I would say no to you….but you were a big help...sorta, so...here.." Jimmy said reluctantly as he handed Zim and GIR their own Recallers. "And besides, SpongeBob wouldn't leave me alone about it.

GIR was happy and took it happily, Zim was a bit hesitant though...he never wanted to associate himself with these..inferior humans...but felt an opportunity here…

"_Maybe if I take it, then maybe I can figure out the source to all their powers...Oh, the Tallests will be so proud of me._" He thought with glee. He looked at Jimmy and snatched it away.

"Whatever." Zim said rudely as he walked away, making Jimmy ball his fists in anger and a vein popping on his head, but he was stopped by a few of his friends.

Jimmy calmed down a bit and got one another Recaller, and with a smile on his face, he gave it to Penny Polendina. "Welcome to the group Penny." He said.

Penny took it and was shocked and amazed at the sight...she was..being offered into her own group...this was...this was..

"This is sensational!" Penny said with a big grin on her face. At this point, Ruby Rose then glomped her tightly.

"Yayy, we're teammates now!" Ruby happily said as she glomped the other robot girl happily. And with that, Luffy used his stretchy arms to bring everyone together for a big hug.

"Alright!" Luffy said, let's celebrate some more!"

"YEAA!" They all shouted.

_10 minutes later…_

Anicktoonime, old and new were looking at Tsukune and Night Raid.

"Listen...we want to thank you all for rescuing us and stuff like that….and we need to ask you...would you be more than willing to help us in defeating the corruption of the Empire." Tatsumi asked them. "I know you guys don't kill, and we respect it, but could you at least be able to help us on a mission if it proves horrible?"

Anicktoonime looked at them all. It;s true, some of them didn't kill people, Aang especially didn't kill anyone as it would make him break his monk nature.

"Ok." Luffy said without hesitation. Shocking the others as well.

"YOU ANSWERED WITHOUT HESITATION?!" They all yelled at him.

Luffy simply smiled though. "Well, you are our friends right? So of course we'll help you out, and we'll just let the killing go to you guys. We can just knock them out."

Anicktoonime all looked at him as if he was crazy,and some wanted to say something but was cut off by Akame.

"Ok then, but if some of you don't want to..that;s fine, I understand if some of you are uncomfortable with murder" She said to them all. You can just go along with us and just keep a lookout or rescue any civilians that some of our targets have locked up and other stuff like that. And we would only call you in case we really need help with something dire…." She said to them all.

Sheele nodded as she spoke up. "As she said, we know some of you don't have it in you to kill, so if some of you don't want to come, you don't have to..Aang, you told us all about yourself, you don't have to come if you don't want to.."

Aang sighed a bit, it was true he didn't want to help out some murderer, despite the fact that he had helped them out...but still, he was the Avatar….

"I...don't know what I want to do…" The monk said, "I mean I can see all your nice people...but due to my status as a monk, if I was to take the life of another person...then I would basically be throwing my teachers' lessons away."

"And that's fine," Tatsumi said to him. "Like we said if you don't want to help, that's totally fine, we aren't going to force you….well not me anyway…" He said as he eyed Leone a bit, making the blond girl wink at him.

Jimmy sighed. "Well, I guess we can do it...if you have a situation that you need help with..then call us up and we'll be there in a jiffy."

Luffy smiled and nodded his head with a smile. Jimmy then gave a Recaller to Akame to use to call them on.

"I know you guys can't join the group due to you already having your own crap to deal with….but just take this in case."

"Hey...um…" Tatsumi hesitantly said a bit. "One day, once the rebellion ends...and if I'm still alive by then...I hope...I hope you all bring me into your group." He said to them all.

Anicktoonime all smiled at Tatsumi wanting to join, they all wanted him and the other members of Night Raid to join...but they knew that they had their one stuff to do first.

"_Just like Jinbei…_" Luffy thought.

Brian then looked at everyone else and smiled a bit as he was in the crowd.

"_Thank you guys...all of you._" He thought, but then he felt someone grab his hands, and he saw that She was on his right, and Leone at his left, both girls holding his hands. Brian smiled warmly at them a bit, before Leone leaned in his ear.

"Since we got one of those callers," Leone whispered in his ear. "Maybe you can come by the base tonight~" Leone said as she licked his ear again, Brian then immediately blushed, and he wasn't the only one, because Sheele thought the same thing as well and was blushing up a storm.

Jimmy then picked up his mug of Purple Flurp again and raised it in the air.

"Alright, guys! "Let's' cheer one more time!" Jimmy said with a big smile. "For defeating Calamitous and for our newest members, Kenpai!"

"KANPAI!" Everyone shouted as they clicked their mugs with a big smile. Anicktoonime had grown into bigger numbers….it was an amazing day.

* * *

**And there we go! Final chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it very much as I did writing it :)**

**So for Yukari and Timmy, originally I was going to have them get together at the end, but I figured to let them be friends for a bit since they are still kids. And if you're confused as to why I didn't do the same for Brian, Sheele, and Leone. Well, they are adults so..yea…**

**Anyway, I will be doing Globs of Doom, but not yet, I am going to work on a few spin-offs that are not canon to the main story. **

**The first is going to be where they are going to watch the Jimmy Neutron Movie and Sakura Wars. I just need to think about the movie reaction more and think about who I want to bring, because if I bring everyone then it might be a bit hard to write reactions for them all. And I already got Sakura Wars on the first chapter, but I won't post till later on.**

**Oh wait...this ISN'T the final chapter...be on the lookout for the next one...which will be the last one….for real...which will be some stingers, not a lot but will a few where some will be foreshadowing...so be warned. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading :)**


	22. Stingers

**Ok, so here we are, the final chapter….for real this time. So this will include some stingers.**

**This won't be as long as last time and will foreshadow some...certain things for the future of the series, so sit back and enjoy :)**

**To bige1218: Thanks :)**

**To Shadow Joestar: Mmhmm, their bond with each other will continue to grow as the series progresses. **

**To Shogun lord poke burst: Never seen Highschool DxD…**

**To Starlord Master: Huh, I never knew of that. I wish the Candy Bar was a real place. Mmhmm. Right, I want them to be friends for now before pursuing a thing together. Their hatred for him will grow once they see firsthand how he creates Akuma. Oh...it must have been a typo, sorry about that. Well Oda did say that Zoro would be from Japan, plus Zoro is a spiritual person so it makes sense. Same. Yea it does. Good point.**

**To Guest: Well it isn't going to be a love triangle pers ay, but I/ will hae Leone and Shell glare at each other at certain points, for Brian's affection.**

**To David Nixon: I'm neither an animator, screenwriter, or cartoonist, but if I was good at art and if I had the money for an art software I would be making pictures of Anicktoonime and posting them on Deviantart.**

**To Guest: Sakura Haruno? I might, looking back on her now, I can see why a lot of people don't really like her.**

**To Guest: Yea..Zim is possibly going to learn the hard truth in the next story.**

_**Spongebob Squarepants**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

_**Jimmy Neutron**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

_**Fairly Oddparents**_**, **_**Danny Phantom**_**, and **_**T.U.F.F. Puppy**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

_**My Life As A Teenage Robot**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

_**One Piece**_ **belongs to creator Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Funimation**

_**Fairy Tail**_ **belongs to creator Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekly Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

_**Pokemon: The Johto Journeys**_ **belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

_**RWBY**_ **belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

_**Inuyash**_**a belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekly Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

_**Tak and the Power of Juju**_ **belong to Nickelodeon and Avalanche Software.**

_**Naruto: Shippuden**_ **belongs to creator Masashi Kishimoto and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Pierrot and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**Rosario + Vampire**_ **belongs to creator Akihisa Ikeda and **_**Monthly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Gonzo K.K. and licensed by Funimation.**

_**Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness**_ **belongs to Dreamworks and is produced by Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon Animation Studio**

_**Akame Ga Kill**_ **belongs to writer Takahiro and Square Enix's **_**Gangan Joker**_**, and the anime is produced by Square Enix, White Fox, and C-Station, and is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.**

_**El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua.**

_**Invader**_ _**Zim**_ **belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Jhonene Vasquez**

_**Sonic X**_ **belongs to Sega and the Sonic Team and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and was licensed by Discotek Media and 4Kids Entertainment.**

_**Soul Eater**_ **belongs to creator Atsushi Ōkubo and **_**Monthly Shonen Gangan**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and was licensed by Funimation.**

_**Zatch Bell**_ **belongs to creator Makato Raiku and Weekly Shonen Sunday, and the anime was produced by Toei Animation and licensed by Viz Media.**

_**My Hero Academia**_ **belongs to creator Kohwi Horikoshi and **_**Weekly Shonen Jump**_**, and the anime is produced by Bones and licensed by Funimation**

_**Elfen Lied**_ **belongs to creator Lynn Okamoto and **_**Weekly Young Jump**_ **and the anime was produced by Arms and licensed by Sentai Filmworks**

_**D. Gray-Man**_ **belongs to creator Katsura Hoshino and **_**Jump **_**and the anime is produced by TMS Entertainment and licensed by Funimation.**

* * *

_Ghost Zone/Clockwork's Castle_

Clockwork, the ghost who is also known as the Master of Time. Was in his lair and looking over the many different time periods, the thing he often does in his spare time, but as he was watching, he was visited by some figures, two familiar one-eyed figures. The Observants, these ghosts were responsible for overseeing the many things in both the human world and the ghost zone as well.

"Oh?" Clockwork said as he saw the Observance coming into his lair. "And what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

"We have Grimm news for you.." Observant #! Said. "The thermos containing Dan Phantom has been stolen." He said.

Clockwork was normally a calm man, even in dire situations, but this...this was a big shock to him.

"What?" He asked in a tone that was trying to remain calm.

"Someone has broken into our chambers and stolen the thermos, and whoever did it managed to escape without a trace." Observant #2 said to him cryptically.

Clockwork was now shocked and worried, this was not what he imagined seeing, he didn't see this in any of the time periods he saw.

"_But...who did it?_" Clockwork thought to himself. "_Who could have done it?_"

"And, they also took a Time Medallion as well." Observant #2 said. Making Clockwork more shocked.

* * *

_Unnamed Island/New World_

On this particular island, there was a man sitting in the center. A heavy-set man who was wearing a light purple shirt while wearing a black captain's coat with red lining over his shoulders, he also wore a tricorne hat with a red and white feather with purple flower on the side of it. He also wore dark blue pants with light blue floral designs on them, and sported a yellow plume on his coat that he wore like a cape. This figure was Marshall D. Teach, better known as Blackbeard.

This ruthless pirate was once part of the infamous Whitebeard Pirates in second Division, but he then killed one of his remates for his Devil Fruit and fled, after a lengthy period of time, he began to assemble his own crew and launched a chain of events that led to the death of his former division commander Portgas D. Ace and his former captain, Whitebeard in the Paramount War. After a year, he and his crew battled the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates under former 21st Division Commander Marco, but Marco and his men were defeated. Now Blackbeard used his knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to take it over and take his late captain's position as one of the Four Emperors.

"Zehahaha!" He said as he ate a cherry pie. "This is some tasty pies this town has." He said as he was sitting down on a large chair, engorging on his favorite snack. With him were three members of his crew. Two men and one woman.

The first figure was a tall man who wore a sailors uniform that was all black with yellow buttons on the side, he wore a belt buckle with a skull and crossbones on it, and also wore a white aviator cape that was on his back, and he wore a hat with the same skull and crossbones on it. And he was smoking a cigar and a sword strapped to his side. This was Shiryu, a former member of staff of the infamous prison Impel Down and currently a member of Blackbeard's crew who is the second captain of Blackbeard's Second Ship.

The other man was a tall, slim, and pale man who looked like a mime as he seemed to wear dark red lipstick. He also wore an off-white collared long-sleeved shirt that was patterned with yellow crosses and wore navy jumper pants. He also wore black tap dancing shoes and a top hat and a black cape to his attire, and was also carrying a red cane. This was Laffitte, a former sheriff in a town in the West Blue who was fired for abusing his authority. Now he serves as not only the Blackbeard Pirates navigator, but also served as the captain of Blackbeard's Fifth Ship.

The woman present was a tall and pale-skinned woman who was also well-endowed, she had pigtails, wrinkles on her face, her nose was long and witch-like, and her forehead was sloping as well, and her jaw was squared. She wore a bicorn hat that had a single rose and feathers on one side, and a plume on the other, and the hat had the Blackbeard Pirates Jolly Roger on the cap. She also wore a corset that was longer on the back and went down to her knee area, a striped dress shirt, a cravat, heels, and pants that had some belts closing at its heels, and a sword was on her side. This was Catarina Devon, a former prisoner of Impel Down who was freed, and is also the captain of Blackbeard's Sixth Ship.

"Murunfuffuffu," Catarina said with her trademark grin. "I do have to agree, this town did have some good pie and liquor."

Laffitte smiled as he tipped his hat at her. "But still, I wonder how the others are doing though."

"HELP!" The four pirates raised eyebrows as they saw a group of their subordinates run up to them.

"Captain's!" One of them said with fright. "We're sorry for disturbing you, but there are two crazy people killing us off one by one!" He said with fright.

Blackbeard looked confused, but then got up with a hard stare. "Well then…, Let's go." He said to his three comrades, then turned to his subordinate. "You stay here." He said as he and the other three began running off in the direction of the town central.

Once they got there, they saw something pretty shocking. All of their subordinate crews have been murdered, brutally, blood scattered all over the place, body parts in different directions...it was a bloodbath.

Blackbeard had a dark look on his face, who were the people responsible?

"You should get better subordinates!" they all turned to see two people coming up to them, two men.

One of them was a lean-muscled young man who wore a white hamaka with a white kosode with a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wore iron armor over his clothes that had shoulder guards, which was attached to the rest of his outfit by a red strip of cloth. His armor is tied by a red sash at his waist and also has a purple fern-like pattern on it. He also wore ninja footwear and black gloves that were held in place by his middle fingers. But the two most distinguishing things about him was the four-pointed star on his forehead and the gigantic halberd he was carrying with him.

The second man was lean who wore a kimono that was pink with leaf-like patterns on it with a violet striped obi sash, a purple scarf, and waraji sandals. He also wore armor that consisted of a purple chestplate that was patterned with scales, and a strap going over his left shoulder, and patterned forearm guards. But the distinguishing traits about him was a broadsword on his back and the fact that he wore red lipstick, green-blue eyeshadow, and blue fang-shaped tattoos under his eyes.

"None of them were any fun at all." The feminine male said. "Not even attractive…"

Shiryu gave a dark grin as he reached for shi sword. "_Two swordsmen huh? This should be interesting._" He thought as he dashed towards the two, the feminine male ran and swung his sword back, making the two blades clash into each other.

"Oh...you're pretty cute and sexy." He said to Shiryu, this made the former head jailer jump back with a look of disgust.

Blackbeard, wanting to get to the bottom of this situation, balled his right hand into a fist, and it began to glow, he then slammed it to the side, where cracks formed in the air and a big major earthquake shook the whole area.

"Oh my," Laffitte said as he held his cane. "The Admiral is really shaking the whole area."

"I have to agree," Catarina said. "But I still want to know about those who had killed our subordinates though."

Blackbeard then stopped his attack and everyone got their footing back.

"Well, you sure as hell ain't no pushover. The first male with his halberd said with a smug smirk. "Now if you're wondering why we killed all of them, well we just wanted to know where you were..and they started to attack us."

Blackbeard gave a short glare for a while..but then it faded into a more understanding but angry glare.

"Zehaha, I guess that makes more sense." He said. "Now just tell me...who are you two?" The two males smiled a bit.

"I'm Bankotsu," The man with the halberd said. "And the guy next to me is my best friend and Nakama, Jakotsu." Jakotsu simply licked his lips and waved. "We want to talk to you about a certain….opportunity."

This made Blackbeard smile a bit widely. "Really? Well then..I'm all ears." He said darkly.

* * *

_Volcano Island_

The Wise Old Crab was sitting by a fire pit. After Anicktoonime saved the island and left, the crab was now beginning to have mass visions of event's. Events that might come true and some that might not.

"I fear something…" The crab said with dread. "Ever since the Chosen One's have left… have been having these visions….visions that are tragic…" He said to himself.

"One of these events I have witnessed is one..that details a war...a fierce battle against good and evil…"

* * *

_Hosu City_

Vlad Plasmius was flying around in the dark sky, looking around.

"It's interesting," He said. "A world where 80% of the world's population has superpowers….the Multiverse is interesting to say the least." He then looked around the whole place. "I swear, I was told that he would be here someplace, he said as he then dropped down and went to a dark alley.

As he continued his walk, he was wondering about this fellow he was meeting. But from what he had seen and read about him, he was slightly intrigued by him. He then took out a watch to see the time.

"*Sigh* Where is he?" He asked himself. As he began to wonder some more, he heard some footsteps coming up to him, he then turned to face whoever it was, but relaxed a bit when he saw who it was.

It was a tall, skinny, pale young man who had messy blue hair and also wore a long black shirt, blck pants, and red shoes. But the most distinguishing thing about this individual was that there were a bunch of hands around his arms and body, and also a hand that covered his face. The sight surprised Vlad a bit, but he kept his composure.

"Are you the villain who wanted to meet with me?" the man asked Vlad.

The half-ghost smiled. "Yes, do not worry, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to talk to you and your master….you see, an associate of mine is interested in you both…" Vlad said with a grin. Making the young man raise an eyebrow underneath that hand.

"You see, you should take me to him and I will explain everything." He said with a smirk.

* * *

_Outer Space_

Someplace deep in outer space. A large orange blob with multiple eyes was looking down at many different planets all over the place and looked on in anger.

"Soon," He said in anger. "Very soon." He said with anger.

* * *

**Cast**

**Jimmy Neutron/Zatch Bell/Robo-Timmy... DEBi DERRIBERRY**

**Timmy Turner/Poof/Robo-Timmy... TARA STRONG**

**Danny Phantom/Robo-Danny... DAVID KAUFMAN**

**SpongeBob Squarepants/Robo-SpongeBob...TOM KENNY**

**Aang...ZACH TYLER EISEN**

**X-J9 "Jenny" Wakeman...JANICE KAWAYE**

**Monkey D. Luffy/Erza Scarlet/Inner Moka/Robo-Luffy...COLLEEN CLINCKENBEARD**

**Natsu Dragneel/Tsukune Aono/Allen Walker/Robo-Natsu...TODD HABERKORN**

**Happy/Mizore Shirayuki...TIA BALLARD**

**Ash Ketchum...VERONICA TAYLOR**

**Pikachu...IKUE OHTANI**

**Ruby Rose/Robo-Ruby...LINDSAY JONES**

**Inuyasha...RICHARD IAN COX**

**Jaune Arc/Robo-Jaune...MILES LUNA**

**Biran Johnson...YURI LOWENTHAL**

**Tak...HAL SPARKS**

**Dudley Puppy…JERRY TRAINOR**

**Kitty Katswell/Sam Manson/Gretta…****GREY DELISLE**

**Naruto Uzumaki…MALIE FLANAGAN**

**Hinata Hyuga…STEPHANIE SHEH**

**Moka Akashiya/Millianna…ALEXIS TIPTON**

**Kurumu Kurono/Juvia Lockser...BRINA PALANCINA**

**Yukari Sendo/Mirajane Strauss…MONICA RIAL**

**Ruby Tojo…LEAH CLARK**

**Po…JACK BLACK**

**Maka Albarn…LAURA BAILEY**

**Soul Eater Evans…MICHA SOLUSOD**

**Nana…SASHA PAYSINGER**

**Izuku "Deku" Midoriya…JUSTIN BRINER**

**Sonic the Hedgehog…JASON GRIFFITH**

**Miles "Tails" Prower…KATE HIGGANS**

**Manny "El Tigre" Rivera…ALANNA UBATCH**

**Kiyo Takamine…JASON SPISAK**

**Invader Zim…RICHARD STEVEN HORVITZ**

**GIR…RIKKI SIMMONS**

**Penny Polendina…TAYLOR MCNEE**

**Tatsumi…COREY HARTZOG**

**Akame…MOLLY SEARCY**

**Mine…CHRISTINA KELLEY**

**Sheele…JESSICA BOONE**

**Leone...ALLISON KEITH**

**Cindy Vortex…CAROLYN LAWRENCE**

**Libby Folfax…CRYSTAL SCALES**

**Carl Wheezer…ROB PAULSEN**

**Sheen Estevez…JEFFREY GARCIA**

**Judy Neutron…MEGAN CAVANAGH**

**Hugh Neutron…MARK DECARLO**

**Cosmo/Jorgen Von Strangle…DARAN NORRIS**

**Wanda…SUSANNE BLAKESLEE**

**Tucker Foley...****RICKY D'SHON COLLINS**

**Patrick Star…BILL FAGGERBAKE**

**Roronoa Zoro/Elfman Strauss…CHRISTOPHER SABAT**

**Lucy Heartfilia...CHERAMI LEIGH**

**Gray Fullbuster...NEWTON PITTMAN**

**Wendy Marvell...BRITTANY KARBOWSKI**

**Carla...JAD SAXTON**

**Gajeel Redfox...DAVID WALD**

**Pantherlilly...RICK KEELING**

**Kagura Mikazuchi…JENNY LEDEL**

**Weiss Schnee...KARA EBERLE**

**Blake Belladonna...ARRYN ZECH**

**Yang Xiao Long...BARBARA DUNCKLEMAN**

**Nora Valkyrie...SAMANTHA IRELAND**

**Pyrrha Nikos...JEN BROWN**

**Lie Ren...NEATH OUM**

**Kagome Higurashi...MONECA STORI**

**Miroku...KIRBY MORROW**

**Sango...KELLY SHERIDAN**

**Shippo...JILLIAN MICHEALS**

**Kiara...TARAKO**

**Finbarr Calamitous...TIM CURRY**

**Lieutenant Huggles…KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON**

**Additional Voices**

**Chad-Bot/Gary Whifflebottom…JIM WARD**

**Mr. Lancer…RON PERLMAN**

**Levy McGarden…KRISTI KANG**

**Makarov Dreyar… R. ELLIOTT**

**Cana Alberona…JAIME MARCHI**

**Guest Voices**

**Clockwork…DAVID CARRADINE**

**Observant #1/Globulous Maximus...DEE BRADLEY BAKER**

**Observant#2..PHILL MORRIS**

**Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach…CHRIS RAGER**

**Shiryu of the Rain…MATT THURSTON**

**Catarina Devon…NATALIE HOOVER**

**Laffitte…CHRISTOPHER BEVINS**

**Bankotsu…MATT HILL**

**Jakotsu…JENN FORGIE**

**Wise Old Crab…BILL FARMER**

**Vlad Plasmious…MARTIN MAUL**

**Tomura Shigaraki…ERIC VALE**

* * *

**Aaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen :)**

**Again I want to thank you all for liking the story so much and for enjoying the interactions with the characters.**

**I look forward to seeing you all again at some point with the new one after my spin-offs.**

**Again thank you all so much and I will see you all again soon as Team Anickyooniem will return in **_**Nicktoons and Anime: Globs of Doom**_

**See you all later :)**


End file.
